The Lion King: Does It Ever End
by Nala-Nay
Summary: Just because Scar is gone, doesn't mean that his followers are. Simba will have to deal with raising his family right and preventing the Outlanders from taking his home, but will all go according to plan? CHAPTER 24 IS UP! BATTLE SCENE!
1. Forever Memories

Lion King: Does It Ever End

Hey Everybody! I am Nala-Nay and I am finally posting my first story. I'm extra excited! It's crazy because I have been a member of this site since a year or two so ago and have only read other stories and left reviews.

One reason for my delay is, well, I wrote one story and it had about 40+ pages, and one day, I couldn't find it and it irritated me so bad, still does, and I hadn't written in months. It was a pretty good story if I do say so myself, and I'm heartbroken that it's gone. Seriously, I have searched everywhere for it.

The second reason is I don't like typing! I despise it. I prefer to write and turn in, but seeing as this is an internet based fan place, I've got to type and submit.

This story is one of three that I am working on and I have let Shadow, Meow93, and a close friend of mine read them, they think that they are pretty good. (which by the way you guys should so totally check out Kingdom of Ashburn and Iridescent! Great stories!) So as reviews I hope to get, let me know what you guys think.

I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Don't be mean and rude about what you have to say. If you don't like the story, DON'T read it. If you have ideas…pass em' here and I may just consider them if they fit. I pretty much have the story planned.

I will not waste my time with flames. It's a waste of anger and frustration and I simply don't have time for pettiness. :P

I am a HUGE FAN of Nala (hence the name) and of course everyone's favorite lion, Simba. The pairing is adorable. I always see Nala as being tough and not taking crap from anyone, kind of like myself. Simba, as always, I see him as being one of inner and outer strength..wanting to protect those he loves.

I thought I'd post this first chapter before my birthday on the 14th and hopefully get through some of it until then and of course after .

Each chapter will have flashbacks. If it gets too be too much, then I'll cut them out. Flashbacks give us history though on what went on…so they're kind of necessary for the story.

Let me clear the air…Some of the stories that I have read, have had some of my ideas in them and I'm thinking, and hoping, that nobody will think that I am copying. I would never do that! Plagiarism is not my thing. So if you are a reviewer and you have a story that has the same part as mine, think of it as Great Minds Think Alike. Awe aren't writing Lion King stories for nothing.

I'll try to answer reviews as efficient as I can.

I started this story JANUARY 5 of THIS YEAR at 12:00 am…and here it is November. Yea I know, I suck lol. Ah, the sweet effect of laziness. Yum.

Well enough yammering…

On With The Story!

Ah! Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its comic characters. If I did, I wouldn't be struggling with bills and such now would I? No. lol.

I Do Own: Hassan, Hiassan, Nafini, Jaharri, Ahmed, Ali, and Sabor and their mates. (don't have names for them yet, but maybe you guys can help with that lol.

Nafini, I just thought of, is going to be Ni's little brother.

Chapter One: Memories Will Last Forever

Nala P.O.V

Ugh. It's still dark out. So why am I up so early? That's Simba's job. These past few months were both happy and sad. The happy part, well, the vegetation has grown back, not fully fully, but it's about there, and the herds are slowly returning. The sad part, we lost one of our most elderly, yet highly respected lionesses…Msala. She had helped me the most during Simba's absence. I mean, yes I had my mom and of course Sarabi, but Aunt Msala was my own little personal counselor. She wasn't my real aunt, she just felt close to me as if she was one. I can remember our conversation from the first week Simba was gone.

" _Nala dear. Try not to cry." She, just like everyone else, knew how close Simba and I were._

"_I can't help it Auntie Msala." I sniffed. "I miss him so much! I'll never get to see him again! I'll never get to tell him how I feel!"_

"_How do you feel and feel about what?"_

"_How I feel about him! That I love him. I never got to tell him that I love him! And now I won't ever get the chance to bec-because he's, he's gone!" I sobbed even harder as the realization hit me even more as I said it. I felt like my heart was cut in two and I wanted to die._

_A paw came under my chin and lifted my face upward. At first I thought it was Simba due to the fact that he would do that when I wouldn't look at him sometimes, but to my disappointment, when I opened my eyes, it wasn't. It was Aunt Msala. More tears poured down my face._

"_Nala, let me ask you something." I sniffed,_

"_Ok."_

"_Do you remember what Simba looked like while running?"_

"_Yes of course."_

"_And do you remember what his laugh sounded like?"_

"_He had the cutest laugh. Cocky, yet cute." I smiled through my tears thinking about my friend. Ahem, excuse me, my BEST friend._

"_And what about how tight his embrace was when he hugged you?" Where was this woman going with all of this? Was she trying to make me more miserable that what I already was? But, being the nice little lioness I am, I decided to answer her._

"_Yes, Auntie Msala. I remember everything about him. His laugh, his smile, his smell-"_

"_Now I hadn't asked you about his smell or in other words, his scent." She interrupted me while chuckling lightly. I blushed a little realizing I had given more of myself away on how I felt about my missing golden companion._

"_No disrespect, Aunt Msala, but could you please just tell me where you are going with all of this? I'm really not in the moo-"_

"_Look at me, Nala." She asked kindly so did what I was told, my watered ones pouring into her honey brown ones._

"_He isn't really gone." My eyes widened. What did she just say!_

"_He's not!"_

"_No."_

"_You saw him? Where is he? Is he at the waterhole? You saw him with his mom? Oh, if this is some kind of sick and twisted game of hide-and-seek, I'll ring his neck. Ooo, is he-why are you shaking your head 'no'?"_

"_I did not see him, but I do SEE him."_

"_Where?" I was confused as I don't know what. How in the world did she see him, but not SEE him? Adults were so confusing._

"_I see him when I look at you."_

"_Wha-"_

"_He's in your heart, Nala. As long as you remember everything about him, he is still with you." She was smiling fondly at me as I finally got what she was saying. _

"_He wouldn't want me to be sad." She nodded her head. I was growing happier._

"_You got it girl." I grabbed ahold of my aunt's leg and hugged it tightly._

"_Thank you, Auntie Msala! Thank you! You're right! I have to go on!" I felt grown right then for a second._

"_That's my girl." _

_Her girl. That's what she has always called me, since I was born. I'm trying not to cry, but it's hard. I got Simba back, but now she's missing from the picture. She was the one that I was able to go to when things were bad. Like I said, of course Sarabi was there, who had to have been the toughest of us all. Even to this day, I don't know how she did it. Our queen had lost both her mate and son, yet still managed to keep it all, and us, together. Sarabi did what a queen had to do I guess. Stay strong for her pride. Scar had dethroned her the next morning after Simba and Mufasa were supposedly killed. We still considered her our queen. God that bastard! He. Made. Me. Sick. All the things he put us through. What he put me through! I still haven't told Simba about our incidences. Scar, that nasty ass pervert. Can you believe that he asked me to marry him! Be his mate? I feel like vomiting again like I had when he first asked me. Yuck! Who in their right MIND would want to be Scar's mate? Ah wait, Zira of course. Ha, how could I forget the tramp. Those two, definitely a perfect match. Both evil, ugly, and deluded. Scar thought he was the king all the while Zira thought of herself as the queen while the rest of us thought of them as dirt. Zira had the nerve to think that I was competition! I didn't want Scar, nobody did but her. He called ME to the den and I didn't want to go. He was the one making passes at me and it's like she was blind to it all. I hated it. And those two times…_

_Here come the water works. All thoughts and memories are now flooding back to mind, not that any of them left. Trying to forget them was like learning a new language that you just can't grasp, it's not going anywhere._

_I felt someone move beside me. Crap. I was trying to be quiet._

"_Nal-Nala what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I-I'm fine." I tried to lie, but ended up choking a little._

"_But you're crying. No one cries and says they're fine."_

"_Simba please-"_

"_No. What's wrong?" He was pleading with me and I couldn't blame him. He is always trying to make up for lost time. When did he become such a light sleeper though? Usually, at least when he was little, it would take someone to literally pick him up and drop him for this boy to wake up. Seriously, there could be an earthquake and Simba would still be in the Land of Oz. Those were on rare occasions though. Most mornings he was the first to wake._

"_I'm just happy."_

"_You're lying." Dammit. "Nala come on. Just because I've been gone doesn't mean I don't know you. I know the difference between your happy cry and sad cry. You're sad. Now would you please just tell me?" He does indeed, still know me. But he can't help me. The one person that knew how to help me is gone and is never coming back. She's dead and it's all because of that black maned lion! I As I sniffed,a strong force, an arm I think, wrapped itself around me and pulled me in closer to my mate. Ah, this is so familiar. But last time it wasn't Simba, it was his uncle. Down memory lane again…_

"_Nala__. __Nala. Why the tears, love?" Every time I hear Scar's voice, it made chills run up and down my spine and I wanted to run and hide. He's been getting kind of touchy these past few months and I didn't like it. Like now, his arm is around me, pulling me into his body._

"_I miss Simba." I answered in a whisper. I felt Scar tense up and his arm dropped. I silently thanked the kings._

"_Why must you keep dwelling in the past?" I turned and glared up at him. So what if it had been two years. "Your dear sweet Simba is dead. Gone. Deceased. He got trampled. Crushed. Broken up into pieces. Now let go of him!" What the hell!_

"_Let go? You want me to let my best friend, who is also you nephew, go? How can you say all that? It's cruel and hurtful." I snapped._

"_You can't do anything about it!"_

"_Do you even have a heart? Jeez.." I got up and walked a couple of spaces away from Scar and looked up into the sky. "We were suppose to married here in a couple of years. I still love him and I miss him." I heard Scar get up and the next second, I felt his presence even closer to me. Does he not know what personal space is?_

"_Well, Nala. That's what I came to talk to you about." I turned around slowly, but only to meet these, icy lime green eyes that were filled with lust._

"_How?" Dare I even ask this question?_

"_You can still have your royal comeuppance." Oh no. I know he's not thinking what I think he is thinking. But because of curiosity,_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You can still be queen, Nala." He said simply. I pressed the issue more,_

"_Umm…"_

"_By marrying me." HELL NO! I jumped away from him. If there was an elephant nearby, I'd have asked it to crush me because that's exactly what I would have chosen, death, than to marry Scar._

"_Are you crazy!"_

"_No, Nala I'm not. I'm a realist."_

"_Yeah you are real. A real lunatic. I would never marry you!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Because why!"_

"_You're old!"_

"_I'm the king!"_

"_You're old enough to be my father!"_

"_In your case, good thing I'm not." He smiled sinisterly._

"_No! I will not marry you nor will I be your mate."_

"_Oh come now dear. I need a nice, healthy, strong young heir, and a queen." _

"_Ew!" I wanted to stand my ground, but those verdant eyes kept pouring into my aqua ones. He was inching towards me while I am inching away. Should I be scared? I am almost as big as this lion and so what if he is suppose to be bigger. Size is just a statistic. He's looking at me intently, licking his lips. I'm highly repulsed right now. He smiled at me. Not just any smile though. A smile that one lover would give to another. I hated this smile radiating off him._

"_Nala. Do you know what TIME you're in?" Huh? What is talking about now? He must have noticed the confused look on my face._

"_Your tiiiime. Don't tell me you don't know." He said slyly. Uh, I don't. Stop playing with me dude._

"_I don't"_

"_You're at your time where," he put his paw to his chin as if thinking of a way to put his next sentence, "Have you ever noticed that whenever you walk past any of your male friends, that they seem to, oh I don't know, eh, lose their concentration?" Mmm. I did a couple of times with Malka and Tojo, but neither of them said anything and I didn't really bother to ask. I just thought they were sick or something._

"_Yes. Maybe a couple of times. Why?"_

"_Did they do it a year ago?" Not that I can remember…_

"_No."_

"_What about when you were cubs?" He is still in his sly voice and it's creeping the shit out of me..an- and now he's circling me. What is wrong with him!_

"_No, Scar they did not. Where are you getting at and- would you stop circling me? What were you, a vulture in another life?"_

"_Because you're IN HEAT, Nala." I was taken aback and I gasped. In heat? Not now! While I'm up here, alone? Oh no! Run, Nala! Run! Scar must have seen my thoughts and he lunged at me. I had to fight. I had no choice. My innocence depended on it. So here we were, fighting. Him trying to get at me and me trying to get away from him and taking the one thing that was most desirable. We had been at the mouth of the den and were now tumbling down the sided pathway. _

"_Nala! Scar! Get Away From My Daughter!" My mom. Always perfect timing. She ran up and knocked the 'king' away from me and jumped on him, trying to protect me. She bit and clawed at him mercilessly. Sarabi came to my side immediately to check me out while the rest of our pride, well the ones that cared, went to pry my mother off Scar. Mom must have had a pretty good hold on him because it took a minute for them to pull her away from him, well half way anyway. The half that wasn't around his neck._

"_Sarafina! Let go!" One shouted._

"_Don't kill him!" Another added._

"_No! He tried to hurt my daughter!"_

"_Sarafina she's fine. Not a scratch." Sarabi yelled to her. We saw the group get pushed back seeing as Scar had to use his pure force to kick my mom off of him. All was now quiet, until Msala spoke up,_

"_Scar? What were you doing?"_

"_She is to be mine." The brown lion panted._

"_Your what?" My mother spat. He eyed her angrily,_

"_What you could have been had you not refused."_

"_You bas-" My mother almost got to go at him again if not had been for the pride._

"_You have got to be kidding!" My good friend Kula shouted._

"_No I'm not!" He got his fury back."I need a healthy and strong heir and I've chosen Nala to give to me." I swear I almost passed out. I could never allow myself to be under him. Now if it were Simba, yes of course, but his uncle? Ha, what planet was he from? Just think, me and him. EWW!_

"_Over my dead body!" Sarabi exclaimed beside me._

"_That can be arranged, Sarabi, over all your dead bodies." We all looked as if he had mutated another head._

"_Nala," I gulped, mmm, "It's you or them. The decision is yours." No. He. Didn't. Myself or my friends and family? He knew exactly where to get me. I loved them with all my heart and would do anything for them._

"_How about neither." I smiled. A new voice approached our ear, but it was one I knew all too well. We looked past Scar and saw four adolescent males walking towards us and Scar turned around only to come face to face with Tojo. My almost Simba look-alike. Tojo is more bronze gold than golden brown like Simba. Malka, Chumvi, and Nafini were at his sides, making a half circle around Scar. Now they, were the same size as Scar, if not a tad bigger. Definitely more muscle._

"_You touch her again and you'll deal with me." _

"_I am the king! I can do whatever I want!"_

"_I don't give a rats ass who you THINK you are. You are not to put your paws on her again." Tojo's voice lately had been getting deeper and it started to become an attraction for me, "matter of fact," he continued, "don't touch any of them or like I said, there will be consequences." Didn't Tojo care that making threats against the king was high treason? I'm kind of scared for Scar now, but he deserves it. But really, all Scar has to do is point in what direction and the hyenas will go._

_Admitting defeat, for now, Scar started to walk away, but not without giving me a sideways glance. I shuddered as I watched him sulk away._

"_Hey everyone," Tojo spoke to the pride. Sarabi and my mother nodded and smiled at him and his friends and mouthed a 'hello'. My family started to disperse and go in separate directions, leaving us teens alone. "You alright?" _

"_Yes I'm fine." I turned back to face Tojo and the boys as they made their way over to me and my two friends who were now at my sides. My blue-eyed friend was checking out parts of me that he could see and it unsettled me for a second. I don't know if it was because of the run-in I just had with Scar or if it was because I wasn't sure if he was checking me out to see if I was fine or the other 'checking me out'. I can say though, that after Simba passed, Tojo took a real interest in me and showed great concern, for which I was grateful for. He was always there when I needed him._

"_Where were you Boys headed?" Tama asked._

"_We came to see if you girls wanted to go on a walk with us." Malka stated looking at Tama._

"_In this wasteland?" She retorted. Not at Malka, but at the habitat around us. Our home was dying and it would only get worse before it got better._

"_I wanna go!" Kula said bubbly. Chumvi smiled at her._

"_Sure, guys." I said._

"_Tama? You gonna join us?" Malka asked her._

"_Don't have anything else better to do. Scar attacking Nala was the best excitement we had all week."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Sorry Nal."_

"_Well let's be off." Nafini said. Nafini was a new friend of ours. He came with his mom about six months after Simba and Mufasa passed. He was a golden yet tan-ish color with a medium brown hair tuft. He reminded me a little of Ni, the lion who rescued me from hyenas one day when Chumvi, Kula and I went exploring. Only thing, Nafini never mentioned that he had a brother and neither did Ni._

_We walked around for a while and became extremely depressed. The land was far worse than what we see from the opening of Pride Rock._

"_And I thought we only had one Outland." Tama commented._

"_You did, it's just expanded." Nafini finished._

"_It's getting late. We should head back before we get into trouble."_

"_How can you get into trouble, Kula?" The brown eyed lion asked his purple colored eye girlfriend._

"_Ever wonder why Scar didn't kill you boys as cubs." Tama asked the question we girls swore to never tell the guys. They shook their heads._

"_Tama.." I said warningly._

"_What? They have to know!"_

"_Know what?"Tojo asked curiously._

"_The reason you guys aren't in the ground." God she is so blunt._

"_In the ground?"_

"_Yes, Chumvi. Scar only kept you four alive for future breeding. He needs his pride to 'go on'. Jackass." Tama spat. All our male companions eyes grew wide with surprise. It was silent as this all sunk in. That is until,_

"_So he wants us to get started now?" I rolled my eyes. Kings above help Malka._

"_No idiot!" Tama popped him on the arm. He laughed,_

"_I kid, I kid."_

"_Now is not even the time." Tama lectured him. She sounded like an adult adult for a second. He gave her an apologetic look._

"_We should call it a night, guys. Please be careful. Scar just might not care anymore about not killing you after today." Kula stated. This was something to think about._

"_Oh we will. Not to worry. Goodnight girls." Tojo spoke up._

"_Goodnight boys." My girlfriends and I said in unison._

"_Nala, come step outside with me." Simba asked gently. I guess some air would do me some good._

"_Alright." I whispered and followed him to the mouth of the den where we sat down beside each other. The night air feels so nice and the sky was cloudless yet filled with twinkling stars and the moon in the middle, shining up above illuminating the Pridelands. I felt myself getting lost in the scenery until someone nudged me._

"_Mmm?"_

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Why were you crying?" Maybe it won't hurt to tell him a little, but of course not the part where his uncle tried to get at me. What would he think?_

"_I'm just…I was thinking about the past."_

"_Yeah," he sighed, "it hurts. But it's over now."_

"_I know, but it's hard to forget sometimes." I stood up. "You don't know what we went through. I mean, not that you didn't go through too."_

"_Heh, I saw enough." I turned around to look at him, but his head was to the sky._

"_I'm glad you're back." He brought his head back down and looked at me intently,_

"_I'm glad to be back," he paused for a moment, "and I owe you an apology." I scrunched my eyebrows together. He owed me and apology?_

"_For what, Simba?"_

"_For not believing you." I smiled. Oh that._

"_Oh, Simba. It was hard for you. I understand now."_

"_But it was hard to picture. Our luscious land turned into an-an Elephant Graveyard." Ah great. More memories. I'll keep myself happy this time._

"_Do you remember that same day, Zazu told us something that disgusted us then, but we enjoy now?" I smiled as I noticed my mate's face change into thought and confusion. I decided to continue,_

"_Remember we were walking to the 'waterhole' when I told you about my genius plan on how to get rid of Zazu?" Realization was hitting the kings face and he started to smirk…that Simba smirk._

"_Remember?" I batted his paw._

"_Keep going."_

"_He said "look at you two turtle doves, blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled…"_

"_And he told us that we were betrothed." He laughed and I joined him. I had been laughing a lot more these days. I did have a lot to be happy about and even more to live for aside from Msala dying. I'm the new queen, even if I still call Sarabi queen. I have a mate to take care of now, the love of my life…not that he doesn't try to make that his roll more. My mother of course, who has always been there. And last, my pride and the kingdom to take care of and rule. I wonder though, is this really any different than what I was doing before? No, not really. Only thing new is, well, Simba. And he really isn't new._

"_Funny how we grow and change." After Simba said 'change', he nipped at my ear closest to him and in exchange, a purr escaped my mouth. I locked eyes with him and grin slyly,_

"_Simba?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What's on your mind?" Yes I know what's in his head, but I wanted to hear it._

"_Mmm, I don't know. What am I thinking, Nala? You tell me." He rose to his feet and went to my other ear and did the same as he did to the other one, another purr leaving my body. I'll admit that I am enjoying this. But oh what a tease I am._

"_It's the middle of the night, Simba."_

"_And we're both wide awake." He rubbed himself up against my back. I stood up._

"_Maybe one of us is more awake than the other." I said sweetly glancing at him. He had gotten in a crouched position._

"_Not for long…" My king jumped at me, but because I know him so well, I sidestepped him, not knowing he had other plans. He reached out and grabbed my forearm and I went down with him and we tumbled down the pathway. I've tumbled with Simba and Scar before. I'll keep happy thoughts. _

_I wrapped myself tighter around Simba as we rolled until we couldn't anymore. Being nice, again, I let my love land on top, kind of preferred it this time like I had in the jungle when I found our lost prince. He looked down at me and I smiled remembering what I did that surprised him also the last time. I had kissed him and he didn't expect it. Hmm, how about another surprise? I put my best seductive face on, leaned up, and then… FLIP! Next thing he knew, he was on his back looking up at me. Wide eyed as always when I used my famous trick on him._

"_I had a feeling you were going to actually be nice, but I should have known better." He smiled._

"_Simba… I can't let you have all the fun."_

"_Yes I know. You wouldn't be Nala if you did."_

"_Exactly. So why are you complaining?"_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Simba, yes you are and you know it." I giggled at him. He rolled his eyes playfully landing them back on me._

"_Well, you could give me something." He winked at me. Ugh don't do that. I can't resist 'the wink'. I know all too well what that means._

"_I hate it when you do that." I said through my teeth good naturedly._

"_Why?" He grinned at me._

"_Makes me feel like agreeing to anything." I so wanted to too, but not without foreplay. I moved my paws down to his sides and his eyes widened. Oh, this will be fun. I leaned into his face and gave him a kiss on his left cheek and then his right. I then looked into his wide amber orbs with my turquoise seductive ones. He decided to mock my expression._

"_Oh I've definitely got something for you." I winked. He raised an eyebrow, "You want it?"_

"_I did ask for it." Perfect._

"_That you did." And my paws searched out all his tickle spots._

"_Ha ha ha! Nala stop! Ha ha ha quit it!" I knew it! He was still ticklish. My mate used pure force to roll himself from under me and stand up, panting all the while. Mmm, he'll be doing that more here in a few. What! Don't give me that look. We're adults. Married adults._

"_Nala...that was…wrong." I laughed at him trying to catch his breath._

"_What? I just gave you a little tickle."_

"_You tricked me." He smiled._

"_Is that what I did?" I said innocently with my eyes at the top of my head. I soon felt his presence over me. Ah crap, I'm on my stomach. I laughed in my head at how my plan had back fired, but it was a good backfire. I had wanted him and I already made him wait for it long enough. I'll submit._

'_You do realize you haven't moved." Simba asked me quietly, but without looking at him, I could tell he was grinning._

"_Mmm hmm."_

"_You know and you're not going to move?"_

"_Mmm, nope." I stated simply. Air had taken its place over me from where Simba was. Moving my head to the side to get a picture of my mate, wondering why he hadn't started yet._

"_What?"_

"_I don't trust you." _

"_Would you like me to move, because I can."_

"_No."_

"_It's not a prob-"_

"_I said no." He took his position back over me smirking. Soon there was less talking and more purring. We'd be out here for the rest of the night. I enjoy these moments: Just me, My Simba, and our Pridelands._

_A/N: So how did you guys like it? What can I improve? What can I take out? I thought it an 'ok' chapter, but I promise it'll get better . First chapters are mostly pretty rough because it's the start. _

_Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! _

_References? Did you guys pick them up? I've got lines from The Preacher's Wife, Anastasia, Roll Bounce, and The Mummy. I'm a girl of many varieties and I enjoy life!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys, ok, so some MAJOR font complications and with uploading. First I thought I had fixed the font and then when I uploaded, it went back to being all crappy. And then, thinking I had uploaded chapter 2 before, I just reposted chapter 1! Major irritation! So now, hoping that this is waaaay better and everything is correct on it._

_Thank you so much to my reviewers for baring with me and giving me a second shot. You guys see potential and that makes me happy._

_Also thanks to my friends who helped me upload this second chapter by giving me tips. All of you guys rule!_

_Well without further ado, here is chapter two!_

I threw another character in here…I'll get myself together.

Chapter 2: Reoccurring Enemies

Hassan P.O.V.

Ah, finally reached Pride Rock again. It's been about three to four months since that bastard Simba told us to get out because we wanted to remain loyal to Scar. Since then, we have been training to take over the throne. I had planned on betraying Scar in the long run anyhow, seeing as he saw me as his confidant, he never would have seen it coming. That lion didn't know the first thing about running a kingdom. I can admit thought, Simba is much more of a challenge than Scar would have been and that fool Tojo. I love the Pridelands. It's a great place to live and rule and I'm still looking forward to being king of it all. Animals would worship me and look to as their god. I would have taken that beautiful Nala as my queen, whether she liked it or not. It was perfect.

"So, what's the plan here boss?" Instead, I'm stuck with these idiots.

"Well Hiassen, we hide out somewhere here in the Pridelands, all the while spying on Simba to see when he is most vulnerable."

"And then?" Oh brother, this idiot wouldn't know what a rock was unless you told him.

"We attack him." I answered him a somewhat irritated voice.

"Awesome!"

"Great plan boss!" Added Ahmed. I will say this about them, just because not all the lights are on up stairs, didn't mean that the whole house was dark. These guys could fight and in so decided to stay with me to reclaim the throne. Hiassen, Ahmed, Jaharri, Sabor, and Khafa. Can you believe they have…mates? I haven't the slightest idea how they do because their females are smarter than them. I guess as the old saying goes with a few minor exceptions, they may be dumb, but they put out.

"Hey Boss?"

"Yes, Sabor?"

"Doesn't you recognize that lioness?" My eyes shifted to the left where Sabor had looking away from the sun, and believe it or not, there she was. Nala. My beautiful Nala. I'd know that shiny cream coat anywhere. Seeing her drink from the waterhole made me thirsty for her. Not seeing her for six months was killer. I loved everything about her. She was beautiful, feisty, had the perfect slender lioness body, and she was strong…not that she could ever beat me though. As I'm watching her, I find it harder and harder to not approach her. I wanted her, badly.

"Mmm mmm mmm. What a beautiful sight, isn't it boys?" Her ears moved to an alert stance and she slowly brought her head up from the water.

"Hello, Nala." She turned to her head and her eyes caught mine immediately.

"Ha-Hassan."

"Aww, you still remember his name." Jaharri cooed. I hit him in his head. Idiot. I looked back at Nala and put on the best smile I could,

"How are you, love?"

"What are you doing here? You know very well that you are not supposed to be here." Damn, well hello to you too.

"We are looking for a place to stay-"

"You know you can't stay here. Simba forbade it." Nah, really?

"Where is your beloved, Simba?" Khafa sneered. That is a good question. I thought he'd be following her around like a dog on a leash.

"He's…" Hmm, she looks a little nervous. Why is that?

"He's what, Nala?" She started backing away. Oh no, we can't have that now.

"Don't, don't worry about it." I could take her. Right here, right NOW!

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" I asked my group in a crouched position, Nala's eyes steadily growing wide.

"Sure you don't want us to stay? Ya know, in case she tries to run?" Ahmed sneered. That's actually not too bad an idea, but,

"No, no Ahmed, it's fine. I'm bigger, stronger, and faster than her. It won't take much to _tame_ her." When I said 'tame', Nala glared at me through hateful, slitted eyes.

"So that's why you're back? To try and _tame _me again? You've been trying that since we met and it hasn't worked. It won't ever work."

"Sweetheart, you have always been part of my mission." I said cockily and Nala scoffed at me in response. When she looked away, while rolling her eyes, I lunged at her, catching her totally off guard. But unfortunately because of how agile she is, she made a quick dash to the right and I caught her back leg. Had I known she would screamed, I would have covered her mouth,

"SIMBA!"

Simba P.O.V.

"SIMBA!" I bolted upright to hearing the shout of my name. It sounded a lot like Nala, but where was she? Was she not here just a second ago? At least it felt like a second ago. It wasn't day when I was last awake.

"Simba, HELP!" I quickly got up and ran in the direction of my mate's distress calls. What the heck is going on? If ANYTHING is wrong with her, anything, when I reach her and I find out who did it, boy are they going to pay. No one, and I mean no one is to touch her, that's my job.

When I finally arrived to the scene, I saw Nala in a crouched position, being cornered by none other than Hassan and his followers. Hassan, my uncle's helper and strongest warrior. I roared loudly to make my presence known, seeing as I came from behind the group. Every eye turned and looked at me, piercing me like daggers. Oh, I'm SO scared. Nala however looked relieved when she saw me, seems like I can just in time. I'm sure I know exactly what Hassan had in his head on what he wanted to do with Nala and I'll be damned if I let that happen.

"Step. Away. From. Her." I said darkly.

"Or you'll what? You'll have to make it past my friends to get to her and well, I just don't see that happening. It's six of us and," he glanced at Nala," one and a half of you. Greatly outnumbered to put it in plain terms." Ugh. I am so sick of his cocky know-it-all attitude.

"Actually, he's not." I grinned instantly. Perfect timing, Tojo. Tojo and my pride, along with Timon and Pumbaa, came from behind the boulder Nala was cornered in front of and surrounded her on both sides, coming around me also. The opposing pride faced mine and growled. Good, my mate is safe beside Tojo, now all left to do is to get rid of Hassan. His plan failed once again.

"Hassan?"

"What!" He snapped back whirling around towards me.

"GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!" Thaaaanks, Timon. This caused Hassan to face in the little meerkat's direction,

"YOUR PRIDELANDS!" He half roared, half growled. Timon dove behind a trembling Pumbaa. No one talks to my guardians like that.

"Hey! Watch yourself!"

"You watch yourself, Simba."

"Watch myself? You're the one who is 'greatly outnumbered to put it in plain terms'." I mocked him.

"Yeah hea, who's cleva now?" Timon said coming from behind his warthog friend shakily. Pumbaa, however, just grunted angrily at Hassan, backing up his friend. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hassan?"

"What!" Déjà vu.

"Get off my lands." I said tiredly. Not that I was tired, even though I should be after the night I had, I was just irritated and annoyed that I had to wake up to this. I had planned on taking the morning off to spend with my wife, and this happened.

"Mark my words, Simba. I will be taking the Pridelands back."

"And I'll be taking a bath," I rolled my eyes, "Get out!" I know it didn't make any sense, but I was trying to show that I wasn't in the least bit scared of him and his threats.

"Just you wait. I'll kill you, take you home, your pride," he looked at Nala, again, "and your precious mate!" My _precious mate_ shot him an icy glare along with Tojo, "You will be mine. _All_ of you."

"Dude. I don't want you," Ahh Malka, "I don't roll that way." Tama dropped and shook her head.

"Let's go!" Hassan shouted to his minions. My family and I watched them go and admit defeat, but I did notice Zira had kind of a disgusted expression as Hassan walked off. What was that about? Was she upset to see him go or did she not like him? I don't have all the history yet down on my pride, but I'm getting there. I walked up to Tojo and Nala, although they met me half way.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Simba." Nala answered as she nuzzled me.

"He didn't hurt you did he? Because if he did I will run-"

"Simba I'm _fine_. He only got to grab my leg for a second, but after that I was able to blocked him." I put my paw under her chin and moved her face gently from left to right, checking out all her perfect features. Out of my peripheral, I saw Tojo raise an eyebrow and grin. Ignoring him, I walked around my queen, making sure that EVERY inch of her was exactly where it was suppose to be. Surprisingly, I didn't care who was watching. She's my best friend. My Mate. My Wife. They all wanted this a long time ago anyway. Our friends and parents were always trying to put us together.

"Are you done with your inspection, your highness?" Nala giggled. I reached her face again, making my eyes lock with hers,

"Yes."

"Good."

"Thank you, Tojo. Thanks everyone." I made my eyes connect to the ones who were still here. That included: my mom, Sarafina, Tojo, Malka, Tama, Kula, Chumvi, Sabini, and Nafini. The main ones.

"No prob, Sim" Said Tama.

"Yeah, you know we got your back." Added Kula. I smiled,

"I appreciate it."

"Well, we will see you guys later. Gotta start Border Patrol."

"Just make sure you guys are back before lunch, Nafini. We are getting ready to go on a hunt."

"Yes ma'am, Sarabi." The guys walked off as well as the girls. Thinking Nala and I were alone,

"So Nala…" I was shocked to see her already looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Think we can finish what we started last night?" I asked slyly. She gave me an agreeing knowing look but then quickly changed her expression and acted as if she didn't do anything. Umm…?

"And just exactly what _were_ you doing last night?" _Our mothers…_I thought I was being discrete.

"Sarafina, don't ask them that." My mother chided _her_ best friend. Yes, please don't ask.

"Why not, Sarabi? I want details." She laughed. Ok, I'm embarrassed.

"Mother, you are looking at yours and Sarabi's details." Thoroughly embarrassed! Thank you Nala!

"Ok, ok. Forget it. I'm going with the guys to do rounds." Time to blow this mob squad, "see you ladies at lunch." I kissed my mother, Nala's mother, and Nala, of course, and started making my way towards the guys heading to the boarder.

"I had to hunt today anyway." I heard Nala yell from behind me laughing. Why females love to torture the guys they love, is beyond me. But as any guy this has happen to, I love them. All three of them.

Nala P.O.V.

"Oh my goodness," my mother laughed, "you two."

"What about us?" I said to my mom looking away from the direction Simba was retreating, to her.

"Are made for each other."

"Fina, Simba has always been protective of Nala. You know that." I thought that gesture was familiar going along with Sarabi's statement, Simba checking over all my features carefully. The first time was the night of the Elephant Graveyard incident…

_(Flashback- Night of the Elephant Graveyard, still Nala P.O.V.)_

"_Psst. Psst. Nala?" Ugh. What did this boy want? I was in a good sleep._

"_Nala!" I scrunched my eyebrows together and opened my mouth,_

"_What. Simba?"_

"_How are you?" How am I? He woke me up to ask, How Am I?_

"_Huh?"_

"_Are you ok?" Am I ok- what is he talking about?_

"_Uh…"_

"_You're not hurt are you?" His voice sounded sincere so I decided to open my eyes and take a look at his face. He was indeed serious._

"_Simba, what's wrong?" I asked curiously._

"_I-I'm-I just wanted to see if you were alright," he paused as if he wanted to say something else, but wasn't sure if he should, when he did ask though, I was very reluctant, "could you stand up please?"_

"_Stand up?" This annoyed me._

"_Yes." _

"_For what?"_

"_Nala, please…"_

"_Simba. First you wake me up out my good sleep and now you want me to get up?"_

"_Um, yeah."_

"_Um, no."_

"_Come on, Nala!" Lots of shh's went through the den all thanks to Simba's outburst. _

"_You're gonna wake everyone up." I snapped quietly._

"_I. Don't. Care."_

"_I'm. Not. Moving."_

"_Nala…"_

"_Simba. I am very comfortable in my spot. This can wait until morning." I turned away from him and buried my head in my arms._

"_Oh my gods, Nala! No this cannot wait until the morning. I just wanna make sure you are ok. That-," something changed in his voice, "that hyena was really close to you." The last part of his sentence made me turn back towards him softly, but only to see his eyes full of unfallen tears. He was worried about me? But he saved me and I'm back here, in one piece._

"_Ok, Simba." I stood up slowly and he starred at me for a minute._

"_Can we step outside?"_

"_For?"_

"_A better look, Nala!" He snapped at me defiantly, the unfallen tears absorbing back into his body. Quick change. He doesn't need light though, we're lions…we have built in reflectors. But to be nice, I'll cooperate._

"_Lead the way." I stated. When we reached the mouth of the den, the moon was shinning just over our heads, illuminating the Pridelands to its massive landscape._

"_Wow." I said as I stared in awe._

"_I've never actually been up or out this late." Commented my golden companion._

"_The Pridelands are just as beautiful at night as they are in the daytime."_

"_Yeah…" Simba added yet trailing off, his eyes landed on me as I saw out of the corner of my eye. Why is he looking at me like that?_

"_What?" I asked skeptically. Simba didn't answer me though. He just started walking around me, slowly. His amber orbs glazing over me up and down. I was a little creeped out, yet comfortable. When he finally did reach my face, he slid one of his paws under my chin and my eyes grew wide while heat rose to my face. What is he doing! Is he going to kiss me? Tell me he loves me? I'm drawing a blank on what I should say if either happens. What do I do? What do I do? This is too close for comfort!_

"_Uh, La?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You… ok?" He asked my skeptically. _

"_Mmm hmm." His paw still under my chin, he moved my face to the left and then to the right._

"_Ok you're fine." I'm fine? Did I not just say that?_

"_Of course I'm fine! Simba, what is going on with you? You're acting very strange."_

"_Well excuse me for being concerned about my best friend." He slouched and faced away from me. I was speechless. He really was worried about me. I looked at the ground,_

"_I'm-I'm sorry."_

"_I mean, do you know how scared I was for you?" He turned back to me, face in a fury._

"_I.."_

"_You looked so scared!"_

"_Sim-…"_

"_I really thought you were going to die!" The last sentence broke my heart because he had started crying when he said it. He looked broken. Giant tears poured down his face. My poor Simba. I didn't know how to comfort him and me just being in front of him, fine and dandy, didn't seem to be doing the trick at all. No convincing. Should I hug him? Pat him on the back? Just reassure him that I'm ok by saying so?_

"_Oh, Simba," I threw myself at him, hugged him tightly, and patted him on the back," I'm fine. I really am. I promise." I felt him hug me back, matching the force of my embrace. I pulled back so we would be able to look at one another._

"_Do you need proof?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I could pin you." He smiled a tad,_

"_Nah, that's ok." I smiled back at him, but as quick as his smile came, it faded._

"_I'm really sorry, La."_

"_What for?"_

"_For putting you in danger and almost getting you killed." Looking at him attentively, I said again,_

"_I'm fine. Would I be here in front of you if I wasn't?"_

"_Guess not." He grinned weakly. I leaned into the side of his face and licked him on his cheek. I don't know what possessed me to do that, it just felt like it needed to be done. Ha ha, he stiffened. I was always able to surprise him. He glanced at me and smiled shyly, ears pinned to his head. Did this mean, he liked me too? I've never told him that I really liked him. I loved my best friend. Always have. Always will._

"_We," he cleared his throat, "we better head back inside." At the time, we both become interested in other things to avoid being caught being interested in one another._

"_Yeah we should."_

"_Ya know before…"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Our parents…"_

"_Mmm hmm."_

"_Find us…"_

"_Yep."_

"_Gone…" We fell in sync with each other and walked back into the cave where we slept. Before closing our eyes however, Simba and I made eye contact and mouthed a 'good night'. I'd sleep good tonight._

_(End Flashback)_

"Earth to, Nala." My mother's voice brought me out of my subconscious and back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry, was just thinking."

"About, Simba huh?" I blushed slightly. Did mom have to tease me? Especially in front of the lioness that is his mother.

"Yes mom."

"Hmm…"

"Do you have to tease me?" I swear, no matter how old you get, your parents will never cease to make fun of you. I hope I'm not like that with my kids.

"And just what was it that you were thinking about?" Sarabi enquired of me.

"It's just that, well what he just did. It reminded me of the first time he did it."

"Yep, that night of the Elephant Graveyard." My mother stretched her sentence slyly. My eyes grew wide. How did she find out? I don't think Simba or I ever mentioned sneaking out for those few minutes when everyone was _suppose_ to be asleep. Chuckling approached my ears.

"Yes, dear Nala, we know about the first time he did that. Although it didn't surprise me, uh, us. He's always been that way towards you." I smiled to myself thinking of my king.

"And love to comment about her as well." Sarabi stated. Comment? About me? What was said?

"What did he say, Sarabi?"

"Well pretty much it was the same things. He really liked her because she was she's smart. She was pretty and she was his best friend." So he did like me when we were little._ 'I can't marry her. She's my best friend.' _ Yeah freaking right. Oh ho, I am soooo going to tease him about that later. I can't put all the blame on him though, seeing as I specifically used the word 'eww' when Zazu told us we would be married one day.

"I had asked him what happen to him thinking that girls had cooties and do you know what he said?"

"What?" I had to ask this one for myself. She laughed,

"He said 'you outgrew them'." Oh wow. Back then, or should I say whenever you're a kid, girls had cooties and boys were the scum of the earth. You never mixed the two. If you did, it went against all the laws of cub-nature.

"Mmm, now that's funny…" Oh no. Please don't spill about me…,

"Nala had said almost the same thing except that he was cute and she loved the way he protected and stood up for her when the time called for it." I. Love. You. Mom.

"Aww. She said he was cute. Well Simba had some very, mature descriptions for her." More?

"Like what?" Thanks mom for asking.

"He said that her eyes were like the ocean, with a hint of green, and they sparkled like gems." Seems to me, Simba has always had a way with words, just his sentimental ones had a way of hiding when he was younger.

"And he still says those same things, even more til this day." A broad grin came to my face as I thought of my mate. My Simba…

"He wasn't the only one making comments." My mother eyed me, "You want to tell her or should I?"

"Go ahead because I know you are dying to tell her." I answered sarcastically.

"Nala said that she loved his eyes and sense of adventure, but she loved his hugs most of all." I did love all those things about him, still do, plus more. My favorite now though, is when he holds me at night. He's given me my comfort back.

"So you both had like a secret love slash secret crush thing going on." Sarabi commented.

"Yes, but, they thought their secret was safe when Nala gave him that kiss on the cheek that night." My face grew hot. These two Peeping Toms.

"Mothers know," My mom started.

"And see," Sarabi continued.

"Everything." They both ended. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Why haven't we found the pride yet? They couldn't have gone too far.

"You two loved each other even before you fully realized it." Sarabi was right. We did. Neither of us just never said anything.

"There you guys are. Bout time ya got here. I'd we'd have to send out a search party instead of a hunting party."

"Always up for wisecracks eh, Tama?" I laughed.

"You know it!"

"That's why you and Malka are together. You'll never change."

"Oy…Malka, that lion. And would you like me if I was anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Well ok then."

"Yes, yes, well ok then. Can we hunt now that the rest of the party has finally decided to join us?" Zira half glanced in our direction at the side of her. I rolled my eyes. Zira always knew how to ruin a good moment. I want her gone, but like my husband, we give second chances. Zira said that she would side with Simba, but because we know how tricky she is, we're keeping a close eye on her.

"Why yes, dear Zira, we're coming." Tama answered her as sarcastically as possible. What I don't get though is, Zira is pregnant, almost due, and she's hunting. What is her deal?

"Zira, are you sure you want to be hunting in your condition?" Kula asked her sweetly. She cares about everyone, good or evil. Evidently, Zira doesn't know what NICE is. She quickly spun around and got in Kula's face,

"If I was so damned worried about my condition, I wouldn't be out here, now would I?" What th-

"Whoa! What is your problem?" My mother shouted.

"Don't you yell at her like that!" Yelled Sarabi.

"Tell Kula to mind her own business!" Maeva added, one of Zira's few friends. Zira's friends consisted of Maeva, Spotty and Dotty. She also had a sister, but Sabini was polar opposite of Zira. She and I were friends.

"She was just concerned!" I shouted.

"Nobody asked her!" Dotty bellowed back to me.

"Kula was only trying to help!" Tama snapped. Tama doesn't take crap from anyone, same as me. This all just became a huge commotion, a screaming match if you will, and no one was winning. We were all trying to make our points across and neither side was backing down. This wasn't going anywhere and I was getting a headache, and fast. I had already thrown up this morning, hence why I was at the watering hole by myself. I still felt nauseated, my stomach was rumbling, and I felt the need to throw up again. Hello Morning Sickness! And if you hadn't guessed yet, yes I am pregnant. I saw Rafiki a few days ago and he confirmed my suspicions. Shh, I hadn't told anyone yet. I want to tell Simba first. I was going to tell him last night, but, yeah. We know how that went. The right time just hasn't come yet.

Tuning back in, I noticed Tama Zira were about to go head to head. I had to stop this and I did the only thing I could do. I roared. All eyes went to me and voila, sweet silence. I took a minute to calm myself before I spoke,

"Look," I spoke softly, "It's Zira's choice if she wants to be a pain in the ass and put her unborn cub in danger, then so be it. It's life and blood is in and on her paws." Most of everyone's eyes grew big with disbelief as I just made my statement. Tama however, had a smirk in her face as wide as Africa. She has hated Zira from the get go and enjoys seeing her having shots given to her. It was kind of vile, even for me, to say such a thing. I never wanted to wish any cubs any bad luck. Oh to the joys of pregnant hormones. Any and everything will fly out of your mouth and you won't have a care in the world, well, maybe half a care.

Deciding that I'm not going to care right now, I covered myself quickly and stared at Zira. Dear God if looks could kill, I'd be dead. She was literally trying to burn a hole in my head with her lasers she calls eyes. This crazy car wanted me dead, No doubt about it. She always has. I arched my eyebrows at her,

"You have something to say to me?" I threatened. She and I have had disagreements before, which let to full blown arguments, which sometimes led to an all out fight. Wonder how Zira got that chunk taken out of her ear? Yep. That was me. Let's just say, she caught me on a really bad day. But, she swung first. It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss than to swing and hit. She missed…a lot. I hit…a lot.

"If only…" Zira said she walked away with her teeth bared. God I hate her.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled, but loud enough to where my friends heard me. If anyone knew how to get under my fur, it's Zira. It use to be her and Scar, but now that he's pushing up daisies, she's just left.

"Are you ok, Kula?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Nala. Zira doesn't scare me. All the hell she and Scar put us through, she ought to be scared of me." My group busted out with laughter at Kula's threat. She was so cute, but could tough when she needed to be. She and Tojo should be related at times.

"Come on. Let's get this hunt over with so we can all go our separate ways." We got Sabini's message. Us and her sister's friends. Sabini never got along with any of them. They told her she was too nice and soft. My friends loved and her and accepted her as one of us. Zira's group always had to find some kind of conflict and start mess with us. It was irritating!

Let's see how this hunt is going to pan out.

_A/N: So how was this chapter? What did you like? What didn't you like? Tell me your fav parts, tell me your not so fav parts. Reviews help authors become better writers!_

_Nala: I have always said that her eyes are Sea Foam Green/ Aqua Green/ even Turquoise. But blue? Nah, they were blue in the second one where Disney F'd up everything about all the characters! I prefer green if anything lol. Sorry, no rudeness to those who have made her eyes blue in their stories, I'm just simply stating my opinion ._

_Reference: from the movie Called: Enough—starring Jennifer Lopez_

"_It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss than to swing and hit."_

_Idk, I thought it just fit there lol._

_Just to let you guys know, that these first three chapters are in the SAME DAY! I'll let you know when it's the next day lol._

_~Nala-Nay~_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Aww! You guys make me so happy and have inspired me to write more! Thank you Thank you for the reviews! 15 reviews for 2 chapters? I'm giddy like a kid in a candy store lmao! You all get smore's! ( thought I'd change since everyone gives out cookies )_

_Sometimes I'll answer reviews here or I shall send ya PM Message!_

_So tell me your favorite parts and what you think I can improve on._

_So just letting ya know that, this chapter has a HUGE flashback. It's where Simba and Tojo meet for the first time. I was undecided how I was going to go about doing it. I wanted them to argue and then make up, but figured that it would have been too quick, so I dragged it out a little more xD lol. Don't kill me, it's kinda cute. My first two chapters were 17 pages each and this one is only 13 lol!_

_I was rereading my last chapter and I had a few grammatical errors, so hopefully this time I've corrected myself. I'm a stickler sometimes for grammar and should know better lol._

_Name pronunciations: Khafa (Kaa-fuh)_

_Hiassen (Hiya-sen) is Hassan's brother._

_Ahmed (Ahh-med) If there are any you guys don't get let me know!_

_I've taken out some profanity to please all my viewers. It's not them telling me what to do, but I got to thinking that they have a point and cursing doesn't have to be in a story. I'll put it there if I think it's appropriate or funny ._

_Here we go!_

Chapter 3: Revealing Secrets With Old Friends

Tojo P.O.V.

"I'll be taking a bath? Really, Simba? That's the best you could have come up with?" I had to clown my 'brother' as did our other friends. Sometimes Simba can be just straight out corny. But we love him anyways.

"I couldn't think of anything else," Simba laughed, "my main concern was getting to Nala."

"Your main concern has always been Nala." I nudged him.

"No she hasn't." Is he really trying to deny this? He tried that when we were cubs.

"Yes she has!" Thank you Chumvi and Malka. Our king stopped and looked at the group,

"Has she really?" Come on man!

"Dude, are you seriously going to ask us that? Did you forget the way you acted with her when you were cubs?" Chumvi asked. We started walking again. Oh please let me answer,

"Shoot. I do. Simba you almost killed me for just talking to the girl." Simba looked away from me smiling kind of bashfully.

"Yea but, Tojo, you wanted Nala." Malka's statement made Simba's head whip back to me in reaction. I was trying to forget that.

"Yea! I do remember that."

"Aye, Simba. You never did really tell us any of your cub-hood stories." I had forgotten the little meerkat and his warthog companion was joining us today on patrol.

"I, uh," Simba looked down a little ashamed, "well you guys know I wanted to forget my past. It hurt too much."

"You can tell us now." Pumbaa said brightly. I actually liked Pumbaa more than Timon. Pumbaa was always optimistic and never had a negative thought, unless it dealt with a shortage on bugs.

"I guess I could." Simba responded thoughtfully.

"And we can start with the day we met Tojo." I rolled my eyes. Here we go…I must warn you though, Simba and my first meeting, we thought we'd be forever enemies, for two cocky male cubs, hardly ever a good thing.

_(Flashback- The day I met Simba and the gang)_

"_Mom can I please go out and play? I'm so bored here." My mother, such a worrywart. I was so tired of playing with those birds every day. I had fed them, played with them, and named them. There were six and were a pain in my tail, but they were the only friends that I had. I wanted to go out on my own and make some new friends. I was way past the 'breaking age', ya know, where I'm just born and extra fragile._

"_Well…" my mom looked at me skeptically and I put on the saddest pout I could, "Okay okay. You can go." My face brightened and I jumped to my paws._

"_Thank you, mom, thank you." Getting ready to turn and dart out of our den, she grabbed me and held me tightly,_

"_Oh Toto, my Toto. Mmm-mmm…" Oh my God. Get me outta here._

"_Chocking, not breathing. Mom!" I strained my muffled voice. I was literally losing air. She moved her arm a little to where I could bring my head from out of her grasp. 'And people wonder why I have issues. When mom finally let me go, she looked down at me with misty yet happy eyes. Why was she about to cry? I hated seeing my mother cry. Was it really this serious of my going out of the den for the first time? She made it seem like I was never coming back. I thought I'd reassure her,_

"_I'll be okay. I promise!" I smiled._

"_Oh, I know you will. You, you will." I turned to leave, thinking we were done with soap opera, but I should have known better._

"_Be careful!"_

"_I will." I answered her glancing sideways._

"_Don't talk to any strangers."_

"_I know, mom!" I yelled over my shoulder as I'm walking farther and farther away from her._

"_Remember to wash behind your ears if you get dirty." I stopped dead in tracks and turned around impatiently,_

"_Mom! That's your job! You can give me a bath when I get back!" She gave me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way._

"_Never go swimming without a buddy!"_

"_Got it!" I heard my mom yell something else, but I was too far to hear. I decided to stop though because if I hadn't, she would just run to me anyway and ask me if I heard her._

"_Whaaaaat?" I strained to hear her. She yelled again, and I heard a little bit more. Something about a massage. I tried one more time,_

"_Huuuuuh?"_

_She walked a couple of feet. Good, I should be able to hear her now._

"_I said send me a message if you need me." Seriously? Send a message if I need her? Time to end this,_

"_Good-bye, Mom!" I darted away from my mom as fast I could and I kept running. I don't know long I had been running but I soon saw a waterhole to my left and ran towards it. I dove my head into it and started drinking the cool clear liquid. Mmm mmm, it was good! After my filled, I brought my head back to the surface and backed away from it, but to only back into something else. Or should I say, SOMEONE else._

"_Hey!" I turned around. A golden cub with amber brown eyes looked at me as if I had smacked him in the face. I got defensive._

"_Hey! Yourself."_

"_You need to watch where you're going."_

"_You were behind me. I don't have eyes in the back of my head, now do I?"_

"_You're right about that, because if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

"_Conversation? Oh, I thought it was a debate."_

"_Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around here before" What's with this guy? Who did he think he was, the prince? I decided to be equally cocky,_

"_Why don't you tell me who you are and I'll THINK about telling you who I am." This shocked him as if saying 'how dare you speak to me that way', as if he held some kind of authority. Well kid, I just did._

"_You don't know who I AM?" I did just say that._

"_Are you hard of hearing of too?"_

"_No, but I think you are." Who is this kid? He's really starting to get on my nerves! If he is looking for a fight, then he's found it. I don't back down from anybody. Bring it._

"_You wanna run that by me again, Goldy?" I challenged him._

"_GOLDY!"_

"_You heard me." I said low._

"_Take it back!"_

"_Not a chance!"_

"_Fine! You-you, Bird Boy!" Oh No! Nobody talks about my birds! But how did he know?_

"_You wanna run that by me again?" I sneered._

"_I won't be speaking if I do. I know who you are now. I heard about the blue-eyed cub that only has birds for friends." I got down in a crouched position. Time to show this kid who's boss. He had provoked me._

"_You wanna fight me, Simba?"_

"_No."_

"_Scared?"_

"_No."_

"_Then fight me."_

"_I'm not going to fight you."_

"_Why not? Scared I'll whoop your bu-"_

"_SIMBA! What are you doing?" A new voice approached our ears and I stood up straight. Behind Simba, was a beautiful cream colored cub walking up to us. Goldy faced her,_

"_He started it, Nala." I did what!_

"_No I didn't! You did!" He turned back to me,_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did!"_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did!"_

"_No I-"_

"_Stop it! Both of you!" I didn't know who this girl was, but I happy to listen to her. "Simba, you started it." I smirked and he opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "I saw the whole thing from where I was. You can't be looking behind yourself while walking straight. " Simba, now that I know his name although it's not going to stop me from calling him Goldy, shut his mouth as quickly as it had opened._

"_I'm sorry." she landed her eyes on me. Wooooow. They were this mix of green and blue, yet more green than blue. I'd never seen this color before but I was indeed liking it._

"_It's-it's no problem. I could take him." I said while smiling confidently. She giggled,_

"_It wasn't if you could take him or not," she looked at Goldy, "he should be acting like a prince and not a pompous." So he WAS the prince. Yea I had heard about him but I didn't know what he looked like. I don't care who he is though, he started this fight with me. _

"_I am not a pompous, Na-laaa."_

"_Well then quit actn' like one, Sim-baaa." I see she doesn't back down either. I like her. How does something so beautiful end up with a jerk of a friend like this?_

"_May I ask how two met?"_

"_No you can't ask." Simba said. I shot him an annoyed look._

"_Shut up, Simba!" Nala snapped, "We were born in the same pride at Pride Rock."_

"_Oh, so you're a TRUE Pridelander." I winked at her._

"_Hey! No winking at my best friend!" His best friend? Surely not._

"_You can't be her best friend. She's too nice," I looked at the creamy cub again, "and pretty to be your friend." Nala then bowed her head shyly._

"_I am his best friend and he's mine. We spend every day with each other."_

"_Every day with this kid? My dear, you need to explore some more. He is not all there is. Why don't we go explore?"_

"_Tojo I'd like to, but…"_

"_We have plenty of adventures," Simba got in my face, "I heard about you To-jo. Don't you have some birds to mother?"_

"_Simba!"_

"_Well seeing as how he acts, I bet you get into trouble a lot don't you?" I asked Nala completely ignoring Simba._

"_Sometimes." She giggled._

"_See? If you hang and listen to me, I'll stir ya right." This time she busted out laughing at me._

"_Listen to you? I barely listen to my mom. What makes you think I'd listen to you?"_

"_I'm sure you listen to Simba."_

"_He's the reason I don't listen to my mom."_

"_Well if you hang with me, you'll listen to her a lot more."_

"_I'm good, Tojo. Come on, let's introduce you to our other friends." So I followed Nala and Goldy to a group of cubs near another water hole._

"_Who's your friend, Sim?" An orange colored cub with black hair tufts asked._

"_He's NOT my friend."_

"_And I am definitely not his." I countered._

"_I wouldn't ask you to be anyways."_

"_Not like I'd accept if you did, Goldy."_

"_Bird Boy." We got in each other's faces and were about to go at it again._

"_You leave my friend alone." The orange colored cub came to my other side. Did I have to fight both of them now?_

"_I got this, Malka." Ah,that's his name. _

"_Come on you guys, stop it. We can all be friends." All three of us glared at the brown furred cub in disgust. Was he crazy?_

"_Or at least…we could…tr-…mmm maybe not."_

"_I don't think so, Chum." Chum? That was his name. Seriously?_

"_Chumvi's right. I think we should be friends!" Oh ok, Chum-vi. I was gonna say. What kind of grass was his mom sniffing._

"_Sure thing." Nala walked over and squeezed between Simba and I._

"_This is Kula, Tama, Chumvi, and Malka is beside you. Guys, this is Tojo." Everyone greeted me except Malka and of course Simba. Nala hit his arm._

"_What?"_

"_Say hello."_

"_I did already."_

"_No you didn't, Simba."_

"_Fine. Then I don't want to and I don't have to and you can't make me." Simba turned his head up to the sky all high and mighty._

"_Ok then. Be that way." She said simply and then looked to me, "You still want to go on an adventure, Tojo?" Simba's head whipped in our direction with shocked eyes. My eyes widened. Whoa. She got him. I should be mad that she was playing me into her game while trapping her friend at the same time, but I couldn't, it was clever._

"_Uh…" Goldy pushed his way in front of Nala. _

"_Hi, Tojo. I'm, Simba."_

"_I thought you'd see it my way." Nala snickered._

"_Let's play tag!" Kula exclaimed._

"_Cool. Who's it?" I asked._

"_Since you asked…uh, you." Simba said smart._

"_Hey! That's not fair!" I yelled. He really is a pompous._

"_That's the rules of the Pridelands. If you don't like it, you can always 'Fly Away Home'." Simba sneered._

"_Simba, gods. You're such a butt sometimes. I'll be it."_

"_Thanks, Nala." I grinned at her. She returned it._

"_Alright, fine." Simba actually replied nicely._

_We all agreed and began our, what felt like an hour long game, of tag._

"_Let's…take…a break." I said trying to catch my breath._

"_Yes please." Tama agreed. All six of us fell to the ground on our backs and put our eyes to the sky._

"_What pictures do you guys see in the clouds?" I hadn't even known Nala had laid down next to me before she spoke. I tilted my head back to get a glimpse of where everyone was. We were in a circle with all our heads towards the middle. Malka's head was across from mine, in between him and Nala was Simba-of course, and on the other side of Malka was Chumvi and in between me and Chumvi was Kula. Huh, I've got both girls beside me. You'd think at this age, I'd think girls were gross and have cooties, but me, nah, I liked anyone for who they were, not what they were._

"_What do you see, La?" Simba asked his best friend. Aww how cute, he has a nickname for her._

"_I see…Oh! I see a tree."_

"_Hey Na, what would you call this one?" I pointed to a cloud in the sky trying to draw the attention away from her golden companion. I did her him growl though._

"_Simba, be nice." Nala said through slitted teeth. I knew because her speech didn't come out perfect._

"_What other games do you like to play, Na?" I posed another question to the lovely cub beside me._

"_Yo! Nala is not the only one here, Tojo!" I knew I could get him angry. He had gotten to his feet and was glaring at me. I stood up as well to match his height and to let him know that he didn't scare me. Everyone else soon joined our positions._

"_I know that, Simba."_

"_Then why just keep talking to her? Why not talk to Kula or Tama? Or hey, why not a GUY for a change?"_

"_I like Nala." I answered simply._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?" I scoffed._

"_That was the question, smart aleck." So he wants to continue with the name calling._

"_Because she's pretty, Dunce Cap." Simba's got big. Was it because I called him a dunce cap or because I said Nala was pretty? The clique was quiet and waiting for the prince to respond. Eyes darting back and forth between the prince and I._

"_I know what you're trying to do, Tojo and it's not going to work."_

"_And what exactly is it that I'm trying to so, Simba?" I asked slyly._

"_You know what. I don't need to say it."_

"_Boys, stop." Nala's words were going in one ear and out the other._

"_It's a shame your girlfriend has to step in for you to calm you down."_

"_Nala is not my girlfriend." Really now…_

"_Then why are you so defensive for when I talk to her?"_

"_Because."_

"_Are you together?"_

"_No."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure." Cool. I turn to Nala,_

"_Wanna go out with me?" Yes I was that bold._

"_WHAT?" Simba shouted from my side. Why is he throwing a fit? He's not with the girl._

"_Uh, no, no thank you, Tojo." I was shocked. I'd been nice to her all day._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because," she laughed, "I'm not only a cub. I don't know anything about being someone's girlfriend or whatever. Plus I just met you."_

"_All you'd have to do is stay beautiful and listen to me." She looked away a tad annoyed,_

"_We already had that convo." Before I could get another word in, Tama spoke up,_

"_Wow, dude. You are bold. We just met you and you're already trying to break up the dynamic duo._

"_I see something I like, I go after it." I said arrogantly._

"_So do we." All our bodies turned in the same direction to come face to face with three hyenas._

"_RUN!" We listened to our future leader and dashed away. This was a death run. If any of us stopped running we would surely die. My mom and I were told that hyenas were banned from the Pridelands, so what were they doing here now? Could this be a good time to send my mom a message? What would she do or think if she found out I was dead? I know she'd be heartbroken if anything._

"_Daaaaaaad!" Simba attempted to call his father. I hadn't met him either, just heard stories. I glanced behind me to see how close the hyenas were to us. Eh, they were close. And me, not even paying attention to where I was going, I tripped over a rock, rolled a few paces and landed on my back. The mangy poachers were gaining on my instantly, drool pouring out of their mouths and all I could do was cover my eyes and think…this is the end. I'm going to die._

"_Aye! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size! Leave him alone!" I cracked open my eyes, looked up and saw Simba on a huge boulder behind me. He threw a rock and it hit the hyena in the front square in the jaw. He's, trying to..save me?_

"_Fire!" More rocks came flying past me and went straight to the hyenas, hitting them every which way. These cubs were brave. The hyena trio began to sprint away, but sped up their pace once an adult roar entered our ears._

"_Dad!" The prince yelled happily as his dad jumped over the boulder his son was on and ran towards the spotted animals._

"_Yea!"_

"_Get 'em, Mufasa!"_

"_Go Dad!" I rose to my feet and gave Simba an apologetic look, yet surprised because he saved me._

"_You alright?" Simba jumped down from the boulder._

"_Simba, why, why did you save me?"_

"_I had to."_

"_Even after what we went through today?"_

"_I don't want you dead, Tojo." He chuckled, "it's cool."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah. We're good."_

"_Mind if we start this whole thing over?"_

"_Sure. You're kind of cool actually. Remind me of myself." I laughed,_

"_Yeah we do kinda act alike."_

"_Sounds like you two are good now." Nala made her way around the rock to us. Simba leaned into my ear,_

"_Nala is still off limits though." I smiled, knowing that he wanted to kepp it a secret that he really did like her._

"_No problem."_

"_What are you two whispering about?"_

"_Nothing." Simba and I said simultaneously._

"_Ah great. Now I'm going to have to keep up with the both of you." Nala giggled again. My new golden friend and I gave each other a look and then put our gazes back on Nala._

"_You can't handle us." We said together again. Nala crouched,_

"_Wanna bet?" _

"_Oh how I love a challenge." A playful smirk grew on my face and a wrestling match began._

_(End Flashback)_

Nala has always been a prize in a lion's eyes and had gotten worse for her when she was older. Any lion in his right mind would want her. Come to think of it, that's the only time Scar was in his right mind. Nala's perfect for producing heirs to the throne, but of course she didn't want Scar fathering her cubs. I wonder if she has told Simba about herself and Scar?

"Simba and I got to know each other from there and found out that we're a lot alike."

"So which means you and Simba are best buds?" Timon asked.

"They are all my best buds, but for different reasons." Simba stated smiling. And we were. He told us that he couldn't thank us enough for being here and doing what we could while he was gone.

"Good thing it was just Tojo that was after Nala." Malka said out loud.

"Yeah at that time." Chumvi added.

"Besides Hassan." Simba finished.

"And Scar." Simba stopped and stared at Nafini. Uh oh, she hadn't told him and we just blew it.

"Scar?" Simba repeated the question as if he was sure he heard right.

"Oops." Nafini said under his breath, "Uh…"

"Simba," he turned to look at me with anger in his eyes, " You probably want to talk to Nala abo-"

"But what hap-"

"Just know that it wasn't her fault." I finished. He looked lost, confused, hurt, angry.

"Guys…but why…she didn't…" He couldn't even get his words out. I felt bad for him. There was soooo much that he needed to know and only so much that he does know, this just added to it.

"Can I get some sort of insight? I mean, I'm in the dark here." Simba's head dropped and we exchanged glances. None of us wanted to say the real reason, but the king would have kept asking for it.

"He wanted an heir." Nafini was brave enough to speak and it caused the golden lion's head to pop back up to look him in the eye.

"Are you serious? And he chose, Nala?" We nodded. He jerked his head to the side in a frustrated motion, extremely pissed off.

"He's lucky I didn't know before, I would have killed him." I've never heard my friend sound so dark in my life. He truly loved Nala. Always had. Always will.

"She fought every time though." I tried to cheer him up a little. Simba glanced back up at me.

"Every. Time? It happened more than once?" I grimaced, "how many times did he go after her, Tojo?"

"A few, eh, the times that we knew about." Malka chimed in.

"That dirty.." Simba growled. I can't imagine all the images and words that are going through his head about wanting to kill Scar.

"We're sorry Sim. We thought you knew." Chumvi consoled.

"But why didn't she tell me?" The red-maned lion wasn't asking us, it was a rhetorical question.

"She may have been ashamed. Maybe thought you'd judge her." Malka guessed.

"Over something that she had no control over? It wasn't her fault. I'd never judge her on that." Simba stated.

"Kind of like you?" Simba's face changed into realization at Pumbaa's soft point.

"Mmm, yeah. Yeah maybe."

"If you had told her what happened from the get go, you two may not have argued in the jungle." Timon had continued with Pumbaa's point, and Simba looked at him skeptically.

"How did you know what we argued about?"

"We saw and heard the whole thing, well not the entire thing.."

"We did see and hear the whole thing Pumbaa! We tried to stop it!" Timon hung and shook his head, "but love prevailed." He's so dramatic…

"Come on guys. Let's get this patrol over with so I can go talk to my wife." Simba had his head down and his voice was distant. We made no arguments and followed our king to the border. Hang in there Simba.

_A/N: Ok, phew! Got through this chapter. Nothing really funny this time. So what do we know? We know that one: Simba and Tojo didn't always get along. Two: Scar and Hassan were both after Nala and Simba just found out. _

_How will Simba approach his mate about this and how will she react when he tells her that he found out? Will she break down or get mad? Guess you guys will have to wait until ze next chapter!_

_Refs? Lion King 1 ½ and Fly Away Home the movie (Just the title)_

_(Note: Next chapter, ok I lied, the next chapter is the last one that is still the same day. So chapters 1-4 are all in one day!) I promise I won't change it again . The next chapter we get to see how the hunt went with our favorite females ;). Did Zira and her followers ruin it or did something else happen? But we will find out some good news! Idk, you'll have to wait to find out!_

_So, until next time!_

_P.S I promise not to make anymore loooong author's notes ;) I just like to inform people!_

_~Nala-Nay~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Let Loose_

_Alright guys, here's chapter 4!_

_Warning: This chapter is LONG, but it had to be. I couldn't cut anything out and I had promised you guys that I wouldn't keep the same day going past chapter 4. So bare with me and I hope you all like it! Lots going on in this chapter, so pay attention! Remember: THIS IS THE SAME DAY AS CAHPTERS 1-3!_

_Disclaimer: So I was told that Sabini, is an original character from the lion king: six new adventures stories. So I don't own her :-/..my bad._

_And Maeva is an original OC from Shadow from her story: Fight or Flight and she gave me permission to use. She is still an enemy character, just not the main one _

Sarabi P.O.V.

"Quickly! We have to get her to Pride Rock! Don't drop her!" Oh my God. Nala had collapsed during the hunt and we haven't a clue why. Kula and Tama were carrying her on their backs.

"Sarabi, what are we going to do? She's barely breathing!"

"Sarafina, YOU need to breath. Take a deep breath, we don't need both of you out of commission." Tama stated. My friend took the young lionesses advice and tried to calm down, but kept her eyes on her daughter.

"We'll send for Rafiki. He'll know what to do."

"Good thinking, Hamarri," we just reached the entrance of the den, "Kula, would you run and go get him?"

"Sure!" The dark colored lioness carefully slid her friend off her back and darted towards the old shaman's tree. We waited with elated breathe.

"Oh, what are we going to do? Nala, please wake up!"

"Sarafina, you shouting at her is not helping!" I snapped. She was kind of overreacting.

"I'm sorry, Sarabi. I'm just worried! Why did this happen?"

"Rafiki is on his way." Kula ran into the den. That was fast.

"Great, thank you dear." I said.

"No problem, your majesty!" Just like Nala and everyone else, still calls me Your highness. Your Majesty. My Queen. Whatever name that is related to being royal. It was nice, but also a little disrespectful to my daughter-in law. But Nala hadn't seemed to mind. She and Simba didn't really enjoy formalities unless it was dealing with royal civic duties. I love my pride, with all my heart. They were strong and determined and had made it through the worst of times. Especially these youngsters: Nala, Kula, and Tama, oh and Sabini, Zira's sister. Nothing alike those two.

Sarafina was slowly calming down seeing as her daughter's breathing had become regular again, although this did not stop her from trying to wake her.

"Nala, honey," she licked her head, "please answer me."

"I am here." Finally Rafiki had arrived and saw us all gathered around Nala, "give er space. Tell me what appened." We all backed away from the young queen and Rafiki, well, all of us but one. Sarafina.

"We were all on our hunt, Nala took off first as the lead, and then she just…dropped." The lioness with the hair tuft explained. I personally would have used another word besides 'dropped'. Tama could have used 'collapsed', 'passed out', something along those lines. But, she's a blunt little lioness.

"So she was runnin'. I told er not to do dat!"

"Why isn't she allowed to run Rafiki?" I asked curiously.

"I said to er " Nala. Do not over exert yaself." And what does she do? The exact opposite of what I tell er!" We looked at our old baboon friend totally confused as he was feeling around Nala's abdomen. This was questionable. Was there something my daughter-in law was keeping from us? I had a hunch and I'm sure Sarafina did as well, I caught her eyes grow slightly larger.

"Rafiki?"

"Yes, Sarafina?"

"Is something wrong with my daughter?" My best friend voiced the question we were all wondering, but I thought she would have at least said something like, 'is she expecting?', but she was probably just over worried and it didn't occur to her. Rafiki popped his head over to us,

"She said nuttin' about visitin; me de odda day?" Mmm, no. Fina looked at me and then back to our doctor, we shook our heads no. The monkey sighed,

"I don't want to be de one to deliver de news." He wasn't upset when he said this, he sounded fine.

"What news?" Asked Tama.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Kula added to Tama's question. The old shaman turned around and looked at us, but his eyes went to Hamarri who had a huge grin on her face. So she knows too. I think I'm right.

"I'll let you 'andle dis, Hamarri. But de new queen is fine." He reassured us and then hobbled out of the den. We watched him leave, still baffled.

"Sarafina, you ought to be ashamed." Hamarri said as she walked up to Nala and stroked her head.

"Why? What did I do?" Hamarri looked at Sarafina loving,

"You don't remember how it was when you were expecting?" I knew it!

"Wait! Nala's pregnant?" Kula shout happily, causing Nala's eyes to pop open and look around the room.

"Uh…"

"Nala!"

"Yes, Mom?" She asked slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My friend exasperated.

"I'm sorry, mom, I-"

"You really could have hurt yourself, sweetie." I told her. Nala is very stubborn, but the things she does is for us, is for the pride. She has always put us first. She was born to be a queen.

"I know, Sarabi. I'm so-"

"What were you think-"

"Look! I'm sorry, ok? I wanted to tell Simba first and then you guys." She cut her mom off angrily. She's not usually this rude, but I couldn't blame her this time.

"You haven't to-" I growled at Tama letting her know to back off. Nala didn't need this. I'm going to get her out of here,

"Come with me, Nala. Let's get some water." An expression of relief washed over features and she got up and started to follow me out.

"Honey, I'm sorry," her mother stopped us, "We're happy, just concerned is all. You really scared us." Nala smiled at her mother, seemingly calmed down,

"I know, mom. Come with us."

"Yeah, you guys go, and we'll get a kill. Nala especially has to eat now."

"Thanks, Tama."

"No problem, Nal. We'll be back in a little." We all went our separate ways. But as we were leaving, I noticed that not all who went to hunt earlier, was here. None of Zira and her friends had come back with us when Nala fell…not even Sabini. Where were they?

Zira P.O.V.

Ah. Just, wonderful. Just freakn' wonderful. I'm pregnant and so is that bitch, Nala. When Nala ate the dust she walked on from our hunt, I told my friends to go somewhere to the east and I'll meet them later, I wanted to see what was wrong with our _dear queen._ I didn't go all the way inside the den, I waited around the corner unseen to hear the news. Nala was expecting and It's like she wants to keep in competition with me. First with Scar, then for position for queen, and now I'm having a cub and she has to also. It's like, what the hell? She is destined to keep up with me. Why would she- Wait! Ah ha, this is perfect! Brilliant! This cub, boy or girl, oh yes, will be the best friend to the cub of Simba and Nala, and then when the time is right…Kill! Death! Betrayal! Despair! This cub will be so two-faced. Scar had told me, the next cub I have, if it's a boy, that it is his chosen one to follow in his footsteps. Only thing wrong with that is, the last cub I had from Scar was a boy. No not Nuka, that weakling, another one, but it died. Any cub I had from Scar, something was wrong with it. Either it was slow, hence Nuka, or it was weak no matter how many times I nursed it. Vitani, she's healthy as can be but, she is not Scar's cub, although he thought she was, and this cub here that I'm pregnant with now belongs to…

But back to what I was saying, I will also play a part in this. I will be the nicest lioness to the so called king and queen. Gods they irritate me. That bastard Simba killed my beloved Scar. Damn all these Pridelanders. Damn them all to hell! They piss me off. They think they are all perfect with their rounded squared muzzles and their perfectly well fit healthy bodies. Ugh, just thinking about them makes me want to hurl. Simba will pay for the pain he has caused me. He will die. They'll all die. I'll kill him slowly, watching the lively light leave his eyes, regretting the day he had the audacity to return home. None of them will know what hit them. I will avenge Scar!

"Zira, what happened? Are you alright?" I had arrived to where my team was, I hadn't even noticed. I was too busy fuming.

"Yes I'm fine, Sabini." I answered her calmly as she was coming to my side. My traitor of a sister. Even I can't believe that I'm still talking to her. Maybe she's pissed that I slept with her crush a while back. Oh well, she's still living.

"You looked like you were in a trance. How's Nala?" Did she really just ask me how my enemy was?

"Did you really just ask me how _Nala_ was? _She's your _friend_,_ not mine!' I sneered. I wanted to hit her for siding with them.

"I should have known better." She hung her head. Oh brother, cub Sabini all over again.

"Yes you should have. But to be nice, to you, since you're related by blood and not by choice, I'll tell you that she's fine." She lifted her head,

"Really?" I smiled sinisterly.

"Oh yes. She's more than fine actually." She looked at me funny

"She passed out during the hunt, how can she be more than 'fine'?"

"She's with cub." My audience looked at me wide eyed and my smile increased.

"What are you thinking, Zira?" My sister asked skeptically, she knows I'm up to something.

"I'm always thinking aren't I?" She nodded. " well, this plan will put us back on top." I announced. Sabini's eyes grew wide. Great. Here we go, 'Zira don't do this.' 'Zira don't do that.' I shouldn't have said anything in her presence, she may go run off and tell.

"Zira, you aren't planning to hurt Nala are you?" I turned away from her.

"Not any time soon." I mumbled.

"Zira, no. Please! Don't cause any-"

"Zip it, Sabini!" I snapped and turned to her, " hell will reign over the Pridelands! They will pay for killing my mate!" She looked shocked.

"Sister, please don't! I like them. I really do." Are we even from the same womb?

"You like them? You really do?" I snarled teasingly.

"Yes." She knew I was messing with her, but was dumb enough to still answer, " they seem to know what they're doing." With one swift move, despite my condition, I had my baby sister on the ground and my paw on her chest, pressing down hard.

"Scar! Knew what he was doing! Those two haven't a clue!" No one got up to defend my sister, not even Dalilah, my sister's ex-friend. They all knew better than to mess with me.

"Z- Zira, I can't- can't breathe." I felt like killing her. She had pissed me off thinking negative about Scar. Scar was a great king! I peered down at my sister, hate filling my eyes and I rolled them at seeing her face starting to turn purple. I let her up. She took a huge breath then got up. I turned around quickly and smacked her across her muzzle. She didn't know what hit her…literally! Ha! She thought I was done. Psych!

"I don't want to hear another negative word against Scar come out of your mouth. Do. You. Hear. Me?" She kept her head away from me

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Or you will pay, blood or not."

"How can she even call Scar her mate when they both cheated on each other?" She was asking for a death wish! Did she think I really didn't hear her? Growing angrier at my sister's incompetence, I whirled around to teach her another lesson, but a sharp pain went through my stomach and I winced.

"I'm going to lay down," deciding not to commit murder, " we'll hunt again since that tramp ruined it for us."

"Zira, you really should just let us do it. You're really in no con-"

"Are you and Kula related or something?"

"No." Maeva retorted.

"Then shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

"Fine! Good God. Forgive the others for trying to help, but your best friend?" She forgot, I don't do best friends, "I'll leave your ass be." I know I was being an ass, but so what. I was sick and tired of everyone being concerned about me. The keyword is ME. I can take care of ME. I don't need anyone else but ME. Who is this unborn cub's mother? Me. Females always have to be so emotional. I hate emotions! Either you're happy or you're sad. And if you're happy, something is bound to make you sad and then you'll become angry. That emotion I can do Very well. That's the only one I'm most accustomed to and I know it like the back of my paw. I know it even more now because of that golden headed king and his misbegotten family. I will wear this emotion on my arm and my children will live by it. Anger. That is who I am. It can get ahold of you and make you do things you never thought you'd do. I'm a witness to this myself. Anger, is the root to my happy life.

Sabini's P.O.V.

How in the WORLD are Zira and I related? She is so mean, vengeful, cruel, evil, ruthless, and hateful. How can one carry all of this and still be sane? Mmm, no, you can't be that way and be sane because my sister is Insane. I was the complete opposite. I tried to see the good in everybody. I even tried with Scar, but he proved to me that some people are just impossible to have good in them. I don't know why Zira fails to believe that Nala went into the den those times voluntary, when she clearly didn't. The girl despised Scar as did half the pride, but Zira was blind to it all. It irritated me to my core that my sister was so dedicated and obsessed with Scar, even though he wasn't to her. Well, then again, she wasn't faithful either, sleeping with this and that lion. She lied to Scar and told him that Vitani was his and that blue eyes run in our family. BULL! Blue eyes run in HASSAN'S family! She just didn't want to get caught. I knew very well who the cub's father was. I wish I knew what was in her head on what she wanted to do to my friend Nala. Probably something to do with the cub the queen is going to have. I really do like the royal family. Nala and her friends have always been very sweet and kind, unless you made them mad somehow, which my sister constantly lives for. Nala and I had been friends ever since I came to the Pridelands when I was two, with my sister, Maeva, Haraka, and Hassan and his crew. I was glad that she didn't judge but association. Nala and her friends, along with their boys, often joked about how Zira got hit with the so called 'ugly stick' because I got the 'pretty' features. As you know, Zira has a long snout and very sleek skinny build with a birth-marked stripe down her head, and red fiery eyes. Me? I had a Pridelander build, dark green emerald eyes, and no birth-marks that showed. I got my looks from our mother while Zira is caught with our fathers. Nala has always told me that I'm a diamond in the rough, even though I told her she was that because it seemed like all the guys wanted her. But she told me this and said I shouldn't let anyone talk down to me, seeing as Zira did and still does that continuously. Nala never really got close to anyone but Tojo, but he did something to piss her off and they just ended up as good friends.

_(Flashback)_

"_Will you go on a walk with me?"_

"_Sure, Tojo, I'd love to." Why am I spying on my best friend? I guess I got jealous when others were spending time with her instead of me. She was like the sister I always wanted. I enjoyed hanging around her and her friends. We had a lot in common. _

"_Come on." I watched them as they walked away a little. Should I follow them or stay put? Maybe I'll follow just a little ways._

_After walking for about five minutes, they came to a waterhole and sat down side by side. I hid behind a bush and watched on with envy as they nuzzled each other. I was jealous for another reason too… I wanted someone like Tojo. Maybe Tojo himself, but I felt bad that I wanted my friend's guy. She already had to deal with my sister, I didn't need to add to it. But I did want a guy for myself though. I HAD been crushing on Hassan for while, but that was until I caught him and my sister. I don't how long that had been going on, but I didn't deserve it. Hassan and I had talked and been friends since we were cubs. I guess because I didn't 'go all the way' he cheated and got what he wanted from my sister. This was when we had been at Pride Rock for a few months. Giggling made its way into my ears and I tuned back in on Tojo and Nala._

"_Tojo, quit it!" Nala nudged him with her body._

"_You know, I've been thinking a lot about us lately…" He trailed off._

"_As have I." Nala said._

"_I was wondering…"_

"_Come on, Tojo. Spit it out." She smiled at him. What was he wondering?_

"_If you'd…" Why does he keep trailing? This must be something serious._

"_I'm waiting…" Yea, we're waiting._

"_Well, if you'd, leave…with me?" Nala and I both jerked back, of course she couldn't see me through the dead foliage._

"_Leave? You want me to leave?"_

"_You and I can start a pride of our own."_

"_Hmm…" Was she seriously considering this? No Nala. Don't leave me here._

"_Hmm, what Na?'_

"_Have you thought about what I've said to you?" What had she said to him?_

"_About?"_

"_About Scar." Tojo dropped his head slightly and sighed heavily out of annoyance. He then got up and walked a couple of paces._

"_Why do you keep bugging me about that?"_

"_Why do I keep asking you?" Nala sneered darkly, "Because we need a leader! Scar is awful and doesn't know what the hell he's doing. We're going to be four next year and I'm tired of living like this!"_

"_I don't' want to fight him nor do I want to be king." Tojo said tiredly._

"_Were you or were you not just talking about starting a pride together?" Yes he did._

"_Yes."_

"_Then what's the difference?" Yes Tojo, what is the difference?_

"_An independent pride, Nala. Not one that is ruled by a king. Lions can come and go as they please."_

"_Are you scared?"_

"_NO!" Tojo got defensive._

"_Then why no-"_

"_Why do you want me to take the throne so badly?" The blue eyed lion narrowed his eyes at her._

"_I just said that we need a leader. You know that!"_

"_Is that the only reason?"_

"_Wel-"_

"_Or is it because I remind you of your precious Simba?" Nala's eyes widened in shock and hurt, as did mine. Did he really just go that far? She and the gang had told me numerous of stories about the golden cub, most of them involved she and Simba going on some kind of adventure and then getting into trouble._

"_Wha- what are you try-trying to say?" My cream colored friend was about to cry. She still missed her best friend, even if it had been almost four years._

"_Is that the real reason you are with me? Because I look like your late best friend?" I had never seen or heard Tojo act like this before. It scared me and made me think otherwise then what I had before. Nala looked just as dumbfounded, but quickly covered herself and got to her feet defensively,  
>"How dare you! Really, Tojo? You are seriously going to stand there and throw that up in my face?"<em>

"_It's always been about Simba…"_

"_No! Yes, he was my best friend and if I recall correctly, he was yours too!"_

"_Yes, but if you had the choice and he was still alive, you'd choose him over me! Do you really want me for me?"_

"_Not anymore. No." She said as tears fell down her face. I felt bad for her._

"_Why?" Oh let me tell him why…_

"_After what you just said? That hurt! I loved and liked you for you, Tojo. Not because you look like Simba or because you act like him, I- wait," her eyes became hard and the tears went away, "You're jealous."_

"_What?" Tojo scoffed. Don't deny it dude, even I know._

"_Yes. You're jealous and you always have been. It just occurred to me."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_The nerve! Dammit, Tojo!"_

"_I am not jealous! Are you kidding me right now?"_

"_How can you be jealous when the guy is DEAD!" Both Tojo and my eyes grew wide when Nala said 'dead' as did hers and she broke down in more tears as realization hit her like it had the first time she told me about. I wish I had met Simba, he seemed like the kind of boy you'd love to be friends with._

"_Nala I-" He had went to hug her._

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Nala please…"_

"_No. How do I know that you just want to be with me because he's gone? I'm finally available."_

"_That's low, Nala." Tojo said appalled. _

"_As you did me. You have always been jealous and tried your best to be like him. Well guess what? You're not. Simba would have never hurt my feelings like that if he was still here and the roles were reversed."_

"_You don't know that." The lion countered._

"_You know, you're mood swings are really starting to give me whiplash. If you want so badly to be like Simba and still have me, Do it. Challenge Scar. Defeat him. Take the throne. Then, and only then, will I take my place beside you. King and Queen. Other than that, you will not have me." Tojo looked at her as if she grew two heads. Nala was a strong lioness and envied that about her too. She mostly always got what she wanted._

"_So that's how it is? This is how it ends?"_

"_You made it that way."_

"_Did I? Or did you?" They were both pissed. Pissed at not just each other, but at everything around us that was going on._

"_I don't believe this…" Nala looked away from Tojo shaking her head._

"_I thought you loved me, Nala. But I guess things change."_

"_I thought you loved me." She turned her head back to him._

"_I do!"_

"_You don't!"_

"_You don't love me!"_

"_I did."_

"_Did huh? Nothing left?" Tojo snorted._

"_Slowly perishing." Nala sneered while narrowing her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time._

"_Good luck saving the pride, my queen." Tojo mocked her._

"_Don't PATRONIZE me, Tojo!" She got in his face, so ready to smack him._

"_I'm outta here." He walked away from her._

"_Have a good life!" And just like that, they went their separate ways._

_(End Flashback)_

Of course they became friends again later when Tojo came back about two weeks later. They gave each other the tightest embrace ever and apologize for their harsh words, but just remained friends, only friends because they both still weren't sure who was being truthful or not. They knew that they needed one another. Throughout that time until now, Tojo and I had had some encounters with each other and we became close. How it happened between us? Don't ask because I really couldn't tell you, it just did. I was happy with him though and he didn't seem to try to like me because he was trying to make Nala jealous, no. He liked me for me. I could and can feel it. We're getting married soon and I'm totally excited as well as Nala. I thought she'd be upset with me, but she was more than happy for us. Zira, however, is less than thrilled about the idea. I really loved Tojo and my sister was not going to ruin this for me. He really took my mind off of Hassan and showed me real love and what a real lion should be.

"Sabini, you alright?" My head and eyes were still towards the ground, but I looked up to see my 'friend' Dalilah.

"Hey, Dalilah. Yea, I'm fine. I'm use to it."

"That shouldn't be something you're use to."

"It doesn't bother me." I lied.

"Well it's clearly going to bother, Tojo." My eyes grew. Was he around?

"Why?"

"Because it's starting to swell." Wonderful. Now he's going to see my face, my eye, flip out , go find Zira, who will in turn flip out on him and it'll just be one big mess.

"I'm going to the waterhole, see if I can take with the swelling down with something cold.

"Would you like me to go with you?" She offered.

"No it's ok. I'll be fine." I declined nicely, even though I could have been a lot meaner if I wanted to. I still kind of blame her for not telling me about my sister and her brother Hassan. She knew about it and did not tell me. She was supposed to be my friend. Mmm, some friend. I guess blood is thicker than water.

As I made my way to the 'main' waterhole, going west, Pride Rock to my right, I spotted Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi already there chatting. I was kind of hoping that no one would be here, but who am I kidding, this is a favored watering hole. Ugh, I didn't want to run into Nala either. She's got that protectiveness over me too.

"Hey, Sabini!" Nala had looked up and yelled to me.

"Hey Nala. Hello Sarabi. Hello Sarafina." I greeted them all. Where was everyone else? I do love these three though. They've always had a listening ear for anyone with a problem, and being a sister to Zira, I had plenty of 'em.

"How are you dear? We didn't see you in the den earlier." Sarabi asked me kindly.

"My sister needed me." I hung my head.

"Oh ok-"

"Sabini! What happened to your eye!" I knew it would be either the mother or the daughter who would notice. They were both very observant lionesses.

"Who do you think mom?" Nala got up and examined my face, "her deranged and psychotic sister."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Sarabi. Really I am."

"Cool water may help."

"Yes ma'am, I was thinking the same, as why I'm here." I smiled kindly.

"Hopefully it'll go down before Tojo sees it."

"Before Tojo sees what?" _Shit… could he have any more perfect timing? _I turned around.

"Uh, hey, To-Tojo. How's your day go-"

"Cut it. Who hit you!" He 'cut' me off.

"Tojo, I'm fine."

"Who hit you?"

"It was an accident."

"Who. Hit. You." That time it wasn't a question. It was a demanded answer.

"Tojo, I-"

"Sabini, I'm not going to ask again." He glared at me. I'm sure he knew already though, but he wanted to make sure and he wasn't going to let up.

"Zira." I caved.

"What is her problem? Why did she hit you this time?" He asked hotly. I couldn't blame him.

"Because I was supposedly talking bad about Scar."

"I'm going to have to teach her a lesson again." He turned to go find my sister. I can't let this happen.

"Tojo, no! She's with cub!"

"So. Not like she cares. She's ok to hunt while she's _with cub_. Why can't Tojo teach her?"

"Guys, please. No." Tojo sighed.

"Sabini is right you two. Let Zira endanger her own cub. We don't need to help her."

"She's lucky you and my mom are sane. If you weren't, this would be a totally different situation."

"Nala, you're a reasonable lioness too." Nala eyed my fiancé`, "well, when the time calls for it." He laughed as we all joined in, even Nala. A new voice came into hearing.

"Hey, what's all the laughter about?" That would be Simba. Nala's handsome husband and our handsome golden king. He's beautiful. If I wasn't Nala's friend and didn't have morals and values and didn't give a crap about anyone but myself, ya know, kind of like my sister, I'd give her competition. Ha ha.

"There's the lion I wanted to see." His wife smiled brightly.

"Hello, son."

"Hey, son-in law."

"Hey, bud."

"Hello, Simba." I finished. He said his hello's while nuzzling his family.

"Simba?" Nala asked her king skeptically? What's wrong?

"Yes, La?"

"How did, Tojo get back before you?" That was a good question. They did leave together with the rest of the boys.

"Oh, I went by Rafiki's." Nala looked around the group cautiously. Her mother's exchanged glances and then starred at their daughter, grinning. What in th- oh yes! The cub! Had she told him yet?

"Whyyyy did you go see Rafiki?"

"He…had some information for me?" Simba answered Nala in a 'what's the big deal about going to see Rafiki?' kind of voice. Nah, she hadn't.

"Information about…"

"The lands…" Nala looked relieved. The old baboon hadn't spilled the beans about the beans.

"Nosey."

"No, I…"

"You alright?" Simba asked Nala while looking at her carefully.

"Why don't we leave these two alone to talk." Tojo, Sarafina and I got Sarabi's message. We all got up and walked in the direction of Pride Rock, I really wanted to hear this conversation though.

"_What's wrong with Nala?" _Tojo whispered to me. I smiled.

"_Our pride is about to be extended."_

Nala P.O.V.

My mate and I watched our friends and family leave. I really hope that Rafiki didn't tell Simba that I'm pregnant or I'll kill him. I wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Ahem."

"Yes, Simba?"

"So…"

"So…"

"How's your day going?"

"It's going…okay. Yours?" He was trying to fill me out to see if I would tell him, something he already knows. Damn that Rafiki.

"Border Patrol was alright, although I did get some rather interesting news." He's starring at me.

"O…kay…"

"Is there something you would like to tell me? Talk about?" Great. Freakn', baboon just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I need to distract him.

"Ya know, come to think of it, I do have something that I want to talk about."

"Ok," he took in a long breath, "go ahead."

"Zira and I almost got into another fight today." He didn't respond. At all. Usually he has something to say about her. I tried again,

"She is really treading on thin ice with me, Simba. She's lucky she's carrying." I looked back to him to see his face and immediately regretted it. His look was impatient and he was waiting for me to spill the news. I looked away.

"Nala…" Right when he said my name, I could tell even more that he was getting irritated by my stalling. But I don't want to tell him now, he just got here.

"Kula had just asked her out of concern if she was sure that she should…"

"Na-la."

"And so she blew up in Kula's face…"

"La..."

"Which triggered our mother's, Tama…"

"NALA!" Ooo he's pissed. I looked at him,

"Y-yes?"

"I don't care about any of them right now! I want to talk about YOU. I mean, why didn't you tell me when it happened? Or at least when you saw me." I sighed heavily and dropped my head.

"Simba, I was going to tell you at the right time. I just couldn't blurt it out."

"It wasn't your fault, though."

"I know." I glanced back at him and laughed. It was his fault also, I mean DUH!

"I would never judge you. You know you can tell me anything." Um, ok. I'm completely lost here. Are we talking about the same thing? Judge me? About a cub? HIS cub?

"Um, love?"

"Yes?" He wasn't angry or anything, in fact, looked worried and lost.

"Are we on the same page here?"

"Please talk to me. You can't keep this bottled up forever. I should know. It'll eat at you."

"I know I can't keep it bottled up," I giggled, "it has to come out sometime."

"Exactly. So what went on? How did it happen?" How. Did. This. Happen? Oh please, as if he didn't know. HE WAS THERE!

"Well, Timmy, when a lion and a lioness really love each other, they make pla-"

"You _loved,_ Scar?" My king asked astonished. The Hell!

"WHAT! NO!"

"You just said you did."

"I was talking about you! Wait, what are _you_ talking about?"

"You and Scar. What were you talking about?" I froze. Me and Scar? His crazy uncle? I thought he was talking about the baby, "but I guess that's not what you were getting at."

"No." I answered distantly shaking my head gently. How much did he know and who in the world TOLD HIM!

"Who told you?"

"That's not important right now. What happened, Nala?" I calmly stood up and walked a few feet away from him. How and where do I start with this?

"Nala, I love you I just want to know what went on. I can't and won't judge you. I wasn't here. So if you really did love Sc-" I spun around quickly, eyes filled with rage,

"NO! I HATED HIM!" The golden lion's scarlet eyes widened at my outburst, but he remained silent. He already knew that I wasn't yelling at him, he knew I was angry with Scar.

"He was the worst king ever! I wanted him dead so many times," tears began to form in my aqua eyes and my breathing became heavier, quicker, "I-I couldn't do anything though. He told me I had to chose between myself and my pride. He knew I would choose them over myself anytime. I hated him! I was called to den several times, but I fought every time. Love him? No, Simba. I _loathed _him! He was always after me. Making passes. Threatening me if I didn't listen to him, he'd end my friends and families lives. He beat our mothers and friends behind my back when I disobeyed him. You thought I loved him? I hope he is rotting in HELL!" I fell to the ground with freely flowing giant tears. Everything that I had been holding back from my mate, all came out in one huge blowout. I buried my face in my arms. I had never cried this hard at all about this situation. I didn't realize until now how much it did affected me. I couldn't look at Simba. I had kept this from him and surely now he'd divorce me and choose some other lioness as his queen. Good queens don't lie to their mates. I had lied and kept the truth from him.

"Shh, Nala. Nala, breathe." Why did he lay beside me and wrap his arms around me? He should be shunning me by now. His embrace was warm. Loving. Tight. He still loves me. I packed up the courage to look him in the eyes. He had tears in his as well. His auburn orbs. They were filled with so much care, devotion, love, understanding, you name it. His eyes, pouring into my own, gave me comfort and joy. They had indeed changed though from when he was a cub. They use to be this amber-brown, copper color, that held a sense of adventure, braveness, and always up for a challenge. Now, they're scarlet, which matched his mane perfectly. These are the eyes that I have grown accustomed to and I look forward to them every day. So much passion, the desire to rule, strength, and the 'I know I can do this' drive. But the one thing that they hold the most, the thing that they have always had, is the look of love he has for me. I love that look. I feed on it. It's what keeps me going every day. I know Simba's eyes like I know he knows mine. All I have to do is look in his eyes to tell what he is feeling or what kind of mood he is in. When he's happy, his eyes give off this light. When he's sad, he finds the ground most interesting. When he's thoughtful, his eyes are at the sky and if not a little shifty. In his loving moments, his eyes shine with that cheeky Simba grin. Those are the eyes that tell me he loves me.

"La, I'm really sorry you had to go through that. If I'd had been here I-"

"If you had been here we wouldn't be here now." He smiled at me,

"Still believe in 'things happen for a reason' huh?"

"Yes I do." I had always been that way, although it was a little hard when Simba had 'died' with his father.

"I love you, Nala."

"I love more." I felt a lot better now that I had gotten all of that off my chest.

"How much more?"

"More enough to have your cub." I chided him. He gave me a blank expression and he wasn't breathing.

"Breathe, Simba!" I shouted quietly at him.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"You heard me."

"Are you?..."

I nodded my head with a giant smile etched on my face. "THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!" I laughed out loud to his outburst that he FINALLY got it.

"Yes, Simba," I sighed lightly, "I'm pregnant." My mate was still for a minute, looking into my eyes, and then he hugged me tighter again, but this time, I couldn't breathe.

"Simba! I can't breathe!" I yelled muffled. He heard me though.

"Oh, sorry." He loosened his grip and looked at me.

"It's ok, love." He licked my cheek,

"You never looked more beautiful," He licked my other cheek, "than you do right now." He licked my muzzle lastly.

"I don't know what kind of mother I'm going to be." I stated. I really didn't. Yes I've babysat some of the cubs here in the pride, but to have my own, is way different.

"You're going to be a great mother! You play with the cubs here all the time."

"Simba, that's different from having to raise your own cub. And you do have to do more than just play with them."

"I know that."

"I know you know" I giggled.

"Our family is going to get bigger…." He said distantly.

"That it is."

"This is a new task…"

"We handle it, together."

"Yes we can. Come on, let's head home and tell everyone the news."

"Yeah we should, I'm sure everyone else is dying to hear it." Simba laughed at me,

"If our Peeping Tom mother's hadn't blurted it out yet."

"You know about that too?" I was surprised he knew.

"My mother told me one day about a month ago. One of those days where you kept getting in my vision, making me lose focus." He eyed me seductively and I blushed.

"Well, for you to lose focus is your own fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"How? I can't help it because I look this way. I look like my mother."

"Ok, then it's your mother's fault." I snickered at my best friend, and then…_rumble. _My stomach,

"What was that?"

"That would be my stomach." He looked at worried,

"Have you eaten today?"

"No. I passed out during the hunt."

"Nala! What happened!" Oh my gods, I had another story to tell him…

"I'll tell you on the way home."

"On the way to get you something to eat you mean."

"The girls went out already. I'm sure they're back by now."

"Then let's hurry." We took off in a sprint, that is until Simba stopped,

"Wait, you'll over exert yourself, let's walk." Oy. We slowed to a walk.

"But you need to eat, let's trot." This lion…we picked up our pace to a trot.

"But wait y-"

"Let me guess, you want to fly now?"

"Sorry, you pick how you want to get home."

"Speed walk."

"Fine."

"And if you speak again on how we should get there, I'm going to say, speed walk in silence." I threatened.

"Got it, got it." Simba answered as he rolled his eyes. I licked his cheek. We walked home chatting about the new addition tour family.

_A/N: O.M.G! This chapter was long! But how was it? So much went on. I got lazy at the end and I'm sure you guys can probably tell._

_What reffs did you see? Twilight was one (no I'm not a 'die hard' fan, but the movies are ok)_

_I'll more on this autor's note next time._

_~Nala-Nay~_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Heys guys! Me again! Sorry for the wait, I had a crazy weekend planning for my birthday today ! Whoo Hoo!_

_Referrence: There is a story called "Who is my father?" and it's based off of Sarafina and just who Nala's dad is. IT'S A GREAT STORY! The author is Cheetah Lover and it was written in 2000. I thought I would bring in Sarafina's mate and his pride back into a story since the author never wrote a sequel. PLEASE LOOK IT UP! YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED! It's not that long !_

'_Who is my father' by- Cheetah Lover_

_(If the author of this story reads this and doesn't want me to write for their characters, I will gladly take them out !_

_On with the story!_

_Disclaimer; Do I really have to do this? Disney owns it's characters. I own mine. And Cheetah Lover own her/his. Happy now?_

Chapter 5: Revealing Secrets, Unraveling Pasts

Simba P.O.V

Today the guys and I decided to lounge, relax, reflect, and talk about things in our pasts. Plus Nala said she's hang me in Rafiki's tree if I wasn't there when she woke up. I guess Malka and Chumvi's mate said the same because as you can see, they are here with me.

"Yeah, that day was actually fun," Tojo and the boys has just shared a story with me on an adventure they had when they got cast out of Pride Rock.

"Kula and I had always been close. We just took further steps one day."

"Evidently not too many steps. No cubs yet, eh, Chumvi?" Malka teased our brown maned friend. I really had missed hanging out with my own kind. I mean, don't get me wrong, Timon and Pumbaa were loads of fun, but it's another thing to be with ones that look like you.

"We're working on it."

"So, Simba?"

"Yes, To?"

"Nala couldn't have been the only lioness, or female for that matter, to have crossed your path in the jungle." Mmm…

"Well…" Should I really even mention? It wasn't that big of a deal really.

"Talk." Nafini cut in. I like him a lot. He could have been part of our crew back when we were little.

"There was, one…"

"Uh huh…" What is this, a chorus line?

"It was lioness who found me one day when I needed to get a break from Timon and Pumbaa, showed me her pride," I started.

"Mmm hmm…" All three of them sang.

"I stayed there for a day. She was nice, but,"

"But what?" Chumvi asked because I paused.

"She was too bossy."

"Ah man! I hate that!" Nafini said disgustedly.

"That killed it." Malka chimed

"That's why Kula listens to me." We all turned to look at him surprised. "Yeah you heard me. I hold the power in this relationship." We smiled at him. "What?" Kula had come up right behind him and I have a feeling that she heard everything.

"Kula does what, Chumvi?" Yep. These girls don't miss a beat.

"KULA?" Chumvi had jumped up and turned around to his mate. She glared at him playfully with her purple eyes.

"Don't, Kula, me Chumvi. I listen to you?" She scoffed, "YOU, need ME, remember?"

"And I love you with all my heart." Chumvi said sweetly trying to kiss up from being caught.

"Mmm hmm, save it." She wasn't angry and it wasn't really in her nature to be upset over petty things. She was smirking anyway. I remember how these two were when they wer-

"Ok, Tama! Now!" That would be my wife's voice, but where is she? Where was Tama? There was a boulder to our right and that's where it sounded like Nala was.

Silence.

_THUD!_

We winced.

"Ah! Shit!" Tama groaned out loud as she found her back against the grassy ground. She had come flying over from around the rock and landed right in front of us.

"Tama? Are you alright? What are you doing?" She glanced at her mate and then rolled to her feet. Laughter was coming our way,

"I told you, Tama, plant your feet on your opponent's stomach and push so you can flip them." Nala lectured her good naturedly. Kula was snickering.

"Yeah, but I can't plant my feet on _your _stomach, now can I?" Tama said smartly to the queen. Nala smiled and shook her head, "but I'm going to learn that trick." Tama caught my eyes, "I'm sure, Simba has." If only…

"You'd think, Simba had learned that trick! But he hasn't." Nala laughed at Tama's false statement. The lioness with the hair tuft looked at me with shocked brown eyes,

"You haven't learned that trick yet?" I shook my head, "As many times as she has flipped you?"

"Nope. Don't know if I ever will either." I replied grinning. I couldn't lie about it. Even if I did learn it, I wouldn't be able to perfect it like Nala, plus she'd just find some other trick to use on me and then it's back to square one again.

The girls flopped themselves down in between their mates, making an almost complete circle. Nala was on the end with Tama across from her.

"Matter of fact, that's how he knew it was me when I found him in the jungle."

"Yeah you two, how did you guys meet?" Nafini enquired. Nala and I looked at each other, wondering if we should tell the _whole_ story. We hadn't told anyone yet.

"I had heard singing at the outline of the desert," Nala started telling our story, "and I saw Pumbaa by himself chasing a beetle. As you all knew, the herds were mostly gone and I hadn't eaten in a day or so," speaking of eating,

"Have you eaten today?" I interrupted her. She turned to me with an exasperated and annoyed look,

"Yes, Simba. I did."

"Ok, I was just checking, no need to bite my head off." Jeez woman.

"Can I tell the story?"

"By all means."

"Ok then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Go ahead."

"I will."

"Well do it then."

"You-"

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Tama shouted to us, waiting for my emerald eyed companion to finish telling the story. So Nala told everything up until,

"And we went on a walk, acted like kids, argued, and the-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait." I cut her off and stared at her, she looked at me. She was forgetting something MAJOR that happened. Oh! Perfect time to get her back for yesterday...'you're looking at yours and Sarabi's details'.

"What?" She answered indignantly.

"We walked and we argued?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. She knew she forgot something.

"Uh, yeah, we did. You were there." I knew what she doing, but I wasn't about to let her win.

"Yes I was. But I remember _other things_ that went on." I winked at her. She turned away from me like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"So what happened after you argued?" Kula asked. I turned to her,

"Oh no, Kula. The question is 'what went on _before _we argued'." I eyed Nala again and saw that her eyes were back on me, giving me a look that said ' don't say anything'…but of course I will. I'm Simba, duh.

"Ooo, something did happen!" Tama came to the conclusion, as did everyone else.

"Spill." Tojo said simply, goading us on. Nala looked around the group and then turned away from all of us again.

"There's nothing else to tell." She's trying to save face, but I don't plan on letting her.

"Come on you guys. We know something happened and we want to know now!" Tama threatened us. Everyone else was just waiting.

"Simba pulled me into a pond." She did not just say that like that was it and putting it all on me. Our friends laughed.

"She led me down there." I countered.

"That water was freezing!" She snapped back to me.

"You pushed me back in." Like, I was the only one being bad.

"So?"

"So. You got your revenge." Nala looked to our friends.

"He chased me around in a meadow and then straight into a forest."

"Again, she led me there." Our friends just kept laughing and looking as enthusiastic as possible. She still wasn't getting to the part of us really spending time together and she knew it.

"And that was it." She looked at me and my eyes got big. Oh no no no no no.

"Yep that was i-," She turned quickly to me, knowing I psyched her out, " wait no, there's more." Nala intensified her look.

"Simba. There's nothing. Else. To tell." This lioness has no idea who she's messing with.

"You wanna tell them or should I?" I asked her slyly.

"You ran into a forest and that was it?" Chumvi asked slightly baffled. We heard him, but ignored him.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" I smiled brightly.

"Yes."

"Sure? Shouldn't we have had a cub already?" She froze and pinned her ears. She knew I was giving her the impression that she could have very well have gotten pregnant sooner. I was a little embarrassed too as I said that and when gasps were heard around the almost closed circle.

"Say what!" My eyes were at Nala, but I knew that was Malka.

"Don't you say a wor-" I quickly jerked my head back to our friends and _family,_

"Do you guys know how seductive your queen is and how persuasive she can be?" There were grins and gasps from every direction of our clique. I saw out of my peripheral that Nala had her head away from us, ears still pinned. Everybody bursted with laughter.

"Oh no!"

"Yes, Tama." I answered her secret question.

"You guys didn't?" Chumvi asked with shocked eyes.

"I know how Nala is." I focused my gaze on Tojo, he was smiling. He probably did know. They had history. "Nala gets what she wants. Don't feel bad Simba, I've been a victim too." I smiled back at him, but not fully liking if he was going to go into detail about it. I was fine with them being together when I wasn't here, but now, I really kind of don't want to hear about My Lioness being with SomeOne else. Can ya blame me?

"Oh whatever, Tojo!" Nala whipped her head around to glare at him playfully, "you never complained, so shut up." Can we get off of this subject?

"But anyways," Thank you Malka, "so your first night was in the jungle?"

"Yes, Malka it was." I answered him, but I was looking at Nala who still had her head in the opposite direction of me. "It was nice."

"Nice?" She finally put her eyes back on me, "that is not what you said after." Oh kings above… Now I wished she had kept her face and mouth in the other direction.

"Oh snap!"

"Oh she went there, Tama." Kula nudged her friend.

"Oh my…" I had looked to my left and saw Sarafina and my mother listening in on our conversation with her head towards the sky, "I didn't want to hear _that _detail." My mom's eyes were on me though. Where did they come from?

"You couldn't have waited until you got married? Got home even?"

I really didn't know how to answer her,

"Mom, I-" I blew air out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say.

"Hello Ladies." Nafini greeted Nala and mine's mothers. Everyone else followed the leader. They sat down and nodded their hello's.

"Hey guys, I think these two are embarrassed enough," Chumvi was trying to help us, "let's go back to what we were talking about." Thanks the kings for Chumvi.

"But I want to hear more."

"There is no more, Malka!" Nala snapped at him, "We told you everything that went on. Use your imagination and fill in the details! We're both here and I'm pregnant now." Malka just laughed even more.

"I don't want to fill in _all_ the details."

"None of us do." Nafini said quietly. I did notice that he hadn't really said anything this whole time, just laughed a lot. I changed the subject.

"So we know how it is with Chumvi and Kula…when did you two get so close?" I had asked Tama and Malka. I had only heard about Chumvi and Kula. The two looked at each other,

"Uh, you wanna.." Tama hesitated.

"No, you're fine. Go ahead."

"Why do all the females have to tell the stories?" Tama asked her mate ignorantly.

"Ok , fine then dear, I'll tell them."

"No. I'll tell them."

"Then why are you making such a fuss?" The orange lion rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying…"

"Miss Women's Rights…"

"Hey! Damn right!" I love these two. They are good together. Their banter reminded me of Nala and muself.

"We The People…"

"Anyway," Tama rolled her eyes.

"Tama and I, as you already knew, couldn't really stand one another…"

"He always fought with me. You remember.." I did remember actually. He always picked with her because he liked her.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did." All of us said in unison. Malka looked to us all indignantly.

"Ha! Told ya!"

"Oh fine. I finally got up the courage one day and told her why I picked on her all the time ."

"After I had threatened him and told him I was going to go and talk to Hassan." Tama glanced at me, "Hassan wanted any lioness he could get his paws on." I growled lowly.

"Yeah, but he didn't want Kula. Thank God."

"He told Kula that she didn't have enough 'spunk' Chumvi. He wanted a challenge and that just what Nala and I were. We considered her lucky." I'm glad Nala and Tama knew where their morals and values lied.

"So now you've heard both stories about the pairs." Kula smiled at me and I returned it.

"So Sarabi, Sarafina, you two excited about the new addition coming into your family?"

"Oh yes, Nafini!" Sarafina exclaimed.

"We're very excited." Our mothers looked at us and Nala and I at one another.

"You guys know you are going to have your paws full." Malka teased us.

"We can handle it." I assured him, not knowing my mate had other thoughts in mind.

"I don't know, Simba. You know how rambunctious you were."

"Me?"

"Even we agree with that." Tojo added.

"What about, Nala?" I tried to get all the blame of being bad off of me.

"Nala was bad because of you." My mom just helped me out a lot. Thaaaaanks.

"Yeah, I remember her words the first day I met you guys. She said that you're the reason she didn't listen to her mom." Tojo continued. Was everyone out to make this my fault that this cub will be a paw-ful?

"Yes, well, she always went with me."

"I had to, you made me." The cream colored lioness scoffed at me. I wasn't about to let her have the upper hand.

"No I didn't and you could have done whatever you liked." I countered smartly, but she looked to Tama and a memory triggered my brain. I dug myself into a hole and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out.

"Is he serious?" Nala asked her then turned back to me, "If I didn't go where you wanted to go, you'd get mad and threaten to never talk t me again."

"That actually worked?" I was shocked that that little threat had such an impact.

"You don't remember that time I went to hang out with, Tama?" I was hoping she wouldn't have brought that up. "Do you remember how upset you got with me?"

"I called you prissy and a backstabber for leaving me and that I never wanted to be your friend again." I chuckled.

"Exactly. It was like you couldn't function without me." Nala rolled her away from me, thinking she had gotten me. I'll fix that.

"But what about that day I had just wanted to play with guys, huh? You got mad at me?"

"We had made plans already, Simba. You don't change your plans on the spot. It's rude."

"As I had told him, Nala. He said you would understand."

"Oh, I understood. I understood so well that the next day he almost got us killed." She giggled. I suppose now we can laugh about that situation.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Really?" Oh yes, The Elephant Graveyard.

"That's all I could think of." I exalted. My mate giggled at me,

"Could you have at least said something that was accurate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did we _look_ like their _own size_, Simba?" Everyone rolled over in hysterics at my antics from when I was a cub. "I really wanted to slap you! You should have seen the look on my face you guys. Like 'did he really just say that?'"

"That was a dumb moment, Sim." Malka was not helping me.

"I was trying to help, Zazu." I said dejectedly, but playfully.

"Ok, Simba, I understand that, but don't get us killed in the process." Nala turned to our group, "they came after us in a split second."

"That day scared me. I thought I was going to lose you." I blinked for a second. My dad had said that same line to me on the same day. This caught the eyes of everyone and Nala's eyes landed back on me.

"I know. Brought me outside that night, out of my sleep, to make sure that I was ok." She looked back to the front of her, "I had never seen him cry before." The boys expressions became shocked ones. Oh great. Let more of the teasing begin. "That's the first time he gave me the 'once over'. He risked his life to save mine." She finished softly.

"I had to, La." I said soothingly. Not caring what the other's faces were like.

"I know." She put her head down on my paws, "and I'm so glad you did."

Beeli P.O.V.

It had been about a half of a day, that we were traveling. Minus and her two sisters, Tatu and Catalina, and myself had been walking. I still don't know why I let these three stay with me. I had told them to leave my lands and never come back. After what they had did to my brother and my mate. It had been about eight years since that night those two deaths were committed, but I hadn't forgotten it. I never will. I never met another lioness like, Sarafina, again. I had only had two days with her and both of those days, she made it seem like I knew her forever. I was a very happy lion. What Minus and her two evil sisters did, made me bitter. I use to be a strong, light brown lion with scarlet red eyes and a dark brown mane. I groomed myself every day. Now, I'm a some-what strong lion, murky brown complexion, a dark brown, almost black mane that is matted. Minus, however, still looks at me like I'm a king. Huh, I'll never be _her _king again. Not after what she did. That's unforgiveable. The only thing I have to live for now, is myself.

The reason we are walking, well, is to find better lands. The lands where we use to live were dry, cracked, and food was scarce. So I decided to travel to these lands called The Pridelands. The place where my Sarafina was headed so many years ago. Maybe it is paradise.

"Are we there yet?" Minus asked me tiredly. She needs to keep her mouth shut! She's lucky I haven't killed her yet.

"Be quiet!" I snapped. I heard her suck her teeth and I whipped around."Look! I'm not going to tolerate your attitude! You wanted to come, so that was your choice. We will get there when we get there! If you three hadn't killed, Sarafina, maybe would know where we are." I snapped and she looked at me appalled.

"You're still going on about that lioness?" I raised my paw to strike her, but then put it down quickly. I would never hit a female.

"She was my wife, Minus!"

"We use to be in love!" I turned away from her not wanting any reminders of misbegotten relationship.

"I don't want to hear it." I looked out in front of me and noticed a hill with a green type of hue on the sides of it. I somehow got an adrenaline rush and raced towards the hill. When I got to the top, I could just tell, that I had made it.

"The Pridelands…" I said distantly. It had a vast green landscape with tons of herds and watering holes. I hope the king will let me stay, if not, then I shall perish here. I don't have anything else to live on for.

"Can you not run off like that?" Tatu and her sisters we running up behind me, "we need to stick toge-" She had stopped mid sentence while taking in this Wonderland.

"Wow." Catalina said surprisingly.

"So this has got to be the _famous _Pridelands." Minus stated. "I can admit it is nice." I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the giant rock I had seen to my right.

"Ugh, Beeli." I heard Minus say irritated. I didn't care though. I saw a watering hole though on the way to the rock and stopped there for a drink. It went soothingly down my throat. I had been a little parched from walking. The three soon joined my side and mimicked my procedure.

"Excuse me?" I brought my head up and looked straight ahead to see what looked like a ghost. Catalina and she sisters mirrored my face.

"Can I help you all?" I couldn't speak. She looked like my Sarafina! Only thing is, she looked too young, but everything else…

"What is your name?" Minus asked bluntly and the lioness got defensive. I couldn't blame her.

"I asked you a question first and I expect it to be answered." This lioness was strong. Another reminder of, Sarafina. I never forgotten her.

"How about you just go get your king for us so we can talk to him." Minus sneered. I have had just about enough.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me your names and what it is that you are doing here!"

"You know, she kinda looks and acts like, Sarafina. Is that who you are?" Tatu observed. The beautiful lionesses eyes widened.

"Sarafina? No, I'm, Nala. How do you know my mother?" Now I was shocked. Her mother? Is this MY daughter?

"Mother?" Minus blurted.

"You two…" Catalina and Minus looked at me shocked. I stepped to the lioness.

"She's not Beeli's…" Tatu couldn't finish her sentence.

"What did you say?" She looked at me funny and took a couple of steps back.

"I said how do you know my mother?" She asked again carefully.

"Is she still alive?" I asked, but I heard Minus whisper a 'no' and Nala, now that I know her name, gave her an angry look, then turned back to me,

"Yes. She is still alive." She giggled. This was definitely my daughter. She had my laughed except more feminine of course.

"I can't believe…" My voice waivered and I couldn't speak. All this time she has been alive? Then I remembered,

"YOU THREE!" I had spun back around towards them, "YOU TOLD ME YOU KILLED HER! YOU LIED!"

"Wait. What?" I ignored my daughter and glared at the sisters.

"She should have been dead! She was taking you away from me!" Minus said angrily.

"No! You took me away from yourself!" I turned back to Nala. He expression said that she was beyond pissed from what she just found out. "Nala?"

"Yes?" She answered, but not taking her eyes off of the trio.

"Can you please take me to see Sarafina?" Her eyes finally locked with mine and she smiled softly.

"Yes I can. No problem. As for you three" She turned back to them, "are not welcomed." She put it plain and simple. But, what kind of authority did she have that she could say something so plainly, but still have meaning.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Minus!" Nala sneered. Minus's sisters came to her sides,

"And just who are you of importance to tell us what to do?" Catalina enquired.

"Who am I?" Nala laughed arrogantly, " The KING is my husband which I am the QUEEN of the Pridelands." My daughter? The queen? What kind of arrangements had Sarafina made when she got here? "The land you walk on, belongs to me. The water you have drank, belonged to me. And if I let you stay here to eat, the food belongs to me. THAT is the importance I have over you." Wow. That sounded like me. She has to be mine. The authority to rule and knowing flowed through the lionesses voice and I was proud. The three couldn't say anything, for once. Usually they always have something to say.

"You mother taught you well, Nala."

"Thank you, Beeli. Should we be on our way?"

"Yes." I smiled, but then remembered, "Mmm, I need to get myself clean first. Would you mind if I took a few minutes?"

"By all means. I will wait." She was a very polite little lioness. I say little because she is younger than me, plus I'm a lion and lionesses are smaller. I got myself neatly groomed and put together. Trying to look as presentable as possible.

"You ready to see her?" Nala asked me happily. I could tell she was excited, but she hadn't asked me who I was to her mother.

"May I ask how it is that you know my mom?" Ah, there it is.

"Well, your mother and I, we were fr-" A roar approached our ears and we looked up to see a golden lion with a red mane running to us. Uh oh…

"Simba, wait! Stop!"

"Who are you!" He roared at me. I'm not going to get angry though. I'm an outside lion walking with his queen.

"I'm only here seeking out two things." I started.

"Beeli, wait," Nala looked at Simba, " Simba, calm down. I'm not hurt. He's an old friend of my mothers." Simba's face had seemed to soften a little, but I'm sure of his voice though.

"A friend of your mother's?"

"Yes I am." I answered for myself.

"Does she know you're here?" He asked questionably.

"We were on our way to see her now. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, Nala, I've just seen her. She's with my mom." Good. She did at least make friends here.

"Perfect. Would you tell her that I have a surprise for her and not to go anywhere?" Nala asked her golden friend. I'm sure of status.

"You sure…" He eyed me carefully.

"I promise I won't hurt her. I couldn't never hurt a precious gift from the kings." I looked fondly at Nala who smiled back in return. Simba, however looked baffled.

"O…k. Who are those three?" He was looking behind us now and my daughter and I wore the same faces.

"Lionesses that don't matter. They tried to kill my mom." Nala said darkly.

"Mmm." Simba murmured.

"Oh! I'm sorry. God, where are my manners." Nala perked, "Beeli this is my husband Simba. Simba this is Beeli." Oh so he's her husband. No wonder why he wanted to bite my head off. I'm beside his queen.

"Looks like you've been doing a wonderful job taking care of your land, Son." He winced a little, maybe that was a step too far.

"Uh, thank you, thank you. I've still have a lot to do and work on." He locked eyes with his wife, "and now a new task is approaching." Nala smiled broadly at her mate. What were they talking about?

"What new task?"

"We will have an heir in about two months and a half for now." My daughter giggled. AND SHE'S EXPECTING! What have I walked into?

"At least you have been taking care of her. Her father would probably kill you if you weren't. Ok, can we go to, Sarafina?"

"Yes, yes."

"I'll go ahead. See you two in a minute." Simba ran ahead to go tell my mate I was here, well, that our daughter had a surprise for her. What would it be like to see her after all these years? Did she have a mate? Is he still alive? What did she look like? Numerous of questions were swimming around in my head as we neared the great rock.

We finally reached the path on the stone that led to the entrance of the den. Sarafina's scent hit my nose and my heart jumped. That was her. I walked a couple more steps and two lionesses came into my sight with their backs to me. One had tanned fur and the other, a kind faded, yet still beautiful as ever, cream color. Simba was in front of them.

"Sarafina." Simba nodded his head for her to look behind herself.

"Mom." Nala called. The lioness stood up and turned around and locked eyes with me. She was frozen, as was I. Her beautiful aqua colored eyes began to water and her breathing quickened, as did mine. She opened her mouth and then shut it, not knowing what to say. One of us had to, so I packed up the courage, took a deep breath, and…

"Hello, My Love."

_A/N: So how did yall like this chapter? Please tell me you read 'Who is my father?' by Cheetah Lover? It would really help if you did. It's a nice little short story on Sarafina and it will help you understand Beeli, Minus, Catalina, and Tatu and where they came from._

_Refs: I can't remember lol. But tell me your favorite parts and what ya liked about the story! Oh don't give me that look :-P. Come on guys, it's not that hard lol._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey yall! Oh you guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews! You guys made my birthday extra special! I had a BLAST monday! I thank God that I made it through another year! But the fun was not over! I got to go to Denver and see…._

_**!LION KING ON BROADWAY! AAHH It was amazing!**_

_I was totally excited! I've been waiting for them to come here._

_**To Reldor**__: Lol I'm glad you are liking the story. Did you read the reff story? I hope ya did _

_**To Star**__: Lol yes dear! But remember, Nala doesn't know yet, but she will find out here shortly . Have you read the ref story? _

_**To Johnny2b**__: Yes, I've always wanted Kula and Chumvi to be mates, I've never thought of making them brother and sister. Hmm, maybe in my other story that I'm going to post here soon. Yes you have permission to use Nala's authoritive speech…just if you do it word for word, I ask to be credited , other than that, you are good to go. I love that part too, I was surprised that I even wrote it lol. Yes I will read your story! I just haven't had much time here lately. I'm constantly babysitting and these 3 kids take up my time lol._

_**Meow: **__Lmao! Our inside joke! Still laughing by the way. I had to make Simba get Nala, but at the same time, she had him also. That part with Sarafina and Sarabi, I threw that in there at the last minute. I originally had them there during the whole conversation. The nickname, I had at first had him call her, La La. Maybe my next story lol. And yes I did leave a cliffy! Eat it! Lmao jk jk, love ya Meow! Malka and Tama, nuff said._

_**Machungwa63**__**: **__Sorry about the mix up ,I thought I had made it a little clear lol it'll be something else to work on. Thank you for the birthday greeting again! I had fun!_

_**Caleb: **__I'm glad I made your day dude . You made me smile as well!_

_**Mariiela: **__Thank you, my dear! I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story and this chapter was your fav by far . Lmao! Beeli and Belly! That's great!_

_I enjoyed writing for Beeli in the last chapter. He's great and hopefully you guys read the story I suggested._

_So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!_

**Chapter 6 **

**Making New Friends, Meeting New Enemies**

**Sarafina P.O.V.**

**Please tell me that I am in a dream. This lion before me is NOT my Beeli. But it looks so much like him! Those scarlet eyes. His coat was a tad darker than I remember along with his mane. He looked the same, yet not the same. His muscles weren't as big as when I had last seen him about eight years ago, but they were still there. But his eyes…to me they hadn't changed. I couldn't speak, even he spoke to me. His voice sounded way deeper as if had lost all hope and then just found it. He was staring at me and I had to say something!**

"**Mom?" I heard my daughter's, mmm, **_**our daughter's, **_**voice, but I didn't look at her. "Mom, say something."**

"**I-I…. Be-Beeli?" He smiled fondly at me and I knew for sure now that it was my 'late' mate.**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh…" All the air left my body as I said that and then ran towards him and we nuzzled. He was still so warm and so strong. He wrapped an arm around me and held onto me tightly. I buried my face in his mane and took in his scent. It too hadn't changed. Kings above I missed him! He was the only lion I loved and will ever love. How did he find me though?**

"**Beeli, ho- how did you find me? I thought you were dead." I pulled back to look in his eyes.**

"**I thought you were dead."**

"**No, no. I made here during the night we got married. I'm surprised I got away from Catalina and Tatu." He rolled his eyes. It was at the mention of those two killers. I hope they weren't here. I don't see them.**

"**But me, no, I'm still very much alive and to answer your question, I remembered when we first met, you were headed to the Pridelands." He answered.**

"**Uh huh,"**

"**And as you remember, there wasn't much food. I decided to follow your journey." His voice was calm yet I could tell he was excited and overjoyed that he had found me. "I'm so glad you're ok." He pulled me in again, squeezing me, but I didn't mind.**

"**So this is, Beeli." I turned around to Sarabi and nodded. She was happy that I hadn't killed my mate. Now I'm not saying that I did, I thought I did. Just like I knew his brother Modya and my sister Carahi's deaths were on my paws. I still shudder at the incidences. "Don't you have something to tell them about each other?" She was looking to Beeli and Nala. She's right.**

"**This young lady says that she's **_**your **_**daughter." He stated smiling. I returned it giggling,**

"**Yes, she has my attitude, but **_**your **_**temper." His eyes sparkled at the word 'your' and Nala's eyes widened.**

"**Hi-his temper?" She looked at me surprised.**

"**Sweetie, I don't normally yell or fight with those who irritate me. That comes from your father." Nala then looked back to Beeli with wide eyes.**

"**You-you're my father?" Beeli looked to his daughter smiling.**

"**I guess I am."**

"**You guess!" I chided my new found mate and he looked at me, "I haven't been with anyone else. Although there was one lion who wanted me, but I turned him down of course." I eyed Nala as I said that and she rolled her eyes, I heard Simba growl, and Sarabi sighed.**

"**And who was that?" Beeli asked me a little skeptical.**

"**Someone of unimportance." Nala answered through her teeth. "anyways, so I do have a father…" She turned her gaze to me, here we go…" why didn't you tell me?"**

"**I thought he was dead, Nala. Three lionesses from that pride he was in, killed his brother and tried to kill me also. I had to run for my life. Thank the kings I made it back here safely."**

"**As in those three I JUST met?" No. **_**They **_**were NOT here.**

"**You just met?" I asked my mate and my daughter curiously. They both wore the same look on their faces when they glanced my way.**

"**So, she really is a **_**alive.**_**" A voice. I knew all too well approached my ears and I looked behind Beeli and saw three lionesses walking up to us.**

"**YOU THREE!" I shouted. I didn't want them here. How dare they even want to came after what they did to me!**

"**Yes. Us."**

"**Minus." I said seething.**

"**You still remember our names, huh? How sweet." **

"**Of course I remember my brother-in law's murderers!" The sisters glared at me, "you need to leave."**

"**Nala already had to warn them?" Beeli told me. They had already picked on my daughter**

"**What did you to her!"**

"**Mom, they didn't do anything." She turned their way, "not like they could."**

"**Oh, don't test us."**

"**Is that a threat, **_**Minus?**_**" Simba had walked up beside me and looked down at the trio. They looked at him. Minus wanted to kill him. Catalina could've cared less, but Tatu looked to him as if he was a god. Ugh, kill me now. "I suggest you three fix your attitude or you won't be allowed to stay."**

"**Stay!" Nala whipped around to him, "they aren't allowed to stay. They tried to kill my mother, they did kill my uncle, and they threatened me, and you tell them that they can stay?"**

"**Nala…"**

"**No!" She turned to the sisters, "you three had better find your another place to live. He Pridelands are off limits to you." They looked taken aback.**

"**So it's the queen that makes the decisions here." Minus looked at Catalina, "I always thought it was the **_**king.**_**" I really wanted to hit her. I'm a lot stronger now than I was when I was younger, she really needs to watch her step.**

"**He does make the decisions. But I'm sure he'll agree with me when I say you three will not stay." I looked at Simba and he seemed to be, thinking about this?**

"**Son?"**

"**Mom, I-"**

"**Simba, I know you are not considering letting them stay." Nala looked at her mate through slitted eyes. I couldn't blame her, but maybe his heart wanted to help them because there really was little food where they can from. I should know.**

"**Nala, give me a minute." I heard him whisper in my daughter's ear. Nala got indignant and exploded. Hormones or was it just her?**

"**Are you serious! We already have to deal with Zira and her clan who have tried to get rid of me numerous of times. And now we have to deal with them! No. Simba they need to leave."**

"**Nala, I'd feel like I'd be sentencing them to their deaths if I told them to keep traveling." While Simba and Nala argued, the Minus and her siblings looked as if they were enjoying this. My eyes rolled on command and focused back on my kids.**

"**I can't believe you right now! If they really did kill my mom, I would not be here right now!" She made a very valid point. Nala would most definitely not be here. Simba may not have been here. And I most certainly not would be here.**

"**But you are here. That's what matters."**

"**Simba, you-" My daughter then walked around Simba and walked away in a huff, tail low, and eyes straight forward. He ran after her**

"**Nala, wait!" They both disappeared around Pride Rock until a roar was heard. She didn't want him anywhere near her right now.**

"**Look, they way I see it," The king started, "you three know your place and know what lines not to cross. Anything you do out of place even one time, you're gone." Simba has always been one to give second chances. But hadn't he learned from doing that with Scar? Zira? Simba told us the night he assumed the throne, that he had given Scar a chance to leave and he didn't. Zira, she keeps messing with my daughter even after Simba let her stay. I still can recall the major fight she and Nala got into…**

_(Flashback)_

"_I still can't believe that, Scar is allowing us to rest today. That isn't like him."_

"_I know, Fina. I wonder why the sudden change, I mean, not that I'm complaining." My best friend and I were talking amongst ourselves. It was about mid afternoon and the sun was at its highest._

"_He's probably getting a lot of play."_

"_Oh dear God, Tama." Sarabi and I turned to the front to see Nala and Tama walking towards us. How much had they heard?_

"_What, Nala? I'm just stating the truth."_

"_But must you be so blunt about it?" My beautiful daughter chided her friend. They were growing so fast and I was very proud of them. They had just hit age three._

"_Hey, I say what's on my mind. If animals don't like it….tough."_

"_So where are you two coming from?" Sarabi asked._

"_We just came from talking with __**king**__ Scar." Tama answered Mine and my best friend's eyes widened._

"_Wh-why were you there?"_

"_To talk to him about the herds, mom! The Pridelands are dying and he doesn't seem to care!" My daughter had a point. Scar was always in the den, laying about, eating all day, and never lifted a paw to help anybody. He really didn't care. I was really getting sick and scared for daughter. Ever since that fight they had a year ago, he has still been trying to get at her. Now that Hassan and his friends are here, it's gotten worse._

"_But as always it didn't do any good. He just kept starrin' at, Nala." Nala winced and shuddered at her friend's words._

"_Man he makes me sick. First him and now that brown-nosing Hassan. I've got two stalkers!"_

"_Good thing you LIKE Tojo, unless you'd have three." Tama laughed and Sarabi and I giggled. My daughter glared,_

"_I Do Not like, Tojo. I use to until he pissed me off." She had never told me the whole story, just that she and Tojo would only be friends and said that I shouldn't worry about it. Maybe she'll tell now._

"_Nala, what did happen between the two of you?" She looked at me and then looked into the sky and blew out a breath._

"_He blamed me for wanting to be with him because he looks like, Simba." I glanced at Sarabi and saw her eyes on the ground. She still missed them, as did I and it reminded me of my late mate, Beeli. "I could never replace, Simba, and he should have known that!" Nala spat the last part of her sentence. I take it that she was reliving the whole situation three months ago._

"_Nala, you know how guys are. They're jerks. They only think of wh-"_

"_NALA!" Who in the world was talking to my daughter like this? Surprised at this new and angry voice, we looked in the direction and saw Zira coming to us in a huff. Oh joy…_

"_What the hell were you doing in Scar's den?"_

"_Oh God, really, Zira." My creamy colored daughter gave Zira and apathetic and tiring look._

"_Answer the damn question!"_

"_I'm not answering anything! Why don't you go and ask him!"_

"_I'm not asking Scar anything!"_

"_Then we have nothing further to discuss." Nala said simply and looked back to our group. "Like I was saying…"_

"_You are such a slut!" I stood up and Nala jerked her head up appalled at Zira. How dare she!_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me, Nala!"_

"_I'm the slut! You're the one who can't make up your mind about who you want. Sleeping with Scar AND Hassan!" Zira's angry expression increased at the realization that we did indeed know. Scar and Hassan may be blind, but we're up to her games._

"_How do you know?"_

"_It's obvious!" Tama chimed in. The Pridelanders Queen stood up_

"_Zira, what do you really want?"_

"_I want this __**spawn**__ to stay out of my mate's den! I don't want to hear about or see you in there EVER again!" Why was Zira so infuriated by this? Was she really so wrapped up in Scar that she was blind to see that it was HIM who wanted HER? "You stay away from him!"_

"_I DON'T WANT HIM!" Zira just glared and my angry daughter continued, "Scar is a pervert right along with Hassan. I don't WANT either of them. They are destroying the lands as we speak and I hope they both rot in hell!" Nala's abruptness and temper came from her father. I've never told her about him. I couldn't. He was dead and it was my fault._

"_I __**dare**__ you to say that again." The fire red eyed lioness growled at my daughter and it made me think of what she would do next. They have had other fights, but today…_

"_I said, " My daughter answered low and stepped closer to Zira, "I hope they both rot. In. HELL!" _

"_After you!" At that, Zira lunged for my daughter and tackled her to the ground._

_They rolled. Flipped. Bit. Scratched. Both were experts in fighting and neither would let up. Nala went for Zira's neck and bit down hard causing the lioness to roar out in pain. Zira then smacked my daughter on her head, making her let go and jump away. Both being away from one another, Nala lunged for her. All we could do was watch and soon other pride members came to in to watch the fight. Nobody did anything. We all knew that these two really hated each other and this was a serious fight. Soon there was a roar. However, this did not stop Zira and Nala from trying to kill each other. The members and I turned to look to see Scar walking ever so slowly to the riot. _

"_NALA! ZIRA! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" When I glanced back at the onslaught, Nala was on Zira's back, had her mouth on her ear, and I saw blood trickling down Zira's face. Nala had her pinned. Both were still growling and struggling. Scar actually walked over to get in the middle. He's brave for this. I'm sure he knows that if he touches my daughter, the heat will turn from Zira to him in the matter of a second._

"_Let. Go." Scar was looking intently at Nala, but he was giving off a warning. Nala glared back angrily and with one swift movement, threw her head back, and jumped off Zira, but, Zira roared out in pain and held her paw to her ear._

"_That Bitch!" Sarabi, Tama, and now Kula, and I, focused on Nala and could tell something was in her mouth._

"_Get her back to the den." Scar told __**his**__ followers quietly. Tama walked to Nala, but close to Zira to see what damage my strong headed daughter done. _

"_Nala, what did you do?" Nala looked at Tama and had something between her teeth._

"_Is that part of-" Tama asked her aqua eyed friend with shocked eyes herself and then brightly smiled, "Hey Zira!" Tama called and her pride turned around and Scar ahd stayed put, "you forgot something." Right then, my daughter spit out a chunk of Zira's ear onto the ground. Oh. My. God._

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"**Well thank you your, Majesty. You won't have a problem out of us." I can't believe Tatu is hitting on our Simba. That's nasty. She's old enough to be his mother!**

"**I. Hope not." Simba replied to the female eyeing her appalled. Beeli still looked unsure.**

"**Well then…"**

"**Oh my, Sarabi I apologize. Beeli this is my best friend Sarabi, Sarabi this is Beeli." They both acknowledged each other and said their hellos. Beeli had barely taken his eyes off me this entire time. Had he missed me as much as I missed him?**

"**It's very nice to meet you, Beeli. I've heard a lot about you." She gave me and him a warm smile. A thought popped into my head: How does this make, Sarabi feel? She lost Mufasa a while ago. Would she be jealous at all now that I have my mate back? I looked at her and tried to read her to see if she were hiding any type of negative thoughts, but there were none.**

"**You two should go and catch up. We will call when dinner's here." My eyes found my mate again and we both smiled, loving the idea of being able to be in one another's presence again.**

"**That sounds great." Beeli answered.**

"**I'll show you around." I grinned back and we began walking away to catch up on lost time. But I stopped for a second, "What about Simba and Nala?" Simba looked at me guiltily at me, but Sarabi,**

"**Simba will go check on, Nala in a minute." When Sarabi mentioned this, Simba looked at her as if he were scared to go alone to check on his mate. He had a point though, we didn't know she'd do to him especially now that her emotions are starting to get out of control. His mother giggled, "WE will go check on her in a minute. She just needs to cool down. You know that." I did know that.**

"**Alright, but If she wants, have her find us going west. She needs to get to know her father." I said back.**

"**We will try to send her, but knowing Nala, she'll want to give you two some time alone first." Sarabi assured me. She was probably right. My daughter did have a soft heart when it came to certain things and areas. She was only hard when provoked. My mate and started walking again. It felt good to be by his side again. I had missed him so much.**

**Minus P.O.V.**

**I watched that Sarafina take MY Beeli away from me again. This is NOT going to happen. I won't allow it. This was the only lioness that slipped through my paws once and I'll be damned if I let it happen again. **

"**So what would you three like to do?" This golden king, he was adorable I can admit. He seemed to have all the right moves in order to rule.**

"**Hey, Sim. Hello, Sarabi." A new tanned lioness with a hair tuft and hazel eyes came into our view from the direction Beeli and Sarafina left. "Who was that with, Sarafina?"**

"**That was, Beeli. Sarafina's mate." Sarabi, I think that's what they called her, I wasn't really paying attention at the time, answered the young lioness.**

"**Oh ok. And these three?" She looked to us curiously. I wish they would quit referring to us as 'these three'. We had names.**

"**We have names." Catalina snapped. I didn't care. She had read my mind. Better her than me though. I would have had much more of an attitude than that plus I would have said more.**

"**Well excuse me. What are your names then?" The lioness asked smartly. She was already getting on my bad side and I can be a total bitch when I'm pissed off.**

"**Ok, ladies. No need to be offensive. Tama, this Minus, Tatu, and Catalina. Ladies this is, Tama." I accommodate him for being nice and not have us at each other's throats. Tama better not step out of line with me. "They came with, Beeli. He's Nala's father." Tama, dumbass name, kept her eyes on us. I don't like her either.**

"**Tama?" She took her eyes off us and looked at Simba.**

"**Yea. Nala's father huh? That's cool that she has a dad. All these years of not knowing."**

"**Have you seen her?" **

"**Yes, Sarabi I did. She was headed just now to Rafiki's tree." What the hell is a Rafiki?**

"**Oh. Well no sense in us going to see her. She'll be with her parents." Simba was trying his best to get out of going to see his mate. Coward. If you have a problem, talk about it. Don't run from it with your tail between your legs. If you're scared of the girl, then you shouldn't have married her. **

"**Simba, you are going over there to see if she is alright. Be courteous, son."**

"**Mom, you know how much of a short fuse Nala will have now. I would like to see my son or daughter born here in a little." I guess he was indicating that she'd kill him for allowing us to stay. It was a dumb move on his part because I do plan on driving a wedge between Sarafina and Beeli. He belonged to me.**

"**Hey guys!" Another one? A new and 'oh so cheerful' bubbly voice was heard and then a dark colored lioness with purple eyes. **

"**Hey, Kula." **_**Tama **_**greeted her friend. Kula. Eh, she was a little too happy for my liking. There has got to be someone else here that has the same conniving mind as I do with Pridelanders. They were getting on my nerves and I was losing patience fast.**

"**Hello." Kula's cherry voice brought my out of my thoughts and my sisters and I glanced at her. "I'm, Kula. Are you new members?" Mmm, maybe I was wrong. She was way more friendlier than her friend. I'll be nice.**

"**I'm Min-"**

"**They are Minus, Catalina, and Tatu." **

"**WE ARE VERY CAPABLE OF INTRIDUCING OURSELVES, TAMA!" I couldn't help but blow. I was going to actually answer Kula in a friendly way, and her jack-assed friend cut me off.**

"**Well now it's done." Hair Tuft Lioness said simply. I wanted to rip her apart.**

"**That's enough!" This was Simba again. "Look, we are not going to have any problems here. Tama, that was uncalled for," I humphed, agreeing with him and he looked to me, "and for you as well. You just met and are already acting like enemies."**

"**Yes, well, I was ju-"**

"**Did you not hear him!" Wonderful. Nala's back. All seven of us turned to look at her. Wasn't she supposed to be with her dear mommy and daddy? "In other words, don't keep this going. Stop now while you're ahead." She wasn't just talking to my family, she was talking to everyone here, but I knew most of it was for us.**

"**How about I show you sisters around." Kula offered and I was glad that she wasn't like Tama or Nala. Nala was definitely like her dad in every way. Only thing was that she got her looks from her ugly mother.**

"**Sure, Kula. We'd love that. Lead the way." I said in a mocked friendly tone. Everyone could tell, but then again, I didn't care.**

"**Goodbye, my new king." Tatu. I'm about to slap the hell out of her. She was too old for him, although she had the body of a lioness half her age.**

"**Give it a **_**rest!**_**Tatu." I snapped at my sister, but it didn't seem to faze her. She and Cata had gotten use to my antics and weren't surprised anymore. She eyed the golden king seductively and his eyes widened at her boldness. Then she got to Nala.**

"**If you don't take your eyes off of my husband, you won't be able to see anything ever again." The queen said to my sister darkly. Catalina and I exchanged glances and looked back at Nala and Tatu.**

"**My apologizes, your highness." Tatu seethed. Tatu has never really had a mate. She liked Modya at one time, but that ended. He was too touchy-feely as she called it. That would bug me too.**

"**Come on." We followed Kula away from the royal couple and into the Pridelands. Our goal was to get a look at the land, but my goal? I was looking for animals who wanted revenge on this pride. Not all the lions in this pride could possibly love the royal family. There is always one bad seed in the bunch. I had to find them.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Nala I thought you wer-"**

"**Simba let's go for a walk. I need to allow my parents some time alone." I looked deep into his eyes to let him know that I was sorry for a few minutes ago. "We need to talk too."**

"**Lead the way." He smiled at me and I immediately fell for him.**

"**Ok. Let's head to the Acacia Grove."**

"**Sounds good." **

"**What happened with you two?" Tama asked curiously.**

"**I'm hormonal." At that, my mate and I walked away with Sarabi smiling fondly at us.**

**Once we arrived to our destination, we sat down and looked at one another. I guess I can start out with,**

"**Simba, I'm sorry. I could have handled earlier a lot better. I just don't want them here."**

"**I understand. I do. I just want to give them a chance. Maybe they will see the goodness in the pride and the Pridelands, and maybe change." He was smooth with his words and I was still trying to calm myself down.**

"**I doubt it, Simba. They already copped an attitude with me when all I did was ask them their names. First we have Zira, and I have a feeling that if we let them stay, they and Zira will ban together and we will have war." I was surprised at how calm I did actually sound. Those breathing lessons from Rafiki are really paying off.**

"**We will pay extra close attention to all of them. I just don't want anyone to think that we're judgmental in any form." Simba was final in his decision but made it calmly. I gave in.**

"**Alright, Simba, alright. I hope you are right about this. I just don't want to lose anyone from our side. The pride is divided." I told him. I'm sure he knew though.**

"**Yes. We are definitely. But, everything will be fine. Now, enough about the negatives. Let's focus on the positives." I couldn't help but smile, "how are you feeling?"**

"**I'm doing better now. I just don't know when I'm going to flare up. You gotta bare with me." He chuckled,**

"**I can bare. But I will give you your space. I was scared to come check on you by myself." I smiled warily,**

"**You're not really scared of me are you?" He looked away sheepishly.**

"**A little." I was shocked. Had I scared him that much?**

"**You are?" Uh oh, I'm about to cry, "Simba I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"**

"**Hey hey hey," He wrapped his arms around me, "It's alright. I'm fine. I know you're going to be a little off sometimes." Small tears ran down my face and fell to the ground. This emotional state is going to kill me. I'm a strong lioness and I'm crying over something stupid.**

"**Am I going to be going through emotions all the time?" I shouted. There goes another one.**

"**It's ok, La. Just breathe and take it easy. We'll get through it together." I couldn't ask for a better mate. He was always honest and caring with me.**

"**Ok. Together." We laid side by side and took a nap.**

**Zira P.O.V.**

**I decided to relax today, to give everyone and myself a breather from being concerned about me. The sun was high in the sky and warm. The cub inside me was kicking mercilessly and it made me very uncomfortable. I'll be so glad when I give birth.**

"**And the lioness over here is, Zira." I heard Kula's voice and glanced to the right of me. I saw three lionesses I'd never seen before, but the vibe I got from them, I liked it. They approached me cautiously. Kula knew better than to come directly at me after what happened the other day. The lioness was a pest.**

"**Good day to all of you." I decided to be nice and welcome the new comers. Kula was still keeping her distance.**

"**Zira, this is Catalina, Tatu, and Minus." I looked at all the faces before me, but when I got to Minus's face, something clicked. She had that dangerous evil inside of her that I could tell was there. We eyed each other carefully. She, would be my biggest help to reclaim the throne in Scar's name!**

_A/N: Alright guys. I'll admit. This was not my best chapter, but some parts were pretty good. I do enjoy writing for the villains here. No Timon and Pumbaa or the 'boys', they will be here next chapter. So let me know what ya liked . Reviews make me happy and a better writier!_

**P.S. IF the author of the story sends me an email back saying that I cannot use their characters, things will be switched a little, but I promise it'll still make sense…it's already in my head.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Aye guys! Ok, listen, I will be posting either once or twice a week. I don't have internet at home, but I do have a computer. Complicated, yes I know. So I either go to a friend's house or the library and I post from there. Thank ya for baring with me. Love you guys! You're the best!_

_Thank you for all the reviews! I can't say how much you make my days!_

_**Johnny 2b: **__Not a prob! I'm not able to leave reviews, but I am reading your story and it's awesome! Kula isn't a spy for Zira, she just doesn't want any confrontations with her anymore, not that Kula is scared of her or anything. Kula is peace loving and she was just showing the sisters around . Simba calling Nala "La" I had originally planned for him to call her 'La La', but I think this works! I'd say Nala is about 18/19 in human years, but all of them mature in my theory. 4 years is when a lioness is 'full grown' and 5 for the guys, but iunno._

_**: **__Thanks for saying my story is "Flipping Awesome so far" lol. Glad you are enjoying!_

_**1x0xalexis8: **__Nala is badass isn't she !_

_**Reldor: **__Dude, I have been waiting for that show to come to CO forever! Can't even tell you how long. But find their schedule and keep up with it, I'm sure it'll come to a town near you . Thanks for the comment, I guess this chapter was better than I thought. I love Nala!_

_**Machungwa63: **__Nala is still taking it all in. She's got the cub on the way, Zira is a problem along with these new females, and she just met her dad. Got a lot on her plate and going through her mind for the moment lol. Ha ha, you don't ramble! I do that lol._

_**Meow93: **__What is a Rafiki, yea I liked that line too lol. And yes you read that right, Zira did call Nala out of her name, but we see what position Nala holds and Zira can't get it lol. Tama's line for Zira, I thought it perfect, she really would say something like that in my opinion . And Kula will be fine…for now. The sisters are new and Kula hasn't posed as a threat to them yet. It's Zira who can't stand ANY Pridelanders._

_On with the story!_

**Chapter 7: Trouble Never Sleeps**

**Beeli P.O.V.**

**I am so glad to be reunited with my mate again. These few weeks have felt like heaven now that she's back in my grasp. Getting to know my daughter, my son-in-law, and his mother, was nice breath of fresh air. They seemed so well put together, especially the resigned queen. Sarabi is truly a queen and I can't thank her enough for being my daughter's role model. Nala and Simba are wonderful together. He treats her so well, but I've heard that he has always been that way towards her, so I really have nothing to worry about. They have it made here.**

"**This is a nice walk, dad. Thanks for asking me to come along." My daughter's voice brought me out of my thoughts.**

"**Of course, sweetheart. I did ask your mate for permission though." She stopped walking and gave me an annoyed glare. "What?"**

"**You asked, him?" I nodded. "You are my FATHER, you don't need to ask him if I can go on a walk with you, dad."**

"**Honey, he is your mate. He just wants you to be safe. That's all."**

"**But I'm not handicap, dad. I'm having a cub. I'm not blind, I'm not cripple, I don't have any special needs. I'm fine, dad."**

"**But you know that you have enemies in this pride." I was trying to get her to see why we are the way we are with her now.**

"**I know, dad, I know." She was slightly admitting defeat. I had noticed something else though,**

"**Why do you keep saying 'dad' at the end of every sentence?"**

"**Oh, I didn't realize I was doing it, dad." We locked eyes. "Sorry, dad." A broad grin etched across my face and it followed through to hers. "I guess I keep saying it because, I've never really got to use the word 'dad'. Never being able to say 'happy father's day' or 'how are you dad?' or 'what's up dad?' There's a whole day just devoted to father's and I've never gotten to be a part of it.**

"**I know I've been absent, but I promise to make it up you."**

"**Oh you can. I may not be a cub anymore, but you'll get a hint of what I was like, Grandpa." We both laughed at her joke and continued our walk. The breeze was light and airy. It was going to be a good day.**

**Nafini P.O.V.**

**These past few weeks have been, eh, weird I guess I can say. Zira finally had her cub and Nala will be due here in a month. She's showing quite a lot and is just as protective as ever. I have noticed though, that ever since Minus and her sisters have been here, they have really taken a like to Zira and her clan. They are definitely up to no good. I've been spying on them for a bit and I know they're plotting, but I always come when they are finished or I can't get close enough. I'm wishing they'd slip one day and I hope I don't get caught. No telling what they would do if they caught me. Zira has always been out to get Nala and has only gotten worse over the years. I've also seen Hassan appear every once and a while. My guess is that he is checking up on Zira.**

**The cub Zira had is brown and these dark turquoise eyes, definitely Hassan's. That lion has brown fur also, but the eyes come from Zira's side of the family. Take a look at Sabini and you'll know. I really wish I knew what they were planning. Hassan has spotted me a couple of times, but hasn't said anything, but I'm sure he's warned his lionesses about my wanderings.**

"**Hey, Nafini!" I turned to my left to see Kula coming my way. How Did she know where I was? I was kind of a distance away from Pride Rock.**

"**H-hey, Ku-Kula. What are you do-doing out here?" Why was I stammering? I mean yes I like the girl, but she's with Chumvi, but we are pretty good friends and I wouldn't dare try to break them up.**

"**I should ask you the same." She giggled. I smiled.**

"**Yes, well, you know how I like to wander."**

"**You remind me of, Ni."**

"**Who's, Ni?" I asked skeptically.**

"**Ni, was just this lion Nala, Chumvi, and I met when we were little. He saved Nala from some hyenas." She made her sentence a quick and unemotional one.**

"**Oh." Was all I could really say. Then a thoughtful expression appeared on her face,**

"**Ya know, you kinda remind me of him a little." Did I? "Only difference is that your fur is a tad darker, but still same in color along with your mane, which well more kempt than his. You could be brothers."**

"**A brother. Be nice to actually have a sibling."**

"**So what were you doing out here?" Are we really back to this question?**

"**I was just…walking around." As I said it, I could have slapped myself. She wouldn't believe me.**

"**Hmm," She raised an eyebrow, I knew it, "you going to keep with that story or would you like to make up a new one?"**

"**You are like the annoying little sister every guy prays for." I grinned broadly. Kula was like a sister to me, that's how close we were.**

"**Not like you're complaining." She laughed.**

"**True, true. Come on, let's get home. I'm sure Chumvi is looking for ya."**

"**Yea, maybe." We started home together, but I glanced behind me, and just when I did, two blood red eyes were staring at me and my blood froze. I think I'm in trouble.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Nala, are you sure you're fine?" I am so sick of Simba and everyone else asking me every second of my life 'am I ok". I'm having a cub, I'm not handicap!**

"**Yes. Simba. I'm. Fine." I answered him through gritted teeth. I figured that was better than snapping at him.**

"**Nala, I'm just trying to help." He said calmly. My heart dropped and I felt a little guilty for getting an attitude. He has been very patient with me ever since he found out I was expecting.**

"**I know, Simba, I know." I sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't like anyone fussing over me. I'm always to be the one to help others."**

"**That's all I've heard. You have always helped everyone else. Now it's time for you to take a break." He did make a point, but we all know how stubborn I am. I HAVE to help. I can't just sit around and do anything.**

"**But it's just hard to not do anything. You won't let me hunt, I can't go anywhere by myself, I ca-"**

"**We have to keep a look out for you because of Zira and them." He pleaded.**

"**I know, Simba, but can I at least go for a walk by myself." I was making a statement that I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself despite my condition. "I'm not going to die and Zira can't defeat me."**

"**But she does have more of an advantage on you." Ugh. I hate when he makes valid points. "It's not safe for you to be alone. Ever."**

"**I need some water." I wanted to change the subject before I yelled at him, "then I want to go see my parents."**

"**You can head to the waterhole if you'd like." I stopped walking. Was he serious?**

"**You mean you're letting me go by myself?" I asked sarcastically, knowing that he had some kind of motive.**

"**Yes." I quirked an eyebrow,**

"**Really?" He smiled his 'Simba smile' and my heart melted.**

"**O….k….." I said uneasily. Where was he getting at? As I was walking past him slowly, I never took my cautious eyes off him. He was still smirking. He was up to something.**

"**What, Nala?"**

"**You're really allowing me to go?"**

"**Yes, dear. Go on."**

"**Why are you all of a sudden going to let me go off by myself?"**

"**By yourself?" He chuckled, "Nala, the watering hole is only five feet from here. I can still see you." I got an incredulous look on my face and looked to my right to see a waterhole about five feet from me. My blood boiled for a minute for being so naïve for thinking that he would actually let me go off by alone. I looked back to him, but only to find that his smirk was a full blown broad smile.**

"**You're unbelievable." I said emotionless. He then tried his best to stifle a laugh and I rolled me eyes. "Let it out, Simba, you know you want to."**

"**I got you good didn't I!" He exploded. Oooo, I wanted to smack him! I walked away from my laughing mate in a huff to the waterhole. He was such a cub sometimes. But, I guess life doesn't always have to be serious.**

**As I bent my head down to the water and lapped it up slowly, I began to remember what it was like when we didn't have water. The land was dry and cracked. Everything was dead and gone. The only thing that kept us alive was hope and the drive to survive.**

**I looked up and saw Nafini and Kula coming my way. Why were they coming from the direction of the Termite Mounds?**

"**Hey you two!" I called out and they immediately smiled at me.**

"**Hey, Nala! HEY, SIMBA!" Simba was right of course. If they could call out to him too, then he was able to be seen and so was I to him. He is going to drive me nuts.**

"**What are you guys up to? Why were you coming from that direction?" Kula shot a look at Nafini and he looked back her innocently.**

"**I found him out there, but he won't tell me the real reason." Kula nudged her friend.**

"**You're so nosy."**

"**And?" **

"**Nothing." It was funny watching them banter.**

"**Well looky here. The rest of the gang is here. We just can't get enough of each other." Malka's voice came into our ears and he was followed by Tama, Chumvi, Tojo, and Sabini. I felt Simba's presence come up behind me.**

"**We always have pow wows." Tama added. They were right. We did somehow always manage to find each other.**

"**So Nala, I see you're still on House Arrest." Giggles went all around our soirée. First Simba messes with me and now Malka. I glared at the orange colored lion to let him know that I was in no mood for his comedy act today.**

"**Yea, she almost thought that she off the hook for a while." I popped my king in his face with my tail, silently telling him to shut up. This caused everyone to laugh though and I smiled despite myself. Looking at my friends, they all pretty much wore the same expressions on their faces, except one in particular. Nafini. His face gave off that he was troubled and worried. I wonder what's going on in that head of his. Nafini has always been the 'thinker' of our group. He never took something head on without thinking it through first and seeing what the outcomes would be of his actions. Suddenly, his eyes caught me and slightly widened.**

"**You alright, Nala?" I should be asking **_**him **_**that question.**

"**Yes, yes I'm fine. You?"**

"**Perfect." His brown orbs glanced at Simba and they both gave each other an understanding look. A look that said 'I need to talk to you, but I don't want to frighten the others'. **

"**Simba, can I talk to you for a minute?" Now I was worried. What did Nafini see when he was near the Termite Mounds? I did notice that Zira and her pride had been missing every now and then, but is this really the reason Nafini is so secretive?**

"**Of course." My mate answered the faded gold lion and they walked off, leaving me and the rest of friends confused and speechless.**

**Hassan P.O.V.-(miss him ?)**

"**Hassan. We have a problem." I hadn't been in the Pridelands for a while. I've been hiding out here since that pompous king Simba told me to leave. From here, Zira and our followers have met here and are plotting against him.**

"**We always have a problem. Simba is still king of the Pridelands, Nala is not my queen, and we-" **

"**Well we have a new problem now." Zira cut me off and rolled her eyes at my rant. She always did that whenever I'd mention Nala being with me instead of her. Yes this new cub, Kovu, is what she named him, after Scar, is mine along with his sister Vitani. If Scar knew that this cub wasn't his, he would have probably try to kill me, not that he could.**

"**Well then enlighten me, what's new?"**

"**I sense the Pridelanders have a spy." My eyes got a little bigger and I looked at Zira curiously.**

"**Who is it?"**

"**Nafini." She answered simply.**

"**Mmm,"**

"**I've seen him a few times around these parts, for what reasons, I don't know. But he saw me today as he was leaving. He knows something's up."**

"**You dumb female! Why did you let him see you!" I fumed. Foolish lioness!**

"**It's not like I wanted him to! And don't you DARE raise your voice at me!" Zira was dumb for challenging me. I was her superior.**

"**I can do whatever I damn so well please! You need me!"**

"**No I don't!"**

"**Zira, lioness cannot rule and you know that."**

"**I can be the first."**

"**No you ca-"**

"**HEY!" Zira and I turned our heads to what direction Minus was coming from. **

"**Can we get back to the subject at hand? Yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere. You can deal with that issue later." If I had met Minus before Zira, I would have been with her instead. She's smarter, deadlier, and way more flexible. Her hunting skills are nothing compared to Zira's.**

"**Minus is right. Bigger issues are now. What are we going to do about, Nafini?"**

"**We can keep a look out for him, send a signal to our pride, kill him, put it to the Pridelanders as a prewar warning. It's simple really." The only thing I can't stand about her is her way of making some of us feel like idiots.**

"**Yes, well, I'm sure he told Simba already of what he has been doing. They will have more spies and then nothing will be secret." Zira was trying to backfire Minus's oh-so-easy plan.**

"**Then we will just kill whoever we see that is a Pridelander." Minus rolled her eyes and threw her head back in annoyance, "It's really simple. You see something you don't like, you get rid of it! Plain and simple. Are you guys really this dull?"**

"**Ya know, we could try your tactic out on you first." Zira sneered and got in Minus face.**

"**How quickly we forget! It was you who asked me to help you! You said the more lions we have, the more of an advantage we have against **_**them!**_**" The two lionesses were glaring at each other and the only thing I could do was think of Nala. These two had the same fire that she did and it was a reminder of how she wasn't here now.**

_(Flashback- a few days after Simba took the throne)_

"_If you don't get yourself away from her…" The __**new king **__threatened me. I had cornered Nala, but she would fight me need be, but it wouldn't have been a problem. The problem lied with Simba. He did not know who he was messing with. I've had my eye on Nala ever since I've seen her and she was to be mine._

"_You won't have her." He raised a brow at me, "Don't worry, Simba, when you're gone, I'll take real good care of her." He then smirked at me._

"_No need to. I'm not going anywhere, wouldn't want you to get your hopes up on senseless garbage." He looked me up and down and continued, "But I forgot, that's what you are anyways, so I guess it's not really a problem." His voice was just dripping with sarcasm and cockiness. I wanted to end him right now. I'm garbage? Ha! His family is garbage._

"_I challenge you for the throne! Now!" Nala then jumped in front of him and the rest of our pride came in front of him as well to protect him. Damnit!_

"_You challenge him, you're going to have to go through us first!" I was tired of Tama always jumping into fights that didn't concern her. I would be the cause of her death when the time called for it._

"_And I don't think you want to die just yet." Malka was just as bad as Simba. I knew I was outnumbered and I couldn't fight all of them._

"_One day, Simba. One day."_

_(End Flashback)_

"**We will just keep a look out for intruders. Bring them in to interrogate and go from there." I made my statement and started padding back to my sleeping spot.**

"**Are you going to train, Kovu?" I stopped abruptly at Zira's question. I didn't look at her.**

"**Why would I train a cub that was meant to be Scar's?" I said icily.**

"**He is YOUR son!" She spat.**

"**He is named after your precious, Scar. I want nothing to do with him." I left Zira there seething with anger.**

**Simba P.O.V**

"**So, Hassan is still on my lands." The information Nafini was giving me wasn't really surprising news. I knew this was going to happen, just not so soon. Those new lionesses were now a part of our enemies and were helping them plot against us. This is beginning to be a bit much.**

"**What will we do? I know you don't want to worry the others, but…"**

"**They have to know. Yea, I see your point." I looked to the sky and then brought my head back down, "Nala doesn't need this. I'm already stressing her out with my constant worrying. I don't want any of our mothers hurt."**

"**Right."**

"**I'll um, we'll talk to the guys when everyone's asleep and warn them." I sighed heavily. This was getting more and more complicated by the day. Now is when I'm starting to doubt my ability to be king. Can I handle all this?**

"**I can still be a spy if you need me t-"**

"**No." I cut him off, we don't know if he's been seen or not, "I can't risk you getting caught. They may kill you if they've seen you. Don't want to lose you."**

"**I understand." The lion nodded to me. He understood fully what could very well happen. A roar then came to our ears and it was time for lunch.**

"**When nightfall hits, we'll tell them."**

**Sabini P.O.V.**

"**Tojo, can we talk?" We heard the call for lunch but I had to talk to him. I had been feeling quite queasy these past two weeks. Our wedding was beautiful and our honeymoon was even better. I'm glad I waited for him. He is everything I ever wanted. He was kind, gentle, caring, protective. All I ever wanted.**

"**Sure. You alright?" He was looking at me skeptically and I felt uneasy. I don't know why I felt this way. I don't know if it was because I'd never seen him play with any cubs or the fact that we actually never talked about having cubs.**

"**Yea, I-I'm fine. We just need to talk." I started to walk away and he followed close behind, his eyes never leaving me. We came to our favorite waterhole and I looked at my reflection. I had more of a rounder face, but I don't know if Tojo had noticed yet. **

"**Sab, what's going on?" I smiled at my mirrored reflection when Tojo called me by the nickname he gave me.**

"**I'm fine, Jojo. Uh, how do you feel about, um…"My voice faded out and I couldn't speak. I'm just afraid of what his reaction will be.**

"**Come on, Sabini. I know something is on your mind. Why are you scared to tell me?" I jerked my head to the side.**

"**Because we've never talked about this before. I don't know if you're going to be mad or be happy or what." I wasn't facing him.**

"**Just tell me." I decided to turn around and face my fear and when I did, Tojo, had a 'knowing' look on his face and I all I could do was let my mouth drop. He knew already.**

"**How did you-but I thought-you…" He chuckled lightly then pulled me into his arms.**

"**I've known, Sab."**

"**How?" I asked muffled with my face in his mane.**

"**I know you. Every inch of you, every motion you make, every emotion you show, every thought you have." He pulled me away from his body so we could look into each other's eyes. His ocean blue eyes have always caught me off guard and I'd always get lost in them. From his first hello is when he had captured me and he didn't even know that he had done that.**

"**You're happy?" Why I asked this, I had no idea.**

"**No." I grew confused and my eyebrows scrunched together.**

"**But you just-"**

"**I'm excited." I grabbed him tightly, indulged in another embrace. He had tricked me and knew I'd fall for it. He and Simba are so much alike. **

"**What would you want? A girl or a boy?" I asked teary eyed. He looked at me loving,**

"**It doesn't matter. Either is fine with me." We looked into one another's eyes longingly and I wanted to just spend the rest of the day with him.**

"**Aww, isn't that sweet," My mate and I turned to see my sister and her clan surrounding us, "My little sister is pregnant with, Jojo, excuse me, Tojo's cub."**

"**Yes, well, at least she's committed and waited until she was married." Tojo growled to me sister. I wanted to take a stance beside him, but he blocked me. He was now going to be extra protective of me now.**

"**Oh, Tojo. That hurt." Zira pretended to be hurt by his words.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Give Simba a message for me."**

"**And that is…?"**

"**We have his mother."**

_A/N: o_o! They have Sarabi! Dun dun dun! So how was this chapter? I promise the next chapter will be better!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: What's up guys? How was your Thanksgiving? I had a really good time with my family. Thanks to all those who have favored my story also! Hey, try reviewing sometimes lol _

_**Mimoo01: **__Welcome to the story and I'm glad you are 'bada ba ba lovin it'. The 'A' in amazing. Thank ya much!_

_**X0xalexis8**__: __I will I will! Lol Once or twice a week _

_**Meow93: **__You are giving me ideas girl, ya really are. I may use your idea for Vit, I'll credit ya! I got the part for her always calling him 'dad' from The Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan…I really liked that part. Now, is it Kiara or Kopa? Muahahaha I never said who it was lol. And Nafini and Kula, eh, we will see. And I'm glad you didn't expect that about Sarabi…I threw it in at the last minute. I was all__** 'ok, gotta put something good in here. Ooo I know-Sarabi gets captured' PERFECT!**_

_**Machungwa63: **__Yeah, I really couldn't think of anything to write and I kinda bs'd it from the looks huh lol…but this chapter a lot better I think. We will find out what happens to our old queen ._

_**: **__Caleb I'm sorry lmao! But it builds suspense lol. And I couldn't think of what to write._

_**Reldor: **__Simba loves Nala lol and especially now that she's expecting, oh yes, he HAS to be near her 24/7 lol. Simba and Hassan, yea, I forgot to mention that I had some help from Shadow to write that part._

_**Johnny2b: **__I know the males have to be at least 5 years and females 2 or 3 years . I dunno what I will do with Sarabi, I have an idea, but I also kinda want her to see her grandchild. We will see._

_**Starinmievez: **__ I knoooow :/ I'm sad! Lol_

_Alright, here's chapter 8_

**Chapter 8: ****Just When Things Couldn't Get Any Worse, Some Things Go Missing and Some Things Return**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**As Nala and I gathered around the kill the pride had taken down and had started eating, I noticed one lioness in particular was missing along with Tojo and Sabini, but I had seen them walk off together. Maybe I'll ask,**

"**Oh, Simba, dear have you seen your mother?" I was just about to ask her that.**

"**No, I thought she was with the hunting party." Nala's mom looked confused.**

"**She said that she wanted to take a walk before she hunted and that she would catch up to us, but she never came and it was getting a little late, so we went on and hunted. Where could she be?" I looked out to the Pridelands worriedly. Where was my mom?**

"**Simba, everything ok?" Nala had come into the conversation and saw the look on my face. "What's going on?"**

"**Nala, have you seen, Sarabi?" Nala couldn't have seen her, she was with me all day.**

"**No, mom I haven't." Nala then turned to the pride and let out a small roar, causing everyone to stop eating and face her. "Has anyone seen Sarabi?" In hopes that at least someone had, I took a look at all the faces around me and they all looked as baffled as I was. This was not good. I hung my head.**

"**Don't worry, Simba, we'll fine her." Beeli's voice rang in my ears and I glanced at him.**

"**Yeah, sometimes she does go on walks by herself. I'm sure she's fine." Sarafina tried to reassure me that mom was alright, but something in the back of my head told me otherwise. We had enemies and I didn't know what they were plotting except for the information Nafini gave me a little while ago.**

"**Look, if she's not back by sunset, we need to go search for her." I made a decision and no one seemed to argue, "Malka, Chumvi, Nafini and I need to have a word with you guys." The two friends gave me a strange look, but did hesitate. We walked inside the den, away from everyone else and sat donw.**

"**Listen, Nafini told me that Zira and her friends are planning something big, but doesn't quite know what's going on. All we know is that something is going down soon." Malka rolled his on command and Chumvi looked irritated.**

"**Man, these lions don't have a life. I mean, is that all they do is sit around and plot on how to make other's lives miserable?"**

"**I know, Malka, and I know you guys are tired to death of fighting. I am too."**

"**So what's our plan, Sim?" I thought for a second. This had to be a rational decision.**

"**Well, Chumvi, I say we just prepare. I don't want to attack them unless they attack us first."**

"**Simba, this isn't cubhood!" Nafini growled at me and I looked at him in shock. "This is not that 'if they hit you first, then you hit them back. It's self defense.' No! We to get them before they get us. We can't just sit around and wait and do nothing until then!" Yes he had a point, but what if they were just planning on leaving? He hadn't heard the whole thing, but—mmm, Hassan and his clan are there as well.**

"**Nafini, I hear what you're say-"**

"**SIMBA! WHERE IS HE? SIMBA!" The boys and I looked outside the den entrance and saw Tojo and Sabini looking frantic. What is going on?**

"**He's in the den." That was Nala.**

"**I'm in here." I had started to walk out, but to only be greeted by large crazy eyes coming from both Sabini and Tojo.**

"**Simba they got her!" Sabini shouted.**

"**Got who, Bini?" I asked a little perturbed.**

"**They have your mom, Simba." I looked to Nafini and his eyes grew as much as mine. At Tojo's words, the world stopped. Everything came to a halt and I felt as if I would pass out. Mom. My mother. Zira and her clan have my mother and I haven't a clue what they are or what they will do to her.**

"**Simba breathe!" My eyes finally focused on something. Nala. Her eyes were filled with worry and anguish. She and my mom were close and I know that she had just heard the news. Everyone did.**

"**What are we going to do? We have to get her out!" Sarafina was right. I guess I will have to start this war. Today. Right now.**

"**Ok everyone, we need to head out to the Outlands, that's where Zira and Hassan and their followers are." I was surprised that everyone was in agreement, but then again, they all loved my mother. They had stuck by her in the worst of times and still thought highly of her.**

"**Let's go then!" Malka chimed in, "when the going gets tough, the tough get going!" The orange lion's remark made some of my pride groan in annoyance. I smiled inwardly, he reminded me of Timon and Pumbaa. They were back in the jungle for a bit. I didn't want them to get eaten by the bad eggs in the pride and told them to come back before Nala was due, speaking of which,**

"**Nala?" She looked back at me as I caught her about to exit the den with everyone else, "You stay here." Her eyebrows furrowed and everyone stopped walking. I immediately knew she was going to argue. Great. Juuuust what I need.**

"**What! No! I'm going!" I rolled my eyes in a frustrated matter.**

"**No, you're not."**

"**Simba, what he-"**

"**You have more to worry about now than just yourself."**

"**That goes for you too, Sab." Wait, her too? She wasn't…**

"**Um, I'm going as well." She answered defiantly. Uh oh…**

"**No. You're not." Tojo simplified his statement.**

"**TOJO I. AM. GOING! You can't make me stay here! I'm sick of everybody trying to control me! I can do whatever I want!" All of us were shocked to see Sabini raise her voice at her husband, at anyone for that fact.**

"**I don't want you or the cub injured! This is the only time I HAVE to control you." So she is. Well, at least Nala will have some company. Nala stepped in beside Sabini and they both glared evilly at my friend and I. I shuddered, oy, if looks could kill, Tojo and I would be no more. **

"**Guys, we're doing this for your safety. We don't want anything to happen to you." I tried to plead with them, but only one of them seemed to take it and you know it wasn't my mate.**

"**I do see what you saying, but-" Sabini looked at Tojo and he had a soft look of love in orbs and the dark colored lioness fell, "alright, Tojo. I'll stay." Why can't Nala be this reasonable! I looked to my mate and I wished I hadn't. She had a look of determination on her face, telling me that she was not going to back down without a fight.**

"**Sarafina, can you please talk some sense into your daughter?" I had rolled me head in my mother in-laws direction.**

"**Nala, sweetie, you don't-"**

"**Come on! Really! Are you seriously going to side with him? I can take care of myself." Sarafina opened her mouth to say something, but her mate beat her to it.**

"**Nala, honey you won't be alone. Your mother and Sabini will be here with you." Let's just say, the faded creamy lioness was surprised at the fact that she wasn't going either.**

"**Excuse me, Beeli? I'm not going?" I see where Nala gets her defiance from.**

"**Yes, Fina, you aren't going. I can't risk losing you again. Minus almost succeeded in killing you once. I won't ever let her get that close again." He gazed into her eyes and she knew he had a point.**

"**But, what about you, Beeli? How do I know you'll be ok?" That's true. As males, we always feel as if it's our job to protect our wives and keep them from harm and danger, which it is.**

"**I promise I'll be fine. She'll tell them not to harm me. I'll return to you." They nuzzled for a minute and then said their goodbyes.**

"**So, Tama, you're not-" I shot my eyes over to the couple.**

"**Malka, don't even think about using that line on me because it isn't going to work. I'm not pregnant-"**

"**Yet." Malka cut in with a smirk on his face and Tama smack him on his leg.**

"**And I'm in perfect shape. Let's go." He should have known better than to try and tell Tama to stay. They walked out side by side. Wonder what Kula and Chum-**

"**Let's go Chumvi."**

"**But what if I want you to stay too?" Chumvi was just testing her playfully.**

"**Not a chance. Come on." She pulled her mate out of the den. That left me, Sabini, my fuming and stubborn mate, and her mother.**

"**Nala, please?" She looked away from me pissed. I need her to look at me because this may be the last time. "Nala." Seeing as she wouldn't look at me unless I forced her, I put my paw under her chin and brought her face to meet mine. I didn't care who saw.**

"**Open your eyes and look at me." She actually did so I continued," Don't do that."**

"**Do what?" She snapped. I love her to death, but sometimes I want to strangle her, but not really.**

"**Don't look away from me." Her expression grew a little softer and her emeralds never left my scarlet ones. " I need you here in case something happens."**

"**That's why I want to go. I can't sit here and worry about you, not knowing if you are going to be ok. I want to go." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes at my mate's exasperated plea. She loves and cares for me deeply and it's hard to see her like this.**

"**I'm going to be fine. I'll have Zazu stay with you.**

" **I said softly. She nodded but I could tell that she wasn't all too thrilled about this. **

"**Ok. I'll hold down the fort. You had just better come back. I can't raise this cub by myself, especially with your genes."She choked out a laugh and I smiled back.**

"**I wasn't that bad."**

"**Yes you were." Nala and her mother both chimed together. I hugged them both and then trotted out of the cave. Mom, here I come.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**I, ugh, I'm stuck here, in the den with my mom and a close friend of mine, worried if my king is coming back at all. He has to come back. Simba is a strong fighter. He'll make it out alive. Won't he? I really hated these thoughts. I had said a silent prayer to the kings, asking them to watch over my Simba and our pride. We couldn't lose anyone.**

"**Nala, please stop pacing. You're making me nervous. They'll be fine." I hadn't even realized that I was pacing. I needed to sit down. My stomach was in knots with pulsating pains here and there and my feet were hurting. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that I stayed.**

"**Sorry, mom. I just can't lose him again. I missed him so much the first time." Tears were about to fall from my eyes. I was so heartbroken that Simba was dead at the time. I hardly spent any time with anyone else for a good four months. "I don't know if I can go through that again."**

"**Nala you are going to have to," I hung my head as my mother's words poured into my ears, "You are going to have the heir to the throne. You have to go on. Their life and ours depends on it." She always made sense.**

"**I know, mom. I just can't-" I shut my eyes hard and tears ran down my face and onto the floor, "He's my everything. I love him so much. It'll be hard without him." **

"**Nala, he will be fine. I just have a feeling he will." I had totally forgotten that Sabini was here, and the recent news about her.**

"**Sab. You're pregnant too?" She smiled widely and nodded her head. This was good, because now we may be able to betroth the cubs, even if Simba had done away with that law. " I wish there was some way to find out the genders of our cubs."**

"**I want a girl. I'm not sure why, but I do and I think that's what I'm going to have." She sounded so certain. "What about you, Nala, what do you want?"**

"**To be honest, I really don't care. I just want it to be healthy. We have names picked out though for both."**

"**You hadn't told me this…"**

"**Well mom, you've been with dad a lot, so I really couldn't." Mom turned her head in embarrassment. **

"**That's true." She looked back to me, "so what are the names?"**

"**If it's a boy, we will name him Kopa, and if it's a girl, we will name her Kiara." **

"**Those are both beautiful names! " My mother squealed, but it brought a smile to my face.**

"**I'm excited for you both, Nala."**

"**Thanks, Bini." My face grew grim all of sudden, thinking of Simba again. "This war shouldn't have even happened and we're out numbered."**

"**Can I help anyway?" We turned to look at the entrance of the den and saw a pale yellow gold furred lion with a fully grown smoothed down mane. Who was he?**

"**Can we help you?" My mother had gotten in front of Sabini and I and was growling protectively.**

"**I'm sorry. I don't mean any harm." The lion pleaded with my mother and I couldn't help, but think that I had heard his voice before.**

"**What's your name?" Curiosity had gotten the best of me. He smiled,**

"**You don't seem so **_**flaky **_**anymore." I gasped,**

"**Ni."**

**Sarabi P.O.V.**

_**Smack!**_

**I don't why they grabbed me, but they did. I was on my way to the exact spot where Mufasa had died in the gorge and they found me. It's like my pride and I can never catch a break. Hassan had hit me mercilessly many times because I wouldn't convince my son to hand him the throne. Simba couldn't do that and I most definitely wouldn't let him. He has come too far to give up now. I will certainly die for my pride and my kingdom.**

"**Sarabi, you will convince Simba to give up the throne for your survival."**

"**I will not." I held my head up high at his harsh words. **

"**You just want to die, don't you?" He growled.**

"**Hassan, I've been dead. I died when I lost my husband and my son and Scar took the throne. But the will to go on was for my pride. Now that my son is back, he doesn't need me. So do what you want. But I promise you, if you kill me, the kings of the past won't even be able to stop him from killing you." My words were dark, but I meant them. I'm not saying that I'm not needed needed, but the pride has a ruler, the rightful heir and I can now rest. The joy and light did come back to my life when Simba came back, but I still missed Mufasa. We had shared and done so much together.**

_(Flashback)_

"_Muffy? Mufasa where are you?" I had been searching for a good twenty minutes for my mate and he was nowhere to be found. He had told me to wait for him here at the watering hole and he's not here._

"_Hey, Sarabi." I turned to my left to see Sarafina approaching me with a smirk on her face, "you alright?"_

"_I'm looking for, Mufasa, but he's nowhere to be found. Have you seen him?" _

"_Mmm," her smirk grew wider and her eyes went to the sky and right then I knew that she was up to something, "maaaybe."_

"_Come on now, Fina. I need to know." I pleaded desperately._

"_Follow me." She said simply whiling turning in the direction of Rafiki's tree._

"_Ok." I answered skeptically. They were both in on this. We walked for about ten minutes and as we got closer to the mandrill's tree, I saw that our pride was gathered and my eyes grew wide. _

"_What's going on, Fina? I only see the pride here." She just kept smiling and went over to sit next to her daughter. Nala was sitting beside my son and I saw that he had my favorite flower lying beside him._

"_Now, Simba." Nala had nudged my golden son and he pick up the flower and brought it to me._

"_Here you go mom. From dad." The flower was a yellow daffodil and it was perfect._

"_Thank you, sweetie." I whispered to him as I nuzzled him, "but where is your dad?" My son only smiled up at me and winked,_

"_He's coming."_

"_He's here." A deep voice then boomed in our ears and I glanced up to see my king and with a giant smile on his face as he was walking closer to me._

"_Uh, Mufasa, what's going on?" I really can't don't like attention._

"_Come closer to the tree, I want to show you something." I did as I was asked, but as I was getting upon the tree, my pride was beaming and I grew extremely nervous. "Look, Sarabi." My vision then went to the base of the tree and I saw a drawing of three lions. One with a bright red mane with golden fur, the other was darken tanned lioness with dark brown rimmed ears and the last was a small golden yellow cub. That was my family for sure, but I thought we already had a picture of us._

"_Today we are renewing our vows." Mufasa announced to our pride and my ears pinned themselves to my head. More attention. I can admit, I am a regal queen, but some secrets you can't let show ad I've done well thus far._

"_I don't have anything prepared." I said quietly._

"_That's alright, this is from me to you." _

_(End Flashback)_

**The small ceremony was beautiful and I loved Mufasa even more then. He told everyone how much he loved and how grateful he was to have me in his life and as his queen. We shared stories of times when we were little and things we want for the future. I remember Simba and Nala had been sitting with each other side by side, and I mentioned that we had already had a future queen picked out for him and Sarafina, Mufasa and myself had eyed the two, and they jumped away from each other saying 'yuck' together. That had caused the pride to roll over in hysterics. I knew they'd always make a wonderful couple.**

"**So you mean to tell me that Simba will just allow you to die and not give up the kingdom." Hassan's annoying voice brought me out of my memory.**

"**I won't let him."**

"**Some son he is."**

"**He has worked too hard for him to just give up everything." I hated anyone to take shots at my son. He was falsely blamed for killing his father and had to live with that guilt for years. I won't let him put anything more on his plate.**

"**Work hard? Ha! He hasn't done anything. Yes, he's king, but-"**

"**But nothing! The rains came back the night he took back the throne! If you become king, the lands will go back to the way they were when Scar was king. The land knows when the circle is broken." Hassan then cuffed me and I slide a little across the floor, memories of Scar flooding back to my mind.**

"**We will see, well, I'll see. You? You're on your death bed." The blue eyed lion hissed over my head. "I should've disposed of you when I had the chance."**

"**Then why didn't you?" I bared my teeth at him.**

"**I like to watch those I despise suffer slowly." He winked, pounded two more powerful hits into me and then walked towards the opening of the makeshift cave we were in. I was tired of being hit all the time and I wanted to go now**

"**HASSAN! They're coming!" Dalilah ran in and Hassan turned back to me. I was in for it now.**

"**Perfect." **_**NO!**_

**Simba P.O.V.**

**Is she ok? Is she hurt? I had more questions rolling through my mind as we neared the termite mounds. My mom had better be ok or there will be hell to pay. She has gone through enough already! Losing my dad and I. Dealing with Scar for years and trying to survive on two meals per two weeks. I don't how they did it when I felt like I had to eat almost every minute.**

**The gang and I were getting closer and my heartbeat speed up. I didn't know what to expect when I got there. I can't give up the kingdom, because I know that's what they want, but at the same time, I can't give up my mother for it. I love her so much and still have time to make up. She's convinced that I know what I'm doing, but I'm not so sure.**

_**Roar!**_

**We all abruptly stopped trotting and turned to look behind us. A pale yellow lion with a somewhat kempt mane was coming to us. I didn't know this lion or what he wanted. I immediately got defensive and everyone else followed suit.**

"**Wait! Hold on! Can you use an extra?" An extra? He wanted to help us. On closer inspection, he kinda reminded me of Nafini, only thing, Nafini is younger and a littler darker in color.**

"**You want to help. We don't know you. How do we-"**

"**We know him." Chumvi and Kula stepped up, cutting Malka off. "Hello, Ni." Ni. That's his name. Hmm, Nala had mentioned him before.**

"**Hello, Chumvi, Kula." Ni smiled, "would you like some help?"**

"**Sure. That'd be great. I'm, Simba."**

"**Yes. I've heard a lot about you. Glad to be back home?" I like this guy for some reason.**

"**Yes, yes I am."**

"**How have you been, Ni?"**

"**Eh, I've been ok, can't complain too much. You guys?"**

"**Well, Chumvi and I are married as well as Tama and Malka." She then looked Nafini, "and Nafini needs a mate."**

"**Kula! I do not need a-"**

"**Ca-can we not do this now!" Malka shouted exasperated, "you guys can get back to 'who belongs with who and who should be with who, or in other words 'the mating game'' later! We have a war to pursue."**

"**Alright then, let's continue." We walked again in the direction of the Termite Mounds. "I had stopped at Pride Rock and saw Nala, her mother and Sabini. She still looks the same."**

"**She told me how you called her flaky." I chuckled.**

"**Ha ha, yea, but she's hot headed now."**

"**You don't know the half of it." We were almost there, but chatted the rest of the way.**

"**This place, all I've gotten was a bad vibe."**

"**I know." Nafini had been here numerous of times like he told me. I wanted to plan a way to fight them, but being in the now, natural instinct would have to kick in. We were kind of outnumbered.**

"**Simba, what a surprise to see you. And, oh, you brought friends as well." One of Minus's sister**

"**Cut it, Tatu! Where is my mother?" The lion rolled her eyes clearly annoyed. Hadn't she liked me not too long ago? Not that I'm complaining.**

"**She's fine. A little bruised, but nothing major." She made it seem like my mother as being treated fairly. Bruised? Nothing major? My blood boiled and I wanted to kill anything that had touched her.**

"**Where is she?"**

"**Calm down, calm down. You can have her, for a small fee." I turned to my right to see Hassan coming out of the shadows followed by his crew. This fight was going to begin very soon.**

"**And what fee is that?" Beeli snapped. I was glad to have him on my side.**

"**Give me the kingdom." Hassan said this as if he was giving me a free meal.**

"**Never." I answered him lowly.**

"**Then she dies." Right then, my mom was tossed out from beside him and slid towards my pride. She was bruised and bloody. I ran over to her and was backed up by my pride.**

"**Sarabi!" Kula screamed.**

"**You bastard!" Tama shouted angrily.**

"**We tried to compromise with her, but she's stubborn."**

"**So your plan was what? Telling her to convince me to let you have the kingdom for her safe return?" I shot.**

"**Wow. You are smarter than you look. Unfortunately, she kept saying no, so I kept taking hits, but she's strong, I'm shocked she's still breathing." The next thing I saw was red, blinded by my rage and the battle began.**

**On Hassan's side, he had: Hiassen, Ahmed, Jaharri, Sabor, Khafa, along with Zira and her clan which consist of: Dalilah, Minus, Tatu, Catalina, Spotty and Dotty, and Maeva. **

**My side, we had: Tojo, Chumvi, Tama, Malka, Hamarri, Beeli, Kula, Nafini, Ni and myself. The ratio, Hassan-12, me-10. It would be me-14 to 12, but Nala and Sabini aren't in any condition to fight, Sarafina was made to stay at the den, and my mom is unconscious. I'm not sure how this fight will turn out, but you have to take out the leaders and the rest will fall. Hassan was my main concern and I was surprised that he didn't pull a Scar: run away with his tail between his legs.**

"**Come on, Simba. How bad do you want to keep the throne and how bad to do want to keep your mate?" This asshole was trying even harder to piss me off and it kinda was getting to me.**

"**I'm keeping everything I own." I tackled him to the ground and we rolled a little. He dug his teeth into my mane and his claws in my side. This was worse than what Scar had done. He was trying to injure me to where I'd be immobile. I can't let him. I reached my arms around to his back and rammed my claws in. He roared out in pain and I grinned wickedly. He doesn't really have any skill. I was an 'ok' fighter when I first got back, but having lessons with my friends and family, I had gotten a lot better. He jerked away from me quickly and stared me down, trying to think of his next move.**

"**I knew you'd be a challenge. Way more of one than Scar would have been."**

"**Yes, well, like you, Scar didn't know how to fight."**

"**He had brain power though. Something he told me your father lacked and as I can see, you do too." First he hurts my mother and then takes a shot at my deceased father. Adrenaline pumped through me again, enough with this! I lunged for him again, but he side stepped me, but my back foot caught his and he fell. I quickly spun around and landed on top of him. I scratched at his face and bit down on his neck. He head butted me and I back away, seeing stars and planets and the world was spinning. Then, he knocked me to the ground and bit my arm and I roared out. We tussled and rolled a bit more. Me taking hits and me delivering them to him as well. This went on for what seemed like minutes. I had to get ahead of him! Seeing as he was on me, I thought of what Nala had done to me. I planted my feet on his stomach and used all my strength to push him up and flip us. It worked! I danced triumphantly in my head. I put all my paws on him, making him immobile to move, but I move, he'll just attack me again. Then it popped into my head. Taking my right paw and putting all my weight on it, I pressed down on Hassan's shoulder and a popping sound was heard and then a deathly roar emanated from his throat. I had dislocated his shoulder. Permanently immobilized. Well, until it healed.**

"**HASSAN!" I whipped around and saw his brother, Hiassen running towards me and as soon as he had gotten closer to me, I backhanded him hard, knocking him away from me.**

"**STOP!" Everyone came to a halt and shifted their vision to a standing Hassan, but he was only on three legs. "Enough for now. Today is done."**

"**No! Hassan come on! We can do this!" Maeva, a purple eyed lioness pleaded with him. Why did she want bloodshed so bad?**

"**No, Maeva! We will continue this at another time." Hiassen and Jaharri ran to his to support him and walked him inside. I as I looked around, only two from my side were pinned to the ground, but not seriously injured.**

"**Let's go." I commanded my pride. My eyes landed on my mother, who was indeed breathing, but it was labored. Tama and Kula went to pick her up. This would be a long, yet short walk home. Thoughts to whether my mother would live or not. She was bloody and bruised. I hated to see her like this. Nala and Sarafina would be devastated. **

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Owww!" I had been in so much pain lately and today was the worst. I had kept up my appearance the whole time with everyone, but then it just got to be too much. This cub was moving around a lot and I was very uncomfortable.**

"**Breathe, honey." My mom was by my side of course, trying to tell me that I'm fine.**

"**What if it's the cub coming early?"**

"**Nala, I thought you had two weeks?"**

"**I do, but, this pain is killing me." I was taking deep breaths and gripping my mom's paw as what felt like contractions.**

"**Zazu, please go get, Rafiki. Tell him to hurry."**

"**Right away!" Zazu flew out of the den to my mother's command and my mind when to Simba. How had they been doing? It was night now and the Termite Mounds are a little ways away. They'd been gone for a few.**

"**I wonder how the battle is going. I hope wonder if everyone is ok." Sabini had probably been worried as well, he mate and her sister were always head to head, wanting to take each other out.**

"**I'm sure everyone is fine." When mom said this, she sounded as if she were trying to convince herself more than she was trying to do us.**

"**I am here." Rafiki hobbled in with Zazu flying right behind him.**

"**Just in time. She said she's having some pain in her stomach, but she's not due for another two weeks, right?" **

"**Eh, it could be very possible that she could deliver early, Sarafina. You did." He then turned to me, "lie down, Nala." I did as I was told and rested my head on Sabini's arm. I really loved her as my 'real' sister. She and Zira were nothing alike and I wondered how it was that they were sister. They reminded me of Mufasa and Scar. Siblings, yet opposites.**

"**Hmm," the mandrill groaned audibly, "you may have it tonight." Tonight? No. Simba isn't here.**

"**I can't tonight. Simba is not here and I can't do this without him."**

"**Nala, you can't stop the cub from coming."**

"**Mom, I know, but," Zazu? Yes! I looked at him, "Zazu, I hate to run you, but can you please go see how the battle is going? I need him here."**

"**Yes, of course!" He flew out of the den with lightening speed and disappeared into the night.**

"**Owwwww!" There goes another one. "These are contractions aren't they?"**

"**Yes." Rafiki looked at me intently and then grabbed a couple of gourds off his staff, broke them, and began mixing the juices. Am I going to have to drink that?**

"**What are you doing, Rafiki?" Sabini inquired.**

"**Making a type of epidural for our queen here." My nose wrinkled.**

"**I'm not drinking that." I said arrogantly.**

"**Oh, yes you are."**

"**No, Rafiki, I'm not."**

"**You are going to feel immense pain if you don't!" Ugh! I jerked my head to the side in frustration. I don't do medicine. I'm the type to just let my body run its course and then I'm fine.**

"**Nala, he's right, you need to take it."**

"**Mom, I-" YUCK! When I had opened my mouth to argue with my mother, Rafiki forced the liquid into my mouth, holding my head back so it would go down my throat.**

"**When I have this cub, Rafiki, you had better find another tree, because I'm going to kill you." And do you know what he did next. He HIT me on MY HEAD with that damn stick.  
>"Ha ha! You can't kill ol' Rafiki, you need him!" I will murder him… slowly.<strong>

"**She's kidding." Mom laughed.**

"**Ouch, Nala!" Another contraction had ran through me and I gripped Sabini's paw. They were getting closer together.**

"**I'm…sorry, Bini."**

"**It's alright. " She smiled, "just know that you will be in my place in a couple of months." That's right, she's pregnant too.**

"**Madam! They are on their way back!" Zazu had flown back in with the greatest news.**

"**Great! Any casualties?" I asked excitedly. We shown those lions what for.**

"**No casualties, but Sarabi is in bad shape." My heart dropped and I glanced at mom. Her eyes were filled with worry as well.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Simba said that Hassan had beaten her for not giving him the kingdom." Oh my God. Another thing on the plate.**

"**Nala!" In the entrance, stood our pride with Simba in the front. A beautiful sight for my eyes, but then as they filed in, I saw Sarabi across Kula and Tama's backs.**

"**Ok, everybody, OUT! Nala needs her space, de cub will be here soon!" Gasps were heard all around and many left as soon as they came in. All that was left was, my mom, Simba, Sarabi, and Hamarri.**

"**Ooooo!" This pain was unbearable!**

"**Time to push." I started to do what the shaman told me and I regretted it instantly.**

"**I can't! This hurts!"**

"**Nala you can do it. Just push."**

"**Simba, that's easy for you to say! You'll never have to go through it!" I wasn't yelling at him, the pain.**

"**I know, La, but just as much, I hate seeing you in pain." He wrapped an arm me, "now push." I took a deep breath, concentrated and then pushed. Why can't this be over now!**

"**You can do it, Nala." I looked over to Sarabi who was leaning up against Hamarri and I felt her strength come into me. She looked at me with intent and loving eyes, telling me that I could do this. With another determined pushed, the cub had started moving further and down, about to come into the world.**

"**Almost there, keep pushing!" Rafiki's words rang in my ears and scrunched my eyebrows together and pushed again. I never want to go through this again.**

"**A little further, honey."**

"**Ok, mom. I can do this…"**

"**There you go. Push, Nala." My husband encouraged me and I pushed again.**

"**One more, one more!" Hamarri chimed and I grunted once more and then,**

"**Yes! Oh you guys! He's beautiful!" He? We had a boy?**

"**A boy?" Simba sounded so distance, but I think he was just taking it all in.**

"**Can I se- OWWWW!" Another pain shot went through me again and I squeezed Simba's paw, throwing him off guard. What is this? I thought I just had the cub.**

"**Ow, La!"**

"**I'm sorry!" I looked at Rafiki, "I'm still in pain!"**

"**You're still in pain?" Simba asked surprised.**

"**I'm still in pain." Rafiki went back to my stomach and felt around and then said,**

"**Uh oh, I didn't see this coming."**

_CLIFFY!_

_A/N: Don't hurt me please._

_So what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me it was better than the last. I know it was longer for sure lol. I thought it was an alright chappie lol!_

_I made a huge mistake! If you guys remember, that in one of my earlier chapters during Sabini's POV, she mentioned that Vitani was her niece. __**I'm changing the cub's name.**__**I'm sorry**__, but the idea that I had gotten from a friend for the parents of Vitani. So just remember that the cub's name is changing, but the cub will still have its blue eyes and same fur descriptions, just remember that IT'S NOT VITANI. Sorry for the confusion. The cubs name will be__**: Acacia.**_

_So tell me what you liked and didn't like. I've got the next chapter in order and what I want to have happen. It may be a little hard to write. Get out the tissues!_

_~Nala-Nay~_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: You guys don't know how happy you make me! I get reviews here and in my Inbox and I'm all, "YYYAAAYYY!" lol. You deserve cake !_

_Ok, guys, I did some rethinking and I'm going to __**KEEP VITANI AS ZIRA'S DAUGHTER AND THE CUB SABINI HAS WILL BE NAMED ACACIA. **__So ignore the last author's note from chapter 8. __Vitani is Zira's cub still__._

_Vitani= Zira's cub _

_Acacia= Sabini and Tojo's cub. Got it now? AWESOME! Lol_

_Yes I have spelling errors, I just get lazy and don't feel like reading the whole thing over again lol._

_**I'm finally going to put something on my profile so you guys can get a little glimpse of who I am .**_

_**Unkown2every1: **__I thought your PM was perfect for the English language ! I saw no spelling errors whatsoever and ya know, I wouldn't even worry about it, because as an author, I make spelling errors in the story all the time lol. I couldn't decide either do the story in 1__st__ or 3__rd__ P.O.V., I guess ya see what I decided lol. And I am having fun writing this story! The cubs will be cute and I can't wait to write for them in the chapter! I loved your review in my inbox, it made me smile ;)_

_**Mimoo01: **__My story is an addiction huh lol? Well get high, get high lmao! And not a problem! I try to look at all my viewers profiles to see just who it is that is reviewing my story ._

_**Reldor:**__ Lol you made me crack up. When you wrote in "squeeeeeeeeeeeee* it reminded me of the Dork Diaries author. When the main character gets excited, that's what she says in her head. I read these books with my sister . Thank ya for loving my story. I'm trying to make my chapters a little more in depth!_

_**: **__Kopa? I will keep him. Disney kinda just tossed him aside like an unwanted piece of meat and we don't really have a back story for him. Vitani will be in here as well along with Nuka, Kiara and Acacia and maybe some others ._

_**Meow93: **__Lol thanks Meow! I love Malka too. I wrote the chapter and was like, wait, I don't have a line for Malka and his jammerin' lol. So there ya have it. Yes I left ya a cliffy, I had to. Ni, will be a another, mmm, kinda good part in here. He won't be M.I.A. _

_(Side joke: I'll be Hue Heffner and you girls can interview for Playboy)_

_**Johnny2b: **__Oh gosh Johnny lol, I totally did not see that but that made my day lol. "We'll FINE her." OMGLMAO! Funny how one word can make a difference. $5.00. Yes I remember Sarafina being drunk in your story, that was funny! I'll try my best to leave a review when I upload this chapter if I have time._

_**Starzinmieyez: **__Yes, Kiara is here also , but will everybody be?_

_**X0alexis8: **__We will see here in this chapter!_

_**Machungwa63: **__Ya know I had to make Nala hot-headed lol. Make sure your tissues are beside you when ya read this. I liked this one more too, like I said, I couldn't think of anything to write :/. Who was complaining? They better not lol it's only natural lol and I could have gone into waaaaay more detail like ya said, but I didn't lol._

_Ok, here we go!_

**Chapter 9: We'll Miss You Dearly, Hello New Life**

**Simba P.O.V.**

"**What do you mean you didn't see this coming? Didn't see what coming?" Nala had just had Kopa and she said that she was still in pain. What is going on?**

"**Der is another cub." Rafiki looked at me and my eyes grew wide at the news. He glanced back at Nala, "push."**

"**Ok." My mate said breathy and did as she was told. Two cubs? I concentrated back on Nala who was doing her best to deliver this next cub. How did Rafiki not see this coming? It's another cub. Another life and he didn't see it.**

"**Another cub…This is exciting!" Sarafina exclaimed. I am too, just didn't expect it.**

"**Ok, you're done. She's here." Nala took a relieved breath and rest her head on my arm. She? We had a boy and a girl. Good thing we had names pick out for either.**

"**They're beautiful." My mom said teary eyed, but I could tell she was in immense pain. I was really starting to get scared.**

"**Can I see them?" Rafiki brought the cubs over to my mate and I after cleaning them and placed them in her paws. I couldn't see Nala's face, but I knew she wore the same expression as I. They were so tiny, so fragile, so helpless. I was almost too afraid to touch them or go anywhere near them. I didn't want them to break.**

"**Yes, they-they are beautiful." Nala was crying tears of joy and I was too. New life had once again came into the Pridelands, but one question just hit me: which would be the ruler when my time is done? They were the same age and two separate genders and I don't want another sibling rivalry on my paws. Dad and Scar were enough to last me a lifetime. My vision ripped to mom when she let out a groan of pain.**

"**Sarabi are you alright?" Mom had an excruciating pain filled face and my heart dropped. She was badly beaten and bloodied, but wouldn't let anyone tend to her.**

"**Mom, where does it hurt?" I asked concerned.**

"**It hurts…all over, especially my sides." I walked over and Sarafina and I looked at her sides and saw a huge gash on each that went from her sides to her chest and I could tell that it was deep. Blood was flowing a bit. Her breaths were becoming labored and quick. I grew frantic.**

"**Why didn't I see that before! Rafiki, do you have some medicine for her? Please help her, please!" The old shaman limped over to us and examined the old queen.**

"**I may have something, but I have to go and get it."**

"**No." The three of us wore shocked expressions at my mother's words, "I don't want anything."**

"**Sarabi, you have to get better." My mother in-law tried to plead with her best friend.**

"**Fina, I'm tired. I've been strong along and I'm tired of fighting. Please ju-" She winced as I'm guessing another ripple of pain went through her. She can't possibly be talking about letting her die. I can't do that. Nala just had her two grandchildren and she wants to leave? I won't have it.**

"**Mom, let Rafiki help you. You can get better and you'll be back to yourself in no time." I tried to smile, but all she did was look at me through tired fatigued eyes.**

"**Simba, I'm. Tired." She didn't snap at me, but was imploring, "I've lived my life. You know what to do as a king, you have plenty of help to show you how to be a good fat-"**

"**Don't-don't talk like that. You can get better. All we have to do i-" My voice and my heart was breaking.**

"**Simba, please. I miss your father a lot and I want to be with him again. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, but I did. I have all I ever hoped for." I stared at my mom as tears ran down my face. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't want to die. Not now. I know some things but not everything. I still,**

"**I- I still need your," I choked on my words, "I still need you." She smiled at me,**

"**You think you need me. You've done such a wonderful job already and I barely helped you." **

"**But I- mom please don't say-"**

"**You'll do fine." She looked to her friend, "I want to lie down." I watched as Hamarri and Sarafina laid my mother on her side and I looked away to check on Nala. She was sobbing quietly as well, holding our children tightly. I even saw Rafiki wipe a few tears from his eyes. My heart was tearing. It was a happy moment just a few minutes ago and now it feels like the end of the world. First I lose my dad and am accused for it, and now my mom by an enemy who is deranged. I hung my head. If it's not one thing it's a another.**

"**Can you bring me my grandchildren?" Mom asked weakly. She was passing by each minute.**

"**Yes. Rafiki, could you?" Nala had the old baboon bring the cubs to my mother and Nala slowly stood up and I went over to help her come near my mom. I found it hard to move myself. My legs were weak and my heart was at a fast pace as if I had just got done running a race.**

"**They are indeed beautiful, you two." The old queen looked lovingly at the new prince and princess, "What were the names again?"**

"**The boy is Ko-Kopa and the girl we named Kiara." My queen answered, finding it also hard to take this in. It was probably a lot worse for her due to hormonal emotions and how close she was to my mom. She had told me that my mom had taught her everything and would never forget any of it.**

"**I bet you anything," mom smiled, " that Kopa here will have Nala eyes and Kiara will have Simba's sense of adventure. Keep your eyes open for this one." The cubs seemed to be content being in the embrace of their grandmother. Kopa was a golden color like I was when I was a cub, only difference was his hair tuft, it was light brown, that must be from Nala's side. But he had with the trademark black rimmed ears and Kiara, a complete combination of Nala and mine's fur. It brought a warm feeling to my heart, but also a sad one because they will never know her, just OF her.**

"**That's going to," I swallowed hard and tried again to laugh, "be a tough job."**

"**You can handle it. Together." Mom was losing her breath. I can't take this! She's dying right in front of my eyes and I can't do anything to stop it. What kind of king am I if I can't stop my own mother from dying?**

"**Yes we can." Nala choked out. I looked to Sarafina, she had been quiet this entire time and I wonder what's going through her mind. They had been best friends ever since Sarafina came to the pride pregnant with Nala.**

"**Sarafina?" Nala's mom looked at her friend with a tear soaked face, "please don't be sad. Yo-"**

"**Are you serious?" The older aqua eyed lioness exasperated, "We have been through everything together…"**

"**Sarafina."**

"**Through the loss of mate,"**

"**Fina."**

"**Through the loss of Mufasa and Simba,"**

"**Sara-fina." No matter how many times my mother was calling her friend's name, she just didn't hear her. Her must have been breaking just as much as mine was.**

"**The tough and hard rein with Scar."**

"**Sarafina. It's going to be ok."**

"**No." Sarafina squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head, "you can't, you just can't. We've been one another's support forever. You said 'best friends' forever. And now you want to leave?"**

"**I'll still," another pain shot ran through mom again and she winced, "be with you. Did you forget The Circle of Life?"**

"**Yes, Sarabi, I remember."**

"**Just keep thinking of that. I'll be in the grass that you walk on and the air that you breathe. I'll still be here." Mom was trying her best to let her friend know that all will be fine through her now shallow and labored breaths. "I may not be here in body, but I will be in spirit."**

**More tears seem to seep out of Sarafina's eyes as it did mine, Nala's, Hamarri's, and Rafiki. They had been with her longer than I had, but we were close to her in the same.**

"**I want to say goodbye to everyone." **

"**Mom are you su-sure about that?"**

"**Yes, Simba. They've all worked so hard to stay alive and I want to thank them. Please send them in." I took a deep breath and padded outside to my awaiting pride, about to give them the news of a lifetime. I was greeted by Tojo.**

"**Hey! How is she?" Ha! A rhetorical question.**

"**Heh, which one?" Tojo and the rest of the pride looked confused.**

"**Which one?" Malka laughed, I was really not in the mood for his jokes, "Don't tell me one of your mom's is expecting too." Thanks Malka. I hung my head,**

"**Uh, no, no." I brought my head back up to see everyone's faces, "I have good news and I have bad news." Murmurs were heard from every side of me.**

"**Well, um, how about the good news first." Sabini voiced. I glanced around again, everybody seemed to agree with her.**

"**Well, Nala and I had twins." Cheers went through the crowd and I grew a little happier.**

"**That's great!"**

"**Wonderful news!"**

"**Giving us that news can't overlap the bad, so what is it?" Chumvi said nonchalant. How wrong he was going to be.**

"**The bad news…" I had to keep it together. I couldn't break down in front of everyone.**

"**What is it, Simba?" Kula's sweet voice made my breath quicker again. I closed my eyes and concentrated,**

"**My mom is, dy-dying." There. I said it and as I did, it felt as if I had killed her myself.**

"**What!" Gasps went through the circle and they all just starred. They were shocked as well.**

"**Ye-yes. And she wants to- to see everybody and thank them for st-sticking by h-her." How can I be king if I can't get ahold of myself in front of my pride.**

"**She wants to see- all of us now?" Tama, has always been a tough lioness, but to see her cry and choke on her words as well, made me remember that even the toughest animals have a soft spot.**

"**Yes. Everyone now." I turned to walk back into the den and came to face to face with a sight I never wanted to see. Mom's eyes were closed and she was surrounded by friends and blood. Nala was on my mother's left, Sarafina on her right, Rafiki beside Nala and Hamarri was in the front of them all. All had tears making trails along their faces with expressions of loss and sorrow. She hadn't past now did she?**

"**Mom?" She opened her eyes slowly and locked eyes with me and the pride.**

"**You wanted to s-see us, Sarabi?"**

"**Yes, Tojo I did. I wanted to let you all know how proud I am of each and every one of you. You have overcome so many obstacles," she as taking a breath within every five words, "between losing a king and a prince, and then Scar's rein, the returning of the rightful heir, and now the new prince and princess."**

"**We had to, Sarabi." Kula smiled weakly, "you helped us to sur-survive."**

"**Yea, we couldn't have done it without you.' Tama added.**

"**Tama and Kula," mom smiled fondly at them, "never stop being who you are. Tama, stay a spitfire and Kula, you stay as sweet as ever." Neither the chocolate colored lioness or the one with the hair tuft answered back. Their eyes were at the ground and their heads buried in their mates shoulders.**

"**We'll make sure that they don't change." Nafini said as he nuzzled my mother. I don't know how these two became so close, but I'm not complaining. He has always respected her and called her 'queen'.**

"**Boys. Never let anyone tell you that you are less than what you are. You know who you are, where you came from, and where you've been. Malka, keep telling jokes and lighten up the mood. Chumvi, you always be the one on the lookout with Nafini. And Tojo, you keep following your heart and do what you think is right, keep standing up for yourself." Mom's words must have gone through my friends because they all nodded in agreement that they would fulfill your wishes.**

"**This is going to be so hard." I went to Nala's side and comforted her, "it's going to be strange with you not here."**

"**Nala, sweetheart, you have always been strong. Matter of fact, you were one of the main ones that kept me going. Don't you ever change either. Stay strong, hot-headed, loving, and the voice of reason. Keep Simba on his feet and be the best mother that you can be."**

"**I promise." The fading tanned lioness turned vision to her friend once more.**

"**Fina, you have been my best friend and have always been there for me. I couldn't ask for anyone better."**

"**Same for you." The two friends nuzzled and my throat grew tighter and tighter.**

"**Rafiki, thank you for being the healer and our friend in our times of need. No one could ever replace you."**

"**It has been a pleasure serving you, My Queen. May de Kings be wit you." The money and the lioness smiled at one another and then mom's eyes landed on me: My turn.**

"**My son." I didn't look at her, I couldn't. I knew her last words would be to me and I got this crazy idea in my head, that if I didn't look at her, she'd be with us longer, but I should know better.  
>"Please look at me." I did hesitantly, but soon met her eyes, "I am so proud of you. You most of all have overcome so much. You were chased away from your home, but came back when the time was right and took back what belonged to you. You gave me back my hope and my life and I can't thank you enough."<strong>

"**Mom, you don't have to thank me."**

"**But I do. You have stayed out in the jungle for the rest of your life, but you chose to come back and face your fears. And now you have a family of your own to take care of. You really are your name." I couldn't help but chuckle,**

"**I know I'm a lion, mom."**

"**That is not the definition as to why we gave you your name." I my expression became puzzled. What else could my name be?**

"**What is your definition?" I eyed my mom as she winced again and this time the pain stayed on her face.**

"**It's…"**

"**Mom?"**

"**We named you Simba because…" She was starting to fade even more now and I was growing anxious to know what she was going to tell me. Please don't leave me in the dark…**

"**Mom, please don't go." I stood up to be next to her.**

"**Simba also means…"**

"**Yes…" I looked pleadingly at her.**

"**Courageous…"**

"**Courageous?"**

"**Warrior." **

"**Courageous Warrior?"**

"**Be strong, my son." Her eyes closed as she took her last breath. No!**

"**Mom?" I got no response. I nuzzled her, "Mom!"**

"**Simba she's g-"**

"**No! Tojo don't say that! Mom!" I tried shaking her but it was to no avail. She was gone. She was really gone.**

"**Simba, plea-"**

"**Everyone out please." I asked lowly and the saddened pride slowly left the den, leaving me, my mate and our new cubs, Sarafina, Beeli, Rafiki, and my now deceased mother. I just wanted it to be us here right now. I really shouldn't be this selfish in hogging my mom to ourselves, but I felt as if I didn't have enough time with her as I also didn't with my dad. My time with both of them was short and it had been snatched away from me both times. My heart was in my stomach and I wanted to throw up.**

**Sleep would not come easy tonight if any at all.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**I don't think any of us got much sleep last night if any at all. The ceremony for my mother in-law was peaceful. Simba, my poor mate, he couldn't really speak at all. He kept choking on his words, making us all go uneasy and uncomfortable because we knew how he felt and what he had went through. He did not have an easy life. Everyone said their bit, we all shared tears, and now we were all our separate ways. Simba and I were at the burial site, just reminiscing about the past. He and I have been here for a good hour. Not saying anything.**

"**Simba, do you want to g-' I broke the silence, but he cut me off.**

"**It's not fair." My mate said lowly, I almost couldn't hear him.**

"**What's not fair?"**

"**Life. Life is not fair."**

"**I know what you mean." I hung my head. I knew all too well that life wasn't fair.**

"**Mom didn't do anything to anybody and look where she's at now. In the damn ground!" I jumped a little at his outburst, but didn't complain.**

"**I know, Simba. I know. She was a very special lioness."**

"**Why is it that bad things always, always happen to good animals and the good things happen to bad animals."**

"**I don't know, Simba."**

"**I never understood that. First Scar kills my father and now Hassan has killed my mother." The golden king's voice was dark and shallow.**

"**It's the things we go through that make us strong. We know how to put up with things and fight them back. At least Scar is gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore."**

"**I will murder him, slowly." Simba's voice dripped with distain and poison and I was now a little uneasy with what was going through his head.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Hassan! He will die very soon." When he had faced me, his eyes were red, blood red and I was scared.**

"**H-how s-soon?"**

"**He won't even expect it." Now in a crouched position, I didn't recognize my mate. He looked like…well, he reminded me of Scar when he had some sort of scheme had wrapped around his mind and for a minute, I did see him. An evil smirk etched across his face, his claws were out, and his teeth were showing. My eyes widened,**

"**S-Simba, you're scaring me."**

"**Oh ho, Hassan and his clan should be scared. They have no clue what's about to happen to them." He turned away from me and I was little happy that he did. "Blood is going to rain on his little killing parade and I'll have head on a post, for all to see." This is not My Simba. I don't who this lion king is, but he needs to leave…NOW!**

"**Simba, stop it please. You don't know what you're saying."**

"**Ah but I do, Nala." His voice sounded cunning and conniving, "I'm going to make Hassan wish he were ever born. I'll have his body as a throw rug for the den. How does that sound?" He still wasn't looking at me and his head was to the sky. He doesn't know how much he is reminding me of Scar at this point.**

"**I think it's a horrible idea."**

"**Or maybe, I'll have his ribcage in the den with his head inside of it. Kind of like what Scar did to Zazu. That sounds intriguing. "**

"**It sounds psychotic!" **

"**Life events make you crazy. Maybe that's what happened to my dear ole uncle and his brown noser." Can he not hear me?**

"**Simba?"**

"**All I know is that I've got a taste for blood and his name is written all over the menu." It's like Scar had taken over once again, but not in body, but in mind. I don't want to relive that nightmare.**

"**SIMBA! STOP IT NOW!" I shouted at him forwardly. His body stiffened and he slowly turned around to face me. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly opened and his breathing was short.**

"**Nala?"**

"**Where did you go?" I asked with my face matching his.**

"**I-I don't know. I…" He stopped talking and looked as if he just realized he was in the Pridelands. I went to him and touched his face with my paw.**

"**Simba, breathe. Please don't talk like that."**

"**I went to a dark place, Nala." He sounded like it surprised him too.**

"**Well, don't go back. You looked like Scar a minute ago." I said quietly and faced the ground. That lion still had a way of haunting us and I wish it would just go away.**

"**Oh gods." He grabbed me and held me tightly to his chest. He's back. "I don't know what happened and I'm sorry if I scared you."  
>"You did hear me then?" I asked as I pulled back a little to look him in the face. He nodded,<strong>

"**I heard you, but I didn't hear you. Like for a split second, all I saw was red and I wanted revenge. I was in a dark place with no light and all I could see was me killing Hassan mercilessly."**

"**Come out of that dark that place, Simba. We don't need you to go running wild all over the Pridelands with bloodlust on your mind." My words seemed to have sunk in and he closed his eyes and nuzzled me.**

"**You're right. I've got to keep a clear head. I have to think this through." I was shocked. He wasn't serious about murdering Hassan was he?**

"**What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.**

"**Hassan. And how I'm going to kill him." He gave me a simple answer. He can't be serious.**

"**Are you mad?"**

"**Actually I am."**

"**Simba, you have a home, a wife, two cubs, and a pride to take care of. You can't just go gallivanting off to the Termite Mounds to go kill Hassan." Trying to talk sense into Simba was like trying to walk on water. It just doesn't happen.**

"**I'm not that dumb, Nala. I'm thinking of a plan…"**

"**Simba."**

"**He will pay for killing my mother! I gave Scar a chance to get away, but he didn't take it and in doing so, he tried to kill me. I'm not taking that chance again!" I know he was angry, but he needed to clear his head before doing anything. **

"**Simba, you're blinded by rage and not thinking straight. What will it do for you if you go and kill Hassan?" He opened his mouth to argue, but knew that I was right. I continued, "Do you really think you mother and father would approve of your mannerism right now?"**

"**No." He dropped his head, "probably not."**

"**Look, why don't we go and check on the new additions and get your mind off of this event." He smiled and nodded his head,**

"**Ok. Yeah, let's go check on Kopa and Kiara. I'm sure they miss you." He was trying his best to lighten the mood. We began walking back to Pride Rock and then something hit me and I spoke,**

"**Ya know, it's kind of like we got your parents back." He stopped and look at me skeptically.**

"**How?"**

"**Well, we had a boy and a girl. We didn't expect both. We got back two things that were taken from us, just in a different form." I glanced and at him and he took on a thoughtful expression.**

"**Huh…that's, one way to put it." We started walking again and finally reached the entrance of the den. Walking inside, just about everybody was surrounding our cubs, cooing and making funny faces at them, well, at least Malka was making faces.**

"**You know they can't see you just yet you know." Simba stated.**

"**Yeah I know, but it's still fun."**

"**Maybe it's a good thing they can't. Ya look like a constipated rhino." Tama teased her mate. He sat straight up and looked at her,**

"**Yeah well, at least I don't put on a face that says, who done did it where and never do it again, but oh wait, you don't put that face on, it's natural for you to look like that." Lots of 'oohs' went throughout the den and we all focused in on the couple. Tama looked appalled. He was going to get it.**

"**Excuse me!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, how you like them apples, sweet or sour baby!" Tama then looked at Malka nonchalantly,**

"**Ok," she laughed, "just remember, you bare the fruit of my labor. You won't get any of you don't watch your mouth." **

"**Yes, well, there are other laborers that have laborable fruits." The orange lion took on his mate's challenge.**

"**Mine is sweeter." She got in his face seductively and he was at a loss of words for a minute, but it didn't last long,**

"**Says you, my dear, but obviously Nala's fruits are sweeter because she has two cubs when we were all expecting only one." No. He. Didn't. My eyes popped open a little more, I pinned my ears to my head and my body grew stiff. I think I'll kill him before I kill Rafiki.**

"**Malka?"**

"**Y-yes, my queen?" The black maned lion tried his best to stifle his laugh.**

"**You have until the count of three, to leave this den unharmed."**

"**You wouldn't really come after me."**

"**One…" I started counting and he hadn't moved yet.**

" **You shouldn't be moving around that much anyway."**

"**YOU won't be able to move around when I get through with you! TWO!"**

"**Two. Ha! I'd like to see you tr-" I flinched at him and he jumped a little away from me. Everyone roared with laughter. Malka loves to push his luck.**

"**I love you, Naaalaaa."**

"**Kiss up." I giggled and we all went back to admiring the new additions to the pride. They were stirring a little in my mother's paws.**

"**Nala, you're on." Mom said to me and I immediately went to my cubs aid to feed them. This was my family now. I was their mother and they would need me dearly. Watching and keeping a resourceful eye on them would be a task. I should know, Simba and I were a handful and never made anyone's life easy, especially Zazu's.**

**But I wonder, what will happen in the future? Will they be rivals or remain brother and sister? How do we decide who will be king or queen to rule? These questions would soon be an up front proposal and we would have to make a choice. I know as 'rules' go, only males can rule, but what if we are a different case? This pride has never been normal and there is always a problem.**

**I guess we'll have to cross that path when we get to it. But for now, I'm going to enjoy every minute their cub days. They'll soon be too big for us to hold.**

_A/N: So, long chapter, sad, but it had to happen. I love Sarabi, but I had to give her back to Mufasa. I actually got a little teary eyed when I wrote this. *sniff sniff* (Maybe I'm a wuss/wimp ;))_

_**How did you guys like it**__? Some parts really sad, like when Sarabi had to say goodbye to everyone and how she felt for each one of her pridemembers._

_But I enjoyed writing for Malka! His and Tama's banter _

_Tell me what I could have changed or if you liked it overall._

_Until Next Time…_

_~Nala-Nay~_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: First off, let me do the disclaimer again before the feds come after me_

_I do not own Disney, The Lion King, or any of its characters. You know what's mine and what's theirs._

_Ok, now that that is cleared away…_

_** Caleb: I am so truly sorry! I did comment back to you, but something happened to where I had put your name at first and then it was gone ! My computer is on the fritz and I am so sorry you weren't mentioned in my last shout out. Yours was the one that was like this '**__**:**__**'. Please forgive me.**_

_**Vitani825: **__Yes my dear Kovu and Vitani will be in this story, but will not be Scar's cubs, but he is the father of Nuka only . And thank you for adding my story to your favs! It makes me happy that you guys are enjoying the story!_

_**Machungwa63: **__Thank you Mach! I just kind, kept typing and this is my result lol. I had to add the comic relief at the end to lighten the mood. Like I said, I got teary eyed a little as I wrote the chapter, I'm a sop lol. Am I getting better at my writing?_

_**Reldor: **__I love Malka, Reldor , he has to add his antics, but it made everyone smile after such a sad day, ya know lol. Writing for Simba in his dark place, I think I went there too because I couldn't tell you how I came up with it ;/._

_**Meow93: **__I almost cried writing this like I told ya lol. Sarabi to me has always been a lioness/soul of wisdom . Kopa, he will be…eh, you see! Simba's dark place, it was ooc for him lol, but ask me how I got it there? I draw a blank lol. We all love our mothers or any parent or person that has been there for us. I had to put a comedic moment in there to get our minds off of Sarabi, and no other could do it besides Malka lmao!_

_**Jonny2b: **__I will always remember that, Jonny! Lol. I will have to read that when I get a chance . Talespin…I will try. I haven't seen that show since I was a kid! _

_**Unknown2every1: **__Thank you! It's funny how, if the author rereads or thinks something else could go because it seems incomplete, and everyone else thinks different . I still saw NO spelling errors lol ._

_**X0alexis8: **__Yes there was! Surprise! Lol. It was a sad part and I hated to write it, but Sarafina is with her mate again and I didn't want Sarabi left out :/._

_**Mimoo01: **__Thank you! I always go back and reread the chapter after I've posted and then some things come to my head and I'm like "why didn't I think of that before?" lol._

_Thank you to everyone again for reviewing and to all those who have favored the story. I enjoy your constructive criticism . No one has said a harsh word at all and it makes me happy that you can say things without being totally vulgar lol._

_**Reish95: **__Thank you lots for reading and enjoying the story! Let me know if there's anything I should add maybe or change! _

_Well, herez we go!_

**Kopa P.O.V.**

"**Ahh! Kiara let go of my ear!" Talk about a rude awakening!**

"**Well if you played with me…" Little sisters. I keep praying to the kings to change her into a boy. Yes, I know we were born on the same day and that she is my twin, but I'm older and she is so ANNOYING!**

"**I don't want to play right now. I'm still tired." Mom and dad are still sleeping, why can't Kiara be too?**

"**Come on, Kopa!" She pulled on my ear again and I growled at little, alerting my mother by accident.**

"**Kopa? What's wrong?" How did mom know that that was me? Her eyes were still closed.**

"**Mom, could you please tell Kiara to let go of my ear and let me sleep? I'm not ready to get up yet." She opened an eye and caught my sister attached to my ear.**

"**Kiara?"**

"**Mmm?" My sister asked muffled, due to half my ear, still in her mouth.**

"**Let. Go." Mom didn't snap at her though, just simply asked. I looked back at my sister to find her ears pinned to her dropped head.**

"**But I'm bored and I wanna play. Everyone is still asleep." Kiara didn't always whine, it was just when she really was bored out of her mind.**

"**Why don't you go cloud watch until one of us gets up?" Me all turned and came face to face with my dad. He had also answered us with his eyes shut.**

"**Daddy!"**

"**No! Kiara don't-" Kiara had tackled our father it caused him to roll up against my mom and I. Mom laughed however, I didn't. I loved my sleep and hated it when interrupted.**

"**Well, I guess we're up huh, Nala?" My dad chuckled. I had to protest.**

"**No. I'm not up. I want to sleep."**

"**Oh come on son. You're a cub, you should have plenty of energy." I didn't appreciate being chided at when I'm serious.**

"**I had a long day yesterday."**

"**A long day? What all did you do yesterday?"**

"**Mom, I-"**

"**We played all day." I shot a glare at Kiara for interrupting me.**

"**Exactly. You played. When you have border patrol or have to hunt, then you can complain that you're tired. Until then, I demand you have energy." Dad then got up with Kiara on his back as did mom. Now I really don't have a choice, but then I thought, we never really do get to spend time with one another. I should fix my attitude.**

"**Alright. Last one to the top is a spotted hyena!" I shouted as I darted out of den, expertly dodging my sleeping pride members.**

"**Hey! No fair!" Kiara giggled behind me along with mom and dad. When we finally reached the top and looked out at the land, something struck me. I've taken it for granted. My home is beautiful and I have never really noticed how-**

"**Beautiful isn't it?" Mom was the first to come up behind me.**

"**Yea it is. I've never really looked at it." I answered her distantly, still taking in the land I may rule one day. I haven't told my parents how I really felt about being king, even if we don't know who will rule just yet.**

"**Watcha lookn' at?"**

"**The Kiki. It's huge."**

"**Huh?" I glanced at my sister who had a confused look on her face. Ugh, how can she be so naïve?**

"**The land Kiara. Look at it." She did so, but I'm not sure if it sunk all the way in.**

"**Ooookaaaaay. What about it?" Maybe I should be king because I can see Kiara wouldn't take it seriously.**

"**Don't you appreciate anything? Do you not see where we live? How we live? This is the best land that there is!" I said astonished, "it doesn't get any better than we this. This is a dream for some animals."**

"**Yeah, like the Outlanders." My twin joked. I rolled my eyes. It was a sorry one and it irritated me. The Outlanders were not something to be joked about. They were a threat dad and everybody keeps warning us about.**

"**Oh nevermind. You don't understand. You're so-" **

"**So 'what'? Ko-pa?"**

"**You're just-"**

"**Hey, hey hey. That's enough."**

"**You're mom's right. It's too early for that." Kiara and I just glared at each there, so ready to pounce.**

"**Can you explain that to her, dad. We're lucky to leave here." Dad just chuckled lightly.**

"**She'll get it one day. You guys are just cubs now." An idea hit me,**

"**Hey dad, can you show me the land today?"**

"**Well," Dad looked up at the sky, "I don't want to make any promises, but if I'm back in time from patrol, I will." I wagged my tail excitedly. It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it was something. I'm learning to appreciate things even if they're little.**

"**Simba, you can let the guys do patrol. Take the kids out so they can know their future subjects." My parents looked at each other, dad with a thoughtful look and mom had one of a daring look.**

"**I guess it won't hurt. But at least let me do a little-**

"**Simba-"**

"**And I'll come back by lunch and take them arou-." **

"**But I don't wanna go." The king and queen looked down at their princess in shock.**

"**Why not, Kiara?"**

"**I just don't want to mom." Kiara wasn't afraid to share what she thought, but she didn't realize how ignorant she was being.**

"**Um, ok then, I will just take Kopa."**

"**Ok, Simba. Just remember to be back when the sun is at its highest." **

"**I will, La. I love you all," Dad nuzzled and kissed my mom and then repeated the action with my sister and I, "and I'll see you later." We watched as the golden king retreat.**

"**Well, I hate to leave you two also, but I'm sure you'd like to eat today." I loved seeing mom smile. It was really pretty.**

"**I'd like to!" I had to snicker at Kiara's over eccentric attitude.**

"**Come. Let's go say good morning to everyone." We walked back down to the entrance of the den and was greeted by,**

"**Grandma!" Kiara and I ran over to mom's mom and she nuzzled us lovingly.**

"**How are my two favorite cubs?"**

"**We're doing fine."**

"**Yeah. Dad's gonna show me the kingdom later when he gets back!"**

"**Oh my, that is exciting isn't it." She looked up at mom, "ready for the hunt , dear?"**

"**Yes I am." Looked to my sister and I, "you two make sure you stay close by so that when your dad gets back so we can take you around the land."**

"**Mom, I don't wan-"**

"**Kiara, you're going." I grinned evilly as mom pretty much told the girl she was going and didn't have a choice, " I'll see you two in a little bit." Mom kissed us goodbye and left with the hunting party.**

"**I really don't want to go."**

"**Ah shut it, Kiara. You're going." She hung her head and stared at the ground, " Let's go find Acacia and them until they get back. Come on." As I wheeled the conversation in another direction, we began walking in the direction of the main watering hole.**

"**Kopa, remember we can't go too far, mom and dad are suppose to be taking off the afternoon to spend time with us." She loved to tease and mock people when she didn't get her way. **

"**You're such a pain." As I walked in front of my sister, my mind wondered back to my dad. He was always working and keeping an eye out for the Outlanders. He was always saying, 'Nala, the minute I turn my back, something will happen and we wouldn't have been prepared for it.' He has a point, but still. I missed him a lot.**

"**Kopa?" My twin's voice bought me out of my train of thought and I looked her blankly. "Did you hear what I said?" I blinked. I really hadn't heard anything past the part where she mentioned our parents spending time with us.**

"**Uh, no, Kiki, sorry." I hung my head a little, more thoughts going through my mind. Why were these Outlanders so dangerous? What else happened besides them killing my grandparents- well, I guess, that would really be enough to-**

"**Hey, you two!" I looked up to see a light brown colored cub with strikingly green colored eyes similar to my mother's and mine, calling out to my sister and I.**

"**Hey, Acacia! How are you!" As Kiara answered back to her friend, I looked around and noticed something missing.**

"**Aye, where's everyone else?" I asked Acacia as we finally reached her. Acacia was a VERY pretty cub. Her eyes were a combination of her mother's and father's, hence why they are kind of a dark aqua. Her dad's eyes are blue while her mother's are emerald and her fur, also a perfect combo of her parents. Tojo and Sabini are going to have to keep a close eye on her when she's older, which I can definitely help with. She'll be a heartbreaker. I just hope that she doesn't break mine.**

"**Oh, they'll be here in a minute, said they went to check on something." I loved hearing Acacia speak. She sounded like an angel and I always get lost in her aura and find it hard to look away at times. She wasn't snooty at all or started drama. She was very kind and gets along with everybody, but if you be mean to one of her friends, she has a sharp tongue like my mom.**

"**You alright there, prince?" **

"**Wha-?" I blinked and she just batted her eyes shyly.**

"**You were starring." I cleared my throat and quickly straightened myself up and tried to act as nonchalant as possible.**

"**Of course I'm alright. I'm more than alright. I'm cool." I brought my paw up to 'dust' my shoulder off. This caused the creamy brown cub to laugh.**

"**You think you're all that don't you, Kopa?" I decided to be cute,**

"**Am I?" Acacia walked closer to me, our mouths an inch away from each other, and then…**

"**Nope." She pushed my face away with her paw. My sister, with no help at all, started laughing and then gave Acacia a high five.**

"**My brother thinks he is so slick! Mom says he gets it from daddy."**

"**I believe it!" Acacia also loved to tease the ones she likes. I know she likes me because I heard her and Kiara talking one day. I like her too, but I'm only a cub! I'll tell her I like her when we're older.**

"**Hello cubs." I jumped up in the air and landed right beside Acacia, scared out of my mind at to who came up behind me.**

"**Rafiki! When did you get here?" Kiara exclaimed happily. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour and I found it hard to speak, so I just remained quiet. The old shaman had a way of popping up everywhere, anywhere, whenever he wanted. I've come to the conclusion that he I is related to Houdini.**

"**I been here de whole time," then he looked at me, "I am very sorry, Kopa. I did not mean to scare ya."**

"**Tell that to my heart. I feel like I had a heart attack." I snapped a little, but not a lot, he's still my elder and my parents would break my neck if I disrespected him.**

"**You will be fine." He just chuckled and sat down, stick in hand. "What are you cubs up to today?"**

"**Well we're waiting on Cire' and Ali to come back from wherever it is that they are and Libya is with her mom and dad." Rafiki listened intently on what Kiki had to say and then put his hand to his chin as if thinking.**

"**So ya need someting to pass de time away huh?" The three of us looked to one another and nodded in agreement.**

"**Guess so." I answered.**

"**Do you have something in mind, Rafiki?" The dark aqua eyed cub asked.**

"**Well, how about a story…" This in fact peaked my interest. A story! I loved stories.**

"**Yes! Tell us a story!" I yelled excitedly.**

"**Ok, dis a story about-"**

"**Is it about a monster with green fur and huge teeth?"**

"**Well no, Kopa, it's about-"**

"**Oh oh, is it about a fire breathing dragon who- OW!" Do you know that that monkey just popped me in the head with his stick and all Kiara and Acacia did was burst out laughing. Oooh, if I was any older…**

"**Will ya let me tell de story?" The baboon asked me kindly.**

"**Sorry. Yes." I answered rubbing the spot on my head where it was starting to form a bump. Now I know how dad felt.**

"**Dis is de story called 'De Tale of Two Brothers'." Rafiki began to tell us the story and I recognized all the names. Great Grandpa Ahadi, Grandpa Mufasa, and Great Uncle Scar. Kiara and I never really got the full full story, just the gist. Mom and dad have told my twin and I a lot about our family. They said that they didn't want to keep anything away from us because it would only come to light later and we'd probably get mad at them for not telling us. Uncle Scar had caused a lot of damage to the pride. He got the cut over his eye due to his own selfish actions, and siding with the hyenas was just another bad call. Even though Kiara gets on my nerves sometimes, and I know I get on hers as well, I hope we will always remain the way we are. We will always be there for each other. But will all that change when mom and have to choose who will be the next ruler of the Pridelands? To be honest, I don't really want to rule. I think that there is so much more out there than this massive landscape I call home.**

"**Man, Scar was horrible. He hurt this pride so much." I looked at Acacia and saw her face in a scowl, which in turn was almost similar to Kiara's. Neither of them liked fights or arguments, or to put it in plain terms 'can't we all just get along?'**

"**Yes, but, if his fadda didn't pick favorites, maybe tings would have turned out differently." This is true.**

"**Well, I hope that Kopa and Kiara never get into that situation." Acacia had voiced my thoughts and I starred at her, but this time, it was because it's like she knows me.**

"**Naw. That'll never happen." My sister's voice jerked me out of my trans and she put her arm around me, "our parents love us equally and I love my brother too much to ever want to hurt him." I smiled at my sister. See? And then it's times like this that make me love her and forget about all the irritation she causes me. I hugged her back.**

"**I love you too, Kiki."**

"**Hey guys!" We turned to see Cire, her brother and our friend Libya coming towards us then all of a sudden the light orange colored cub widened her brown eyes, "MONKEY MAN!" **

"**HAIR TUFF CUB!" Rafiki shouted back to her in a playful manner and the rest of us snickered. These two loved to hang with each other. Why? It's beyond me. **

"**What are ya doing here? Did you pop anyone with your stick today?" The baboon glanced at me and I turned my head. **

"**I got one." He answered slyly.**

"**Who was it?" Why did she have to know when someone had pain inflicted on them? She so violent.**

"**You want to tell her or should I?" He was still looking at me slyly and I rolled my aqua eyes.**

"**I did, Cire'." I said through gritted teeth looking away from her.**

"**Did it make you smarter?" By her tone, I could tell she was smiling, so I shot her look,**

"**I've always been smart, for your four one one, hair tuft girl."**

"**Hey, hey! Only Rafiki can call me dat!" She tried her most failed attempt to imitate the shaman's accent.**

"**Heh heh, nice try."**

"**Like you could do any better. Always going around trying to sound like your dad." She shot back. The only that will only pick a fight with me is my sister and Cire' and she and I were equally smart. She gets her antics from her father Malka, but looks a lot like her mother Tama.**

"**Yea, well you-"**

"**Okay then!" Cire''s brother Ali cut in, thank the kings, "how is everyone else?" Ali was a little darker than his dad, but lighter than his mom and he had orange eyes like his dad too.**

"**We're doing good. Rafiki just told us a family story." My sister spoke up.**

"**What story was it?" Libya asked quietly, but Rafiki got up and pushed her a little ways forward so she was actually 'in' the group. She was kind of a quiet cub most of the time, but she did have her hyper days. Her looks? Dead on her mother! Purple eyes and everything.**

"**The story was about our grandpa Mufasa and Great Uncle Scar." I had said Scar's name with venom just because of all the bad things I had heard about him.**

"**Aye, cubs. I am going to go now. You all have fun and don't get into too much trouble." My friends and I looked at each other then turned back to the monkey with angelic smiles and said in unison,**

"**We won't." All he did was give us a knowing look, letting us know that we weren't fooling him, then he limped away. The three new cubs had their backs to the direction Rafiki was leaving.**

"**Is he gone?" Ali asked with his eyes wide.**

"**Um, yea, he's a little ways away. Why?" I asked skeptically.**

"**Good. You won't believe what we found yesterday!" Cire' shouted.**

"**What? What was it?" Acacia asked excitedly.**

"**We found this like, bone place and right in the middle the-"**

"**There's this giant skull just sitting on top of a mountain!" Cire' finished for brother. A bone place? A giant skull? Where was this place?**

"**Cool! Where is it? I wanna go!" What is she cra-**

"**No! Kiara!" She looked at me as if I offended her.**

"**Why, Kopa?"**

"**Because it sounds dangerous. Plus mom told us to stay close to home today. Or did you forget already?"**

"**Well, she's not here yet and it's later anyway." Kiara then looked at Cire', "where is it? We should be back before lunch, right?"**

"**Kiara, I said no."**

"**Yes defiantly! It's this way! Come on!" Cire', Kiara, Acacia, and Ali began walking away, all of them ignoring me. Were they not hearing me? I was the oldest and no one is listening to me.**

"**Guys!"**

"**Kopa, what are you going to do?" Turning to Libya, who I totally forgot was there, my mind started going in circles.**

"**I don't know. I-" I glanced back at the retreating quartet, "my dad is going to kill me if I don't stop or go with her, but I don't want to get in trouble."**

"**I can go get an adult." Libya offered, trying to help me. I thought for a moment.**

"**Um, get an adult if we aren't back by lunch. Please stay here." I pleaded.**

"**Ok." I then darted off after my friends and my sister. I caught up to them rather quickly.**

"**What up, Kopa?" Cire' asked me cheekily. I gave her an annoyed look.**

"**Don't play games with me. We could get in big trouble."**

"**Oh, Kopa, lighten up, will ya? Nothing bad is going to happen."Ali now rolled his eyes at me and my sister giggled.**

"**Not funny, Kiki!" I snapped, "when mom and dad find out we're-"**

"**Kopa, put a sock in it! God! You're such a square!"**

"**Just because I don't like to get in trouble or smart off at others, doesn't make me any less fun, Cire'!"**

"**You're right…" I nodded my head at her statement, thinking she finally sided with me, "it makes you no fun. Stick in the mud!" This girl…**

"**Do you know how much of a pain you are?" I shouted tiredly.**

"**Not as much as you are! You worry about everything!"**

"**And you worry about anything!" We all stopped walking and Cire' and I starred each other down. I hope that we won't always be enemies. If I decide to change my mind and rule, I needed tp get along with all my subjects.**

"**I do worry." The orange cub retorted and I threw my head back and rolled my eyes.**

"**Ha! Yea right!"**

"**I worry when I need to."**

"**Oh yea? What about now? It looks like we're heading to the Outlands and you know it's forbidden. You don't know what's out-"**

"**There was nothing there yesterday and there is nothing there now!" She cut me off and got in my face. I backed up a little, but not because I was scared, her breath was killing me.**

"**You don't know if nothing is there now. What if there are hyenas, or those bad lions that want war on our pride. Did you think about that?"**

**Kovu P.O.V.**

**I am so SICK! of my parents arguing. It's all they ever do! Hassan this and Hassan that. Zira this and Zira that. 'I should have stuck with your sister.', 'well you didn't' and blah blah blah. I need a break from this. I looked around my den. I had been sitting here in the middle of my two feuding parents for the past hour.**

"**When are you going to start training him!"**

"**I told you…WHEN I GET READY!"**

"**You have been saying that ever since he was born! Since your shoulder was dislocated. He's 5 months and you're healed. He needs to start now!"**

"**What the hell is all this yelling about?" In the entrance, stood my 'Aunt' Minus. She liked things calm, but would dang sure enough voice her opinion and stop any confrontations.**

"**This doesn't concern you!" My mother growled.**

"**It does concern me, Zira. It concerns me when the whole pride is wondering what all the yelling is about every damn day and quite frankly, we're sick of it." Aunt Minus didn't yell, she just sounded irritated and tired.**

"**Leave!"**

"**What the hell is your problem, Zira?" **

"**My problem is you, Minus!" My mother fumed and it was at these times that she scared me the most. Her eyes would turn extra red and she would bare her teeth. But any time she got mad at anyone, she's take it out on my brother Nuka. I feel bad for him, mmm, every once in a while.**

"**You're just pissed off because Hassan wants me now and you're yesterday's news. That's the real reason! At first you needed my help and now that I've 'taken' your lion, you want to just toss me away."**

"**You did take him!"**

"**Just like you took him from your sister! Karma's a bitch ain't it!"**

"**You go to hell!" These two were face to face now. I glanced at my father and I immediately wished I hadn't. He looked as if he was pleased that my mother and my aunt were arguing over him. How sick is that?**

"**Ladies, ladies. Now, there is enough of Hassan to go around." Dad thought he was slick and cool. Ugh…**

"**Are you kidding me?" The lioness with the grey streak up her nose asked.**

"**Why should you care anyway, Minus? You're hung up on Beeli." My mother sneered, but it caused my aunt to cuff her. A fight would have begun, but they looked down and saw me.**

"**At least the one I REALLY love is still alive and not pushing up daisies!" Uh oh. Mom's eyes got really wide and murder had set in.**

"**How dare you!"**

"**Yes, I went there." Minus's eyes peered into my mom's. Both of them were strong and hothead and always went after what they wanted.**

"**Kovu!" I looked up shocked and scared that her anger had suddenly turned to me.**

"**Y-yes, mother?"**

"**Leave." I darted out of the cave at the gritted command, but I was more than happy to go. When I got all the way outside, I saw Vitani off to my right, playing with some dead tree. I decided to be slick and try to sneak up on her.**

"**Ah ha! Nice try!" But I should have known better. The taupe looking lioness cub, had me on my back, looking at me through evil slitted eyes.**

"**Hey! Let me up!" I said as I pushed her off of me. I hated it when girls were superior. It's suppose to be the males that are stronger.**

"**Mom and dad fighting again?" She asked nonchalantly.**

"**As always. I'm so tired of it."**

"**Eh, I've gotten use to it to the point where I can tune it out." My blue eyed sister went back to clawing at the deceased tree. An idea suddenly popped into my head,**

"**Hey, let's go next door." She stopped and spun around in my direction.**

"**What?" **

"**Let's go to the Elephant Graveyard." I said as I ignored my sister's sneer.**

"**Hmm," She looked around us to make sure no one was listening, telling me that she was considering this option. "ok, let's go." We high fived each other and ran off towards the graveyard, wondering what kind of adventure we'd get into today.**

**Vitani P.O.V.**

**When Kovu and I finally reached the Elephant Graveyard, I was kind of starting to have second thoughts.**

"**Mmmmaybe we should go back."**

"**No way! This place is too cool! Look at all the bones!" Yeah, bones of DEAD animals. I didn't want to know what happened here, it just looked and smelled like death. It was foggy, steamy, smelly, and I didn't know what was lurking out around here. Bones were everywhere! Big bones. Small bones. Medium sized bones. I didn't want my remains scattered here.**

"**Kovu, I really think we should go. Mom will kill us if she found out that we were here and I really don't feel like getting yelled at by dad either.**

"**You're such a chicken." My brown furred brother insulted me.**

"**I am not! I'm just cautious. Something you should learn."**

"**Well if you're not scared, then come on." He started to walk away from me and I followed him. We walked for a few minutes and come upon this cave. It had, what looked like an elephant had been cornered up against a wall, but all that was left was its bones. We saw a wall and I really didn't want to see what was on the other side. Then I saw Kovu start to scale the wall.**

"**What are you doing!"**

"**Come on. Help me up here." I rolled my eyes at my turquoise eyed brother. He had gotten his eyes from our 'pridelander' aunt, Sabini. Mom says that she'd never take her back as her sister. I barely had my eyes opened when my aunt was around. I wonder what she's doing now?**

"**Fine." I helped my brother up the wall and then he helped me. Once we were up the wall, we were on a hill that overlooked all of the Elephant Graveyard and my interest and sense of adventure came back up, all thoughts of negativity leaving me instantly.**

"**I told you this place was cool." I glanced over to Kovu and caught him looking at me, smirking.**

"**Yeah. Whatever." I said as I slapped his arm and looked back at the bone place. "Hey look!" What had caught my eye was, in front of us, it was a huge rib cage with a long bumpy spine.**

"**Let's climb it! Last one to the top is a Pridelander!" I took off in front of Kovu, accepting his challenge. "Hey! Not fair, Vit!" He was upset because I was a little older so there for I was faster and stronger.**

"**Second born, second place!" I shouted behind me as the wind ruffled my fur due to my momentum.**

"**Not for long!" Surprised to feel his paw under my foot, trying his best to trip me, I side stepped a little and he caught up to me.**

"**Aw, little brother…" I teased him.**

"**Don't let me win, Vitani." He panted while trying to smile.**

"**Ok." I answered him and darted off again. I heard him growl slightly. Finally reaching the top and out of breath, I realized that we were on a giant skull and huge tusks that came out from the bottom. This had to be the highest point in the lands.**

"**Wow. This…is…so tight."I looked at the chocolate cub beside me as he was trying to catch his breath.**

"**You know we could get in big trouble." I grinned at him.**

"**I know, huh? Hey, I wonder if it's brains are still in there."**

"**There's only one way to know. Come on, let's go check it out." My brother and I clambered down the side of the skull, but I lost my balanced and tripped, knocking into something hard, yet soft. **

"**Ow!"**

"**Ouch!" I shook myself off angrily and looked at who I just fell into.**

"**I'm sorry, I-" Right when he looked into my eyes, I immediately got lost. He was a golden cub with a small brown tuft of fur in his head. He was cute!**

"**It-it's ok." We starred at each other for minute and neither of us said a word. Who was he?**

**Kopa P.O.V.**

**Oh gosh! I really hope I didn't hurt her! I don't know why, but, when she spoke, I heard bells go off.**

"**Are you al-right?" I asked her concerned, willing to help her in any way if I had.**

"**Yes, I'm fi-"**

"**Vitani!" We both turned and saw a brown colored cub racing towards us and jumping in my face menacingly. I backed up. "Who are you Pridelander?" Who was this kid?**

"**I'm…"**

"**Aye! Back off!" Cire' had ran up beside me along with the other three.**

"**Leave my brother alone!"**

"**Tell your brother to watch where he's going!" The light colored cub, known now as Vitani, pushed her brother aside,**

"**Kovu, calm down. I'm fine." Kovu, never took his peering eyes off of my group. I knew this was a bad idea. No one ever listens to me!**

"**Um, we'll just be going." I tried to walk away, pushing my sister and my friends away.**

"**Wait!" I glanced back at the protesting Vitani, "what are your names?" Before I could even answer to say it didn't even matter,**

"**I'm Kiara and this is my brother Kopa, our friends Cire', Ali, and Acacia." Even though Kiki introduced everyone, Vitani kept her eyes on me and I felt uneasy. She was pretty cub and seemed as if she could stick up for herself.**

"**It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Vitani as you already heard and this is my brother Kovu as well." She STILL didn't take her eyes off of me. All I could do though was smile bashfully.**

"**Ahem, well," Acacia's voice made me look away from Vitani and stare at her. I didn't recognize Acacia. She has this look of distain and dislike on her face and her eyes were focused on Vitani. "We had better go."**

"**Acacia, we just got here." Ali protested.**

"**Yes, I know, but, Kopa was right. We shouldn't have come." I had noticed that now Vitani was giving the light brown cub the same look she was given.**

"**How about you can leave, and the others can stay?"**

"**You don't know anything about me, so don't get in my face!" The two girls stepped up to one another and sneered. Now I see why Pridelanders and Outsiders are not friends.**

"**You're on my lands!" Vitani challenged.**

"**Everything in this part of Africa belongs to his father, King Simba! You have no lands! You're nothing but a filthy outsider!" Where is MY Acacia.**

"**You'll pay for that you pompous Pridelander!" At that, the two girls were in a tussle. Great.**

_A/N: Ok, so now the cubs are here and introduced and long chapter, but I promise the next chapter is better!_

_Funny, Acacia and Vitani don't know that they're cousins and they're fighting lol._

_Wait until the cubs parents find them, boy are they going to get it lol._

_Refs: The line where Vitani and Kovu are racing up the elephant spine and Vitani goes 'second born, second place.' And Kovu retorts ' not for long' that's from The Prince of Egypt by Dreamworks. I thought it cute._

_**Tell me so far, Who is your favorite cub? **__I have to say I like writing for Kopa for now._

_I've got ideas for this story! Just got to put it into play!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A__/N: What's up guys! How are your days going? Thank you again for kind words and inspiration! It makes me happy and keeps me writing for the story and glad you all are enjoying it!_

_**BE SURE TO READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE ALLL THE WAY THROUGH! I NEED YOUR HELP !**_

_**Machungwa63: **__Yeah, I kinda messed up the ages, but I had in one of my earlier chapters that Vitani was born already, so that makes her the eldest, then it's Kovu, Kopa and Kiara, and the others are behind them. So I can say, yes picture them to be around Simba and Nala's age when at the beginning of LK1, so picture em there ;/. This is a kinda diff TLK2. I'm going into Disney's original story plot, plus Kiara and Kovu may not even end up together :P. And Yes you did say that out loud lmao! I say it too!_

_**Jonny2b: **__I had a lot of fav shows when growing up. The tv shows now for kids, eh, BRING BACK THE 90'S! lol. Ha ha, fine for lost or missing. They'll each pay a dollar. The cubs meeting in the graveyard, yeah I thought it was a good place bring them all together . Oh yes! Simba and Nala for the Win!_

_**Meow93: **__I love Cire'! She reminds me of Nala! I thought that part cute too. I could see Kiara all looking up at her mom with her mouth full of Kopa's ear lol. They did chuck him out! Made me mad :(. Just wait until they do (acacia and vitani), I'll have to make it funny when that happends._

_**Kate: **__Thank you for reviewing Kate! It's good to hear from ya . I won't give away what I'm going to do with Kopa, but I love writing for him!_

_**Starzinmieyez: **__Chap. 9, I know , but I had too, at least she is with Mufasa now . Chap. 10, I liked the part where Kiara told Kopa that she loved him while putting an arm on his shoulder, or was it around his shoulder? lol_

_**Reldor: **__Lol, I know right. First he crushes on Acacia and now that he sees Vitani….what will happen?_

_**Unknown2every1: **__Yes my dear Kopa is mature, but I see him as the sentimental type, ye he is still a cub and knows how to have fun. I like Kiki too! I wonder why no one has ever used it yet xD._

_**Reish95: **__Thank you for your comment! I'm going to try to update either once or twice a week. So be on ze look out! _

_**X0xalexis8: **__The story is a reff to you guys to read The Six New Adventures of The Lion King. It's an actual set of stories that Disney made up, and one of them is called The Tale Of Two Brothers, and it's about Mufasa and Scar in their teenage days. Should check it out! You also get to meet Kopa and see a few of his cub days in the other stories. I probably should have put that in my last author's note. Please forgive me!_

_Alrighty! Let's Get Going!_

Chapter 11 Games of Wordplay and a Little Deja Vu

**Kopa P.O.V.**

"**Hey hey! Stop!" Our new friend Vitani and our old friend Acacia were fighting. I've never seen this side of Acacia before and I'm still in shock. She's always been the peace loving type, but for her to just pick a fight with someone, was beyond her nature. **

"**Kopa, do something!" Ali yelled at me to stop the onslaught, but I kinda really didn't want to. This was **_**cat fight, **_**and dad told me to always stay out of those because anyone that got involved with one, was sure to get hurt themselves.**

"**I-…"**

"**Oh, move over!" Cire' brushed past me and jumped into the fray herself, expertly separating the two. I don't know she did it.**

"**That's enough you two!"**

"**Who are **_**you **_**to tell me what to do!" Vitani sneered at Cire' daring her to say anything else. I wouldn't have done that. Cire' doesn't take crap from anyone.**

"**Look, I'm just trying have peace here since none of know each other, but if you want me-"**

"**Alright," I stepped forward and put myself between the trio and spoke calmly, "we obviously got on the wrong foot. Can we start over?" Acacia, Vitani, and Cire' all looked in separate directions with all their noses stuck up in the air. Jeez, if I decide to rule, how can I deal with dominating females? They're gonna kill me.**

"**Come on guys! I know we can do it!" I glanced at my optimistic sister. She never was one for fighting, except with me because we're siblings. "How about we play a game?" At the mention of the word 'game' all three girls ears perked and looked at Kiara.**

"**What kind of game?"**

"**Well, Vitani, do you know how to play tag?" The blue eyed creamed colored cub gave my sister a very confused looked and I was puzzled as well. Did she not know?**

"**What's a tag?" Kovu asked bluntly, making it sound like an object and not an activity.**

"**Seriously?" Ali screeched surprised.**

"**It's not, what is a tag, it's what is tag?" Kiara giggled.**

"**Soooo, how do you play?" Vitani asked slowly yet seemed interested.**

"**It's simple." I spoke up nicely, "we choose a person to be it and we all have run away and if said person touches you, then you have to touch or **_**tag **_**someone else."**

"**For example," Acacia walked over to Vitani and tapped her lightly on her arm, "tag, you're it."**

"**Hey! I don't really even know how to play!"**

"**Yeah! We're new!" I couldn't blame the two new sibs for whining about being it. It wasn't fair. I wonder if dad and mom and ever had to do this.**

"**What is so freaking hard about 'you tag and we run away from you'?" Cire' retorted, "for kings sake, it isn't rocket science."**

"**What's rocket science?" My light orange colored twin asked with her head tilted.**

"**Mmm, I don't know, it's just something to say to state when something is easy and not incredibly hard." Cire' answered quickly, but never took her eyes off of Vitani and Kovu.**

"**I have another game we can play." I kept my emeralds on Vitani as she said this, I had a feeling that she wasn't talking about an actual game.**

"**And that would be?" Acacia challenged back.**

"**Get Off My Lands And Go Back Home!" Didn't we alre-**

"**We wanted to, but you kept us here!" **

"**No, Aca-cia. Everyone wanted to stay except you because I was saying hello to your **_**precious prince."**_** Why did she have to say it like that? I thought at least she and I were ok.**

"**Well ya did keep staring at him, like he's the best looking thing you ever saw."**

"**Why are you so defensive? All I did was say 'hello'. HELLO!"**

"**I saw the way you were looking at him. He's my friend and I don't him getting all involved with fiflthy Outsiders!" Ok, when did I become the problem and subject?**

**Kovu P.O.V.**

**Here. We. Go. Again! These two remind me of my mom and my aunt! Fighting over a guy! Why can't this happen to me? I'm nice looking, I mean, I may not be the Best looking, but I'm average. Oh well, I'll worry about that later. This arguing needs to stop though. Vitani and I left our pride for a minute to get away from the arguing.**

"**Guys come on. Let's not be like our parents. If they found out we met, they'd for sure be furious." The feuding girls seemed to take my advice by the looks of defeat on their faces.**

"**Fine. Alright. I'll behave," Acacia looked at my sister and sneered, "if she does." Vitani rolled her eyes in response,**

"**Don't start none, won't be none." **

"**Then don't start it." The light colored brown girl cub retorted and it looked like this was never going to end.**

"**I didn't start it the la-" Here we go again…**

"**STOP! Geez."The golden prince finally put some authority to the matter and voiced his opinion. "Can we just teach this game or find another one? If I wanted to see or hear and argument, I'da stayed home, which I did in the first place." Did his parents argue all the time too? Couldn't be as much as mine. They were the king and queen, I'm sure they didn't have that many problems, could they?**

"**I'll play, Kopa, but I don't really want to be it first."**

"**That's not a problem, Vitani. I'll be it!" Kiara, who seemed very nice and well put together, offered.**

"**Sounds good. So Kiki is it." Cire', the hair tuft tomboy girl cub pointed out, "Close your eyes and count to twenty." 'Kiki' did as she was told, but something else would stop this game from continuing.**

"**What's hide and seek?" **

"**What!" Acacia, Cire', and Ali, both asked my cream colored sister incredulously. Back at square one.**

**Libya P.O.V.**

**Ok. The call for lunch just sounded out and none of my friends are back. What do I do? What do I say? Kopa was the only one that didn't want to go, but would his parents even believe me? Both sets of siblings were known for being bad, but Kopa decided to be good today. I looked behind me and saw my 'family' walking towards our home to eat. Boy won't they be surprised when only one cub shows up.**

"**Libya?" I whipped my head back to see Kopa and Kiara's grandpa in front of me.**

"**H-hi Mister Beeli." He made me a little nervous just because of his size. I mean, the guy was gi-normous! Well, compared to me anyway, seeing as I'm the youngest in my pride. But, he's a gentle giant.**

"**Coming to eat?" He asked me kindly and I smiled back.**

"**Yes, sir!"**

"**Shall I escort you?" I tilted my head and looked at him curiously. **

"**What's escort?" He chuckled at me and I failed to see the humor in his laughter. I was little and knew only so many big words.**

"**May I take you home, little one?" Oh…**

"**Uh, sure! Yes please!" He winked at me and we walked side by side going home. I was surprised that he hadn't asked me where his grandchildren were, but he may have just thought that they were with their mom or dad.**

**When we finally reached the flat surface of Pride Rock, just about everyone was there, but of course you know who was missing. Their cubs.**

"**There's my baby." I looked over to my, right, I think, I still can't get my lefts and rights fully straight, but I saw my mom and dad grinning at me fondly.**

"**Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" I ran over and they both nuzzled me.**

"**Where are your friends?" This caught the eye of every parent that had a cub and I gulped quickly. I knew this question was coming, but so soon? I couldn't blame them though because I was always with them. We all got along, almost all of us did. Kopa and Cire' argued like adults say, an old married couple.**

"**They're uh…uh…"**

"**Where are they, Libya?" The queen asked me calmly and all eyes were looking at me, waiting for an answer, but my voice was stuck in my throat. I didn't like attention and thought I would somehow get in trouble, even if I didn't go.**

"**They…"**

"**Honey, it's ok. You can tell us." My mom rubbed my back, knowing how uncomfortable I was.**

"**THEY WENT TO A PLACE CIRE' AND ALI FOUND YESTERDAY AND IT WAS IN THE DIRECTION OF THE OUTLANDS!" I exploded, not able to take anymore of the peering eyes that were on me.**

"**WHAT!" The king shouted angrily.**

"**How long have they been gone!" The queen added, looking really shocked and scared. I shrunk in between my parents and buried my face in my dad's leg and began to cry. I was scared and extremely sensitive, why, I really couldn't tell you. I knew he wasn't mad at me though.**

"**Libya?" I half way took my face away from daddy's leg and looked at the king, "I'm not yelling at you, we're just concerned because your friends could be in trouble." He was very calm when he spoke to me.**

"**They left," I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, "they left during the hunt."**

"**Thank you for telling me and I apologize if I scared you. We just need to get to them before the Outsiders do." I finally finished rubbing my eyes and met the kings. He had a small smile on his and it caused me to look away shyly.**

"**I understand." I said to him with my face towards the ground.**

"**Everyone, we need to go get the cubs and get them now!" Bringing my face back up, I saw my pride all stand and get in ready positions to head to the Outlands.**

"**Sarafina, can you watch, Libya please?" My mother asked the queens mom and she nodded agreeing.**

"**Zazu, fly ahead please. Find them." King Simba ordered, "let's go."**

**I hope my friends are ok.**

**Ali P.O.V.**

**We were definitely, finally having fun! We taught the new cubs, Vitani and Kovu, how to play tag and hide and seek. They caught on pretty quickly and everything worked out.**

"**Whew! Let's take a break!" My sister said out of breath and plopped on the ground. We all laughed.**

"**I'm with you." Vitani actually agreed. They had let bygones be bygones, at least for now, but every time they caught one another taking a peek at Kopa, they would glare. They act so much alike and I bet if someone told them that, they'd probably be disgusted and deny it.**

"**Let's cloud watch and see what shapes we can pick out!" Seeing as the princess suggestion wasn't a physical idea, we all laid down in a line to watch the puffy white clouds in the sky. I was on the end as well as Kovu was, beside him was Kiara, on the side of me was my sister, and of course Kopa, Vitani, and Acacia were in the middle, Vitani on the other side of my sister. This was our order if you didn't get me the first time:**

**Kovu, Kiara, Acacia, Kopa, Vitani, Cire', and me.**

"**I see an elephant!" My hair tuft sister pointed out.**

"**I see…..oh! That one looks like a butterfly!" Kiara loved butterflies. She was a giggly and very outgoing cub. Always up for an adventure. She and Kopa weren't totally different, just like my sister and I, but they did have their own trademarks.**

"**What do you see, Kopa?"**

"**Um..." The prince was trying to answer Vitani question, "mmm. There's one. I see a snake."**

"**Cool! Well I see a spider."**

"**How do you see a spider, Vitani?" Acacia asked her question to an unresponding Vitani. Would these two ever stop? But Acacia is out of her element today. She's never like this.**

"**What else do you see, Koopaa?" I think the outlander girl cub was trying to provoke Sabini and Tojo's cub. **

"**I see-"**

"**Ya know, Vitani, Kopa is not the only one here!" Acacia had gotten to her feet and was glaring down at Vitani, who in turn got up herself and got in our friends face.**

"**I know he is not the only one here." The rest of us stood and watch the girls go at it again.**

"**You two act so much alike." All of a sudden, their anger had gone from each other and went straight to me. I probably shouldn't have said anything.**

"**Excuse me?" The blue eyed hair tufted girl cub glared at me.**

"**You're kidding me, right Ali?" Acacia sneered.**

"**You kinda do." My sister chimed in and agreed with me.**

"**See!"**

"**Oh, shut up, Ali! We do not!"**

"**Now I have to agree with, Vitani. We are not." Acacia rolled her eyes and looked away.**

"**We really should be getting back." I glanced at Kopa to find his eyes still to the sky. It was pasted lunch time and he did say that he and his sister needed to be back.**

"**Finally." I heard Acacia mumble under her breath and Kopa nudged her softly.**

"**I had fun today." Kovu voiced, "way better than sitting and listening on my mom and dad argue over who's more dominant." We laughed.**

"**Me too! You guys are a lot of fun."**

"**Thanks, princess." Kovu said to her smirking.**

"**Hey, maybe we can do this again sometime. Like have a place to meet."**

"**What?" Vitani and Acacia were both not happy with Cire''s suggestion.**

"**I like it." Kopa answered.**

"**No way!"**

"**I don't wanna see you either, Acacia!"**

"**The ones that want to meet, can we meet at the eastern water hole, tomorrow?" Kopa asked the our group of friends, completely ignoring his two 'girlfriends'.**

"**We'll be there, Kopa. You can count on it." Kovu patted our prince on his back and we all faced the outsider and the Pridelander, the two that didn't get along. Kopa stepped up to Vitani cautiously,**

"**Will you come, Vit?" She turned around and immediately locked eyes with him. They stared for a good minute, that is until Miss Acacia cleared her throat. I have a feeling she has made Vitani her competition.**

"**Y-yes I'll come." Kopa smiled brightly at the girl in front of him and gave her a hug.**

"**We'll see you soon." **

"**No you won't." Turing around slowly, our group came face to face with another pride of adult lions and lionesses and I grew really frantic. We shouldn't have come.**

**Zira P.O.V.**

**In front of me, this is just TOO perfect. In front of me were the Pridelander cubs. All, one, two, three, five, well almost all six of them. I knew that each one of the 'friends' had cubs. Only ones I know by name though are Kopa, Kiara, and my spawn of a niece Acacia.**

"**Mom!"**

"**Don't 'mom' me Vitani!" I looked down at my daughter menacingly, making she and her brother cower and shiver.**

"**What are you two doing over here!" My…well I really don't know what to call him really. I'll call him…My Thing. My It. My Whatever.**

"**Dad we-"**

"**You know you are not suppose to be here!" Who does she-**

"**Minus!" The lioness with the grey streak up her nose gave me a nonchalant have glance.**

"**What, Zira?"**

"**I am their mother!"**

"**Ok and? It doesn't mean-"**

"**It **_**means **_**that you don't have a say in anything when it comes to them. We just talked about this!" Having to discipline more than one 'child' was aggravating.**

"**Fine. I'll shut my mouth." Hearing her tone wasn't very convincing, but I rolled my eyes and landed them back on the cubs in front of me. What to do with them? Hold them hostage? Beat them? Kill them? All of these ideas sounded very suitable and intriguing.**

"**Do you all know just **_**where **_**you are?" I asked them slyly.**

"**Yes." The little golden cub, defiantly the king's, answered me shortly. He was looking at me intently, trying to figure me out. Ha! Good luck with that kid.**

"**Really now? Then why are you here and so **_**alone?**_**" He started looking around at my pride and I could tell that he was growing a little uneasy. They were all peering down at him and his friends, so wanting his blood for revenge. We all craved it. To have to live in these desolate misbegotten wastelands.**

"**We were just-"**

"**We were just playing, mom. They aren't that bad. We thought that they could be-"**

"**FRIENDS!" I cut Kovu off angrily and got in his face. "Who has made us Outsiders?"**

"**Simba!" He repeated his rehearsed line.**

"**Who killed Scar?"**

"**Simba!"**

"**What have I told you about **_**THEM!**_**" I raised my voice and Kovu cowered even more. I was training him verbally while I wanted Hassan to train him physically.**

"**I'm sorry, mother. I tho-"**

"**Now wait a minute!" I looked up to see Kopa advancing towards my son and I slowly, "My dad did not kill Scar! His hyenas did!" Out of my peripheral, I saw my son look at me skeptically.**

"**What are you talking about, Kopa?" Vitani asked the prince with a 'you're kidding right?' tone.**

"**My dad didn't-" I jumped over Kovu and quickly made my way over to the price, knocking him onto his back. I didn't want my children to know the absolute truth. I'd tell them anything just to get back into the Pridelands and my position as queen again and to fulfill Scar's wish. Kovu will be king. Kopa will not ruin this. I have the opportune moment now to kill him.**

"**Leave him alone!" A cub's voice took my attention away from over the prince and caused me to look at my niece. She was indeed a pretty cub, probably betrothed to Kopa no doubt.**

"**What did you say?" She looked at me a little unnerved and started to stutter, **

"**I-I said to l-leave him al-alone." I glanced at Dotty as a signal to shut her up. The elder lioness snapped her jaws at the cub and she squeaked. All the cubs were in a huddle with all different facial expressions. I smiled wickedly. If only they were older, this could be a real fight, but this was just too easy. It seemed Scar is still working with us. He gift wrapped these cubs for us and we could dispose of them. Once my red orbs were back on Kopa,**

"**Now you listen to me, young prince," Kopa's aqua eyes were wide with fear, but his ears perked, letting me know he was listening, "You don't know what kind of **_**danger **_**you are in. You are far away from home with no one at your aid. You-"**

"**Zira…" I turned around to face Hassan and he had his eyes to the sky. I looked up and saw a blue bird flying back towards Pride Rock. Damnit! That was Zazu. Simba and his pride are for sure to come now! With quick thinking,**

"**Each of you, grab a cub and bring them back to the Mounds!" All the cubs screamed and it was l like music to my ears. They were scared and fear has a way of cooperation. I was about to pick up Kopa in my mouth, so wanting to pierce him with my teeth just once,**

"**DON'T EVEN!" Immediately, my pride dropped whatever cub they had to the ground and backed up. As I glanced up, I saw the Pridelander lions. All of them pissed off that we were about to make off with their cubs. They all ran to their parents. Ugh! To the demons in hell!**

"**How dare you!"**

"**Nala."**

"**Zira."**

"**You are on My Lands!" I grew defensive. This is where he sent us, these lands belonged to me and My It, "your cubs are trespassing on my land! You are lucky we didn't kill them on the spot."**

"**Everything here, belongs to Simba! You own NOTHING!"**

"**Just like a 'good' villain, ran out of time making your speeches when you could have done what you wanted to do." You know, I never liked Malka! Never! He always had some kind of snide remark or comment that made you just want to claw his face out.**

"**Shut the hell up, Malka!" Spotty spat at him and all he did was look at her funny.**

"**Isn't it ironic how your name is Spotty and your sister's name is Dotty? I see your mother didn't see fit to give you real names. She just looked at your fur and left it at that." Oh shit…even I have to admit, that was good.**

"**Go to hell, Malka!"**

"**Enough, Dotty!" Shouting wouldn't get any of us anywhere and I was getting even more pissed off by the minute.**

"**Come. Let's go." Simba ordered his pride, but I stopped them,**

"**Going so soon? Aww, and we were just about to have a snack." They stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. Simba placed his son on the ground**

"**If you mean having our cubs for snack, you have another thing coming."**

"**We told you, that if we found anyone of your members on our lands, we'd kill them. Cubs were no exception." Simba's scarlet orbs bore into Hassan's at his words. Simba was probably still teed off that the blue eyed lion killed his mother. **

"**Right, just like you killed my mother!"**

"**You're still on that?" Hassan made it sound like it was something not meant to be thought about anymore, "she'll get over it- oh wait. She's already dead." Lots of gasps went throughout the area.**

"**You bast-" Chumvi and Beeli grabbed hold of Simba before he could get to Hassan. He had fire, hate, revenge, and bloodlust in his eyes. If given the chance, I'm sure Simba would end him.**

"**He's not worth it, Simba." The kings 'voice of reason' chimed in and relaxed, but only a little.**

"**If we ever cross paths again, you will regret it." I've heard the golden king sound so, dark. My thinking is that he got it from Scar.**

"**Let's go. We need to feed the kids." Beeli's voice rang out and I felt Minus grow a little stiff.**

"**So you won't even look at me!"**

"**I'm not going there with you." The lion kept on walking with his back to us, but Minus wasn't finished.**

"**All that we've been through and you're just not going to say a word?" This time, he didn't answer. He just kept on walking with his new pride and acted as though she never existed.**

"**Vitani? Kovu?" Our children looked to their father, Vitani's eyes had been in the direction that the lions moved away in and I had caught she and Kopa steal a 'goodbye' glance each others way. This could not happen. I'll wipe that pretty little dream of getting to know him away.**

"**Move now!" And they quickly scrambled to their feet and headed 'home'. Boy were they going to get it.**

**Sarafina P.O.V.**

**I hope the cubs are alright. It feels funny being in this den. Alone. Without Sarabi here to keep me company. I miss her dearly and my mind often wonders back to the time when we use to cub-sit Nala and Simba. They were both so adventurous, so I couldn't blame Kopa and Kiara for running off. They were just like their parents.**

"**Miss Sarafina?" I looked down at the dark brown cub in front of me and smiled.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked me concerned, probably noticing the look on my face.**

"**Yes, dear I'm fine. I just want everyone to return safely," I glanced out to entrance to the den, "kings know that we have lost so many… for no reason…" My voice trailed and I actually grew more worried, but for plenty of factors. One was Beeli- Minus would for sure try to get at him. Two was Kopa and Kiara-Zira and Hassan would kill them without thinking twice if given the chance. And three is- will there be any fighting? I wanted all of my family to come back.**

"**You guys went through a lot huh?"**

"**That we did, Libya, that we did. I just wish it would all end. I'm sick of this!" I saw the cub jump a little when I snapped my last word, but I pulled her close, "I'm sorry, little one."**

"**Sso ok. It wasn't anything like the king's." She had a point.**

"**I know, honey. But Simba has….he's gone through a lot and when you've gone through so much as he has, you can't help but be angry sometimes." My eyes were towards the entrance, waiting for my pride to get back. I felt a small head under my neck and nuzzle me a little.**

"**They're going to be ok. Just wait…" Out Of The Mouths Of Babes.**

_A/N: So, tell me how you guys liked this chapter? I though it pretty good and I had a little fun writing it . I have to say I absolutely LOVE MALKA! His line to Spotty about she and her sister._

_And I really love Libya. She's smart, yet little, yet cute and tries to use big words. If I have her too smart lol let me know._

_What were your favorite parts?_

_**Important!: **__** Listen guys, I want to write another Lion King story, but I have three in mind and I don't know which one to start with…SO HELP ME OUT! Choose ONE of the following and add in which one you want in your reviews! They are all Lion King stories with our main characters: Simba, Nala, etc.**_

_**Story 1 Adolescents **_

_**Story 2 New Family**_

_**Story 3 New Pride**_

_**I know I didn't give you much, but it's just to see which you guys will pick. I've ran them by Meow and she likes them all so far but has already picked the one she wanted. I know which one I REALLY want to do, but I'll see what you guys say. I may go with ya and I may not lol, we'll have to see. So, until next time**_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_

_**P.S. How is Kiara's character? Is she too prissy? Or a duntz? Lol or needs to be developed more?**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey Everybody! Merry Christmas to you all! I love this time of year! Just the feeling of the season, but let's not forget what it's really about !

I'm so sorry you guys! My computer battery died and I'm unable to type ANYTHING! And I'm so irritated that it happened. But good news is, I'm at my aunts for a week and will try my best to update as much as I can.

**Jonny2b: **I did read it from my phone and I'll review when I get a chance . Kopa is brave and will stand up for what he believes in! I'm going to have Kiara have some kind of trait from one or more of her grandparents, but not sure which ones yet.

**Reldor: **Ha ha, you know how parents are! And yes, I'm going to develop Kiara some more , she will not be an idiot character.

**Starzinmyeyez: **Thank you dear . I think I'm going to surprise you guys with some things in this story, so please bare with me!

**Kate: **I'm starting this chapter off with Kiara's POV, but she won't be as annoying lol…but mind you she is the 'youngest' out of her and Kopa lol and younger sibs tend to be a pain in the butt lol. As for Nuka, he won't be in this story much, but if I decide to make a sequel, which I plan on, I may just use your lioness, but you gave me an idea for a place for her in my 'teen' fic coming up here soon . How does that sound?

**Meow93: **Oh my, I really hope I'm not copying anyone's story by accident lol, I'd never do that. But I had to make her (Libya) like her parents who seem pretty laid back which are Kula and Chumvi. Please let me know if I'm doing that lol. Cire is awesome! Nuff said lol. Ha ha attack that ass lmao! That's great. He will get his chance. Beeli is pretty great himself, I'm going to have him interact more with his grandchildren . Malka, nuff said lol.

**Machungwa: **Lol ok, I like how you tied all the stories together lol but they are all different stories lol. Completely! I actually have two 'teen' fics in my head but I'm going to go with my first one I thought of. Everyone is mostly choosing the teen fic . I will have new characters though also!

**Reish95: **I love Malka! But he will meet his match in wits here in a little lol.

**Unkown2every1: **Libya is adorable , she's like 5 or 6 in human years and I love kids that age. Malka is just a comic act lol.

**X0xalexis8: **I will definitely make a new story . I've actually got the first chapter mostly written, but since my computer is kaput, I'm not able to get anymore of it done :/.

It looks like I'll be doing the 'teen' fic as my next story! Thanks you guys so much for your help! Be looking out for it! (not sure of the title yet lol)

Here we go!

Ahh wait, DICLAIMER! Me no own Lion King and they no own me!

**Chapter 12: I'm Just Like You, So I'll Disobey Too**

**Kiara POV**

**Boy, are we in trouble. Mommy and daddy are so angry with us. Kopa was right, we shouldn't have gone. But at least we got to meet a couple of new cubs. Vitani and Kovu are pretty cool. They're both a lot of fun and if I'm not mistaken, I think Vitani has a crush on my brother and they hadn't even known each other for a day!**

"**Sarafina must have been out here the whole time." My grandpa's voice rang in our ears and we all looked up and sure enough, she was there, running towards us with Libya right by her side. It's past lunch time and the sun is about to set which means dinner is approaching. Seeing that just about everyone came to our 'rescue', I think lunches kill is still here.**

"**Thank the kings you are alright." Grandma Sarafina nuzzled her mate. Next thing I knew, I was being placed on the ground beside my brother. "You two should not have gone that far from home." Grandma had looked at us sternly but she was happy we were safe, but our heads dropped.**

"**We got there just in time. Zira and her pride were just about to make off with them." Mom told grandma. It was pretty scary I can admit. One of the 'spotted' sisters had grabbed ahold of me and you already know Zira had gone after my brother. I didn't know what she would have done with him. I mean, I knew those lions didn't like us for past reasons, but would they really kill us? Cubs? That's just heartless and no one is that cruel…are they? It was a stupid decision on my part. Never again.**

"**If you guys will excuse us," my family and I glanced over and saw Auntie Tama start to walk away with her family, "we need to talk to Trouble One and Trouble Two, seeing as this is mostly their fault." She glared down at her children.**

"**Walk." Hearing their father's command, they began moving along with their ears pinned and tails tucked. I can't imagine their conversation, but I'm sure it'll be similar to ours that we're about to get. Yes, it was their idea, especially Cire's, but we followed, well I did, and Kopa and I are the prince and princess, we are suppose to be their examples.**

"**Same here." Daddy's voice made me look up at him and I really wished I hadn't now that he looked beyond upset. We were in for it too.**

"**Let's go." Now mom started to walk away and we quickly took after her.**

**Upon reaching the waterhole, it was silent. No one said a word the WHOLE time.**

"**Sit." Kopa and I sat on our haunches abruptly and looked up at our parents with wide eyes, just waiting…**

"**What, were you two thinking?" I really preferred daddy to yell and be mad than be calm and stern.**

"**We were just-"**

"**Don't you know that you could have been killed?" Mommy cut me off softly.**

"**We have warned you about those lions. They wouldn't think twice about killing you."**

"**But daddy, we, we didn't mean to disa-"**

"**We tell you these things because we love you. We don't to lose you." My eyes drifted back to mommy and my heart sunk. She had tears in her aqua orbs and I felt bad. Our parents truly loved and cared for us deeply. We could have been killed and I guess that factor had seemed farfetched at the time or we just didn't realized how true it could have been.**

"**Mom-"**

"**KOPA!" My golden twin whipped his head to our father. His vision had been facing the Outlands and he looked somewhat distracted.**

"**Y-yes dad?"**

"**Are you listening?" Daddy spoke clearly and looked really mad.**

"**Yeah," Kopa shrugged, "of course I'm listening." Wrong move brother.**

"**Don't try to act smooth. I invented that." My father sneered, but it had caused mom to giggle.**

"**Oh the irony."**

"**Nala." Daddy gave her somewhat stern look at her light comment.**

"**Sorry." She smiled.**

"**We're sorry, dad."**

"**Sorry? Kopa, what made you want to go to the Outlands anyway?"**

"**Especially after we told you we were going to take you around the kingdom today." At dad and mom's words, my brother and I looked at one another, trying to read each other's minds. Would he tell on me? It was really my fault that we ended up there in the first place or maybe it is.**

"**We uh-" Kopa started.**

"**Just wanted to go," We still had our eyes on one another. I held my breath…**

"**Exploring." Whew! I really do love my brother. He almost got killed today because of my decision. Never again though will I put him in harms way. All of us could have been killed and it's weird that now it's just clicking in my head.**

"**Exploring." The disbelieve was just draining from our father's mouth and he wasn't buying any of it. **

"**We wanted to do something while we waited for you and mom."**

"**So you decide to go on a 'death mission', Kopa?"**

"**No, dad. It wasn't that bad. The older lions weren't there at first, but we got to me-"**

"**It doesn't matter if they were or weren't there to begin with. Those lands are beyond our borders and we told you to never go there and you went anyway."**

"**Simba." All three of us looked at mom and her eyes were on her husband. "I think they got it," she looked at Kopa and I, "don't you?" We nodded our heads yes. We really did get it. Daddy looked at us too and his stern features became soft.**

"**Alright, alright. Just as long as you don't run off again."**

"**We won't, daddy, we promise." I said smiling.**

"**You guys really scared us today."**

"**We know that now. We're sorry, mom. It won't happen again." My brother walked up to her and nuzzled her leg.**

"**You knew it before, Sport, but still went."**

"**Your father is right. As the future for this pride, you have to know and follow certain rules." I am so sick of hearing that. But, Ha! Rules? Yeah right mom. Was she kidding? Since when did **_**cubs**___**follow rules? According to grandma Sarafina, mommy and daddy had a knack and got a kick out of 'breaking' rules.**

"**Good thing, Libya stayed behind and was here to tell us-"**

"**That's because Kopa told her to." I tried to cover for my brother since it seemed as if most of the heat was going to him. I should confess though, but if we can just get out of this with a warning, then I've learned my lesson.**

"**So that makes it right, Kiara?"**

"**No, daddy." I hung my head. I am so going to get skinned for this.**

"**Ok, ok. The point is…Kopa? Kiara?" Our eyes went to mom and she was looking down at us, "have you two learned your lesson?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Yes, mommy."**

"**And you'll stay inside the boundaries?"**

"**We will, mom. We promise!" We both put on our best, FULL, smiles. Our parents eyes widened a little in shock while they were looking at us.**

"**Can you believe this?"**

"**Those are **_**your **_**children, Simba."**

"**No denying that, but they are yours too."**

"**Yes, but, they have more of your traits than mine."**

"**NnnnI don't think so." The golden king bent down to nuzzle the both of us. "Let's go eat. I'm sure you are starving."**

"**I could eat a whole zebra." Kopa said backing away from our dad.**

"**How about antelope?" I countered. For some reason, daddy found this funny and had started laughing.**

"**What? What is so funny, Simba?"**

"**Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later. Come on, let's go." We stood up and started in the direction of home. I suddenly got an idea,**

"**Race ya, Kopa!"**

"**Oh, you are so on!"**

"**Ready?" Mom started for us.**

"**Set?" Dad added and they both shouted, **

"**GO!" My brother and I shot off towards home, but before out of ear shot,**

"**And just so you know, Timon and Pumbaa with be looking after you!" Kopa and I halted instantly in our tracks and looked at each other annoyed.**

"**No, not Timon and Pumbaa." We said together and our parents laughed in the background.**

"**I swear, they get more and more like you every day." I heard mom say.**

**Vitani POV**

**SMACK!**

**I rolled across the den floor and my head hit the wall I was going towards. I'm starting to get use to getting hit, so it really didn't hurt when mom hit me, it was the wall I just head butted.**

"**Stupid. Stupid cubs!"**

**POW!**

**Kovu now rolled in right beside me, except his head hit mine. I'm now welcoming the full on migrane.**

"**Why in the HELL! Would you go to the graveyard!" Mother sneered at us with gleaming red enraged eyes. In the background, Nuka was snickering. Idiot.**

"**Shut it, Nuka!"Father snapped. Now was NOT a time for any of us cubs to say anything. I've learned this lesson and seemed to be the only one to follow it.**

"**Now is the time for **_**you**___**train him!" The birth marked lioness had switched her anger from us to our dad.**

"**I will!" He snapped.**

"**No! I have been hearing the shit for months! The way I see it, you have one of two options: you start right now this instant or tomorrow morning!"**

"**And what if I don't?" Father is a fool for challenging our mother. I mean, did he not just see what she did to us?**

"**You really don't want to go there with me." Mother's low voiced and bared teeth caused our father to take a couple of steps back away from her. To be honest, out of both of my parents, I'm more afraid of my mother than my father or anyone else for that fact.**

"**If Hassan won't teach the boy, then I will." Tiredness, irritability, and sarcasm dripped out of my aunt's mouth and all of us looked to her. She was lying on the other side of the den facing the entrance.**

"**Why is it that you always when nobody asked you a damned thing?"**

"**Zira. Why are you so angry?"**

"**What is this sudden change of attitude all of a sudden, Minus? Don't tell me you are still upset that Beeli still chooses to ignore you and that he tossed you aside like some unwanted piece of meat." Quick as lightening, Anut Minus sprang up and bolted towards mother. Wrong move. Mother swung and so did Minus, but both missed one another.**

"**DON'T you DARE bring him up!"**

"**Are you going to **_**try **_**and kill me if I do?"**

"**You have no idea what I am capable of."**

"**Same here." They stared each other down and I couldn't help but wonder what was the back story of that lion anyway.**

"**Go tend to your children and leave me alone." The lioness with the grey streak up her nose said darkly.**

"**I was. But then you brought yourself into it."**

"**My mistake." Aunt Minus then walked out of the den and joined her sisters outside.**

"**Now," she turned back in our direction and I felt Kovu tremble a little. I had forgotten that he had never been struck by mother. Well welcome to the club kid. Nuka and I know it too well.**

"**Do you know what could have happened to you two if we hadn't showed up?"**

"**T-they weren't there in the first place."**

"**That's beside the point, Kovu! Those Pridelanders are evil and vicious. They will kill you!."**

"**Well their kids are nice," I had spoken up, "well, all except for that girl Acacia." I saw mother stiffen a little and she put her nose to the ceiling.**

"**Acacia is going to be just like her mother. Stuck up and think she is cute." How did my mother kn- mmm, she did use to live in the Pridelands and she told me she had a sis- oh no… NO! I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT GIRL!**

"**Her mother is your sister isn't she, mother?" Mother looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.**

"**That she is, Vitani, that she is." I made the most disgusted face ever. If there was a way that I could separate the two of us so we wouldn't be related, Oh I would. That girl got on my nerves and I had only known her for a day too.**

"**No wonder you two acted so much alike. Ali was right." I smacked my brother on his arm closest to me for his smart remark.**

"**We do NOT act alike! Take it back!"**

"**Not a chance!" He said arrogantly, all state of being afraid of mother left him. I got into a crouched position, claws out, and my tail was swishing from side to side.**

"**I said take it back."**

"**Both of you fighting for the prince's 'affection'." My eyes grew big and out of the corner of my eye I saw mother starring at me in astonishment.**

"_**What**__**!" **_** I stood up straight and wrapped my tail around one of my back legs.**

"**I uh- well, heh heh…" My voice carried away and I was stuck. Mother would kill me if she knew I actually had a crush on the prince, even if I had just met him for a day.**

"**You Do Not and WILL NOT have feelings for that spawn! Not while I'm around." What she didn't know was, I'm planning on going to the eastern waterhole to meet Kopa, or at least see if he would show. But I have to let mom know that I'm doing the total opposite.**

"**Of course I don't. Mother, please." I rolled my eyes, trying to act smooth as possible to seem as if I didn't have any interest in him. "He's pathetic and I know for a fact that he'll bring the Pridelands to ruins."**

"**Is that what you were thinking when he hug- OW!" I stepped on my brother's paw, hard. If he had finished that sentence with the mention of Kopa hugging me and that I liked it? I would be no more.**

"**You don't have to worry, mother. Kopa is scum, doesn't even know how to settle a fight between two girls." I smirked evilly.**

"**Good. At least I've taught you well." Mother walked up to father now, "your training begins tomorrow and if you don't," she chuckled darkly, "you had better sleep with one eye open."**

**Kopa POV**

**Man. Why can't I sleep! I've been tossing and turning ever since I had laid down to go to sleep and why does my mind keep drifting back to Vitani? Yes, she was a nice, smart, and prêt- ugh! What the heck is wrong with me? I know I'm a cub, but we can have crushes. Acacia is my best friend and I've grown to like her a lot, but now that I met Vitani, I, I just don't know now.**

"**Kopa?" I turned around and came face to face with mom, her eyes reflecting my own and her head slightly above the ground.**

"**Yes, mom?" I whispered back.**

"**Are you alright, sweetie?" She looked concerned, but I wasn't about to let her know about my petty problem.**

"**Yes, mom, I'm fine." I grinned at her and she laughed quietly.**

"**You and your father, twin grins, but not to forget your sister in there too."**

"**Yeah I know. But you can go back to sleep mom, I'm fine."**

"**Alright honey, if you insist." She closed her eyes and put her head back down. Deciding not to wake anyone else up with my random moving, I slowly and quietly padded outside, a little ways from the opening of Pride Rock and faced in the direction of the Outlands.**

"**Why can't we all just get along?" I said to myself, "their cubs didn't seem so bad, so why di-"**

"**Hey, Kopa." I turned to my right and saw Libya coming out of the den.**

"**Libya? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." I was worried about her because she is the youngest in our pride and I didn't know what was going on in her head.**

"**I saw you leave the den. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Her purple eyes pouring into mine and I suddenly had a great sense of protection for and over her. She was like another little sister to me. She was fragile yet kind.**

"**I'm fine, Libs." I smiled at her.**

"**Are you sure?" She implored her question more and I stood up to wrap an arm around her shoulder.**

"**Yes. And it's because of you that I am." I reassured her.**

"**Really?" Her tail wagged from side to side and made me giggle.**

"**Yes. You did what I asked of you because if you hadn't, our parents wouldn't have found us today. So thank you for your help." The small chocolate brown cub closed her eyes and ducked her head a little away from me and pinned her ears to her head.**

"**You're welcome." She said low, but it was due to her blushing. How I have this power over these girls is beyond me. Maybe it's my hugs…nah. Libya is shy with everyone and to anyone who gives her compliments.**

"**You were really brave for doing that ya know."**

"**I was?" She still wasn't looking at me but I continued on.**

"**It's not easy to talk to an adult when there's a problem, especially having to tell it to the king let alone the entire pride."**

"**I was a little scared, Kopa." She finally looked back at me and I raised my eyebrows. "Your dad is really big." I grinned amused.**

"**Yes he is. My grandma says he is almost as big as his dad was."**

"**Wow, really?"**

"**Yeah, and-"**

"**Kopa? Libya? What are you two doing out here?" Mother was at the entrance with a small smile on her face.**

"**Libya just came to check on me, mom." Libya stood to her feet and looked at her queen.**

"**Well that was very thoughtful of you." My mother cooed.**

"**No problem." Libya answered with a small smile. She really liked my mom for some reason, but could you blame her? I have a wonderful mom, I couldn't ask for anyone else. Libya seemed to be more comfortable with the lionesses in our pride than the lions, but that's kind of natural I guess.**

"**Do you mind if I talk with my son for a minute?" Mom asked her kindly.**

"**Sure!" Libya squeaked and started to walk inside, "goodnight Kopa and Mrs. Nala."**

"**Sweet dreams, Libs." I called after her.**

"**Goodnight sweetie." The creamy lioness and I watched the young cub disappear in the den and then she came and sat beside me. "What's on your mind, son?" Somehow I knew mom was not finished with me when I told her it was ok for her to sleep again. No sense in hiding it anymore because she will never got to and neither will I unless I tell her.**

"**I'm just thinking about what happened today."**

"**Scary wasn't it."**

"**Yes it was, but not at first." I turned to her, "Mom. Vitani and Kovu are really nice. They aren't anything like their parents, or what you and dad portray them to be." The queen closed her eyes and sighed and then looked up at the sky.**

"**We only say the Outlands are bad because of the adults. We didn't mentally include the cubs there because we don't know them." She now looked down at me, "It was really your sister's fault for going, wasn't it?" How did she know? Maybe I can play it off.**

"**I did want to explore some new land."**

"**Kopa." She wasn't buying this.**

"**Alright, mom. I just didn't want to get her in trouble."**

"**That's very noble, sweetheart, but you can't always take the blame. Yes, it is a 'kingly' move, but at the same time, it makes it look like you make bad decisions."**

"**So I was wrong." I looked up at my mother sadly.**

"**It's a yes and no type of ordeal. You cover for someone, but it was at your cost and expense."**

"**I get it. So what do I do next time?"**

"**If Kiara wants to run off again, Timon and Pumbaa can chase after while you come and get an adult."**

"**That's simple and easy to remember." I chided.**

"**But we are proud that you planned ahead with Libya in case anything did happen." Mom beamed down at me as she said this.**

"**Thanks, mom."**

"**You're welcome." She hugged me closely and I returned it. Moms always have a way of making you feel good about yourself, even when you 'mess up'. "So, you guys had fun, huh?"**

"**Yeah we did! They are really nice, mom. Like Vitani is really smart. And she's nice. A-and and and fun, and,"  
>"Whoa ho, Kopa." Oh great. I just gave myself away didn't I?<strong>

"**Mom I-" She held up a paw.**

"**No need to tell me anything. I had a crush at your age too." I scrunched my eyebrows together and tilted my head.**

"**You did?"**

"**Mmm hmm."**

"**On who?" She bent down to my level and put her muzzle near my ear.**

"**You know that golden brown lion with the red mane in the den?" I chuckled cheekily at mom's question because I actually already knew who it was she was talking about.**

"**Are you talking about dad, mom?"**

"**Yes of course." She answered smiling, "your father always kept my interest in anything that we did. He had some new kind of plan everyday and dared anyone to come near me without his permission."**

"**So kind of like he is now?" I stated, only knowing too well for it to be true.**

"**Yes. He has not changed. You know, he and your uncle Tojo's first meeting did not go so smoothly." This was something that I had never heard of before.**

"**Really now?"**

"**Yes. You want to hear the short story?" Oh she teases!**

"**You know I love stories! Tell me tell me!"**

"**Alright, but then it's bedtime."**

"**Deal!" I agreed quickly and mom then told me the story of dad and Tojo's first meeting. It was an interesting story, kind of reminded me of what had happened today with Acacia and Vitani.**

"**So uncle Tojo was only talking to you and nobody else?" She nodded her head, "well that's rude, but Vitani did the same thing today. And just like you said how he and dad were fighting over you, Vitani and Acacia did the same thing today."**

"**Now that's interesting. But it also doesn't surprise me. When you're related, sometimes you do pick up one another's traits." Related?**

"**Who is related, mom?" Mom looked into the den to see if any eyes were peering at us.**

"**Acacia and Vitani." I think my eyes almost fell out of my head due to my state of shock. No wonder they acted so much alike! They're cousins! Ooo, I can't wait to rub this in Acacia's face tomorrow after I get back from the eastern waterhole. Yes I'm going just to see if Kovu and Vitani would show up. I have a really strong feeling that one of them would.**

"**I am so going to rub that in her-"**

"**No, Kopa. You cannot tell Acacia what I just told you. Let her find out for herself or her parents will tell her." She wasn't mad or anything, it was a calm warning.**

"**But, mom, why can't I?"**

"**Their parents didn't tell those two for reasons of their own. Zira and Sabini didn't always see eye to eye, my prince."**

"**Oh…" I hung my head, but my eyes were towards the Outlands.**

"**Come on, son. Time for bed. Your father will have a heart attack if he wakes up and sees us gone." I stood up and shook myself loose and laughed,**

"**Right. Then who would rule?" I teased her.**

"**We still don't have the answer to that yet."**

**Vitani POV**

**I'm not sure what time I went to bed last night, but I was up now and the sun had just illuminated the sky and earth around it to its fullest. I hope I'm not too late. I took a look around the den and found no one there but me. Where was everyone? Then I heard,**

**BAM!**

"**Try it again!" I ran outside and saw Kovu upside down up against a tree stump.**

"**Dad, that hurt!"**

"**You think it's suppose to feel good, Kovu? No! Battle is not about playing games. It's life and death. Now get up and show me your war face!" I watched my brother get up shakily and try his best to stand on all fours. He really didn't know how his training sessions would be and neither did the rest of us. I felt bad for him. Mom teaches me strategies every now and then, but I grasp them quickly, but my task isn't nearly as important as Kovus. He has to take down King Simba and that guy is pretty big.**

"**Are you ready, Kovu?" Mother asked him. She was sitting across from me a little distance aways, but I don't think she even saw me where I was standing. I could sneak away whenever.**

"**Yes, mother."**

"**Come at me." The father commanded his son and Kovu ran towards him. What was dad's strategy? He does know that Kovu CAN"T take him down. I had to watch. As he got closer to our father, he ducked and rolled to the left, catching our father's opposite paw than the one he first had up and knocked my brother aside.**

"**Dammit! No Kovu! I said to duck and then roll forward! NOT to the side. That's how they will catch you!" I can't take this anymore. I'm not sure how ugly this will get, but I will check on him later. I snuck away unseen and headed towards the waterhole Kopa had told us about yesterday.**

"**Where are you going termite?" I stopped slowly and rolled my eyes. Nuka.**

"**Don't worry about where I'm going." I said snotty. **

"**Oh look who thinks she's grown because she didn't follow the rules." I hated when Nuka teased me, it just made him all that more annoying.**

"**Oh look who doesn't have a life and has to babysit cubs all day." I started my pursuit to the waterhole, "Oh how I wish I were you."**

"**Don't patronize me, Vit. Where are you going?" He had caught up with me.**

"**Don't worry about it! I can do what I please!"**

"**No you can't, because if you could, you wouldn't have gotten smacked last night for doing whatever you pleased."**

"**Yeah, the one night I got hit compared to all the other nights and days, sunsets, sunrises, you had gotten hit for being stupid." I tilted my head towards him, "I think you got me beat."**

"**You're lucky you're my sister. I'd show you a thing or two." Nuka's remarks and comebacks to me were lame and I got him every time.**

"**First off, you're my half brother. Secondly, teach me? Teach me what? How to get termites off and outta my butt? Seeing how many times you do it a day….I think I've grasped the concept!"**

"**Why you-"**

"**NUKA!" Mother's voice rang out from behind us a little ways back and she did not sound happy.**

"**Sounds like Mommy Dearest wants you. What did you do now?"**

"**I don't even know, Vitani." He rolled his eyes and walked away, but before he left completely, "Wherever you are going," he glanced at me over his shoulder, "be careful and come back in one piece." Nuka has that weird brotherly love over Kovu and I, but I felt bad for Nuka also. He always got the short stick and was treated the worst out of the pride. You would think though, with him being Scar's son and all that mother would treat him better. What's in her head? The only one that really cared for him was Tatu, aunt Minus sister. Eh, I'll worry about them later, I'm on a mission right now. Pushing my legs faster, I neared the area where our lands ended and the Pridelands began. Once I get through this bush I'll-**

"**Hmm?" My mouth had attached it's self to someone else's. But it wasn't just anyone's, it belonged to a golden yellow cub with aqua green eyes and a brown colored hair tuft on his head. Kopa.**

_A/N: So how was this chapter guys? Please tell me if it was good, bad, alright, etc. It feels like forever since I've written anything lol. _

_I really liked Kopa in this and his interaction with Libya. She's so cute ._

_The story is soon approaching its climax! I've got surprises in store!_

_Next chapter, we will definitely have some SNL and some Malka antics. I just wanted this chapter to be from the cubs POV and get Kiara some more light. She won't be too to much like she was in LK2, her character will change, but I think you'll still like her. She has learned from the experience with the Outlanders and it's going to make her smarter._

_I really hadn't intended for this to be a LK2 fic, but it kinda is, it will just have WAY MORE NALA AND SIMBA! _

_Until Next Time!_

_~Nala-Nay~_


	13. Chapter 13: We Belong Together

_A/N: What's up people! How are the holidays treating ya? Mine are going pretty good, I cannot complain a bit ._

_So last chapter, we got to hear from the cubs and what goes on in their heads. This chapter will have a mixture of both and hopefully we will get to find out some more information ;)._

_This is a cute, yet kind of a fill in chapter. But I hope you guys like it._

_Disclaimer: I WISH I owned the Lion King, but sadly I do not. Lol._

**Jonny2b: **Kovu will not be annoying as he was in LK2. I'm not bashing the movie, but he just got on my nerves because he was so dramatic. I love Simba's line!

**Reldor: **Yo lol your comments always have some kind of comedic reaction lmao! When I read your "OH DAYUM!" my mind went straight to the show called "Martion" (if you've ever seen it) he always says that. I have ideas in my head for Kopa and his destiny .

**Machungwa63: **Yes I'm so glad I'm housesitting this week for my aunt and have computer and internet access. Happy Holidays to you too! I've got a few in store yes…just got to get them to come together lol. This was just a cute chapter, you guys like the cubs, so I gave them some more light.

**Kate: **Yep! She will be there. I already have set in mind how I want her character!

**Asian Aj: **Welcome to the story and I'm so glad you are enjoying it! I love getting new readers! You will definitely get more Acacia and Vitani arguments/fighting lol…they are nowhere near finished!

**Meow93: **They really don't have room to talk huh? King and Queen of disobedience. I loved that line! I had to add the differences in the upbringing of the cubs because it really does happen. Some of my friends have been hit with belts and whatnot, but not me. You will get flashbacks for Vitani, it won't be too harsh, but it'll be there. And yes, Vit knows about Acacia, but Acacia doesn't know about Vit being her cousin, but she will soon lol. Vit thinks she's smooth, yeah, we'll see. Libya is adorable and she will turn out quite well. Nuka will have his time in the sequel…maybe lol , but I like how Vitani has a stumbling problem ha ha. Libya just may, ha ha, who knows. I don't even know.

**X0alexis8: **There will definitely be Simba and Nala love! It's short, but it's here lol .

**Reish95: **Isn't she ? She reminds me of a 4 or 5 year old. Most of them at that age are so caring…then they….grow up, and tend not to care lol.

**Chapter 13: We Belong Together**

**Nala POV**

**It's almost lunch time now and from my view, all the cubs were here except Kopa. I saw him dash off this morning at the first sign of light and hadn't seen him since. Where was he going? The Outlands were in that direction. I have a strange feeling though, that our 'talk' to him and his sister yesterday did not seep through his head. He had looked distracted at first. Maybe one of the cubs know.**

"**Hey you guys."**

"**Mommy!" My daughter ran up to me as I approached her little group of friends and nuzzled my leg.**

"**Hi, sweetie." I bent down to lick her head, but then quickly stood up, "have any of you seen Kopa?" They all looked to one another for a brief second and then back to me and shook their heads. I sighed heavily. Where is that boy? It's almost time for lunch.**

"**We hadn't seen him all day." Libya voiced. I scanned my lands carefully just to see if I could get just a glimpse of a little golden cub. I remembered doing this when Simba had gone missing after the stampede.**

"**We can help you look for him if you need help." I looked down at the cubs again.**

"**That's alright, Ali. Besides, I don't think any of you would like to get into more trouble than what you already were." I smirked at them.**

"**Were? We **_**still **_**are." Tama's look alike, Cire, spoke exasperatedly, "we're grounded until we get married."**

"**Or has a kid first." I gave Ali a weird look, "at-at least that's what dad said." I rolled my eyes. I should have known that Malka would have said something stupid. I think their cubs are more afraid of Tama than Malka.**

"**Only your father." I mused, but then my face went serious again, "listen, stay closer to Pride Rock, ok? I don't want anything else happening to you guys."**

"**But mommy, we are already near it."**

"**Yeah, practically kissing it." I noticed that whenever Cire is around, my daughter decides to get defiant and start challenging me. Not a good move kid.**

"**Would you like to go all the way inside?" I eyed her, letting her know that I'm the one in charge and she will not step over me. Can I just rant about that for a minute? Adults with young cubs or kids, how can you let your child **_**run over you and tell YOU what THEY are going to do? **_**I don't think so. My children and my husband know where I stand.**

"**No, no please…" Kiara pleaded with me. Ah, you get it now don't you?**

"**Because I can arrange it."**

"**No, we are fine. We will go closer. Hey, about the peak?" Acacia decided for them and they agreed, following her to the den. Now I need to talk with the rest of the pride, the ones that are here, and see if any of them have seen Kopa.**

"**Mom? Dad?" I had only been walking a few minutes when I came upon my mother and father. They were beautiful together, really. But it still kind of shocks me that I didn't get any of my father's strong facial features. Everything belonged to my mother…well, maybe not my muzzle. Mine was more shapely than my mother, that I had to get from him along with my personality.**

"**Hey, sweetie." Mom greeted me.**

"**Hello, sweetheart." Dad added.**

"**Listen, have either of you seen, Kopa?" Both of their eyebrows scrunched and my heart clenched. That was a 'no'. I slightly started to panic. My chest was rising and falling increasingly and this caused my parents to stand up.**

"**Honey, breathe." Mom's voice soothed into my ears, but it didn't calm me.**

"**Nala, I'm sure he's fine. Probably just out playing-"**

"**No. I just sent all the cubs to Pride Rock and he wasn't with them!" I didn't yell at my father, I'd be crazy to do that. I'm just worried about my son…especially after what happened yesterday, I don't want any of them out of my site.**

"**Ok, look, let's not panic," too late for that, "let's just wait and see if he shows up for lunch when the call is sent out. And then if not, we will go and look for him." This sounded like an ok plan, but what if something bad is happening and we're too late? But we would soon find out.**

"**Alright. We'll wait." I said, trying to take small, but deep breaths.**

"**Kopa really wouldn't run off again after you and Simba told him not to," Mom and I look at my father as if saying 'you really don't know his father', "would…he?"**

"**Beeli, I'm going to put it in simple terms, 'like father, like son'." Only thing wrong with her statement was, yesterday wasn't Kopa's fault. It was Kiara's but he covered for her. Very noble and grown up of him.**

"**Mom is right, Simba could get in trouble one day and go right back out the next and do the same thing again." My dad looked amused at mom and mine's words. He really didn't know the king. Simba had had a knack for trouble when he was younger, a talent for it if you will. The last adventure we went on as you know was the Graveyard. The very same one that Kopa and his friends were at.**

"**Sounds like Simba and I need to talk some more." Dad laughed a little and I smiled. He always, just in the short time that I've known him, could lighten the mood. He was a more grown up version of Malka. Now Malka, had a way of finding the 'funny' in every situation. I don't know how Tama puts up with him.**

"**A lot more. He and Nala could probably tell you in more detail about what they have done on their little adventures." I shook my head.**

"**Mother?" She glanced at me questionably, "haven't you learned by now **_**not **_**to use the word 'detail'? Last time you got more than what you bargained for." I gave her a sly look and her eyes grew. She knew exactly what I was talking about. The last time she wanted detail, she and Sarabi had walked in on our 'young adult' conversation and had overheard that Simba and I hadn't waited until we got home to spend 'some time' together.**

"**Well I-"**

"**And I quote you," I raised my head to the sky, mimicking her perfectly, " 'Oh my, I didn't want to hear that detail'" I looked back to her and all she could do was laugh, she knew I was right. Dad, however, was baffled.**

"**What detail?" The faded lioness and I eyed each other and spoke in unison,**

"**Notihng."**

"**Come on, it can't be that bad." He pushed.**

"**You really don't want to know, dad." The tone in my voice was trying to let him know that he really didn't know what he was getting himself into.**

"**Let's just say, I'll never ask our daughter about her love life." Realization hit dad's face and he said,**

"**Oh…" Yeah, dad, oh.**

"**See?" Mom countered and the lion cleared his throat,**

"**Well, um, ahem…very well."**

**ROAR!**

**Perfect. Saved by the bell. That was the sound for lunch. We will go home and see if my little prince shows up. Mufasa, please watch him.**

**Kopa POV**

"**I still can't believe you came, Kopa. Aren't your parents mad at you?" She sounded amused yet astounded that I was here as well. We had been playing together for a few good hours, but it had to soon come to a close because lunch time was nearing and I dared not be late again.**

"**Yeah, they were, but they really have no room to talk." I spoke smoothly and she grinned, "my parents were true born disobeyers and they have the nerve to tell me to behave."**

"**They were that bad? Who told you that?" The blued cub looked at me quizzingly and I decided to go on. Why did everyone think that just because you are royalty, you're perfect?**

"**Are you kidding? My grandma told me that they went to that very place we did when they were our age." Her eyes widened with shock.**

"**The Elephant Graveyard? No way!" She shouted.**

"**Way."**

"**The perfect king and queen? That's too funny." I nodded my head at her, "So I take it your parents were trouble makers just as mine were."**

"**Probably worse." We both laughed a little and silence hung in the air. I cleared my throat. **

**ROAR!**

**Aww man, that was the lunch call.**

"**How come you didn't bring anyone with you today?" She was looking around me, trying to find one of my friends just in case they were lurking around, totally ignoring the sound in the background.**

"**You didn't either." I countered.**

"**Didn't want to." She stated simply.**

"**But, um, no. I didn't want to risk anyone else getting in trouble if I got caught." She caught me and we starred for a second. She was indeed a pretty cub, feisty, and smart, a wonderful combination of her parents. Now, if she looked like her mom, eh, I'd be scared and probably wouldn't want to make friends with her. Not that Zira is ug-mmm, well, HAVE YOU SEEN HER? Nuff said. And if she was all her dad, being a boy, I think I'd have competition.**

"**I'm glad, because my **_**cousin**_**was getting on my nerves." At her statement, I paused. Did she know as well that Acacia was her cousin? I'll play dumb for a minute.**

"**Your cousin? Who is that?" I put on a fake confused look.**

"**Your little snot-nosed girlfriend, **_**Acacia**_**." Yep! She knew. Vitani sneered the girl's name with vain and rolled her cerulean eyes. Those two would never see eye to eye.**

"**One, she's not my girlfriend," Vit gave me an apathetic look, "Vit, I don't know what to do with a girlfriend. Besides," I put on a smug façade, "you guys still have cooties," her jaw dropped to the insult I threw at her.**

"**You-"**

"**And two, how did you know Acacia was your cousin?" The light colored cub rolled her head in another direction and answered my question.**

"**Well first off for you, you didn't seem to care about my so called 'cooties' when you hugged me yesterday,"**

"**I was just being friendly-"**

"**And second," she completely ignored me, "my mother told me as much, although I don't remember my aunt very much."**

"**Acacia isn't like her mom. Her attitude," newly found, "is from her dad." Vitani raised an eyebrow at me,**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**My mother said that she is stuck up like her mother."**

"**How can she say that if she's never been around her?" I've learned and have been taught not to make assumptions about others off of what I hear.**

"**After she had the gall to challenge my mother yesterday?" Vit spat.**

"**She was just trying to protect me, Vit." Her faced changed suddenly when she noticed I gave her a 'pet' name. Hadn't I called her that before?**

"**V-Vit?" I could tell she was blushing from my comment by seeing her ears pinned and her head in another direction.**

"**Is it ok that I call you that?" I came up to her and tried to look in her eyes.**

"**No, it's fine." She still wasn't looking at me, so, I did what my dad would do. I put my paw under her chin and had her face me. She opened her eyes and locked them on me, as if she had a choice.**

"**Is it?" I spoke calmly. She blinked once.**

"**Yes."**

"**Cool." I brought my paw back to the ground, but for some, really odd reason, I couldn't speak anymore. I know I'm a cub, a mature one at that, but I know what **_**feelings **_**are. Her eyes seemed to sparkle though and I felt this twinge in my stomach. You know how you see something new and you become so fascinated with it that you never want to look away because it makes you feel good? That's how I feel now. What the heck is wrong with me? I have got to talk to dad…maybe mom…or someone not from my famil- GRANDPA!**

"**Uh, listen, Vit," I shook my dazed and confused head, "I have to get back home before my father straggles me for not being home."**

"**Same here. Mother will probably be needing me here in a little." She seemed to understand, but neither of us moving. Was she thinking what I was?**

"**Would you like to…"**

"**Hang out again?" Finishing my sentence for me and answering it at the same time, I rapidly nodded my head,**

"**Yeah! Same time tomorrow?" A bright smile was now etched on my friend's face.**

"**That'd be great! Tomorrow!"**

"**Tomorrow."**

"**Tomorrow." I gave her a quick hug, again, and darted away towards home, "See ya tomorrow! Vit!"**

**Simba POV**

**My son is missing again. We had all gathered to eat for about ten minutes and he still wasn't here. Now, we have to go out and search for him, again. When is this kid going to learn? Usually it's Kiara who wonders off, but for the past two days, it's been him.**

"**Simba, should we go and look for him?" I looked at my mate who had a look of worry surrounding her face.**

"**Yes, but I don't want to take everyone. They all have cubs to attend to." She agreed quickly and we went over to her mother and father, she already knew that I wanted this to be a family affair.**

"**Mom, dad, will you two come with us to go find Kopa please?" They both stood, ready to go and we started walking away from our lunch.**

"**Wait!" Stopping dead in our tracks, we turned around to see Ni and Nafini coming to us.**

"**Yes, Ni?" Nala answered.**

"**We want to come with you." His brother, Nafini, said. We had put two and two together one day after the cubs were born that they were related.**

_(Flashback)_

"_Ya know, Nafini, I never got your story." We were all in a circle as always, taking a break from the day, sharing stories once more._

"_Well, uh, I came here with my mother when I was about one. She and Scar were friends a long time ago and we came to the pride." Immediately I wondered what 'kind' of friend they had been to each other._

"_What kind of friends were they, Nafini?" Malka teased our friend, but Nafini doesn't care about his antics._

"_The kind of friends you don't need to know about." Nafini answered smartly._

"_Eww." Malka had scrunched up his face that made us all laugh._

"_Jeez, Malka," the darker yet pale golden lion chuckled, "you're such a cub."_

"_Isn't he?" Tama retorted in, "I have to take care of three cubs now." The copper eye colored lioness look to her mate when she said this and he returned it with a sly smirk, she was going to pay for that comment._

"_Well, we do have something in common that we do to you." Tama's eyes narrowed to where they were just mere slits—her smile leaving her face quickly, however, the rest of us, we all wore faces of shock and our jaws were left hanging open._

"_You did not just say that out loud." Her voice was low that dared him to speak again. The orange lion just laughed._

"_How do you think the cubs got here?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked away from her, "duh." At this, Tama grabbed Cire, their daughter, whom she had been holding, walked into the den, then seconds later came in front of Malka to grab Ali, their son, disappear into the den. We glanced inside and all we saw was darkness, but, we did hear a very low and a very angry growl getting closer and closer to us._

"_Aye, Malka? Would you like us to send for Rafiki?" Ni asked the black maned lion who was slowly walking backwards away from us._

"_Uh, no no. I-" he swallowed hard, "I can manage."_

"_Ahem."All of us seeing Tama standing in the entrance, we could tell she was beyond pissed._

"_Hi, sweeth-" A sharp, but low growl cut Malka off. He was in for it._

"_Run." The lioness gave a simple command and Malka actually ran off, with Tama right on his tail._

"_YOU'RE SUCH A TEEN!" Hearing them off in the distance, but their words were too clear._

"_I'M SORRY!"_

"_GROW THE HELL UP!" My friends and I laughed, she was going to strangle him. Even when Tama was mad, Malka was still laughing. I don't think any female wants her love life exploited, Nala almost ended mine a few months ago for doing the same._

"_Oh man," my mate laid her head against my arm and I laid my head on hers, "you were saying, Nafini?"I really wanted to hear the rest of his story._

"_Mom and I came here three to four years ago. I didn't like Scar a bit,"_

"_We told him to join the club." Chumvi chimed in and we nodded._

"_The land was already starting to die from what I was able to see, but it was too bad."_

"_What made your mom stay? Couldn't she have left?" Nafini looked off in the distance. I couldn't help but ask this question. He wasn't a Pride Rock native, so he or they could have left whenever they wanted._

"_She was one who liked to please others no matter the circumstance. She liked to make others happy." I could tell he wasn't too happy about bringing up the past about his mother. What did he mean by 'make others happy'? _

"_She wasn't a whore or anything, she was very sweet—a great mother even, but we all think she had a secret obsession." He continued._

"_Moira was an interesting lioness, Simba."_

"_Mmm." My response wasn't accusing or anything, just simply taking in the information._

"_Moira?" Nafini looked at Ni and nodded his head, "what pride were you from?"_

"_West Mo-_

"_Mountain." Ni looked dumbfounded, but why? Was he from West Mountain? Did he know Moira?_

"_Yeah. Do you know that place?" Ni didn't answer him. He looked distant and out of place. Ni had never told any of us where he came from, not even Nala from what she told me._

"_Ni? You okay?" I asked looking at the guy but all he did was shake his head slowly._

"_Did you know Moira or the pride?" My queen asked the question we all wanted to know the answer to._

"_I know them both," His eyes met each and every one of ours, "that was my mother and the pride I was born in."_

_(End Flashback)_

**Ever since then, the two had gotten to know each other and we inseparable. It's funny, it's like, everyone in this pride has a back story and is linked to someone else. Simba was gone, but the rightful heir to the throne and I had found him. Dad, and mom met a while ago, she got chased away and ended up here in the Pridelands and he came years later. Zira and Sabini, two sisters, separated now, but their cubs found each other for the first time yesterday. And now you know Nafini and Ni's background stories.**

"**Of course you can come. We may need more help."**

"**Don't say that, Simba. I'm sure Kopa is fine." Hearing my father in-laws words, somehow made me feel at ease.**

"**Let's go and find out." Nala said walking a little ahead of us. She was determined to find Kopa just as much as I was. What am I going to do with him? We had only been walking for a few minutes when a certain familiar scent hit my nose. Kopa.**

"**Stop." Everyone that was with me stopped and gave me worried looks.**

"**Simba, what's wrong?" Putting my vision towards my mate,**

"**Kopa, is in the area." Her eyes grew big and she sniffed the air.**

"**Mmm, he is. I just hope he isn't harmed in any way because he is, I will tear-"**

"**Nala. Simba. I think I see him." Nafini had been on a boulder and I ran up beside him, and sure enough, there was the little prince, running like his life depended on it. Hmm, maybe it will.**

"**Nala," I jumped down and went up to family, "Kopa is coming this way. I want to scare him."**

"**What? Simba, n-" She wouldn't even let me finish my sentence, but I had to.**

"**I want to trick him. Make him think it's someone after him. Scare him so he won't run off again."**

"**I like that plan." Beeli was all for it and mouthed a 'thank you'.**

"**Simba, I don't know. Kopa doesn't get scared easily. He's too smart."**

"**He sure was scared yesterday, Nala."**

"**Come on, he's getting closer. Hide." Ni whispered. There was a boulder to my right and tall grass to my left. Nala, Beeli, and Ni went left while Nafini and I took right. Kopa couldn't see us even if he had a magnifying glass.**

"**His scent is getting stronger." Nafini voiced. I smirked evilly. **

"**He'll never know what hit him." But what if Nala was right? The golden cub had combined brain power between my wife and I, and sometimes I think he was smarter than me. Humming approached my ears and Fini and I made eye contact. "Show time." Crouching down lower to the ground, a low growl escaped my throat and I voiced it as much as I could. The rustling from Kopa's feet stopped abruptly and I smirked. Perfect. He had halted right in front of me and I could see most of him from around the boulder. Across the way, another growl was heard and I could tell that was Nala, she was finally in on it, as if she had a choice. This kid looked really frantic and I laughed inside my head. **_**Yeah, disobey again. **_

"**H-Hello?" My son called out, but all he got in response were about five different growls and he started to shake.**

"**Hello, Little Prince." That was Ni. He had told us before that he does good impressions of different voices, this one sounded sinister.**

"**Who are you!" Fear was becoming too apparent for the kid but I had to stay strong.**

"**Where is mommy and daddy?" Kopa looked around frantic, trying his best to find the source of sound.**

"**They…they're…they're…" he put his nose to air as the wind blew. Damnit! His face transformed into 'my smirk', "They're right here." Well that blows!**

"**I told you he was too smart." Nala called out, walking into view. I rolled my eyes. Her group came out behind her and surrounded the cub on one side, leaving Nafini and I to cover the other.**

"**Where were you, son?" I gave a stern tone and my expression was irritated.**

"**You guys should really try harder to scare me, if that's even possible." I glared down at him for his smart comment and the creamy colored lioness, known as his mother, came to his level. **

"**You really don't want to do that, you really don't." I noticed Kopa gulp and his hazel eyes met mine.**

"**Well?"**

"**I….went to…" is he really trying to think up of a good lie? This was not going to work. Didn't know that his mother and I knew when he was lying? "Visit Rafiki!" Did he really think that smile was going to work?**

"**Don't try that either. That's another invention of mine."**

"**Dad, what didn't you invent so I can use it?"**

"**Kopa, enough! Where were you?" Looking at the ground he answered,**

"**I went to meet a friend."**

"**What friend?" I asked quickly.**

"**A friend you don't know." I was losing patience with my son and I could tell that his mother was too, as well as the rest that were here with us.**

"**Home. Now." Nala's authority voice rang in his ears and he dashed away from us. We have got to think up of some ways to keep him here at home. This isn't like Kopa. What is in his head?**

**Nala POV**

"**Goodnight, Kiara. Goodnight, Kopa." I nuzzled my two cubs and they returned it as I put them to bed. Simba had asked me to spend some time with him after the kids were down for the count.**

"**Goodnight, mommy."**

"**Goodnight, mom."**

"**Ready?" I turned my head to the side and out the corner of my eye I saw him.**

"**Yes, I'm ready." He bent down and said goodnight to our children. Kiara returned the gesture, but Kopa didn't. He was upset with us, mostly his father because we told him he was confined to the den for a week. Not a happy camper.**

"**Sweet dreams. Even you, Kopa." Our son didn't even look at him, he just put his head down and closed his eyes.**

"**That's mean, Kopa." We heard Kiara say as we were departing from the den.**

"**Well, how about you take my punishment and see how you like it."**

"**It's your own fault." Kiara really should not be saying anything to her brother.**

"**My fault? Let's not talk about faults, Kiki, seeing as it was your **_**brilliant idea **_**to follow Cire yesterday." We both heard the argument and Simba eyed me. Kopa sounded annoyed and irritated. He had mostly took the blame for his sister.**

"**Kopa covered for your daughter about the incident yesterday." He raised his head a little when he realized yesterday was not Kopa's plan. We walked to the top of Pride Rock to star gaze, one of our favorite past times that would never get old. We've done this with our kids as well, but tonight, it was just me and my king. We sat side by side. Our gazes towards the land and the sky.**

"**Kopa is right, this place is beautiful."**

"**That it is."**

"**It's strange that he sees the land for what it is while he is a cub, but me? I saw it, but I didn't **_**see **_**it."**

"**You were too busy wanting to boss everyone around." I giggled lightly and he smiled, "no one saying do this. No one saying stop that."**

"**Um excuse me, but you had some words of your own in the there as well 'Mrs. I Just Can't Wait To Be Queen'." My face dropped. Had he actually hear me say that? Oh my…"Yeah. You didn't think I heard you huh?"**

"**No…" I was kind of embarrassed, but it all worked out as you can see. Now he can't **_**live without me. **_

"**Loud and clear." He is going to try and milk this as best he can. Not going to happen.**

"**Yes, well, no one else can handle you like I can." An appalled façade appeared on his face.**

"**Well I never…"**

"**No you shouldn't." I countered, batting his arm playfully.**

"**You think you run the show don't you?" He teased me. Well DUH!**

"**Of course I do. You didn't know that? You can't live without me. Behind every great lion, is a great lioness." I glanced at him out the corner of my eye and saw that his jaw was tight, but he was trying his best to hold back a smile. He knew I was right.**

"**If you say so, dearest." I looked down at our paws that were side to side. His are much larger than mine.**

"**Remember when they use to be the same size?" I guess he noticed too and I laughed.**

"**You kept saying that yours were bigger. Well now they really are." They were at least, if not almost, twice the size of mine. He placed a paw over mine and heat rose to my face. I don't know why, but any physical gesture he did to me, I felt loved, more and more each time. Walking side by side with him. Sleeping beside him with my head on his arms. Making love to him sent me to the skies, making me to never want to come back down. He was my everything and I was his. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else other than him.**

"**Do you know how much I love you?" He asked me sweetly and it sent chills up my spine.**

"**No, I don't." I said facing forward, trying to be coy, but out of nowhere, he decided to push me over, therefore giving him complete control of me. His front paws on my front paws and his back paws on my back paws, I was completely immobile. I locked eyes with him and if my life depended on it, I couldn't look away. He then bent his head down to nuzzle me and then gave me a kiss. His kisses are the sweetest and the softest.**

"**I love you so much, that I can't even tell you how. No words can express." I felt water coming to my eyes because his words were poetry to my ears. I know I said a few minutes ago that he couldn't live without me? Truth is, I can't live without him, even if I had done it before. We together, have been through so much and still have more to conquer. **

"**I love you too. More than all the words in all the world."**

"**All the words in all the world?"He questioned quietly.**

"**Yes."**

"**That's a lot of words." He mused and I laughed lightly.**

"**It is. It is a lot of words." He laid down, yes on me, and nuzzled me again softly and I returned the action.**

"**Hmm…"**

"**Hmm…what?"**

"**Ah, nothing." What was in his head? Ha, not like I don't know.**

"**We aren't going inside tonight are we?" He looked into my eyes once more and a very sly and seductive smirk came slowly to his features,**

"**Nope."**

**The sweetest sound I'll ever hear, the kindest words I'll ever know, the most entrancing sight of all, and the dearest love in all the world, is right in front of me.**

_A/N: So tell me what ya liked about this chapter, maybe even what ya didn't._

_I hope for all you Simba and Nala fans, you thoroughly enjoyed the ending, I did lol. It was really sweet. I had to play some R&B for me to set the mood here and make it flow…did it?_

_We found out about Ni and Nafini and how they are brothers._

_Malka comic relief._

_Simba and Nala Love_

_Kopa and Vitani interaction_

_Refs: Cinderella (Roger and Hammerstein's version)_

_Why Did I Get Married by Tyler Perry. _

_And the quote: Behind every great man, is a great woman. (or something along those lines)_

_Next chapter is a transition! And our climax may just happen there. 14 is my favorite number so I promise to make it good and give you some action! Acacia will be in it along with her parents and wait until she finds out who her cousin is because remember…only Vitani and Kopa know, and of course said parents lol._

_Reviews as always are welcomed!_

_~Nala-Nay~_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: If you see spelling errors, please ignore them…and I mean like misspelled words lol, I'm weird, I reread the story after it's posted and my fingers type so fast 0.0!

Also, this is a long chapter. One: The cubs the cubs have been too long and it's time for them to grow up a little so **this will be the last chapter of them being cubs. The next they will be a little older, maybe 2 or 3, **and because I'm tired of them being cubs lol time for them to grow a little. Two: I had to add some Kopa/Acacia, Nala/Simba, Hassan/Zira and other elements. Three: I have to update at the library or at a friend's house until I get a new battery for my computer. Four: I haven't been able to update, so I think you guys deserve a long chapter .

I'm going to start using African names sometimes to use on the characters, such as, if Simba were to say to Kiara, "Where are you going, Lomo?" He is saying "Where are you going Sunshine?" So…things like that. I thought it cute .

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King.

**Jonny2b: **Oh man, I haven't seen those movies in forever! Is she the blonde or the brunette? I thought I'd try something new…everyone uses 'Tani'…I'm going to make it so that only her family calls her that.

**Reldor: **ha ha ha, Martin is a 90's tv comedy show. Martin Lawrence is the full name …I'm a 90's and early 2000's girl, the stuff now adays…eh. Lol sorry if I scared ya, but no, Kopa is not dead…and I really like him and Vitani together, but I need to put some of him and Acacia going…see how that little love triangle works out.

**Kate: **lol Kopa is just grounded for a minute, like a couple of days . Thank you for liking him here, his destiny is set for him in my head. Your lioness will make her appearance after the log thing scene with Simba and Nuka, but her name won't be mentioned until The Sequel.

**Asian Aj: **No it didn't ruin your review ! Like I said in the beginning in chapter 1, 'constructive criticism' and that's just what you did, it wasn't rude or anything. I will defiantly put it into thought as I'm writing, but sometimes 'caps' gives more emphasis to the situation , but thank you so much for helping me out!

**Reish95: **Thank you! More to come lol.

**Meow93: **He gets it from his mother ha ha. Kopa is like his dad in so many ways so it's only fair for him to have comebacks and act like him and trying to scare his son…cheeyah…saw how that one worked out for ya, eh Simba? I had to throw myself into Nala for a minute, I can't stand that when kids run over their parents..seriously? Uhm no. Kiara is going to change in this story . I've been wanting to put that 'paw' thing in here for a while, finally found the place for it. Oh dear Lord no, NO MORE CUBS!

**Machungwa63: **Goodness that's a high number lol and I thought I was bad lol jk jk. I don't know if I'll have a chapter that far, but I do plan on making a sequel to this..more surprises in store ;)…but I'll count up to see which new chapter would be 63 and I'll make it good!

**X0alexis8: **Ya know I had to put them in there , that's where Disney screwed up with LK2. I mean, come on! Fill in the details we want to know. What happened to Kopa? Where in the heck did Zira come from? Etc…I plan to fill in those gaps, yet make this my own version. Kiara may or may not end up with Kovu.

Surprise here in this chapter: We are going to see another side of a certain bad guy.

**Chapter 14: In The Deep**

**Acacia POV**

**There he goes again! Why does he ke-No! That's it! I will not let him run off again without telling me anything. He has been doing this for about three months now and I have had it. I got up and ran after my 'best' friend as I saw him dart out of the entrance of the den.**

"**Kopa!" The golden prince stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to face me. I was beyond pissed.**

"**Yes, Acacia?"**

"**Don't 'yes Acacia' me. Where are you are you going?" His eyes became very shifty which told me it was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, he had picked that trait up from his mom.**

"**I'm going…to…" still looking around nervously, but then he quickly covered and retorted, "does it matter?"**

**The nerve!**

"**Yes it matters! Kopa, Where are you running off to everyday that you can't bring anyone else along, especially me?"**

"**Because I don't want to take anyone along with me, and you? You wouldn't like where I've been going."**

"**How about you tell me and I'll be the judge of what I do and don't like."**

"**What's with you, Acacia?"**

"**Me?"**

"**That is what I said."**

"**Don't be a smart alec, Kopa. Where are you going?"**

"**Don't worry about it." He drug his sentence out in annoyance and it made me even more mad, "Jeez. Get off my back." He just wasn't getting it. Some have noticed his absence during the mornings and would only return during lunch time, but even then, he may disappear and we won't see him until dinner or bedtime. I wanted to know where he was going and what he was doing and I am determined to find out. I may just have to threaten him.**

"**Think about this," he gave me an annoyed look as I continued speaking, "if you don't tell me, I'll tell your parents and you won't be able to go period." Exasperation came out of my friend's mouth and I grinned wickedly. Got him.**

"**Dang, Acacia. Did you have to go there?"**

"**Why won't you just tell me?"**

"**You won't like it, trust me." This must be something he has his heart set on and when that happens, it's usually something big.**

"**Kopa, you know you can tell me anything. You're my, well use to be, my best friend." I spoke calmly now, silently letting him know that I missed him lots.**

"**I still am!" He seemed shocked and appalled at my statement. What did he expect? We hardly ever play together or hang out anymore, what am I suppose to think?**

"**You don't act like it." I said quietly and looked away from him.**

"**Come on, Cacia. I'm still your best friend. I've never replaced you." I put my vision to his eyes and I could tell that he was being sincere. I missed him calling me by the pet name he himself had given me when we were younger.**

"**How come we don't talk anymore, Kopa? We use to play together every day, but now," I dropped my head to the ground, "you have other priorities I see." I instantly felt a very tight embrace and I gladly fell into it. I missed him a lot. Sarafina, his grandmother, had told us that we reminded her of his parents when they were little. The prince and I were inseparable just as they were.**

"**I'm sorry, Cacia. I didn't mean to leave you." I turned so I could get a full view of his face. He was maturing already, even though we were eight months old. We double our weight everyday and Kopa was showing a slight bit more muscle than me, just a slight.**

"**When are we going to get to hang out again? I miss you." He smiled kindly and hugged me again.**

"**How about tonight? After dinner, we can go to the peak and look at the stars." I was so sick of everyone's pastime being 'star gazing'.**

"**No. Let's do something else." He looked baffled. His parents always star gazed and that was _their_ thing. I wanted something to just be me and Kopa's.**

"**Ok, what do you want to do then?" Going into a deep train of thought, an idea popped into my head.**

"**How about we go to the meadow. You know the one that you use to go to when you use to bring me flowers in the mornings?" I felt the brown hair tuffed cub flinch and tense a little, maybe he remembered too and felt bad that he had quit, but he gave off a nervous reaction. Kopa had stopped bringing me flowers ever since that day we went to the Elephant Grav-no. It can't be. I need more proof. **

"**Mmm, maybe we should try another place." The golden cub was looking out a ways, scanning the land, probably trying to think of another place we could go. But why? **

"**What's wrong with the meadow? There's a waterhole right next to it-"**

"**Let's just pick a different place." I'm tired him already making excuses, "how about somewhere near Rafiki's tree?" I scrunched my face up in a contorted manner.**

"**Eww, no. Why, so he can pop up at anytime and ruin our playtime? Not gonna happen." Kopa now rolled his eyes.**

"**Look, why don't we just meet for lunch and talk about it some more then," he turned to walk away, "I'm late."**

"**Late for what?"**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll see you at lunch." As his being became more and more invisible, curiosity built within me and I decided to be sneaky and follow him. The meadow is near the _eastern _waterhole. I'm the type of cub that wants answers and would stop at nothing until I get them. You can blame my dad for that.**

**Tojo POV**

**This morning I actually got to wake up when my mate did. Usually the guys would be the first ones up and be on our way to do border patrol. Now, we talked about doing it in shifts for different times during the day, I was assigned for the evening watch.**

"**You're still here?" I looked down at my mate who was now awake and I starred into her shocked emerald eyes.**

"**Yes, love I am, but I do have patrol tonight." She nodded her head slowly with understanding and I wrapped my arms around her, "so…good morning." Smiling warmly at me, she pushed herself closer to my body and nuzzled me.**

"**Good Morning." Glancing in front of her, I noticed that something, better yet, someone was missing from our small family equation.**

"**Where's Acacia?" Our daughter was always settled between her mother's paws and never got up until she did.**

"**Hmm, that's a very good question. I didn't even feel her move this morning." Laying her head back down on my forearm with no more concern, "maybe she went to play with one of her friends." Overlooking the den, I found that just about everyone was in their rightful places, except the ones that are on patrol, and all the cubs were—wait, Kopa's missing.**

"**Bini, Kopa is gone too."**

"**Oh, well that's good. Maybe they're with each other. They haven't played together in a long time." That I do know. That kid has been leaving the den early ever since that accident in the Outlands, and he use to hate getting up early.**

"**I hope so. I can't help but wonder though that he is up to something."**

"**Oh, Tojo stop worrying. They're fine." Sabini was right but also wrong. She didn't know our king, Simba, as a cub and at times, Kopa was just like him. Simba was known for dangerous adventures and the 'king' of sneaking off. She had no idea.**

"**Maybe you're right," I blew a breath out of my mouth, " they're fine."**

"**Do you know why I wanted you?" This question caught me off guard and I was puzzled. She's told me numerous of times that she loved me and that the only time she didn't like Nala was when she was with _me_. **

"**No, Bini I don't."**

"**I wanted to be with you because of your good heart towards others. You were just like Nala, always putting yourself before anyone else." Her words were like music, like a symphony I've never heard because I didn't know she was paying the close attention to me, "even after yours and Nala's argument, you still cared about her and remained friends."**

"**And that's when you decided to make your move." I joked with her and she turned her head to the side to look at me.**

"**Strangely enough, yes. Yes I did."**

"**You wanted so much to be like Nala, that move showed that you had it in you all along."**

_(Flashback-after Nala and Tojo's argument)_

_Nala and I went our separate ways, both of us flared with anger and sadness. How dare she tell me that I've always tried to be like Simba! Yes he was my friend, but I never tried to be like him. I could see her point of view, but it wasn't even like that even if all the facts did add up to that. But then again I still don't know if she tried to replace him with me. She was always by my side just like she was with Simba. Maybe it's only natural for her to do that since we were both close to him._

"_Tojo?" That voice belonged to Sabini, kind of a new lioness in our pride, sister to that evil lioness Zira. Man I can't stand her._

"_Sa-Sabini?" I turned around and our eyes locked and something clicked. Is it possible to see someone for the first time and know for an instant that she's the one? I've seen the dark colored lioness before, but haven't really **seen **her._

"_Are you alright?" She had concern written all over her face. Had she heard the argument that Nala and I just had and why was she worried about me and not her friend? I'm her friend also, but she and the tawny colored lioness are closer, but at the same time, anyone who knew Nala, you knew not to go anywhere near her when she was pissed._

"_Yes. I'm-I'm fine. Is something on your mind?" Even though I had asked her a question to play off my emotions, all the lioness did was stare at me, seeing right through my façade._

"_Tojo," she sighed slightly, "I know I haven't been here very long, but I observe others, learning more about them silently. I know when something's bothering you." Did she really know that much about me? Let's test her shall we?_

"_How do you know?" I asked kindly._

"_Tojo, when you're irritated or upset, your tail swishes stiffly from side to side and your head is leaned slightly to the right." Damn. Maybe she does because my mother said that same thing to me, way before she died. Sabini hit it right on the head._

"_You've been watching me? Out of everyone here, you've been watching me?" She turned away a little, I'm thinking a little embarrassed._

"_Yes."_

"_But why me? We don't talk or anything-"_

"_Because when I see you and Nala, it makes me want someone like you." I was left speechless. This lioness had a crush on me and I hadn't even noticed. "I use to, well I thought I was, with Hassan, but you see where he is now." Hassan made me sick. The lion was with Zira, but had his eye on every other girl. He thought he was the slickest thing on earth and that every female wanted him like Hue Heffner, but it was totally the opposite. He wanted every female. He had made so many passes at Nala and Tama, it made me want to claw his eyes and rip his throat out. He was a straight up pig. Oink, oink._

"_I wouldn't get hung up on Hassan, Bini…" Her eyes met mine and I was transfixed. They were a dark emerald green, but they gave off their own light, showing kindness and respect._

"_I try not to, but we have a small past together." She answered me while hiding away her verdant orbs from me._

"_He doesn't deserve you. You can do much better." Thinking of kind words to others was hard when you are in a pissed off state, but I was determined not to take it out on Sabini. She was too sweet of a girl to do that to._

"_Thanks, Tojo. I try not to." A small smile made its way to her face and it channeled over to me, "Nala tells me I'm a diamond in the rough." She glanced at the ground bashfully and I went a little closer to her._

"_I believe it." We locked eyes once more and I found that I couldn't look away._

"_Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Seeing as how she was already making me feel better, I agree by nodding my head and we walked around the Pridelands together, side by side."_

_(End Flashback)_

**From that point on, we had always been together and surprisingly, Nala was all for it…she even made sure that we had time to spend together. This lioness right here, in my arms, was truly the one for me. We hardly ever argued and never said a degrading word to one another. The only time we had disagreed was when it came to her sister. I wanted to pound the life out of her and Sab would always tell me to worry about it and that she would handle it. Well let's just say, her way of handling it was resulted in physical abuse from her sister and that did not settle with me. Zira and I had one fight and she was entirely no match for me.**

"**So I picked up some tips from her," my mates laughter brought me back from the past and I looked down at her, "she told me that if I wanted something, I'd have to go after it."**

"**And I was your target practice?" I chuckled. This time, she turned all the way around so she was facing me.**

"**No, silly. You were **_thee _**target." She nuzzled her head into my mane and I laid my head on top of hers.**

"**Looks like you hit the bulls eyes, aye hun?"**

"**That I did."**

"**I'm still shocked that Nala was ok with it, even after everything we went through." I quickly wished I hadn't brought it up, but her face told me otherwise.**

"**Of course she was ok with it. She told me many times how happy she was for us." Funny, she only told me one time, "she also said that it probably wouldn't have worked out for you two because you both have that dominant trait, meaning neither of you would ever back down, and then you'd get nowhere." Strange as it may seem, Nala was right with that point. I didn't try to control her when we were together, it was just, she's so damn stubborn and she knows when and how to use it. It was a power struggle with us, but we remained friends and that's what counts. We needed each other, together, we made Simba.**

"**We still argue sometimes." I said good naturedly and she giggled.**

"**Yes you do, but you disagree like brother and sister, always trying to look out for one another."**

"**True, true."**

"**But you know something,"**

"**What's that?"**

"**She never did try to replace Simba with you," she had been listening on the conversation that day, "she loved and was with you for you."**

**Kopa POV**

**Man, I knew someone would catch me leaving the den one day, but I was hoping that it would have been Kiara or one of my other family members, but not Acacia. I hope I wasn't too late to meet with Vitani. I enjoyed hanging out with her a lot. We had a lot of similar interests and got along great. I liked it, just me and her. But I had been neglecting Acacia, and now that she caught me, I felt bad and torn. I couldn't play with both of them because they'd kill one another and I'd be stuck with Cire` and my sister, but now I'm seeing that I've chosen one over the other and that just wasn't fair. I'd have to make it up to her.**

**Finally seeing the eastern waterhole come into view and the meadow to my right, I swear I heard someone behind me, but I chose to ignore it. As I bolted through the bush that Vit and I would always try to surprise each other in, it was bare. She was usually here before me. Where was she?**

"**Vit?" I called out, just in case she was nearby and that I just didn't see here, but in return I got no answer. I backed out of the bush and checked my surroundings, making sure I didn't miss anything. No Vitani though. Maybe she got hung up a-**

"**Hey, Kopa!" I turned around quickly to come face to face with a milk chocolate colored cub. Acacia. She had followed me! Kings above I hope she didn't hear the name I just called out.**

"**H-hey, Ac-cacia." Ugh, dad taught me, that whenever I got caught doing something, DON'T STUTTER! And what am I doing? Just that!**

"**Whatcha doin'?" She gave me a look like she knew I was up to something, but just didn't know the entire story. _Act smooth Kopa._**

"**Um, nothing, nothing. What are you doing?"**

"**Nothing either, but I thought I'd follow you in case you needed help with anything." Ha! Yeah right! Who did this girl think she was trying to fool huh? I _know _Acacia, just like she knows me. She came to be nosey. **

"**Uh huh." I gave her a sly smirk to let her know that I wasn't buying her story she was trying to sell.**

"**Well, I-"**

"**Yeeeeesssss?" A quick sigh escaped her mouth and she rolled her eyes,**

"**Alright fine! I came to see what you were up to." I knew it.**

"**Nosey." I teased her.**

"**Whatever. This is the area with the meadow that you so called couldn't bring me to and I see nothing wrong with this place." She rolled her eyes again. This was the Acacia I knew. One that loved to joke and kid around all the time and I have to admit, I do miss her. "So what are you doing way over here? You apart of some secret society or something?" She played off a chided smirk and now I rolled my eyes. **

"**No, I have secret lessons though." That was perfect. Secret lessons about being king that no one knew about. They would think that I've taken the initiative.**

"**Secret. Lessons." But of course once again, she sees right through me. If I don't change the subject, she will figure everything out.**

"**Since my teacher isn't here, why don't we go play?" Her eyes got brighter and her muzzle split into a giant grin. I really have missed her!**

"**Really!" She really did miss me.**

"**Yeah, whatever you want to do today. It's just me and you." She galloped over to me with the speed of light and tackled me, cutting off my airway from her hug.**

"**Acacia…chocking…not breathing…."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry." A look of pure guilt was on her face as she backed away from me.**

"**It's all *cough* good. I'm fine." I smirked her way and she returned it, "So what would you like to do first?"**

"**You can tell me what you've been up t-"**

"**Oooh I'm sorry, but that is not on the activity schedule. Try again." The aqua eyed cub glared at me. I couldn't tell her anything because she'd kill me.**

"**Fine. Then let's play hide and go seek or something."**

"**Cool. One, two, three…"**

"**Not it!"**

"**Not it!" Dang it, she beat me, which really sucked because she was a little faster than me and sometimes it was almost impossible to catch her, but maybe things will be different. We were eight months now which means we've both gotten a little bigger and a little stronger, but which of us was superior?**

"**Turn around, Kopa, and count to 20." A triumphant grin was spread across her face and she waved me to turn around. I inwardly groaned. Sometimes girls make me sick and Vitani was the same way.**

"**One, two, three," I growled my numbers as I heard retreating steps going further and further away from me.**

"**You'll never find me." Hearing the sing songy, teasing voice, I sped up my counting and yelled,**

"…**nineteen, twenty! Ready or not! Here I come!" I saw her small form still out in the open, running away from me.  
>"No fair! Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" she called out over her shoulder giggling.<strong>

"**Hater!" I yelled to her. My friend continued to run away from me, but I pushed my legs faster and began to catch up to her quite quickly. Her legs and tail were flailing right in front of me and as I reached out to tag her, she turned her head to look at me and then swatted her tail at me, smacking me right in the face. Of course I recoiled back from the sting it caused, but I still managed to grab ahold of one of her legs and we both started tumbling.**

"**Kopa…" She giggled with her arms around me.**

"**This is your fault…" I teased.**

"**How is this my fault?"**

"**You hit me with your tail…"**

"**You shouldn't have cheated."**

"**I didn't—AHH!" We came to a stop hitting the shore of the waterhole, the cool clear liquid soaking my back and Acacia bursted with laughter.  
>"Sorry, Kopa." She climbed off me and I stood up glaring at her playfully.<strong>

"**You did that on purpose."**

"**I did not."**

"**Yes you did." I challenged.**

"**How?" She answered still trying to catch her breath.**

"**We were rolling towards a waterhole and you didn't see it?"**

"**Um, you have eyes too ya know." Our playful banter went on for a few more minutes.**

"**So." I stated.**

"**So."**

"**We went from hide-and-seek, to tag, and then to play fighting. What do you want to do now?" **

**"How about…I spy!" Acacia was looking at me intently and I nodded my head.**

"**Sounds good."**

"**I'll go first. I spy with my little eye something…orange." I scanned our surroundings and spotted a tree with tangerines on it. Too easy.**

"**Could it be that tree over there with the orange colored fruit on it?" Acacia scoffed and rolled her eyes at me because of my nonchalant attitude. I just love messing with her and she always fall s for it.**

"**Fine then, smarty pants. Your turn." I sighed playfully heavy and placed a paw over my heart and threw my head back.**

"**Oh, if I must," I looked around once more and my eyes landed on a dark green frog sitting on a rock a little ways away from us. "I spy with my little eye, something green." My best friends turned her head in every direction, trying not to state the obvious green grass, bushes, and trees, and I could tell she was getting agitated.**

"**What is it, Kopa? I know it's not our habitat and I don't want to say something stupid."**

"**Look beyond what you see." I tried my best at trying to sound like Rafiki and it caused the brown colored cub to stomp her paw on the ground dejectedly.**

"**Come on! Give me a hint or something. You always choose complicated things."  
>"Alright, alright. Look to your left." I said, giving up and not wanting to cause any more friction. She did so and her eyes landed on the frog I had spied.<strong>

"**Are you serious? That tiny, little, frog over there on that rock." I smiled cockily, the smile I had picked up from my dad everyone tells me, and nodded my head. "You're unbelievable." She giggled and it was nice to hear her laugh again.**

"**I'm me." She starred at me as I spoke and I couldn't help but feel a tad nervous, but I promise you I won't let it show. "Your turn, Cacia."**

"**R-right. My-my turn. I spy with my little eye, something green with a dash of blue." I looked at her puzzled and she scoffed, "hazel in plain terms, Kopa, hazel." She hadn't taken her eyes off of my direction and I turned around to see if I could spot what she spied, but I didn't see anything.**

"**I don't see anything a blue-green hazel, Cacia." I said as I face her and her face softened at my statement.**

"**I do." I turned back around to see if I could find this item. "Now I don't." I turned my head slowly and gave to her a quizzingly, "Now I do." We did this back and forth thing for a good moment. How did she see the object when I looked at her, but then it was gone when I turned back around?**

"**Cacia, I don't see what you see. Help me out here." I wasn't irritated at her, I was mad with myself because I couldn't find it.**

"**Go look in the waterhole." At her simple instructions, I did as told and once my reflection hit the water's surface, I immediately knew what was 'blue-green hazel'. My eyes. Her face now appeared beside mine and I stared into the water and then I slowly looked up at her and then back into the water again. Did my best friend have a crush on me? Looking at our reflections, they were weird though. I was somehow missing the left side of my reflection and Acacia was missing her right side, clearly stating that we weren't 'one'. What did this mean? I have fun with both her and Vitani, but as for my future with either one, it's foggy. I know I shouldn't care about it now, but it's going to come up sometime.**

"**W-why did you choose my eyes to spy?" I asked while looking at her timidly and she dropped her ears to her head.**

"**They…" she trailed off and looked away from me, but then shrugged as if it was nothing and she scoffed, "they're almost like mine. Duh. And I knew you'd never get it if I didn't tell you." Puhlease! Who did she think she was fooling?**

"**Ha. You're real funny Acacia." She turned and glared at me and I couldn't help but noticed that she was right. Our eyes were almost the same shade. Her mother's eyes are dark green and her father's are blue, it only makes sense. Mine makes sense also because my mother's eyes are aqua while dad's are scarlet.**

"**Ahh, there you are young master." Acacia and I looked up to see the most annoying blue hornbill ever, and land right in between us.**

"**What do you want, Zazu? I don't need you to babysit me. I've learned my lesson months ago."**

"**I've come to tell you, fuzzy, that your mothers and fathers are looking for you." The blue bird popped me in my nose and puffed out his chest, trying to make himself seem bigger that what he really was.**

"**What is it that they want?" Acacia asked sweetly and I got slightly irritated. The one time I'm actually playing with her, our parents want to talk to us. I wonder what about too though.**

"**I'm not sure." He took flight, "but come along, mustn't keep them waiting." My friend's eyes and mine met and we wore the same faces: Clearly Annoyed.**

"**Well, at least we got to play for a minute." Acacia stated with her ears pinned once again and her emeralds at the ground. My heart dropped and I felt bad.**

"**How about we plan for later today after our parents are done with us and we can play every day after lunch?" My 'lessons' would start back up tomorrow and hopefully my teacher won't be mad.**

"**How come we can't hang out all day like we use to?" Her eyes impaled mine longingly and my heart sunk even lower because now I would have to lie again.**

"**I'm pretty sure my teacher will be back tomorrow and I'll have to start up my lessons again." She looked away from me. I hate it when girls know how to 'play'. She and Vitani are good for doing that. Guilt trip me why don't ya." But I promise to spend more time with you." She sucked in a deep breath.**

"**Alright, Kopa. I understand. You're trying to get yourself prepared." Whew!**

"**Thanks, Cacia." I grinned widely and she actually returned it.**

"**I'll race ya!" Acacia challenged me and got into a crouched position, so happy she changed her mood.**

"**You really want to go down that road with me?" I challenged back and all she did was glare at me even more through silted playful eyes.**

"**Scared there, Goldy?" I arched my eyebrow at her name calling.**

"**Walking in your father's paw prints are we?" My dad had told me that he and Uncle Tojo didn't always get along and had often resorted to name calling.**

"**Just like you with yours." She retorted back to me grinning, knowing she had clearly made a point.**

"**Last one to Pride Rock is a spotted hyena!" I dashed away, leaving my friend totally speechless.**

"**Hey! What happened to the count off?" She quickly caught up to me and we ran together with the wind blowing through our fur. This brought back so many memories of when we were younger. Being free and not having a care in the world. I had forgotten how much fun I use to have with her. We always made each other laugh and threw insults at one another, but all in good natured fun.**

_(Flashback- a month before the cubs met Vitani and Kovu)_

"_You're so slow, Kopa!" Why is that Acacia is faster than me? I'm running as fast I can, but I can never catch up to her. I'm the boy, I'm suppose to be better than her at everything. I stopped running and my bottom lip poked out and my best friend turned around and starred at me._

"_What's wrong, Kopa?"_

"_As if you don't know." I sneered._

"_Um, actually I don't."_

"_You always have to make fun of me when you're better at something than I am. It's not nice."_

"_Well I can't help it if it's the truth. You are indeed a slow poke." I looked at the ground with anger stitched on my face and my ears pinned to my head. I hated it when I was teased._

"_You don't have to make fun. I never do that to you." An arm came around me and a head rested on mine._

"_I'm sorry, Kopa. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

"_Sure about that?" I snatched away from her and walked a couple of feet._

"_Kopa, wait." I turned around and saw that tears had started to form and I now really felt bad. "I really didn't mean it. You're my best friend and I'd never hurt you." My heart a knot in my stomach and I went over to her and gave her a hug._

"_Ok, Cacia, ok. I forgive you."_

"_Do you?" She asked me muffled due to her head still being in engulfed by my arm._

"_Yes, Cacia I do. Look at me." As she did so, a smile was planted in my face to let her know that we have moved on from this._

"_Ok."_

"_Why don't we play something else?"_

"_Can we just take a walk?" The aqua eyed cub asked me sweetly and being so trapped by her eyes, I couldn't think of anything other than yes. We began walking and she had to tease me again._

"_You're still slow though." She threw an insult at me, but I was more than prepared this time._

"_Oh yeah…"_

"_Yeah."_

"_At least I don't snore." She gasps loudly and I fell over in hysterics._

"_I do not!"_

"_Yes…you…do." I said in between breaths._

"_No I don't! Take it back!"_

"_Not unless you take back what you said about me being slow."_

"_But it's a true fact."_

"_And so is your snoring." I put a paw up to my ear, " Loud and clear." She looked at me indignantly and rolled her eyes. " I can't decipher who is the lounder snorer, you or Pumbaa." I left the girl speechless and all she wore was a scowl on her face._

_(End Flashback)_

**Good Times. Good times.**

**Vitani POV**

**Crap! Of all the days, mother wanted to take me on an early hunting lesson, it had to be now? I'm suppose to meet Kopa in the mornings and then after lunch, I'm free sometimes, but so that no one would suspect anything. What will he think if I don't show up today? I hope he won't get mad and think that I've abandoned him.**

"**Come Vitani." I followed my mother to an open field where there were a few gazelle. I took notice that we were on the border of the Pridelands, close to where the eastern waterhole is. I hope she doesn't pick up his scent, because then we'd both be done for.**

"**Mother can't we do this later. I gotta-"**

"**No! We're going to do this now." I dropped my head towards the ground, but then laughter approached my ears and I looked up and two retreating forms caught my eye. One of a golden yellow and the other a creamy brown. Kopa and Acacia. My blood started to boil and I became pissed off at my mother and my cousin.**

"**How long is this going to take?" I snapped and I mentally slapped myself.**

**SMACK!**

"**Who in the hell are you talking to like that?" I held y stinging cheek and starred into my mother's fiery red eyes. I should have checked myself before I had even opened my mouth.**

"**I'm sorry mother." Now I'm even more pissed off. Her antics of abuse were getting old and it's a shame I'm so use to it that it doesn't even hardly ever bother or hurt me anymore. I'll admit though, it's making me have a tolerance for pain, that way I won't ever break if ever where to be interrogated.**

"**You can talk to your friends like that, but not me! You will regret it!" I took my eyes off of the birth marked lioness I call mother, but her paw came up and held my face in place, making me look at her. "Do you understand me?" Her façade though, was becoming a bluff though in my eyes.**

"**Yes. Mother."**

"**Good. She let go of my face and turned her vision and body away from me and back on the Pridelands. "But I'm proud. You didn't even cry this time." I hadn't cried the last ten times, why start now? Shows how much she pays attention to her kids. "You are going to be one hell of a lioness. Not going to take crap from any one." Her head turned slightly so that one deranged eye was looking dead into mine and grinned wickedly, " but don't use me to practice on. I'm much too skilled in the area." I smirked my mother's smirk and closed my eyes half way.**

"**That's because you are the queen of the queens." Her smirk grew and she turned away.**

"**You're a fast learner, but then again, you are _my daughter._" **

"**That I am." Ok, enough of inflating her ego, "shall we start?" I asked with a feux tone of eagerness.**

"**Yes. Get down, low to the ground." I did as I was told and mimicked my superior, "Feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." Both of us had our claws out and were making small slits in the ground where the earth stood and crumbled beneath our talons. "Work your shoulders back and forth. Become one with the earth and your surroundings." It did feel good to flex my muscles and see just how they work. All of a sudden, a skittering noise grabbed our attention to our left. There stood a hare a small distance away, a perfect size for me to catch. A sly smirk and façade etched across my face and I looked at the 'queen' of the Outlands and her face already matched mine. **

"**Should I go after it, Mother?" I asked slick.**

"**What do you think?" She answered me the same with a playful yet conniving tone. She knew that I knew, she wanted me to go after that rabbit. Hopefully if I get this appetizer, she'd leave me alone. Acacia was probably making her move on _my_ Kopa, and that just couldn't happen. I've always been the competitive type. As I'm stalking through the grass, I'm trying my best not to breathe too loudly and keep my belly on the ground while also keeping an open an observant eye for distractions. I can't miss this. I have to get it. Getting closer and closer to the medium sized hare, almost there…**

**SNAP!**

**A twig. Just broke under the weight of my foot, but the long eared animal didn't move and continued on with its grazing. Awesome! Now, I was probably about a foot or two near it, but the tall brush kept me hidden. This rabbit was a goner for sure! **

**One, more step, and…**

"**Ahh!" I tripped on a rock, which in turn allowed me to roll through the bush, land on my stomach, and come face to face with my prey. It's brown eyes grew wide with fear and it hopped away. Just my freakin' luck. I have got to stop tripping all over the place.**

"**Vitani!" Moth sounded beyond pissed because I knew she saw what had happened. Does she really expect me to get it every time? It wasn't possible or practical. "Get. Over. Here. Now!" I got to my feet. Great. More abuse.**

**Hassan POV**

**Kovu has been doing well for these couple of months if I do say so myself. He is growing very strong each passing day. Learning my tactics along with some help from Minus and Zira. He and I together will be unstoppable and will be able to snatch the throne away from Simba. That damn lion. He has everything. I want to rip his heart out and throw his body to the hyenas, wherever they are.**

"**Dad, can I please take a break?" I looked at my some dejectedly and his face changed immediately.**

"**Nevermind. What tactic do we do now?" He knows better than to ask if he can take a break. We work for as long as we can. But as I'm looking at him, he does seem pretty worn out.**

"**You know what, Kovu?" He looked up at me, his green eyes pouring into mine, "You've worked hard enough. Go take a break. I will come and get you when I'm ready." The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.**

"**Thanks, Dad! You're the best!" He hugged my leg and I nuzzled him lovingly and then he sprinted off. I watched him go and then a thought popped into my head. What would Nala and mines cub look like? Would he have my eyes or hers? His complexion, whose would he get? I'm just stating he because I would have very much liked all boys, but Vitani is here and I do love her just as much. I still want Nala, more and more every day. I feel like she's mine and that she was taken from me. Yes, I can admit that I have a slight obsession towards her. She's perfect in every way. I only settled with Zira and Minus because they need a king and I need something from them as well, therefore, everybody wins.**

"**Hey, brother." I turned around and saw that my brother, Hiassen was coming towards me. "Do you really think we have to wait until Kovu gets older to take back the Pridelands? A lot of us are ready to go now. We need a real home." I knew this was going to come up.**

"**Who all is saying this?"**

"**Just about everyone."**

"**Well silence them! We will let them know when we are ready. Simba kicked my ass the last time we fought and I will not allow him to do it again!"**

"**Yes, brother." Hiassen bowed quickly and walked off. Yes my brother bows to me. He could never run a kingdom like I can. Your subjects must look up to you and fear you, that's what Scar always said and I believe it to be true. Ruslting came into my ears and I looked over and saw Zira and Vitani, but Vitani however was limping a little. What the hell did she do to her?**

"**Go inside Vitani and rest." At her mother's words, the cub kept her head down and limped inside, irritating me completely.**

"**What did you do to her! Why is she limping!" Zira just looked at me as if I had lost my mind.**

"**A hunting accident! She's fine."**

"**NO! What did YOU do to her?"**

"**She tripped on a rock!" Why is she still lying to me? I know Zira! We grew up together, I know her.**

"**You want to keep up with this lie or would you like to try again?" She gave me a disgusted look, but didn't answer. I should just stayed with Sabini. She was a very sweet, gentle, and kind lioness. I had been with Sabini before Zira, but I cheated because Zira was willing to give in when she wouldn't and I was a fool at the time. "Tell me what you did."**

"**Don't worry about it." I raised my paw and sacked her across the face and she skid a couple feet. A few pride members were out, but they knew not to interfere. **

"**How dare you treat her like a grown lioness when she is only a cub! She's going to make mistakes!" The red eyed lioness just stared at me, but did not move a muscle. I knew her tactics of her so called 'parenting' and I didn't enjoy it. I loved my children and I will not let anyone abuse or hurt them. "How would you like it if I broke your leg?" Zira's eyes grew wide. I finally got a reaction out of her.**

"**Don't do that!"**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." I challenged, but I knew where she would take this.**

"**Because if you do, I won't be able to sit under you properly if you did." Ha! I knew it. Old same, woe as me, Zira. But I have an advantage.**

"**I've still got, Minus. I don't need you for that." She snapped her head away from me. She hated when I would choose Minus over her for anything. Whether it be verbal, physical, or mental stimulation. Zira always wanted to be number one. If she keeps these lessons of hers up, she will zero…as in no more. I leaned down to her, so that our faces were centimeters apart and spoke in a low and threatening tone, "If you don't keep your paws to yourself, " the lioness eyed me, " the cubs will no longer have a mother and I'm pretty sure they'd love that over the hurt and pain you cause them. Do you understand me?" I got a stiff nod, but I knew she really did indeed understand. I stood up taller and stuck my nose in the air. "Keep your ass outside. You aren't welcomed in the den tonight." And with that, I walked away from her and padded into the den. I found my son trying to comfort his sister, who was trying her best to put on a good face. I know she is in a lot of pain and I love her for trying to be brave.**

"**Vitani?" The light colored cub looked up at me with watery eyes and my heart sank. No caring parent wants to see their child in pain.**

"**Yes, daddy?"**

"**Are you ok, Aza?" Aza means strong and she was just that, not that she could be anything else with a mother like Zira. The woman was insane.**

"**I will be." She sniffed and I went to lay down beside her, coupling her in my arms and holding her closely.  
>"Don't mind your mother, Tani. She's just crazy."<strong>

"**But does she have to take her crazy out on us? We're only cubs!" My daughter was upset, but sad upset, mad upset.**

"**Ya know, dad, she told us that you were the one who was crazy." I looked over at Kovu and I raised an eyebrow.**

"**And which of us to you believe?"**

"**You!" They both answered in unison and we all shared a laugh. The training that I'm taking Kovu through, is to teach him to keep going if he ever gets knocked down in a battle. Get right back up and keep going. That's the only time that I am hard on him and that I must train him every day. If he learns now, he'll know what to do when the time comes. You can be a good parent without having to resort to hitting and degrading. Zira needs to learn this. But the way her father was, I see how it's kind of hard, but still.**

"**Are you hungry?" I asked the blue eyed cub and she hung her head.**

"**No. No I'm fine. I can wait until tomorrow." This confused me. Vitani never turned down a meal.**

"**You don't have to wait until tomorrow, Tani. We have food."**

"**Mother said that since I missed my prey today, I'm not allowed to eat." I growled lowly at my daughters words because I wanted to end Zira. What is her issue?**

"**I'm telling you that you can eat."**

"**But, mother said-"**

"**Don't worry about what your mother said. I said that you can eat." I picked her up and took her to our food supply for the night. I will have to deal with Zira later. Right now, I'm going to eat with my children and go to sleep.**

**Simba POV**

"**Did you two have fun today!" Kiara was walking with her brother and Acacia and I couldn't help but smile. Kiara was a happy cub, but also has toned down a lot from that incident with the Graveyard months ago. She's learning, but I wonder if Kopa has. He has been leaving the den as soon as the sun hits us and is gone all morning. I don't know if I should be worried or not.**

"**Yeah, Kiki we did. Just like old times." My golden son grinned over to his friend kindly and she looked away from him bashfully. Sabini, Nala, Tojo, and I thought that we should wait until the kids were a little older to tell them that we betrothed Kopa and Acacia to each other. They'd probably flip out if we told them now. All the cubs were making it over to their parents and I watched as my two waddled over to my wife and I, but I caught Acacia and Kopa steal a glance from one another.**

"**It's good to see you and Acacia playing again." Nala commented while nuzzling Kopa and Kiara. She was a great mother and I was very lucky to have her.  
>"We did, mom. And we are going to play every afternoon." This statement puzzled me.<strong>

"**Why every afternoon? Why not all day like you use to?" He looked around as if trying to think up of an answer.**

"**I do things in the mornings now."**

"**Like what?" My daughter asked the question we were all wanting to know.**

"**I have…lessons that I attend…to." Lessons?**

"**Lessons? What kind of lessons?" My creamy colored companion asked surprised.**

"**King lessons." This whole thing seemed rather rehearsed. **

"**Who do you take them with?" I asked, testing him slightly.**

"**Rafiki." He simply stated.**

"**Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Kopa was not telling us the truth. Something was going on and he would cover it up as best as he could.**

"**Yes, dad. Now can we please go to sleep? I'm tired." He went and curled himself into his mother's arms, whose eyes were on mine, telling me that she knew something was up also.**

"**Alright, Kopa. You can sleep. But I will find out what you're up to." I was looking at Kopa as I was talking, but he had his eyes closed, avoiding eye contact as well. Slick kid, slick kid. But you can't master the master. I laid down and Kiara came to curl up with me.**

"**Goodnight, Daddy." Her giant copper brown, playful eyes pouring into mine.**

"**Goodnight, Titi." She smiled brightly at me. She had always loved for me to call her flower.**

"**Goodnight, Simba." I glanced over to Nala, but her eyes we closed as well, shielding those beautiful orbs away from me. Somehow they always seemed to sparkle, especially at night. As I'm looking at my family, I can't help but think of how what would happened and where would I be if I hadn't returned. Everything feels so right right now and I couldn't ask for more. I had a perfect queen, two rowdy and rambunctious cubs, friends that were willing to go to the ends of the earth for me, and I pride that was willing to help me whenever I needed them.**

"**You should get some sleep. You can't get any rest if you don't close your eyes." A sweet and calm voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked over at Nala who now had her eyes on mine.  
>'Yeah, I know." I nuzzled her lovingly, careful not to squish our kids, and she nuzzled me back. Nala had a whole plate of antics. She can be sweet at times, fierce at times, and seductive at times. She's slick, but she's just the one for me and I wouldn't change her for the world.<strong>

_(Flashback)_

"_Where are you going?" I turned around and saw the love of my life starring at me._

"_I was going to go…" I trailed off because she was shaking her head 'no' at me, saying that I wasn't allowed to go and that I had to be with her. I wasn't mad though, I thoroughly enjoy spending time with her. She walked up to me and nuzzled her head into my mane and purred. _

"_What's on your mind, Nala?" I asked coy, but the response I got, she soon rubbed the length of her body under chin and a sensation went through me. She always did this when she wanted her way and knew that I couldn't ever say no, especially now that she's in heat…it doesn't help any._

"_I think you know." She looked back at me and had a seductive smirk set on her mouth and I returned it. We began playing like cubs again, our favorite form of a pregame. I remembered Nala being this playful and full of life type of cub. Always up to anything that I was ready to throw at her. Now? She's hasn't changed that much. She's a fully grown lioness with all the makings of a wonderful queen, takes on anything that comes her way, and is full of ambition and promise. But most of all, she loved and fought for me no matter what horrors I had in my past. She stood by me the whole time. She always often tells me that she loves me and that she's glad I'm back home._

"_You know you're horrible." I stated smiling._

"_I know. But that's who I am." She rubbed her body against me again and I grew a little stiff because of the feelings that were being channeled, "take it or leave it."_

"_I'll definitely take it. I'm the only one that can handle you."_

"_You think huh?"_

"_No I don't think, I know."_

"_Hmm, then show me what you got." Her sly and challenging voice made me want her even more and I chased after her. _

"_When I catch you, you'll regret it!"_

"_I haven't yet!" She called to me over her shoulder. I soon caught up to her and no more talking will be done tonight._

_(End Flashback)_

**Kopa POV**

**Another month passed and I still hadn't gotten caught by anybody. The day after Vitani and I weren't able to meet, she apologized over and over again for not showing up and I told her that it was fine and that no harm was done. I was upset though that she could barely walk on her one of her back legs. Her mother is just plain evil. What kind of parent mistreats their cub? Mine sure don't and anyone else that I know would never do that to their children.**

**I'm almost to the eastern waterhole now. I had kept my promise to Acacia and I explained it to Vitani that I had to hang out with my other friends as well so that no one would get suspicious of me or us. She totally understood. The scene looked empty as I arrived at my destination, so it means that I got here before Vit. I don't mind waiting, besides, it gives me a chance to gloat about beating her once she gets here.**

"**Hey, Kopa." NO! I whipped around and saw a chocolate-brown colored cub looking dead at me. Acacia.**

"**Aacaia!" I looked around nervously, "Wh-what are you doing here?"**

"**I thought I'd come by and see if I could help you with your lessons or at least get to watch." This can't be happening. She is going to kill me when she sees..**

"**Hey, I'm finally…" I turned back around and we saw a light colored cub with blue eyes and a hair tuft on her head walk through the brush, "…here."**

"**VITANI!" **

**I'm dead.**

_A/N: Alright then guys! Long chapter, but was it worth it?_

_Kopa is going to be in some serious trouble! 0.0!_

_Tell me what you liked or if you have a favorite part!_

_Thanks for being patient you guys!_

_Please Review! It's a long chapter and you guys are telling me a pretty good story . So let's get those reviews agoing!_

_~Nala-Nay~_


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: HEY YOU GUYS! I'M BACK! Ok, so right now I'm finally able to use a computer for the night, but not sure when I'll be able to update again :/.

So, **LONG CHAPTER**. But I'm sure you'll enjoy the NS flashback ;)... not much love, but you'll see why they are the way they are now lol. It will start off as the cubs being cubs and then we will skip ahead a year or two where they are adolescents. I feel you guys earned a long, information filled chapter. It's fun, cute, might even leave you a little cliffy 0.0!

**Wonderous-Serendipity: **Welcome to the story and thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying it, hopefully this chapter isn't too long for you lol. Hey, I like that word: Fantastical! I try to throw myself into each character and try to see it from diff points of view. We will see how their interaction will be a little in here (Acacia/Kopa). Thanks again for the support!

**K.: **You soon shall see!

**Starzinmieyez: **It's no problem , I haven't updated in a while lol. How is school for you (I'm assuming)?

**Unknown2every1: **I hope this chapter is just as epic lol, there is a lot that's going to happen. Thanks for the positivity!

**X0xalexis: **Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Kblade: **I'm glad the chapter was worth it, I hope this one is too!

**Machungwa: **Hassan is confusing…I don't even know if he is good or bad lol. Yes, I thought I'd start doing that with these stories seeing as it is set in Africa lol. How are those classes? Are you prepared for this long chapter?

**You Reach I Teach: **We will see who fights…I may save it for a later chapter…keep in mind that they have already fought lol. I think it would be a better fight when they are older ;).

**Meowx93: **The water part meant that, yes, they are not compatible. Like you know how Kovu/Kiara's reflections blended perfectly, yea, not working for Acacia and Kopa lol. I haven't even figured out Hassan myself and it's my story lol. We will see who has a confrontation in this chapter won't we?

**Reish95: **Hassan is a surprising character huh? Thought I'd throw that in lol. We will see more of Acacia/Kopa.

**Reldor: **Ha ha, Kopa is in trouble huh? We will see another side of Acacia soon!

**Kate: **Kopa will not be killed my dear, I like him too much. Your lioness will be at the end of the story which will be the indication to the sequel . Nuka won't be in this story too much, but he will definitely be in the next…a main character actually.

**Johnny2b: **Yeah I like Nala and Tojo as good friends. He has been there for her, so why not lol. Zazu lol he is just doing his job ya know. You will see how this chapter goes.

Disclaimer: Is my name Walt Disney? Uh, no!

Note: African names are in here and when they are mentioned, the name for the word with be like this: ('_'). Got it? If you don't get some of them, leave me a note in a review and I shall tell ya in the next chapter!

**Chapter 15: The Break Up and The Time To Grow Up**

**Kopa P.O.V.**

**And this is where my life ends. I'm almost a year old and my two best friends, who are both girls, are going to kill me.**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Acacia, I can explain…" I was trying my best to plead with the light brown lioness cub, but she's very stubborn. She didn't want to hear anything.**

"**No! You can't explain this! You lied to me!"**

"**I'm sor-"**

"**Kopa, you don't need to explain yourself to her." Vitani sneered. She was right though, but then again so was Acacia. I had lied to her and had ditched her at first for Vit.**

"**You stay out of this Vitani! This is between Me and Kopa!"**

"**I'm already in it!" At that, Vitani jumped at Acacia and they were now in a tussle…again.**

"**Guys stop!" Neither one of them were hearing me and I was so confused as what to do. We were almost twice the size now from when we first met. Acacia smacked Vitani and Vitani backhanded Acacia.**

"**Back off of me, Vitani!"**

"**No! You are always causing trouble!" The brown colored cub clawed at the light colored cub and the light colored cub bite the brown colored cub. All I can see now is claws, teeth, arms and legs everywhere, and a dust cloud where they were fighting.**

"**You attacked me first!" Right then, I don't even know how it happened, but somehow Acacia had managed to flip Vitani on her back. She has been hanging around my mom WAY too much.**

"**Let go of me!" Vitani's arms were in between Acacia's and her back paws were pinned as well. I felt this as good a time as any to walk over and try to speak up.**

"**Cacia, come o-…" She turned her head towards me with fire in her eyes and I actually grew kind of scared. Dad and grandpa have always told me that females are scary when they are upset and it only gets worse when they get older.**

"**Oh it's Cacia, now! I still can't believe you li- you know what, forget this!" The brown furred cub let up off of Vitani and started to storm away.**

"**Acacia, wait!" She ignored my call and my heart sank. Should I run after her? But then I'd leave Vitani. "Great. Now she's mad at me will probably never talk to me again." I hung my head**

"**Let her be mad and let her go. She'll eventually get over it. She has to talk to you and like you. She lives in your…" I could tell Vit was trying to think of the word for the thing I lived in, "rock." I chuckled lightly, but it quickly went away.**

"**What if she tells my parents, Vit?" When I looked up to catch Vitani's eyes, another set of eyes, red eyes, caught me and I immediately grew scared and my friend noticed my discomfort.**

"**Kopa, what's wrong?"**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't the little prince." The lionesses daughter's eyes popped open even more at her mother's presence.**

"**Mother! What are you doing here?"**

"**I should ask you the same!" The blue eyed lioness cub shrank back as her mother advanced towards me. Just perfect. I'm by myself and Vitani can't fight her own mother to protect me. "What are you doing out here and so alone?" Her fire red eyes burning into mine and her paw was in the air ready to strike and I was frozen. **

_**Grandpa Mufasa please help me!**_

**As I saw Zira's paw coming down, weirdly in slow motion, I closed my eyes tightly and embraced myself for fatal blow.**

**Three…Two…One…**

"**DON'T you DARE!" A voice I knew all too well came from above me and a paw pushed me backwards. Mom. But how did she find me? How did she know where I was?**

"**Ah, Nala. I had forgotten he was **_**your **_**cub, seeing as he looks nothing like you." Even I could tell Zira was being sarcastic, "Funny how you had two cubs, twins even and neither of them look like you. Very fertile and unlucky aren't we?" I looked up at my mom and she had narrowed her eyes.**

"**Yes, funny how life works huh, coming from the one who has three cubs by two different fathers, but one of the fathers is deceased thinking he was **_**the only one.**_** Who is more fertile now?" This must have triggered a nerve in the Outlander queen because she bared her teeth and crouched low to the ground. The Pridelander queen however was calm. **

"**Take that back!"**

"**I won't hide the truth like you, Zira." Zira sat up and tried to look coy.**

"**The truth. Speaking of the truth," she glanced at Vitani who in turn looked at her mother gravely and shook her head, "Vitani has something she needs to tell your son."**

"**Mother, no…"**

"**Vitani, NOW!" My friend dropped her head, but when she looked back up at me, her expression was hard.**

"**I don't want to see you again!" WHAT! **

"**Vit…"**

"**My name is not Vit! It's Vi-Ta-Ni! Vitani!"**

"**What is wro-"**

"**I don't want to be your friend anymore and I never was!" I looked up at her mother who had now turned away, but I caught a sly smirk on her face before she did. My mom was silent, but I know she feels bad.**

"**Vitani…"**

"**Goodbye, Kopa!" I was baffled. I couldn't do or say anything as I watched my friend, now exfriend, walk away. Tears started to form in my eyes and I felt hot.**

"**Come on, sweetie." Mom's soft voice rang in my ears and I dragged myself to follow her. "I'm so sorry, honey." I didn't say anything, I couldn't. We walked the rest of the way home in silence, but before we were completely out of ear shot of Vitani and her mother, I heard,**

"**Are you happy now, mother?"**

**Libya P.O.V.**

"**You can't catch me, Kiara! I'm too fast!" My friends and I were playing a very heated game of tag and our princess was it.**

"**I'll catch you yet, Libya!"**

"**In your dreams, Lomo!" I took a look back to catch her in an eye roll. She hated when others would call her names her father gave her, such as the one I just called her: sunshine. We loved to tease her.**

"**Libya, look out!"**

**BAM!**

**About the time I looked to see where I was going, I had already collided with something, or should I say someone.**

"**Ow!" I recognized the groan and it had belonged to Acacia. **

"**Sorry, Acacia." She looked up at me with a scowl set on her face and stood up abruptly and I backed up.**

"**You should watch where you're going, Libya!" I was shocked at her hostility towards me, but before I could say anything, Kiara cut in.**

"**Evidently you weren't paying attention either. You bumped into her as well."**

"**Nobody was talking to you, Kiara!" The green eyed cub sneered.**

"**Hey, Acacia, what is your deal?" Cire` came up to us and looked disgusted at Acacia.**

"**None of your business!"**

"**Aye, calm down, Acacia."**

"**Shut up, Ali!"**

"**Hey! Don't you talk to my brother like that!"**

"**Why don't you all just mind your own business and leave me alone!"**

"**What is your malfunction, Acacia?" Cire` asked puzzled. This is so weird. Usually Acacia is pretty laid back. Maybe she and Kopa had a fight? That's the only time I can think of is when she gets upset.**

"**Thanks a lot, Acacia! Now I'll never get to see Vitani again!" Say what! We all turned to see and as Kopa approached us, all eyes were floating between him and Acacia.**

"**I didn't do anything, but it serves you right for lying!"**

"**Just because I didn't want to play with you every day, doesn't mean I deserved to have a broken up friendship." All of us were still confused as to what was going on. All we knew was: lying, Vitani, Acacia, Kopa, and a broken friendship.**

"**Uh, what's going on?" Cire`, someone finally voiced the question we were all thinking.**

"**Nothing." Kopa said quickly, but his hazel eyes never left his best friend…or is it former now?**

"**Nothing? Seriously?" The prince narrowed his eyes at her outburst. "You still want to keep with that lie?"**

"**Fine. Why don't you go ahead and tell them. Seems like you'll die if you don't."**

"**Kopa, has been sneaking off to see that outsider, Vitani, for only the kings know how long." The aqua eyed female cub didn't waste any time blabbing Kopa's secret that earned gasps from everybody except Kiara for some reason.**

"**You have?" Ali asked astonished and our prince hung his head.**

"**Yeah, Ali I have."**

"**How come you didn't tell us? We liked them too." Kopa's eyes poured into mine when I finally spoke. He hasn't kept anything from me either, until now.**

"**I'm sorry, Libs. It was just Vitani and we didn't want anyone else to get in trouble if we ever got caught." He answered me softly. That's totally understandable.**

"**Kiara," all eyes went to Acacia, "you don't seem too surprised by any of this." Now that I'm really focused on our princess, Tojo and Sabini's cub was right.**

"**I…I'm not…really…" …Round Two…**

"**What? You knew about this?" Acacia now was even more pissed.**

"**I followed him one day," Kiara went to her brother's side," I knew something was up, twin telepathy. I just never said anything."**

"**How come you didn't tell me you knew, Kiara?" The royal brother and sister stared at one another. **

"**I just said twin telepathy, duh. Jeez, is anybody listening?" Kopa smiled at his twin as did the rest of us because we understood, "plus I knew you two hit it off when you first met, I didn't want to ruin it." I'd have to say that out of my friends, Kiara is my best friend besides her brother. She's like the perfect sister and friend. She's laid back and easy going, but she will stand up for what is right.**

"**Hit it off? HIT IT OFF! You can't meet someone for a second and instantly like them. It's not possible!"**

"**Ooo, do I sense a little jelly here, Acacia?"**

"**No, I'm not jealous, Cire!"**

"**Oh, I think you are." Tama and Malka's girl cub smirked.**

"**Besides, this is your fault anyways!" When Acacia accused Cire`, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.**

"**What? How is this my fault!"**

"**You really want to know?" Acacia sneered and Cire` put a paw on her chest and commented sarcastically,**

"**Oh do tell."**

"**If you hadn't taken us to that godforsaken outlands that day, we would have never met them and wouldn't be in this mess!" Acacia had gotten up in Cire` face as if to challenge her for a battle. I wouldn't even know who would win that one because both of them have equal strengths.**

"**No one, but **_**you**_** is bent out of shape about this." The light colored orange cub squinted her eyes at her friend, or is it former? "Get a grip, Acacia!"**

"**I'll get a grip alright…around your throat!"**

"**Don't go there, I'll put another pretty mark near your other eye…" Cire` said smirking again, daring Acacia to step out of line.**

"**Like to see you try."**

"**Ok, you two stop it." Ali was trying his best to break this fight up, but it wasn't like he didn't know his sister or the aqua eyed lioness cub. They were both power houses like each of their parents and neither would be willing to back down. "Sis, you're better than this." The sibling changed her façade to a knowing one that her brother was right and stood up a little straighter. **

"**You're right, Ali." Cire` looked Acacia up and down for a minute, "not worth it." And at that, she and her brother walked away.**

"**You wana go talk, Acacia?" Kiara offered her condolences to the last angered cub, and Acacia took a deep breath.**

"**Um, sure. Yeah, we can go talk, seeing as you know more about the situation as me." The light brown furred cub didn't see the long eye roll Kiki gave her. **

"**We will see you two later." Kiara glanced at her brother, "Do you need anything, Ogbo?" Kopa's eyes dropped from his sister to the ground as she called him 'twin'.**

"**No, no I'm fine, Sesi." And he answered ' no I'm fine, sister'.**

"**I got him, Kiki." I knew I was the only one that he would want to talk to right now. We often had conversations with one another that no one else knew about and wasn't allowed to join. He is like my big brother, seeing as I'm the only one with a sibling, and we always talk.**

"**Alright then." With that, the two girlfriends walked away, leaving me and a heartbroken Kopa.**

"**What's up, Enyi?" I most of the time had to ask my 'friend' what was going on in that brain of his because he would never come right out and say it. Why are guys like this? Are ALL of them like this?**

"**I don't know if I was right or if I was wrong, but now after hearing Vitani's last words, I feel like I got played." To say I was confused would be putting it on a light note.**

"**What were her last words?" I asked curiously and Kopa drew in a quick breath.**

"**When we were all going our separate ways, Vitani with her mom and mom with me, I heard Vitani say 'are you happy now, Mother?' Like, was our friendship the whole time just a lie?" **

"**Hmm, well, Kopa, the first thought that comes to my mind is that, Vitani was just putting up a front in front of her mother. If she didn't really like you, do you think she would risk getting in trouble to come see you every day?" The golden prince looked into my eyes as if trying to piece together what I had just said and gave it some thought.**

"**Well…maybe…I don't know, Najla, I really don't know." I smiled and blushed a little at my nickname Kopa gave me when I was born: big eyes.**

"**Think about it. All this time, she never said a negati-"**

"**She could have been putting up a front for me too." I could tell Kopa was really confused and I didn't mind him interrupting. "You know what, I don't even care anymore. If she wants to be like that, then fine. I don't care about her anymore."**

"**Kopa!"**

"**No, Libya. You'll understand some day. You're just too little right now." Little? LITTLE? I have had it with everyone calling me that! I got in his face.**

"**I am NOT too little for this conversation, Kopa! I know enough to know when someone who has been my friend has never said anything wrong to me until I have a reason to in front of someone who wouldn't approve of my friendship with them." My friend's eyes grew at my abruptness. I hardly ever stood up to anyone and I didn't need to because it was always this boy right here that took up for me. But what do you do when it's your protector who is downing you?**

"**But what she sa-"**

"**You don't know the truth behind it. Until you know why she really said what she said, you need to give her the benefit of the doubt. Vitani seemed very genuine to me when we met a while ago. I think it was her mother, Enyi. I really do." He darted his head away from me, but I put my smaller paw on his back, "Don't close her out of your heart or your system, Kopa. One day, you will know the truth." I saw his shoulders rise and then fall heavily along with a sigh that had escaped his mouth.**

"**You're right, Libs." He finally put his gaze back on me, "Thanks for clearing my head."**

"**No problem." I smiled brightly and the aqua eyed male cub pulled me in for a hug.**

"**Hey, will you help me find my grandpa? I wonder what he will have to say about this. He should have more than enough experience with girls." He chuckled a little and I grinned even more.**

"**Of course and I couldn't agree more." From there we got up and went to look for the prince's grandfather.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**He was where?" I told Simba what had just happened, and my king was not too pleased.**

"**Yes, but I got there in time before Zira could get him."**

"**I'm going to talk with him." The king immediately got up to leave the den to find his son, but I ran up and jumped in his way.**

"**No, Simba."**

"**Nala…"**

"**Simba, he is upset. Do you really want him to feel even worse? Talk to him later about it, please?" Sometimes trying to plead with him was like trying to find a gopher in a wildebeest herd.**

"**Is it that bad?" I nodded my head as concern filled my mate's face. "Alright then, I'll hold off…for now. He needs to know how dangerous this was for him to be so close to the outlands without any kind of protection." He was right though and I didn't deny it. "Nala, we could have lost him." My eyes poured into my mate's, knowing that he was making sense.**

"**I know, Simba, but the good thing is that we didn't. The kings were watching over him. Besides," I went closer to him and rubbed my head against his, "I would like to spend some time with you since you are home today." A purr escaped his throat and he answered slick,**

"**Oh really? And what did you have in mind?" I smiled to myself, I wasn't even thinking of **_**that**_**.**

"**Maybe a walk or something…" I said as I walked past him.**

"**Oh ok then. Guess it's not a problem since I don't have anything else to do today."**

"**Even if you did, it's not like you had a choice to go or not." He raised an eyebrow at me, "I said no. And if one thing does in fact lead to another thing, then so be it." My king laughed a little.**

"**Yes, but the last time one thing led to another, we ended up with Kopa and Kiara." This caused me to laugh aloud because it was so true…**

_(Flashback- set before chapter 1)_

_Narrator P.O.V._

_The new king and queen are sitting in the den alone, enjoying each other's company. Sitting and talking, for now. They hadn't spent time together since their honeymoon and it was really starting to get to the creamy colored lioness. She craved him, wanted him, needed him. Funny though, shouldn't it be the other way around? _

"_Simba?" A voice called out from the entrance of the den and then a head poked inside and this ticked Nala off. "Oh, Simba, there you are. We have a problem." '__**Damn it, what is now?**__' The queen thought to herself._

"_I'll be right back." Simba whispered softly to his mate, but she knew better. Whenever there was a problem, most times it took a while, but that was to be expected since he was still trying to make up for Scar's mess. All Nala did was nod her head understandingly and watched him leave the den, admiring the power of movement from his muscles as he walked. Sometimes she would watch him just as she knew he did with her. His smile, the flow and shape of mane, the way he talks. Just thinking of all these things made her long for him even more, but she digresses, she has done this even when they were younger. But hey, who doesn't watch their friends?_

"_Nala! Nala come out here." A friendly voice which Nala knew belonged to her friend Kula, rang out. That brown lioness was always one with Sarabi to keep Nala positive when things were not going according to plan with Simba. Deciding to find out what the deal was, the aqua eyed lioness dragged herself up and padded out of the den to meet her friend. Other voices could be heard before she even reached the opening, but her mate's was the most distinct._

"_He called her flaky?" The golden king laughed, "Sure it wasn't stubborn?" Knowing that she was the one being talked about, Nala went up to Simba and popped him on back playfully yet earning a small 'ow' from him. She knew that they were talking about Ni, the lion that had saved her from Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed during Scar's rein, and that he was the only one who had the nerve to call her flaky._

"_No, he did not call me stubborn."_

"_He should have said abusive." Malka said laughing which caused a chain reaction of laughs with everyone that was around._

"_Alright, I'll see you guys later." The queen's face fell quickly from a smile to a frown of irritation. She had forgotten why it was that he left her side a few minutes ago._

"_Is this going to take long?"_

"_I'm not sure. You know how these things go sometimes." He had answered her dejectedly, but had a small smile on his face. '__**No!**__' Nala thought. They were going to spend time together just a few minutes ago. Everything was aroused and now she had to wait?_

"_Are you serious?" She didn't mean to blow up at him in front of everyone, but she's had it._

"_Nala-"_

"_No! I know you have a duty to this kingdom, but you also have a duty to this pride and me!"_

"_I know that."_

"_No, I don't think you do!"_

"_La-" Nala put her paw up and a frustrated sigh came from her mouth, not wanting to hear anything more._

"_Just forget it." And with that she walked away in huff. She was tired of him always putting things before her. Once in a while is ok, that's to be expected, but most of the time? Like was mentioned, it had been since their honeymoon that they were really alone and that was almost six months ago._

"_Nala!" __**'Kings above that woman is stubborn'**__, Simba thought to himself, __**'and I need to be cloned'**__. He was doing his best by doing what he thinks needs to be done, but had he really been tossing his mate to the side?_

"_O…kay then…"_

"_Shut up, Malka." Tama hissed at her mate, secretly telling him that this was not the time. He knew his queen was upset, but was it that serious?_

"_We will go get her." Kula offered and she walked near Tama so that they both could go._

"_Ooo, we'd better hurry. She's broken off into a sprint." Tama observed and the two of them ran after their distressed friend. Simba sighed aloud._

"_Hey, Sim, she'll be ok. Just give her some time." '__**But that's just the problem isn't it? She's had TOO MUCH time by herself'. **__Simba concurred._

"_I don't know, Chumvi." Light laughter came into the guys ears and they all turned to see Sarabi and Sarafina walking onto the flat top of Pride Rock._

"_Why don't you talk to your mothers and see what they think." Tojo suggested to his friend and Simba walked over to them._

"_Hello, Simba."_

"_Hi, Son." Both lionesses greeted their king and nuzzled him gently, but Sarabi knew her 'cub' too well. "What's wrong? You look like you're in uche" 'Deep thought' is exactly what he was in. The king took a deep breath and became interested in the rock beneath his feet._

"_Do I neglect, Nala?" The question caught them off guard, but yet they expected it. When neither of them answered, he looked up at them and saw that they were exchanging glances, pretty much saying if they should answer or not._

"_Well…" Nala's mother started._

"_It's not really…" This frustrated the lion._

"_Tell me the truth please. Nala just ran off mad at me. I've lived with lies my whole life and I can't take it anymore. I've had enough to last me a lifetime. Please just tell me. Have I been putting her off?" The old queen and her friend looked down, not really wanting to tell him the cold, hard, truth._

"_Well, yes." Sarabi finally spoke._

"_Yeah, kind of." 'Just great' Simba said to himself. Mothers will always know what is going on no matter how old their children get. The king jerked his head to the side and shut his eyes tight to the oncoming headache that was approaching fast._

"_Breathe, Simba." His mother's voice entered his ears and her met her eyes._

"_Simba, sweetheart. You have a lot on your plate right now. It's just a matter of managing things a little better. Make time for everything. You know, get your priorities together." Sarafina spoke soothingly to her son-in law and he nodded his head slowly, getting what she was saying._

"_She's right, that's all you have to do. You're so worried about the kingdom and thinking that you have to do all this yourself, when you don't, your wife is something else you have to worry about too." My scarlet eyes poured into my mom's amber ones, the ones mine use to be," Come to think of it, I don't think you guys have had much time since you got married." Simba glanced away from his mother, trying to think of the last time and he came to the quick conclusion that she was right. He faced her again._

"_So what do I do?" The two elder lionesses looked to one another smiling and then back to their son. __**'Uh oh'**__ he thought, for he knew too well what they were going to say, even if it wasn't word for word. _

"_You two need to go away for a couple of days." The king's eyes popped open a little more than they usually were and it caused the two friends to grin broadly._

"_Mom! A couple of days?"_

"_Three days then." Sarabi continued._

"_Three!"_

"_Four."_

"_Four!"_

"_Five."_

"_Fi-" Wait. Simba put up a nonchalant façade and they laughed at him._

"_Finally caught on huh?" The elder queen knew how to get her son, even now that he was a Tor, a king._

"_Ok, so how many days?" He blew w breath out, admitting defeat._

"_Four or more, but nothing less."_

"_I agree. It's plenty of time to recoup, rejuvenate, and reflect." The older aqua eyed lioness added. __**'Maybe some alone will do us both some good' **__the red maned lion thought._

"_Besides," Simba looked to his beautiful mother, but her eyes were taking in the savannah and she rubbed the back of her neck, "we two aren't getting any younger and we need an heir."_

"_Sarabi." Sarafina chide her friend._

"_What? I've got cub days to make up."_

"_Mom, that was not your fault." The king reminded her. He hated when the dark days were brought up, but it seemed like they would never go away._

"_I know, son. I know. But here is what you do, go take care of this problem as quick as you can, but try your best to back before lunch and then you two can leave." That plan sounded pretty plausible to him and he agreed._

"_Ok, thank you two."_

"_Where is my hot-tempered daughter?" Sarafina asked laughing._

"_On her way to Rafiki's, or at least that was the direction she was headed._

"_Alright then. Come on, Fina." The old two best friends started to walk away,_

"_But Tama and Kula just left to talk to her." The statement just brought forth made Sarabi and her friend stop instantly and look back at Simba,_

"_Oh please, they both just got married. What do they know about how to deal with relationships?" The golden lion rolled his eyes and chuckled because he knew they were right…weren't they? Sometimes, just because you are younger, doesn't mean you don't know how to deal with things. But he dare not argue, so instead he watched them fade out into the distance and then went to go deal with a kingdom problem._

...While Sarafina and Sarabi are on their way to see Nala…

"_What am I suppose to do, Rafiki? I know he has a kingdom to run, but what about me? I'm just as important." Nala knew she sounded as desperate as she looked because she is usually not like this, but this emotion had built itself up over time and it's out now. She told Tama and Kula not to worry about her and that they should relax_

"_He knows you are important. He is just trying to figure tings out, but I see where you are coming from._

"_But Raf-"_

"_RAFIKI!" __**'Oh no! What were they doing here?' **__Nala thought. She didn't want her parents in her business, she thought it too childish. The old shaman popped his head out of his tree to look down at Sarabi and Sarafina._

"_Yes ma'ams?"_

"_Is the queen up there with you?" Sarabi asked. Rafiki looked back at Nala and she shook her head no and waved her arms, begging for him not tell, and he winked and made his crooked fingers into the 'ok' sign and the lioness mouthed a thank you. He popped his head back out,_

"_Yep, she's here." Rafiki turned back to face Nala and she narrowed her eyes at him for giving her away._

"_Nala come out of that tree." She knew that if she didn't go down that they would surely come up there and drag her out themselves._

"_Fine." She called out irritably and as she passed a smiling baboon, she made a silent note to strangle him when he wasn't looking. Once on the ground,_

"_Uki, we know you're pissed…"_

"_Pissed?" Nala laughed scoffing sarcastically, "Pissed is not even the beginning of how I feel right now." She had started to walk away a couple of feet away from her mothers, but the old queen stopped her. The creamy lioness knew she was being an ass, but could you blame her. She's married and has not been able to share an intimate moment with her husband. This is critical!_

"_Nala, listen to me," The younger lioness met the ex queen's eyes, "He's still young and just needs to sort out some things." Nala began to protest, but Sarabi continued, "I'm not saying he is right or he's wrong, it's a fifty-fifty type of situation. He probably feels that he has to make up for his lost time to when he could have become king and then make up for Scar's time as well." __**'Damn that Scar! Just hearing his name makes me sick! I'm so glad he's gone.' **__"But we spoke with him____before we came here." The tanned lioness's words seeped into Nala soul, but it's not like she didn't know this already, she just never said anything. "You've been incredibly patient, Nala, and I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in law."_

"_That you have, sweetheart." She heard their words and she now felt kind of bad, but also knew that she herself was right._

"_What did he say?" Nala asked softly as she look at down at the grass at her feet._

"_I told him to go ahead and deal with the situation," The new queen's mouth dropped open and an appalled look was set on her face,"he was going to attend to, but I told him to try his best to be back by lunch and you two can leave for a couple of days." __**'Ok, she told him to…hold on,'**_

"_A couple of days?" When Nala asked the question, Sarabi raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked,_

"_Three."_

"_Three?"_

"_Four."_

"_Four?"_

"_Five."_

"_F-" Nala rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew Sarabi too well and knew that she always had something up her arm to mess with anyone. Simba had picked up this and other tricks from her naturally, but she loved that quality in both of them._

"_Boy, they catch on quick." The queen's mother joked and it confused her daughter._

"_Don't they? One and the same."_

"_How far would you have kept going, Sarabi?"_

"_As high as to whenever they would've stopped repeating the numbers." The young aqua eyed lioness finally got the inside joke and laughed along with them and configured that she had done that to Simba as well._

"_Come on, let's get this hunt over with."_

**After the Lunch Hunt**

"_Oh man, did you see this guy run?" The lionesses had a pretty good hunt, even if it took them a bit longer than usual. The animal was fast today._

"_I know, Kula, I couldn't believe it either. I swear it is part cheetah." The girls all shared a laughed and dropped the kill down in front of the place they called home._

"_Nala, you alright?" Hamarri asked her queen, due to fact that her eyes were focused on the land._

"_Yes, yes I'm fine…" Nala answered distantly, but then turned to looked back at her pride, "I'm going to go for a walk."_

"_Ok…" As Nala was walking past Sabini, she whispered something in her ear and it caused the purple eyed lioness to smile sweetly._

"_No problem." Soon after Nala left, Simba walked up. He had made it back in time with the boys in tow._

"_Wow! He's huge!"_

"_You wouldn't believe how fast he could run though, Nafini!" Sarabi said. Simba took in his surrounding pride members and noticed a very special someone was missing, but Sabini caught his eyes and she walked up to him._

"_She asked me to tell you to meet her in the Acacia Grove when you got back." The lion king made an 'oh' expression._

"_Get going, son." Sarabi had overheard the small conversation and pushed her son a little. "We will take care of everything, no need to worry."_

"_Thanks, mom." He nuzzled and said goodbye to his friends and family and headed off to find his queen._

_It didn't take him long to get to the place where his mate was. He didn't know what she had in store for him, but he has had plenty of time to think of what he could put in store for her. Soon her scent came into the air and he followed it with eagerness. A clearing was ahead with a huge main tree with other trees around it, but this one stood out more and he had a hunch that she was there. Walking closer to the tree, he doesn't see her, but sniffs the blowing air and bares his teeth. __**'She's definitely here' **__he decides to himself as her scent is of extra aroma due to her being in heat. Even though he senses her in the area, little does he know that she is right above him, watching and waiting to make her move. Her plan was, to jump behind him unexpectantly, but her worst enemy would prevent that from happening. A spider. A spider had dangled down in front of her, causing her to scream and lose her balance and Simba looks up just in time to see her fall out of the tree right onto him. _

"_Hiya stranger." He says as he is smiling broadly._

"_Hiya back." Nala answers embarrassed._

"_Just thought you'd drop in huh?"_

"_Not by choice…" They both got up and began to take a walk. Neither of them in hurry to get things started, they had __**four days**__ anyways. _

_(End Flashback)_

**Vitani P.O.V**

**POW!**

**Again I was sent rolling into our den wall. When would my mother's endless rants take a toll on her? **

"**How long has this been going on?" No, the better question is,**

"**How long have you been spying on me?" My mother's eyes widened at my sudden defiance. I'm sick of her doing this to me when my father is not around because she's too scared of him. It's time for me to start standing up for myself.**

"**Answer. The. Question!"**

"**You answer mine!" The red eyed lioness known as my mother jumped over to me and knocked me on my back with a big paw. I coward for a minute, but remembered that I had claws, the ones I used on Acacia not too long ago which gave a pretty little cut near her eye. My mother better do anything. I may be smaller than her, but her face is the closest thing to me.**

"**I am **_**your **_**mother. You do not talk to me like that! I'm not one of your little friends that you can talk to anyway you want." Her face was in mine and I could feel and smell her hot breath. Someone help me.**

"**I wouldn't have to if you acted nicer." I mumbled under my breath which I just realized she can hear me being so close.**

"**I will teach you to respect me." Immediately I unsheathed my claws as I saw her raise her paw for the twelfth time today.**

"**You get respect when you've earned it!" My father's voice rang out and he knocked my mother away from me and he stood over her. Thank the kings.**

"**She needs to learn!"**

"**There are other methods of teaching a cub obedience, Zira!" As I got up on all fours, I saw a sly smile spread across the birth marked lionesses face.**

"**Oh, like the ones your father gave you?" My blue eyed father stiffened and he smacked my mom. I couldn't help but wonder if there was something deeper inside him. My parents had grown up together, but I'm not sure if they were ever in actual love. I don't think they are a 'match made in heaven', more like a 'match made in hell' because they are such opposites. I had often heard him say names like 'Sabini' or 'Nala' and how they would have made much better mates. I kind of have to agree with him, but then again, would I be here.**

"**I told you to **_**never **_**bring that up." He hissed at her and all she did was glare at him hatefully.**

"_**Move**_**." **

"**Do NOT! Touch my daughter again or you will regret the day we met." He move from his stance over her and walked over by me.**

"**Already have." And with that my mother walked out of our den, leaving me alone with my father.**

"**Are you alright, Aza?" He looked me over to make sure my deranged mother didn't leave a mark. She didn't.**

"**Yes, daddy I'm fine." He frowned at me,**

"**I heard you stand up to your mother a few minutes ago." He looked upset and only he was the one I was only sad if I mad angry. I looked at my paws.**

"**I'm sorry. It's that I'm tired of her always doing that to m- and why are you smiling?" His face had changed from one of angry to be replaced by one that was happy.**

"**That's My Girl!" He raised a paw for me to high five and so I did and then he hugged me. "You are going to be the downfall of your mother you know that?" I looked up into the eyes that match mine and smiled fondly at my dad. I loved him so much. "And I couldn't be more proud."**

"**You're so full it dad." I laughed, but he had an unsure type of face on with one eyebrow higher than the other. "You are kidding, right?"**

"**Oh sure, sure I'm kidding. I'm kidding…" He looked off as he was talking sarcastically.**

"**Daaaaaad…"**

"**Alright, Vitani." I knew he wouldn't really want her gone, but she was being a total bi-**

"**Why was she so utterly pissed off?" I dropped my gaze to the ground not knowing if he would get as mad as my mother, but might as well. I sighed,**

"**I have been meeting Kopa since we met that one time in the graveyard." When he didn't make any kind of movement, I moved my orbs from the ground to his face and it showed…well I really don't know, but I can tell you that he wasn't anywhere near mad. "Dad?"**

"**Yes, Tani, I hear you." He paused, "Like father like daughter."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I sneak over to the Pridelands as well to see if I can get a peek…"**

"**Get a peek at what?" His blue eyes met mine and I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should tell me or not and then he turned his head.**

"**Let's just say your mother wasn't the only one I had eyes for before we can here, mmm, excuse me, banished here." I knew what he meant, but decided not to press him about it.**

"**Dad, tell me a story." A smile came to mouth he knew I loved a good story as much as the next cub, but as I said this, it reminded me of Kopa. He told me that his family telling him stories was a pastime of his.**

"**A story huh? What kind of story?" I shook my head and came out of my thoughts,**

"**Mmm, one about…your childhood."**

"**I'm afraid I don't have too many good childhood stories, sweetie."**

"**Oh come on," I smiled, "I know you have at least one."**

"**Ok, this one is from when I first learned how to swim. But before I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll never go back near the Pridelands. I don't want anything to happen to you." I felt sad and he noticed and held me tighter. "I know you'll miss your friend, but I don't want you to be motherless because she will pay if she hits either of my children again." I perked up a little because I knew deep down that that was the main reason he wanted to never go again. I probably wouldn't see Kopa again anyways, not after what mother told me to say to him and I really hated to do that. He didn't deserve it and his face broken my heart when I told him I 'didn't want to be friends anymore'.**

"**I promise, daddy."**

**A Year later and a half later****…**

**( Kopa was almost a year when he and Vitani broke up making him practically 1, now he is almost 2 ½. If I'm wrong, please correct me lol)**

**Kopa P.O.V.**

"**Come on, Hasani, we are going to be late." Acacia and I were finishing up dinner when her nickname for me came out of her mouth, 'handsome', and we had made it a constant thing to watch the sun set together and even sometimes watch the moon make its appearance in east. We had squashed our differences a long while ago. I wasn't allowed to see Vitani anymore, not that I could anyways because the girl told me she never wanted to see me again, or maybe she was forced like Libya had told me that same day. I can admit that I don't think about her as much now seeing as I'm two and a half now and I haven't had any contact with her. When Acacia finally came back around to talking to me again, which had only be like a week, I told her what happened and she felt bad and said that I should keep hope alive and that one day I'd see Vitani again.**

"**Yes dear, Acacia. I'm done." I smiled teasingly at her and she sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes playfully. I got up and started to follow her to the waterhole.**

"**Leaving, son?" My father chide me and I gave him a look like 'don't start' and walked away. I heard him laugh though. Finally catching up to her we walked side by side, not saying a word like we usually did, we were just taking in the scenery.**

"**So when are you going to go by yourself again to take care of a kingdom matter?" Acacia asked when we came to a stop. I had told her a little while ago that dad had said that Kiara and I are starting to get to the age where we can take care of small matters, making it practice for us, but that he would follow up later and see if things were going right. To say I was nervous would be like saying nothing. I was scared shitless. Kiara on the other paw, well, she still thinks it's a waste of time. Jeez, when is that girl going to get it.**

"**Next week. He's taking me and my sister out a couple more times before just to make sure." My best friend noticed my discomfort and rubbed her head right under mine and a purr passed through my throat before I could stop it.**

"**You'll do fine, Kopa. I know you will." I'm sure how long we stayed like that, but I also don't know why I'm still sometimes shy around her like this. This has been going on for at least a year now! Both my parents explained to me that it's only going to become more apparent and that I should just go with it. I can say that I do really like Acacia, but I'm not sure if it's love or not, it possibly could be. I want to take things slow and that seems to be the direction she's going in too, so no problems there. Her eyes are slightly bigger, but it compliments her face shape perfectly, her coat is shiner and neater. She knows how to take care of herself. I'm not sure if it's to get my attention or what, but she'll throw this look at me (one I've seen my mom give to my dad too many times) that will make this goofy smile come to my face I did notice though that she is starting to smell nicer? Oy, puberty is already going to kick my ass!**

_Hey guys! So how was this chapter? I know it's been a while I know you can tell I'm a little rusty lol. _

_Tell me what you liked and your favorite part if ya have one! _

_It was a long chapter and took me a while to write._

_We got to see more of Hassan, but what's in his past?_

_CONSTRUTIVE CRITISM! Don't be evil lol. I won't waste my time with flames. If you don't like the story, then why in the hell are you reading it lol? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. But so far all my reviews have been positive and awesome and you guys are wonderful! Thanks to all the ones who have favorite, alerted, reviewed, and whatever else it is that you can do for these stories ! I greatly appreciate it!_

_Let's get these reviews agoing and the story a flown'!_

_P.S. I promise to put more details in the next chapter which will be up shortly. I just wanted to get this one up!_

_~Nala-Nay~_


	16. Chapter 16

My Loves! Nala-Nay is back FOR GOOD! I FINALLY got my adapter cord and my computer is working perfecto! Yay!

I updated a little bit on profile! If there's anything you would like to know, PM me or leave it in the review!

**Jonny2b: **Thanks for the compliments! I have been keeping up your story and I'm that Nala and Simba are gone, but you are doing a great job!

**Reldor: **You have no idea how much I missed writing for this story, so yes my dear lol I share your pain. Your wish just may come true here in this chapter, but will it be what you were expecting? ;). Nala, hell yea! Tough as nails!

**Kate: **The sequel won't be for a minute, but I promise I will have one! And even I don't know who will be Kopa's mate lol guess we will have to wait and see.

**Mimoo01: **Aww thanks my friend! It's good to finally be back—for good lol. You definitely shall get more drama in this chapter and I hope you like it!

**Wondrous-Serendipity: **Thanks so much! I had to put some more Nala and Simba in there because I felt that I haven't really been putting them in the story as much and I had first thought that I would, but we will get a lot of Nala and Simba in this here chapter . Hassan, just like any other bad guy/villain has some sort of soft side and has something that they really care about and like any good father, he loves his children unconditionally! Lol I think everyone enjoyed that line 'puberty is going to kick my ass'. Acacia is like any normal person/some animals. I'd be mad too if my best friend(s) kept a secret like that from me lol.

**Machungwa63: **I'm glad those classes are going good or went good seeing as you graduated! Congrats! (Sorry, but I had to share ;), don't kill me) The ones that I use, I think it's just from diff parts of Africa because I just google search and get my name and origin and I just go from there. I'm still looking for more. Thank you for the compliments, I hardly plan out my chapters, I just kind of start writing/typing and just go with it. I'm shocked at my reviews as well! 0_0 ! I had to add some Rafiki and Nala funny conflict in there, got it from my _Secrets and Realizations _story, if you remember that it was Nala who told Rafiki to hit Simba on the head. Nala scared of spiders, yea, that's myself comes into play: creepy crawly, EW! Yay you got them all! I need to get them all, I just have 'Nala's Dare'…go figure.

**Kblade: **Lol Hassan, what he meant by 'take a peek' was that to see if he could spot Nala-Vitani would sneek over to see if she could spot Kopa: Father like Daughter type of thing . Kopa and Acacia will def have some more interactions, but will someone be there to get in the way? ;)

**Meow93: **I love him too and isn't she cute! Shoot, if anything, I'll have Kopa pick Libya and all will good, right? Lol, naw, that would be WWIII. I really don't even know how to make Kiara annoying lol, she's not really in the story as much because it's not really about her, LK2…eh, I won't say anything , but I highly doubt in my story that she will revert back to her original LK2 self. Acacia, she is that friend who gives everyone nicknames and especially to Kopa seeing as he is her best friend, I know I give my friends nicknames, to me, it's a way of being closer because only you can call them that certain name. Acacia actually isn't into playing games, she really is quite nice and hopefully we will get to see more of her mature side in this and upcoming chapters. Dude! I love and miss Sarabi! It's making me want to raise her from the dead, but then I'd have to do the same with Mufasa now wouldn't I lol. I'll have to do more flashbacks with her .

**Reish95: **So you like long chapters just as much as I do awesome! I try to. Hassan, we will mostlikely get a glimpse of his past in a little while, but it's not pretty.

**Unknown2every1: **Thank you much! I may just make your head spin in this chapter lol. Conflict/relationships/swaps….it's going to get messy!

Glad you all are enjoying the story! So, without further ado, HERE WE GO!

So we last left with Kopa and Acacia talking and watching the sunset. Feelings and hormones are going crazy but are kept under control. Vitani had to break her friendship with Kopa.

In this chapter, things are going to take a turn for the worst, or will they? ;)

Thank you guys SO MUCH for sticking and baring with me. I owe ya!

**Warning:** There will be some cursing here but I promise it won't get out of hand. Remember the two different back grounds here: The Outlands= trailer park kind of thing (no offense to those who do, but this is what society has depicted to us, I have nothing against trailer parks ) and the Pridelands are like a bougie neighborhood, but not stuck up.

**Chapter 16: Here We Go Again**

**Acacia P.O.V**

**As Kopa and I were still sitting together, I can't help but let my mind drift off to the future, us girls do that. We've gotten closer since the day he and Vitani split up and****I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad. If they had stayed friends, where would that have left me and Kopa? Would we be where we are now or 'just friends'? For future queen: Me or Vitani? I want him to be happy, but at the same time, I don't want to lose him. I know it's selfish, and I know she's my cousin (picture my pleasantry when I found out) but…Oh I don't know.**

"**What's on your mind?" His deeper voice jerked me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him and smiled, I loved hearing him talk and every sentence that came from his mouth.**

"**Nothing." He raised an all knowing eye brow at me as if saying 'yeah right, I know you too well'.**

"**Right." He looked away and I rolled my eyes playfully.**

"**I'll tell you when the time comes."**

"**Mmm hmm. So what's our quest for tomorrow?" He asked still looking away.**

"**Um, I don't know. What do you think our 'quest' should be?" I placed my head back under his and felt a vibration from his through as he made a 'hmm' sound. I enjoyed our moments together. Side by side, pressed against one another. We're both growing into very mature adults and I've noticed here lately that he stares at me, but I can't really talk seeing as I do the same to him. He has a lot more muscle like his dad and I marvel at them as they move under his fur. His mane is coming in nicely which is of a reddish/brownish color. Sarafina says that it's from his mother's father which everyone can see. And his eyes…oh his eyes. All I can say is: beautiful! They are lighter than mine, but darker than his mothers.**

"**Why don't we just play it by ear, see what happens."**

"**Sounds good to me." I glanced up at the now shinning moon, we'd been out here for a while and I know one of our parents would soon come to get us.**

"**We should probably head back in before the 'worry warts' come." A long sigh erupted from my throat. It's as if he read my mind, but he was right. You know, I don't get parents. I know we are 'teens with hormones'(I hate that word), but we can keep ourselves under control. They worry and complain about everything! If:**

**I Sleep Too Much: **_Parents Complain_

**Don't Get Enough Sleep: **_Parents Complain_

**I Eat Too Much: **_Parents Complain_

**I Don't Eat Enough: **_Parents Complain_

**I'm Always Inside: **_Parents Complain_

**I'm Always Outside: **_Parents Complain_

**Us teens can't win! What do you want from us? As we approached the flat top of our home, we paused and both acted kind of shy. I was looking to the right, becoming interested in everything but him, and he was doing the same to the left. **

"**Ahem," he cleared his throat and when I turned around I found his eyes already on me and I blushed slightly, "Goodnight, Acacia." As he smiled over to me I couldn't help but return it.**

"**Goodnight, Kopa." I was just about to nuzzled him another goodnight until a voice came into our hearing and I froze.**

"**Oh, excuse us, thought we'd have to come get you two again." I turned my head and saw my father and the queen. **

**Awkward Moments: **_Parents on Time!_

"**Beat you to it huh?" the golden prince smirked and the two 'mature adults' walked back into the den. His aqua orbs found their way back to me and I rolled mine.**

"**Goodnight again, Kopa." As I walked away from him, I let my tail pop him on his nose and turned my head to catch him glaring at my playfully. I love to tease him. I made my way inside and saw my parents talking, but they stopped as soon as I came closer and stared at me.**

"**What?"**

"**What do you mean 'what'?" My mother restated my question. Please, as if she didn't know.**

"**You two were the ones starring at me." I challenged back as I smiled.**

"**Putting the moves on the prince already, huh?" Heat rose to my face as my dearly beloved father teased me and I'm sure had I not been a lion, I would have been as red as an apple, but ears did give me away as they pinned themselves to my head.**

"**Well, I got it from you." I mumbled.**

"**Sorry, I didn't catch that." **

"**She said she got it from you." Mom repeated as she helped me.**

"**Oh really now. How do you figure that?**

"**Because you're a major flirt!" I snapped happily as I faced him now and my mom bursted with laughter.**

"**I am not!" Dad said as he laughed along with my mom and I, but also trying to save his dignity.**

"**Yes you are. Mom isn't nearly as fond of P. as you are." The blue eyed lion raised an eye brow.**

"**P. D. A.?" **

"**Ahh, jeez." My paw came up to my face. Oh. My. God. He was joking right? I shook my head left and right, "You've never heard of P. , dad?"**

"**Uh, hence the question." All I could do was stare at him. I half wondered if he really did know what I meant because he is the king of facades. The beautiful brown lioness known as my mother softly padded my father's paw.**

"**Public Display of Affection."**

"**Ooohh, p. d. a, public disp- I knew what it was!"**

"**Oh whatever!" My mother and I said at the same time and rolled our eyes. See what I mean? And I still don't know if he is playing or not. Such a clown.**

**Vitani's P.O.V. (the next day)**

"**Whoa! I can't believe you brought down a whole gazelle by yourself!" My brother with the turquoise eyes, Kovu, exclaimed as I threw my dead prey down in front of him on the ground.**

"**Eh, he was no match for me." I stated nonchalantly yet I smiled. I've become a very powerful lioness and hunter and I get better and better every day, if I do say so myself….So! Kovu and I have definitely grown closer since I hadn't been able to step a foot back into the Pridelands except to sneak a hunt when we were low on food here, like did today. Every now and then I think about my golden friend, well, use to be friend, Kopa. I can't tell you how much I hated to tell him all those false things that day. None of them were true, but I swear that woman, known as my mother, she is going to push me to my limit one day!**

"**It's still a good job. Not many lions of our age can take down a full grown gazelle."**

"**Well, you know how I love a challenge." I answered cockily and Kovu grinned.**

"**Yeah." I observed my brother for a minute. Yes, I'm a little older, but he is the same size as me. His muscles are toning nicely as well as his mane. Oy, any girl who wants to take a shot at my brother is going to have to go through me! Oh, and you can bet that I will not be easy to get around. He's quite a catch, and no I'm not hitting on my brother, that's nasty, but siblings are known to give each other compliments.**

"**Well done, Vitani." My mother snide and raspy voice rang in my ears and my once pleasant attitude changed into an irritated one. I looked at her.**

"**She did great, huh?"**

"**Great indeed." She studied the carcass for a minute then looked up at me, "All by yourself, huh?"**

"**Of course." I replied curtly. **

"**No **_**help **_**at all?" I know she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking. She is probably thinking I had Kopa helped me.**

"**You're kidding, right?" I said indignantly.**

"**I am only asking a question." She sneered.**

"**No, you're going around it. Why don't you just come out and say it!" I sucked my teeth and I heard Kovu sigh heavily.**

"**Mom, Vitani caught this by herself. She hasn't seen Kopa since over a year. You're really going to question her?"**

"**Were you with her, Kovu?"**

"**No."**

"**Then this does not concern you. Stay out of it and mind your own business!" When mother snapped and Kovu said no more, I started to walk away. Things were going to get ugly if I didn't. "Where are you going?"**

"**Away from this." I said over my shoulder.**

"**This what?" I could tell the red eyed lioness was getting pissed by hearing the edginess in her voice, but did I care? No, not at all. She has ruined so much for me, I kind of live now just to make her mad. I will say this though, if she plans on attacking me again, she has another thing coming. I am not afraid to fight her. My days of being scared of my mother are gone.**

"**Don't worry your pretty little head about it." I grumbled sarcastically.**

"**I am so sick of your defiance!" Her shout annoyed me so much, that I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned back around and glare at her.**

"**You're sick of my **_**defiance? **_**I'm sick of your **_**shit**_**!" I could see out of my peripheral that my little brother's eyes had grown wide as our mother's with sock radiating off of them. He shook his head warningly.**

"**Vitani, don't…" I had never cursed at my mother until now, but I don't regret it a bit. Finally her expression changed. Her eyes grew more narrow than I have ever seen them, even if I didn't think that was possible, and her teeth were now bared, and her body in a crouch. I didn't flinch though. Aunt Minus and dad have taught me how to fight and I will use what I have learned first out on my mother.**

"**You want to run that by me again?" The growl that came from her mouth was menacing, but it didn't bother me.**

"**No, no she doesn't want to run that-"**

"**Shut up, Kovu." I whispered and kept my icy blue eyes on my mother. I don't need him to take up for me or try to save me. I got this. "You heard me. I don't need to repeat it."**

"**Vitani, I'm only going to say this once and once only…" A brow cocked on my face as a challenge, letting her know I was in the least bit intimidated, "As every mother in this world has said, 'I brought you into this world and I will take you out'."**

"**Mmm, you don't say. It's funny though, because the children, who have abusive and insane parents, usually end up taking **_**them **_**out." At my threat, she smiled wickedly, stood, and inched closer to me and I unsheathed my claws. I'd be ready if she swung.**

"**How quickly we forget that it was I who taught you what you know. Your skills could never match up to mine, even if you had some outside help from Khafa and Minus."**

"**Seems to me that you want to test out that theory."**

"**Not today." My mother and I turned to face my father. Once again, he stopped us from ripping each other's throats out. "Zira, we need to talk. Minus and I have a plan." I listened to my mother growl and huff towards the den. She absolutely hated it when mu 'aunts' name came from my father's mouth or when he was off somewhere alone with her or had been discussing things with her without my mother. He watched her make her way into the area where we slept, then looked back to me.**

"**What happened this time?"**

"**She thinks, Tani had help catching her kill for today when she clearly didn't." Kovu had spoken up for me. I guess he feels he has to have some kind of protection over me because he is my brother.**

"**I told you two she was insane." We all shared a laughed.**

"**So what is the plan you guys came up with?" I asked trying to calm myself down.**

"**You soon shall see," he winked and walked away, "soon shall see." My brother and I just stood there, watching our father getting smaller and smaller. Dad loved to keep us in the dark sometimes, but then again, that didn't keep us from spying multiple times either.**

"**Ya know, I think they both just might be insane." I chuckled at his comment.**

"**They did get together."**

"**Should we go spy on them?" My brother said like a cub.**

"**Naw, let's just wait and see what they came up with later. Be surprised for once."**

"**Aw, come on, Vit." My eyes widened and I glared at my brother.**

"**WHAT did you just call me?" Now his eyes popped as realization hit him and he started stuttering.**

"**I-I, I'm sorry. I didn't-" I got in his face cutting him, not wanting to hear anything else.**

"**I told you to **_**never **_**call me that!"**

"**I'm sorry, Vitani, it slipped." His frantic and spastic eyes were telling me that he really didn't mean it and that I was overreacting, but I'm already pissed off because brought my past up first.**

"**Just forget it." I stalked away to go clear my head. Was this day just destined to remind me of Kopa? Remind me of the carefree past that I had?**

**Kiara P.O.V.**

"**So it went pretty smooth today?"**

"**Yes. Kopa is such a natural at this. I don't get why he is so nervous about being king. He'll do wonderful." My brother and I just got back from a small confrontation practice our father set up for us and Kopa nailed it! Now I was with Cire` talking, and Kopa probably off somewhere with Acacia.**

"**I agree." I then felt her eyes on me, "Kiara, why aren't you so enthused about it? Wouldn't you like to be queen? I mean I know it's mostly Kopa's responsibility seeing as he's the male and was born first and I know you two don't do competition, but…do you know what I'm trying to say?" I giggled a little.**

"**Yes, I know what you mean. I just, I'm not sure. I mean if he can't or doesn't want to do it, then, I guess I'd have to step in. It's number of things as to why I don't want the job. Plus he seems like he knows what he's doing."**

"**So…you're scared?"**

"**Mmm, scared, afraid I'll mess up somehow. It's a lot of work. I just don't want it. But of course I'll have his back and help him as much as I can and we'll still make decisions together until he picks a queen." Cire` laughed.**

"**You mean until he picks, Acacia." I joined in on her laugh. The pride themselves have seen the chemistry of those two working together and getting closer, but funny thing, there is a running joke. Who will propose first: Kopa or Acacia? It's that way because of how headstrong Sabini and Tojo's daughter is.**

"**True, true."**

"**So glad she finally matured."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I thought I was going to have to strangle her one day."**

"**Why do you say that?" I knew, but I wanted to hear it.**

"**Because of the way she acted when it came to Vitani. I almost smacked her." I nodded my head and smiled at her, recalling the 'hellish event' we went through at that time and then a little bit after. **

"**Do you ever think about them?" I asked my friend and she looked in the direction of the wastelands and shrugged.**

"**Rarely. It's hard and heartbreaking to think about and I know it's rough out there, but I hope they are ok. Zira is a monster from what my parents have told me."**

"**Same here."**

_**Rustle**_

**We immediately stopped and searched our surroundings. We both heard a noise and I suddenly had a bad feeling.**

"**Did you hear what direc-"**

"**No." I answered quickly, yet distantly. Panic was rising within me because Cire` and I were by ourselves. Alone. Without protection.**

"**Hiya, girlies." A brown and scraggly looking lion made himself known by jumping out of the brush, scarring my friend and me half to death.**

"**What the-" **

"**Who the hell are you?" Cire` exasperated.**

"**The names Nuka." Nuka…Nuka…Oh!**

"**You're Vitani and Kovu's brother. They told us about you the day we met." I said.**

"_**You're **_**Nuka?" Cire` sounded skeptical and sarcastic.**

"**Is that a problem?" He sneered. Oh boy, Cire` will not back down from this guy. She is hardly scared of anyone, well all except her mother.**

"**No," my friend with the hair tuft laughed, "I just wanna know what happened." And here we go…**

"**What happened? Whatddya mean 'what happened'?"**

"**Look at you! You look nothing like Vitani or Kovu, well maybe Kovu, but jeez man. What? Did you fall out the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down?"**

"**Cire`!"**

"**What?"**

"**Be nice."**

"**Why? He is Vitani and Kovu's brother which makes him an outsider and must be insane, because a sane outsider would know not to come into the Pridelands. You're TRESSPASSING!" **

"**And what are you going to do about it?" A deeper voice came into our ears from behind and we slowly turned around coming face to face with Hassan. This time, I felt Cire` tense.**

"**What, what are you doing here?" I asked a little shaken, but tried my best not to show it. Some queen I'd make.**

"**We are here to do a little negotiating, but first, we need bait." **

"**Bait?" As I studied the outlander king, his muzzled turned upright into a sinister smile and then…**

_**Blackness**_

**An Hour Later: Still Kiara's P.O.V.**

**When I awoke, I found myself in an area that surrounded me with neatly pressed together and dried up mud. No. I can't be out here.**

"**Ah, you're awake." I looked to my right to find Nuka in the same chamber as me. I'm definitely in the outlands.**

"**Why am I here? What do you want?" I stood, but as I did, a sharp throbbing pain came fast as lightening and I immediately fell back down. Now I remember, Hassan and his followers had found Cire` and I…CIRE`!**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Where is Cire`?"**

"**She's where we found you two, but you better pray she wakes up. My mother has a nasty hit. I'm surprised you're up right now. I guess fate was on your side." As he said this, my blood boiled. I recalled when Hassan said that he needed bait. I guess I was it. But what did he want?**

"**So what's the plan here, Nuka?"**

"**I'm to watch you until my parents get back and maybe with one of yours." I didn't like the way he looked at me and I sure did not appreciate his taunts. If I have to, I will fight. He has no idea what it is that I'm capable of, but then again, he may not look like much, but he has his mother's genes and would not mess with that lioness if it could be avoided. Hmm, maybe I can play with his head.**

"**So you're a flunky basically." I made my question more of a statement.**

"**No! I'm not anyone's flunky!"**

"**Sure bout that? Because why would it just be you that has to watch me? If you were important, they would have asked you to go along with them and not have to babysit."**

"**He isn't babysitting." I glanced towards the entranced and my amber orbs locked in on some very familiar green ones.**

"**Kovu?"**

"**Kiara." What's with his tone? Last I thought we were friends.**

"**Are you here to get me out?" He scoffed.**

"**Get you out? Are you crazy? Why would I let you out if you are meant to be a hostage? You're really smart." This made me angry. Had this year almost year and a half that has gone by made him bitter towards the friends he made when he was a cub? Just because our parents don't like one another, does that mean we have to be the same way?**

"**What's your issue?"**

"**My issue?"**

"**That was the question stated." I smarted back. Two could play this game.**

"**You sure do have a smart mouth for a girl to be trapped in here with two males."He sneered playfully at me.**

"**You wouldn't dare. You do anything to me and my mother will end you." I tried to sound as threatening as I could.**

"**Your mother? Really?" I smirked as he thought my mother could do more damage than my father.**

"**Yes, my mother. You haven't seen her pissed off. My dad's is nothing compared to it." With that, he and Nuka walked out of the makeshift den.**

"**We will see."**

**Narrator P.O.V.**

**When Hassan and his pride made their way back to the Pridelands after dropping Kiara off, somehow fate was on their side because they spotted Simba, surrounded him, and escorted him back to Pride Rock where his mate was talking with some of the members. When she saw the caravan, she jumped right into action and came face to face with them. Hassan, while seeing her hasten, he quickly knocks Simba off his feet and stands over him.**

"**Ah, ah, ah my queen." Nala skidded to a halt as her eyes were stuck on the position Hassan had on her husband. His head was bent backwards with a claw at his throat. Zira was on Hassan's left with Minus at his right, making her his right hand. "Another step and I'll snap his neck or draw blood, I can let you choose if you'd like." Nala looked helpless for a minute and that's when nearly most of the pride was at her side.**

"**Looks like you have a choice to make." The true queen's face now gave off an extremely pissed off look.**

"**Nala, don't." Simba managed to say even though it was strained. But even as he spoke to her, her eyes never left Hassan's. She was too focused. She gets what she has to do and begins to walk over to the opposing side. Hassan smiles at the one he has always lusted for and pushes the king towards his pride. This gesture confused the Pridelanders and the light colored opposing lion smiled even more, showing his pearly white teeth. The golden colored king pushes himself to an upright stance and glares hatefully.**

"**If you hurt her…"**

"**Oh come now, Simba. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do." The cocky reply has more than one indication and it sets the prides teeth on edge. A low growl emanated from Simba's throat and it itself had more than one meaning. The poor creamy colored queen is now in the claws of the outlander pride, but her aqua eyes have not opened from the narrow glare she held for Hassan- the lion who will not give up on her.**

"**You better plan to put up one hell of a fight because I'm not giving up anything." At the statement given, this causes Hassan to look at her.**

"**Oh, I beg to differ," Nala raises a brow, "because I have another surprise for you." Just then, off in the distance, a roar is heard from the direction of the outlands. All the Pridelanders ears perk up including the king's and queen's because each and every one of them knows who that roar belongs to. "I see you recognize it."**

"**You have my daughter!" Growls are heard from the Pridelanders and the outlanders smile and laugh.**

"**You really should keep a better eye on your children. Oh yes, I forgot we told her friend to keep her mouth shut. She should be waking up sometime soon."**

"**Asshole." Tama and Malka turned to their left , recognizing the voice and see their daughter being escorted by Libya and Sarafina. **

"**Cire`!"**

"**Where is my daughter?" Hassan just looks at the light colored queen annoyed and then looks back at Simba.**

"**So here's the deal. We-"**

"**Where is my daughter!" She practically yelled in his ear and he eyed her.**

"**Safe." He turns back to Simba, "Now as I was-"**

"**HASSAN!" He turns to the distressed female tiredly.**

"**What?"**

"**I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered! Where is my daughter?"**

"**She's with Kovu and Nuka, she's fi-…mmm, then again I guess there's another way you could look at that one. They're teens, matured…and dear Kiki is probably in he-"**

"**I swear if they-"**

"**What is it with you Pridelanders in saying 'I swear'?" Minus finally has spoken. She has been taking in the whole thing, probably making some of her own plans.**

"**Shut up!" Minus now just glares indignantly at Sarafina, playing in her head all the deadly and painful ways she could end her when Beeli would not be looking.**

"**Not so fast!" All attention was now directed back towards the outlander pride where Zira had Ali pinned and Minus had Kopa under her. They had tried to sneak up behind Hassan and attack him. **

"**Let them go! You have what you came for!" Nala shouts. She is beyond pissed at the situation and hand and it seems to be only getting worse. Minus and Zira however don't move. Their orders are strictly from their king. Their eyes meet and he nods over to each one, telling them silently to let the boys go. Kopa and Ali rise slowly and hesitantly make their way over to the home side. "If anything is out of place on Kiara when I see her, Simba will be the least of your worries. I brought her into this world and I only I can take her out." Zira quickly looks at Vitani and she back her, they both had heard this line once today and Vitani now sees how true it can be.**

"**You would kill your own daughter?" Hassan asks intrigued by this revelation, surprised that this would come out of such a lovely lady.**

"**To keep her from things that are undesirable? To protect her? Yes! If you were a good parent, you'd know what a sacrifice is."**

"**You have no idea what kind of parent I am!" The spat as he got in Nala's face.**

"**He's a better parent than, Simba."**

"**Watch your foot, Vitani, that's dangerous territory." Kopa said lowly to his ex best friend.**

"**I know to where I'm putting my foot, Prince Kopa."**

"**I don't think you do."**

"**Enough!" Hassan shouts, getting even more irritated by this pity party.**

"**We're going to have so much fun." The red eyed lioness known as Zira whispered slyly into Nala's ear and the queen quickly turned to face her.**

"**You know that I will still be queen, even in the outlands, which means I can exile you further. How does the Elephant Graveyard sound?" Zira has wanted to end Nala for so long, that it took everything within herself not to strike the queen down, but she knew Hassan wouldn't hesitate to kill her.**

"**You really should keep a better eye on your family, Simba, I mean, this is how we caught your mother the last time." Hassan stated, ignoring the two hotheaded females.**

"**Tell me what it is that you want so we can get this over with." The golden king tried to block out the images of this fallen mother. This lion keeps pushing him to his limit.**

"**I'm afraid it isn't that easy, but the deal is, you are to train Vitani to be queen, and when we feel she is ready, you can have Nala and Kiara back."**

"**Vitani?" Kopa asked confused.**

"**Yes, Kopa, me."**

"**And how do you know she'll know everything?" Simba retorted, trying to say that they could give her false teachings.**

"**I'm so glad you asked, my queen and princess for your queen and princess. Like I said, you'll train Vitani to be Kopa's queen and once she's crowned, your family will be returned. If you refuse this deal, they'll both be dead," He looked at Nala and sized her up, "at least one of them."**

"**Sounds like a fair trade to me." Zira said smirking.**

"**Isn't that was Scar said to you as well? Ah, wait, I forgot, he didn't know." The narrow nosed lioness raised her paw in the air, ready to take out this insolent irritation, but Nala was unnerved, "If that paw touches me, you won't get it back."**

"**Minus and Vitani are to stay with you so things go as planned along with Spotty and Dotty."**

"**Aw man. Not the Dalmatian sisters."**

"**Malka! Now is not the time!" Tama shouted at her mate.**

"**Let's go." Nala states and she takes one last look at the remaining of her family.**

"**Can't wait huh?" Hassan says slyly looking at her.**

"**I mean it, Hassan. If you hurt her, no one will be able to save you."**

"**Simba, you being male should know, there's no pleasure without pain." Right then, he smacked Nala across her face, but she didn't hit the ground. Instead, all she did was pierce him with her daggers she called eyes.**

"**No dad." Kopa was putting pressure on his father's paw to stop him from going after the demon lion in front of them.**

"**See? I got pleasure from her pain."**

"**I swear on my grandfather's grave if you hurt my mother or my sister, I'll kill you myself."**

"**Really? Should we test it now?" Hassan challenged.**

"**No. You are not to put your paws on my son or anyone in my family at that." Nala hissed.**

"**Probably should have said that before we got your daughter."**

"**Hassan can we go? We keep going in circles here." Zira said tiredly.**

"**Yes." As Hassan had answered though, Nala had already began walking, "Guess she's ready to go. Can't wait huh?" She stopped and turned around to face him.**

"**To sooner get this over with, idiot."**

"**Sticks and stones, love."**

"**Ya know, for someone who says he knows Nala, you ought to know that as soon as you two are alone, she's going to kick your ass." At Tama's statement, Hassan looks Nala up and down as she stands there still pissed off.**

"**I don't think so," He looks back at the Pridelanders," See you in a year!" With that, he, Zira, Nala, and a few other outlanders make their way to the wastelands.**

"**Well this should be fun…" Cire` says sarcastically, but still rubbing her head. Minus walks right up to Beeli and Sarafina, smiling evilly.**

"**It sure will."**

_A/N: Alright! Whew! Drama Drama Drama. Who expected all this to go down? I did! Lol. I kid I kid. So, lots happened in this chapter which I hope you all enjoyed._

_What did you like? What didn't you like? Favorite line(s)? What do you think will happen next?_

_Give me some feedback guys , I haven't been here in a while!_

_Also, I'm going to start asking you guys questions about yourselves if ya don't mind answering and I hope that you do._

_**Today's question: What is your favorite kind of COOKIE? Mine is Chocolate Chip and then Oreo!**_

**~Nala-Nay~**

**P.S. You guys have NO IDEA how much I missed you guys and how much I missed writing!**


	17. Chapter 17 How Do I Cope

Hello My Loves! Did you miss me? I know I missed you guys! You guys rock! Thanks so much for the reviews! So here is another chapter for ya. A LOT of you were surprised just as much as I was about the last chapter !

**TLKLover1212: **I'm so happy to hear that you've been attached to the story for so long! Thank you much ! I will definitely continue! But please forgive me if I should get writers block 0_0. What friend wouldn't act that way lol, I know I would. Like "What! Uh, negative!" lol, but that's just me. They're older now, so let's see how they will handle this situation.

**Mimoo01: **Lol you made we laugh! Fluffing good…I likes that ! Most definitely it will be intense when the two cousins meet up again. Shit will hit the fan! Acacia is not going to be happy. Nala and Hassan…eh, there will be a choice that will have to be made. Lol and you don't have to shut up lol, writers enjoy reading enthusiastic and long reviews! That's why we keep writing!

**Jonny2b: **You're comedy made me laugh when I read your story . And thanks for the shout out in your last chapter!

**Reldor: **Drama, drama, drama, but I hope ya liked it. Lol aww, you no like Acacia? Hopefully you'll change your mind lata . Yes, Vitani is happy, but remember, Kopa doesn't know that she was forced to stop being friends with him and he is still mad at her. Can she get back on his good side?

**Guest #1: **Awesome!

**Wondrous-Serendipity: **Lol hmm, an addiction to drama? Idk, maybe, I think it helps the story along ha ha ha. Funny, I didn't see it coming either . Ya know I'm not sure how long I'll make the story, I just kinda write as I go, but I'll have a sequel. We are kind of at the climax right now, I think -_-. I like Kopa and Acacia too , and yes you are so right! I just loved the name. If ever stuck on a word I've used, just ask me in a review and I'll answer ya. Chocolate Chip Rocks, doesn't it?

**Kblade: **Lol did ya like the bomb? Yes, everyone does have their each individual problem don't they? Let's how many will get solved .

**Reish95: **I love Malka and he has more jokes to come, especially dealing with the 'Dalmatian Sisters' lol. You'll get some more in this chapter.

**Machungwa63: **Oatmeal Raisin, I like that one too, but it has to be MADE RIGHT just like any other cookie huh? I didn't expect it either, it kinda just popped into my head . Oh gosh, I haven't seen that movie in forever! But I definitely saw where you went with your explanation for the movie and I agree, but didn't notice it until you said something lol. Good job! I copied all the books off line, so I have them all stored in my pictures, and yes, Vulture Shock is my second fav! Of course because Nala showed that bird who's boss when she flipped him upside down and shook him .

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own The Lion King, just my characters and plot.

Here we go! I'm trying to make the character dialogue as if it were really teens talking or adults talking. I don't want to sugar coat anything. Adults curse, teens curse, but I promise it won't get out of hand . And a little 'mature' in places, but nothing graphic, just some indications.

**Be sure to READ the ending Author Note! **

**Chapter 17: How Do I Cope**

**Kopa P.O.V.**

**This is just straight up irritating! Mom and Kiara are gone in the horrible exchange for Minus and Vitani. **

**Vitani**

**I don't even know where to begin with how I feel about her being here. I suppose that if I were younger, I'd be a little happy, but I'm definitely pissed off now because of how she stopped being friends with me, but now that she's here, maybe I can find out why she really did. I know Acacia won't be happy, even if she did say that she hopes Vitani and I got to meet up again, but I don't think she meant like this. They're both almost fully grown and I can only imagine how their soon-to-be fights will play out.**

"**I'll escort you." I said to the Outlanders irritably, but the light colored young , blue-eyed lioness was closest to me.**

"**Ooo, can I expect this kind of treatment all the time?" Why was she teasing me? She can't possibly be serious.**

"**No." I answered with my eyes still straight ahead.**

"**Mmm, somebody finally got some balls…bout time." WHAT! I whipped around to face her and said quickly got in her face. How dare she try to insult me. Yes I was 'nice' as a cub, but that was just who I was, still am if you were to compare.**

"**I've had them. They're just bigger." She arched an indignant eyebrow at me cautiously and I rolled mine and I turned back around to continue on the road back home.**

"**Of course they're bigger, you're growing." Minus really needs to shut the hell up. She doesn't know me or my family, well maybe my grandpa as I've heard in stories, but she has it wrong if she thinks I'm just going to sit here and let her talk to us any old way.**

"**Not what I meant, auntie." Vitani snickered. They really think they run the show. Well, I'll just have to put on one of the best performances.**

"**Mmm hmm." Minus walked past Vitani and I, along with dad and the rest of his crew and hers.**

"**Cheer up, Kopa, at least we get to hang out again." I flashed my eyes at her and stopped treking, but she had a smirk planted on her mouth.**

"**Hang out? Hang out?"**

"**Yea."**

"**You mean to relive all the **_**fake **_**fun times we had. Oh sure, Vitani, and while we're at it, hey, let's find some sticks, rub them together and burn down the Pridelands. That's sounds like super fun!" She knew I was being sarcastic, as did everyone else, and put up an irritated front and sucked her teeth.**

"**Ah, jeez. You males are so whiny. Still upset that I didn't want to be friends with you anymore?" I walked ahead of her, **

"**And you females play too many games." She knew what she did was wrong. How do you play someone like that? We hung out for over a year and I didn't pick up on anything? It had all changed when her mother had came that one day. **

"**We do not. If you males ju-"**

"**That's enough!" Minus turned around towards everyone and our traps were shut, but her focus was on Vitani and me. "That was in the past, let it go and start over."**

"**Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" I replied indignantly.**

"**Kopa…" My grandmother tried to stop me, but this is where my mother's stubbornness plays in and I ignored her.**

"**Who am I?" She walked towards me slowly and I was unafraid. I could get nasty if I wanted to and I would not hesitate to show her who the boss really was. "I am the one who has your family's fate in my claws. Piss me off and you'll never see your dear mother or precious sister again." Rage was pumping threw me, my nostrils flared, and I felt my chest rise and fall quickly with a fast pace. "Do I make myself clear?" She bore her teeth at me and I can admit she did look a bit menacing, but my pride won't let me show fear. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer to her and spoke.**

"**Crystal." A sinister grin made its way onto her face and I didn't flinch.**

"**Very good." After that, nobody said anything. Although I did catch my ex friend stealing glances at me, but her face looked a little, guilty? Well good. She should feel that way.**

**Upon reaching home, Acacia's scent hit my nose and I knew she was back from her hunt with her mother and was waiting for me. Boy, what a surprise I have for her.**

"**Hey, Kopa! How wa-" She stopped her sentence short when she saw my face and her once happy face fell when all the Outlanders made their way into her view. Around now included: Libya, Kula, Tojo, Sabini, and Chumvi.**

"**Hey! It's my favorite cousin! How are you, Acacia?" My dark aqua-eyed girlfriend slitted her eyes and a low growl erupted from her throat.**

"**What in the hell is going on?" It seems like neither one if us cares that our parents are in our hearing for profanity, but my guess is that this time, it calls for it.**

"**Acacia, watch your mouth!" Ok, well maybe just my family then. After her mother spoke, Tojo came stood to his full height and looked my dad in the eyes.**

"**Simba, what happened? Where's Nala and Kiara?"**

"**There's been a little change in pla-"**

"**I believe I asked, KING Simba. I'm sure he can speak for himself."**

"**I'm the queen now and if you step out of line again, you'll find yourself stepping out of the Pridelands." Minus is really laying it on thick, but because our pride doesn't really back down from anyone, she's going to find herself in a lot of confrontations.**

"**How did this happen?" I was surprised when I heard Libya's voice because usually she is quiet when it comes to serious situations, but she has learned that her opinion does indeed count. She's coming out of her shell more and I think this problem now will help her. She's going to have to play tough while **_**they're **_**here.**

"**I'm to be Kopa's queen in place of," her vision rolled to her cousin," Acacia, I'm presuming." Acacia's eyes brows increased even more, which didn't know that that was possible, and she lowered her head a little. "Nala and Kiara will be-"**

"**Queen Nala." Everyone voiced my mother's true title when Vitani had so carelessly threw it away. But of course, she ignored them.**

"**Whatever. They will be returned when my aunt and I feel I have learned everything needed to know in order to be queen, that also means after the **_**wedding.**_**"**

"**NO!"**

"**Yes, dear cousin. You are back to the same position you were before, second place." I didn't enjoy this girl taunting my girlfriend. Acacia only pushes when she's provoked, like last time when I didn't tell her about Vitani and I being friends.**

"**She's not second place, Vi-ta-ni." I said her name like she told me to say it on that one dreadful day and her icey blue eyes pierced my own. I could tell she didn't like the fact that I had mocked her, but do I care? Nah.**

"**You aren't in the right place to say that."**

"**Leave him alone, Dotty. We know where we stand and they know where they stand." The red eyed lioness walked right into my family's den and made herself comfortable on the royal rock platform. I made eye contact with my father and we were secretly telling each other that just he and I needed to talk. Whatever we had to discuss, we'd tell the rest later for fear of suspicion.**

"**Better listen to your master, Pongo and Perdita." The orange lion said as he guided his family into the den, poor Cire` still rubbing her head, and walked past her. "You wouldn't want to be left out in the doghouse." It was now the Pridelanders turn to laugh. 'Uncle' Malka has been teasing the two spotted sisters probably since he met them and I don't think they will ever get along.**

"**Keep talking you…you, rotten orange." We could all tell that the sisters were more than fed up with the antics from him and the black maned lion stopped and faced the sister who spoke with a skeptical look.**

"**Rotten…orange. That's the best you could come up with? If you want to match joke wits, my dear, uh sir, you are going to have to step up your game." The Outlanders growled, but made their ways in the den and made themselves at home in spots that were rightfully already taken. Vitani passed me a look, but I expertly ignored her and that's when Acacia came to my side.**

"**Kopa, what happened?" Her face was written in panic and her orbs were a little shifty. This is a nervous habit she has had since she was little and I'd tried my best to comfort her, but she had to also keep it together.**

"**Hassan and them kidnapped Kiara and then put my mom and dad in a corner. And now, we have to teach Vitani to be queen and when they feel she's ready, we'll get **_**married **_**and then my mom and sister will be returned." Tojo and Sabini's daughter hung head. I can only think that it's filled with anger and confusion. "I hate this."**

"**There has got to be something we can do." As she said this, her head now high to the sky, but brought it back down and faced me, "There has got to be something we can do. They can't just hold them hostage and we don't have to put up with this." I pulled her in for a hug with my right arm and she leaned into it. This is a bit much and we all know how 'emotional' females are.**

"**It's going to be ok, Remba." I felt her head move and I knew she was looking at me. Remba meant 'beautiful'.**

"**I know, I just wish it was over now. I know your mom upset."**

"**Heh, more like pissed off. If Hassan even tries to touch my mother in anyway, dad and I will end him. That guy has wanted my mom forever, and now that she's there in his grasp, only the kings know what he will try to do to her." I hated thinking about my mom in that way. But as I had watched Hassan's cold, blue eyes focus on our queen, I knew only word for her and that was: trouble. I had watched him lick his lips for and I wanted to throw up and rip him apart at the same time. He doesn't know what's coming for him if slips up.**

"**Come on, let's go inside. Maybe some rest will clear our heads and we can think up of a plan."**

"**You go ahead. I have to talk with my dad first." The fair colored brown lioness nodded and met up with her parents inside our rock formation and dad motioned his head for me to follow him. I trailed behind him with all negative thoughts racking through my brain. When finally came to the area under Pride Rock, he hesitated before he spoke.**

"**Dad…"**

"**Ok, this is… Kings above! I can't even think straight!" I could tell he was just as frustrated as I was and I didn't blame him. His best friend and his daughter were both gone. I know how much I meant to him, I'm his first born and his only son, but his wife, who he has known for years, is out of his sight, his only little princess he can't hold right now, and there's nothing he, or we, can do about it. Decided though, that I had to be the one to keep it all together for my dad and help him as best I can.**

"**We're going to get them back."**

"**I know, son." He sighed heavily, "I know. It's just weird them not being here. No sight, no smell, no touch, no hear. I'm tired of everyone messing with us."**

"**They're both strong and I highly doubt any of them will get what they want, especially Hassan." Dad's face etched an angry scowl from hearing the lion's name and I swear it passed through to me.**

"**He better not touch her or Kiara." His voice was detached and shallow and I know only anger had caused it. I wonder what they are doing right now. What's going on. I know mom will put up one heck of a fight, but Kiara, she's the type to want to talk things out, and sometimes that can be good, but other times, you NEED to fight. I wonder about Kovu as well. He was nice the day we met, but did he change as well like his sister?**

"**You know mom won't go down without a fight." Dad smiled. **

"**You got that right. Your mom is a fighter. She whooped my tail too many times." The golden king and I shared a laugh and the tension eased a little.**

"**There you two are." Our heads turned and we came face to face with Grandpa Beeli and Grandma Sarafina not too far behind him. Crap. I hope Minus or any of them, don't come out here. "So what's the plan?"**

"**We're going to have to oblige for now until we can get some help. Yes I fig-" Before dad could finish his explanation, he was interrupted by the older creamy colored lioness.**

"**My daughter is there with that monster and you want us get along with them? I don't think so!" I understand her anger, but now is not the time to turn on one another.**

"**Sarafina, **_**my **_**daughter is there as well, who happens to be your granddaughter. We're going to get them out, but we will need help. We need to contact our allies." They stared at each other for a moment, but then grandma cascaded her eyes to the ground and tried to control her rage. **

"**Where are they, son?" The older adult male asked my dad and he looked off in the distance. I knew of a few prides that would be willing to lend a paw, but how many would actually risk their lives to save someone not from their pride? There's definitely going to be a war, but how many and who would survive?**

"**They're to the east and west, from what I remember that my mom told me, but I'm not sure if the old kings are still there, but if there are new ones, then I don't know if they will remain true to the agreement." Grandma finally picked her head back up and it was noticeable that she has calmed down.**

"**When can we send for help? We have to get them out of there." Her voice was quiet.**

"**I'll send Zazu as soon as I can when no lurking eyes are listening." Dad meant when we weren't being spied on.**

"**I have a few friends as well. I'll contact them too."**

"**That'd be great, Beeli. Let's go get some sleep before someone comes out here and I lose all sanity and go on a killing spree." We started the climb back on to the opening of the den, but someone would stop before go all the way inside.**

"**Oh now, Sarafina, I hope you don't mean me." When did she get out here and how much did she hear?**

"**You are first on my list, Minus!" I'd never seen my mom's mom so upset and her words frightened me a little.**

"**Pay her no mind, grandma." I said as I tried to push her gently and coax her inside. I'd protect her too as much as I could. For some reason I have this protectiveness about all the females in and outside of my family, whether they are older or younger and that includes Acacia, Cire`, and Libya. They're my future and I need them around as long as I can have them.**

"**Aww, isn't that cute, GRANDma." The joke was delivered, but the retort would be worse.**

"**You would have been a grandma as well **_**if **_**we made it." The queen's mother and I stopped and turned to find her mate and Minus in a face off.**

"**No I wouldn't have because I told you I never wanted children."**

"**Another reason as to why we wouldn't have made it." The brown maned lion strode past his ex, came to his wife, kissed her on her cheek, and they found a spot inside the den together. Minus eyes went ablaze and a low growl could be heard, but I could help but laugh.**

"**I guess he told you." I smarted and she roared lowly at me. Woman, please.**

"**Come on, Kopa." My dad guided me inside and we saw that there was just enough room beside Acacia and her parents for my father and I. As I laid down beside Acacia, I nuzzled her already sleeping form gently and planted my head on my paws and a small purr escaping her, but I wondered where Vitani had found her place. Just then, a vicious sound caught my attention and I placed my eyes straight ahead and I saw there, Vitani, giving me and my girlfriend the most hated look I've ever seen on anyone. So, I did what any guy would do when not fazed by someone's actions…I closed my eyes, stuck my tongue out, and went to sleep.**

**Kovu P.O.V.**

**I came back by myself to check on Kiara. I can admit, I feel a little guilty for how I acted towards her earlier, but I really couldn't let my guard down with 'tattle tale' in the room, and yes I'm talking about Nuka. Freak'n kiss up. Always trying to prove himself, but that's to be expected when your own mother wants really nothing to do with you.**

**As I made my way into the area she was, her eyes we directed at the opening above her in the ceiling, she hadn't even noticed that I came in, or did she?**

"**Ki-"**

"**What do you want, Kovu? Here to chastise me again and tell me how dumb I am?" Ok, so she did know I was here and she's mad, can't blame her though, but two can play this game.**

"**No. I came in here to check on you."**

"**Don't bother." Ugh, I'm trying here.**

"**At least I came." She jerked her head to me and I saw fire in her eyes.**

"**And I'm supposed to be happy about that!" Ouch. Boy, how can I be nice, but not give myself totally away?**

"**I could kill you and then you won't have to worry about a thing." I said lightly and now she looked even more pissed off. Maybe that wasn't the right words.**

"**Oh that'd be just wonderful, Kovu." Her sarcastic tone reminded me of Vitani and my heart gave a little squeeze and I remembered that I won't get to see her for a minute. "What do you guys want with us, huh? Tell me the plan as to why you guys are doing this." As I'm studying her face, I see her alone and lost and I felt bad…kind of. I'm not one for battles or to pick a fight. Vitani and I were both shocked to hear when the plan was brought to us, but my sister, she told she was actually happy because she would get the see Kopa again.**

"**Look, Kiara, I'm sorry. This problem goes all the way back to when, if not before, your grandfather was alive. Mufasa and Scar. They-"**

"**So this is your father's fault."**

"**Scar is not my father!" The princess jumped at my outburst. Good. Man! I'm sick of everybody saying that! Yes, we have almost the same eyes and looks, from what I'm told, but Hassan is my dad. My green eyes are from my grandmother or grandfather, I can't remember, but my aunt Sabini is proof of that. Jeez.**

"**Sorry." The apology was said low and I'm even sure she meant it.**

"**Sorry not accepted. But like I was saying, my dad, **_**Hassan, **_**is just trying to finish his friend's, Scar, who is not my dad, legacy."**

"**Hassan isn't even part of my bloodline even if Scar, who is not your dad, was." I swear this girl is going to make me change my mind about being nice. I don't even want to do this. I actually have no problem living in the outlands.**

"**Are you done mocking me?" I asked irritably and Kiara turned her head away from me.**

"**Look, I don't want to be here just like you don't. I just want to go back ho-" A commotion outside broke her sentence and from where I was standing, I could see that dad's plan had been positive, for I saw the Pridelander queen with him. Great.**

"**What's going on?" I really didn't want to tell her, but she'd find out any way.**

"**Don't touch me! That was not a part of our deal." At the sound of her mother's voice in trouble, Kiara jumped up and tried to race outside, but I'd trip her before she even made five feet.**

"**I make many deals, my little queen." Oh great line dad.**

"**That's my mom!" She shouted desperately, but I'm she couldn't be heard by her mother.**

"**And that's my dad!" I said enthusiastically, trying to make a joke of this. Probably should have done that either.**

"**Move, Kovu!" She tried to push her way past me, but I used my superior strength to stop her. All would be ruined. I would be ruined. Mom and dad would ring my neck if they saw that I let Kiara out.**

"**I know, but I can't let you go out there." I could tell she didn't like being told what to do and do you know what she did? She tried to bite me!**

"**Next time I won't miss! Now move!"**

"**Kiara, I can't! What will you do if your mother sees you?" I'm trying my best to get her to see that her mission would fail of she made I past me.**

"**We'd leave!"**

"**You can't get pass my whole pride. Think would you." Her face broke and her amber eyes drifted to the outside, even if she couldn't see anything.**

"**What's going to happen to her?" Her soft question made me go soft and I really didn't want to answer her.**

"**I-I don't know, but I don't think it's good." Her eyes met mine and I knew that she knew what I meant and then she dropped to the floor. My dad is a determined lion and very conniving at times, I suppose that's where Vitani get's it from, but mom is just as evil.**

"**Please, no." Kiara's tearful plea was more than I could bare and I looked outside to make sure no one was peeking in and I sat down beside her.**

"**I'm sorry, Kiara."**

"**Can't you do something? Anything?" No, I can't. Or maybe…I don't know.**

"**They won't listen to me."**

"**This is h-horrible! You may be fatherless if my father finds out." Euck, I didn't like that thought. Gotta lighten the mood here.**

"**Hey, remember when we all met up and Vitani and Acacia kept fighting. I can only imagine what happened when they met back up today." I heard a slight giggle come her and she faced me.**

"**I don't think they'll ever get along." She sat up now just as I was and for some reason, she was studying my face. The hell?**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing. You just seem different from your parents is all." I hung my head a little and closed my eyes.**

"**I'm really not." I felt some weight on my paw and when I opened my eyes again, I saw that her paw was on mine and I couldn't help but look at her.**

"**I think you are." Our eyes locked and I was lost inside her universe. I can't fall for this girl.**

"**Ah, the little princess." Kiara and I both focused our vision on my dad as he made his way towards us and the amber eyed lionesses soft emotion was gone.**

"**Where is my mother?"**

"**She's in the next room and I'm about to go talk to her, but I must warn you. This may be your last night if she doesn't submit herself. So you may want to have some," my father's eyes met mine only and I already knew where he was going with this, "fun." I hadn't even been thinking that. Yes I'm an adolescent, but my thoughts aren't even in that direction. Kiara to say the least was repulsed by this idea and took her paw off mine.**

"**Eww! Never!"**

"**Let's hope your mother thinks differently." Then he was gone.**

"**My father is going to kill him." Sad revelation, I knew it already.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**We had arrived in the outlands just before sunset and I tell you, it was like it took us forever and a day to get here. I guess it seemed that way because my heart was broken, I was irritated beyond belief, ripped away from my family, and my daughter and I are stuck here with a lion that has always had a lustful eye for me. The whole walk here, Hassan kept his distance from behind, my guess is to get the 'full' view of me. Disgusting. Things, I know, will possibly get worse before they get better. If I know my son and my husband and pride correctly, they'd come up with anything just to get us back, but I hope nothing to too crazy. I don't know we are going to get out of this, but we will. I really did mean what I said about killing my daughter to protect her. If you have children, then you know what I'm talking about. As a parent, you'd go to the ends of the earth to protect your children. As of right now, I'm in the biggest enclosure and I have yet to see Kiara. I'm being guarded by Khafa and Ahmed, who have genuine smiles on their faces, probably glad that I finally got caught.**

"**Where. Is. My Daughter." My question wasn't really a question, more of a demand and they knew it, for they just started laughing like I told a really funny joke. **_**Ok, laugh all you want, but when my pride gets here, you'll be sorry. **_

"**I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. If I were you, I'd worry more about myself."**

"**Khafa, if you were me, I'd be ugly." I retorted back to him tiredly and darted my eyes back and forth at my surroundings. I knew it was a termite mound, but it was the biggest one I'd ever seen, almost as big as Pride Rock.**

"**Move." Great. What did she want, to torture me some more? It won't work because I've had it up to here with Zira. You would think that she would have left me alone after I took that chunk out of her ear years ago. I don't take crap from anybody.**

"**Well, well, well," I could tell she was making her way over to me, for her voice became louder in my ears, "Miss high and mighty Nala, has reached a low point in her life." I kept my vision away from her and focused on nothing. "Tell me, how does it feel?" Her slimy and raspy voice made me look at her annoyed and I seethed,**

"**Why don't you go find Hassan's lap and do what you do best and leave me the hell alone." That too, was more of a demand and Zira took on a more deathly look towards me. Ooo, so scary.**

"**Screw you Pridelanders and your snooty and smartassed personalities!"**

"**No, you get screwed." I said matter-of-fact.**

"**Take that back!"**

"**Which is why you have three children with three different fathers."**

"**Only Nuka has a different father you insolent bitch! You know Vitani and Kovu have the same father!" My aqua eyes rolled on command. I knew all the facts already, I just wanted to get her mad because she doesn't know how to control her temper and gets easily angered.**

"**Actually I don't, Zira, it could happen, but seeing as we're animals, I guess we'll never know." She didn't like my nonchalant attitude and it fed my callousness. From the corner of my eye, I saw her lower herself to the ground and extend her claws even more than what they already were. I ignored her, "That's really not a good idea."**

"**It have will been when I'm done." But before she could lunge for me, a deeper voice triggered itself into room and I felt as if all hope was lost.**

"**You can excuse yourself." Hassan. I watched fully as the birth marked lioness straightened herself up and smiled wickedly at me, fire red eyes burning into mine.**

"_**Have fun." **_** My breathing became rapid and now I was actually scared and had wished Zira and I could 'chat' a little longer.**

"**Oh, we will." His voice was breathy and deep with want and I quickly put on my fierce face, trying to hide the discomfort I had now. I dare him. Oh I dare him. I hadn't stood up though and why I didn't, I really don't have a clue.**

"**Don't go savage on me, Nala. Don't forget, your daughter is in the next enclosure with Zira and a couple others and all I have to do is send a word and she's," he brought a claw up to his neck and made a gesture as if to cut it open, "gone. You wouldn't want that would you?" I didn't. Of course I didn't. **

"**Is she hurt in anyway and don't play like you don't know what I'm talking about."**

"**The girl is fine, but I'll tell this, my pride is waiting." Waiting?**

"**For what?"**

"**Let's just say, that if they don't hear any **_**noises, **_**then they know that you are not cooperating and it's 'bye bye Kiki'." A thump was felt in my stomach and I felt sick.**

**I knew it would come to this.**

A/N: Alright, so this was just a fill in chapter, a tad drama, but not as much as the last.

Poor Nala, what will happen to her and will Kovu find some way to help?

Lol I love Malka, and there will be more jokes fro Spotty and Dotty for him.

**Also,**

**When I did that little survey on one of my other chapters when I asked you guys what story would you like me to next, a lot of you said the ADOLESCENT one and I've got two chapters so far. It's called: THE LION KING: ROYAL PAINS.**

**Check it out and leave me some reviews!**

**Question: What is your Zodiac Sign?**

**Over and Out!**

**~Nala-Nay~**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello My Fellows and Fello…Ettes! Lol, how are you guys? I'm doing alright, I'm in Texas visiting my Best Friend as to why I haven't updated. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Lol. She Kid Napped Me for over a month and a half! Yo, I wanted to come home lol!

Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favored the story! I get a new reviewer for like every chapter and I jump for joy !

I Finally have internet at my house! No more Library!

**2 CHAPTERS TODAY! 18 and 19!**

I am a **SCORPIO! **I saw a lot of Gemini's and Leo out there! Yes, Scorpios are very sweet people, loyal, honest and compassionate, well that is until someone pisses us off and then all hell breaks loose lol and trust me, I have gone off on others, SO WATCH OUT lol jk jk.

Note: Ok, so when I was writing this story and had my own characters and picked out my own names, but I didn't know that they were ACTUAL NAMES -_-…but **Hasani** means Handsome in _SWAHILI_ and **Hassan** means Handsome in _ARABIC_….

GO FIGURE!

**Regurus: **Yes dear, it was my first time posting and I haven't a clue why the font got messed up, but I hope you are still reading and liking the story. I want to go back and fix it, but am scared because I don't want to erase anything. Welcome to the story and thanks for reviewing !

**Machungwa63: **I actually didn't lol, but I liked how you tied that in there . Nala is a power house, so let's see how things will unfold.

**KBlade: **An Aquarius huh? One of my, I don't really know what to call her anymore, we use to be friends, but she is an Aquarius also! **What is your best characteristic? **I kinda liked this chapter too, we will see here what happens ;). Thank you for compliments and staying with story! Like I've said before, I have to throw myself into the characters. Like, I'll either put myself as the character or something and be like, ok, let's say they do this or that. I can't my characters…mmm, scared, weak, extremely fragile? Not that anything is wrong with that, it's just not for me. I believe in strong personalities!

**LionKingFan: **Welcome to the story my dear! Let me see if I can unconfused ya … Nala saying that she'd kill Kiara to protect her, like say you were a parent (I'm not, but I'm just going by what I've heard) and say your child was going to be, let's just be blunt for a minute, be raped, your only way of getting them out of it and not to be defiled or hurt, you'd protect them by killing them. I hope I broke that down so you got my meaning. It's a confusing tactic, kind of like if your parents have ever given you a spanking and they say something like "I punish you because I love you"…yea, that's kind of the situation Nala is referring to. We will find out what happens to Nala and Kiki here . **Do you have a favorite character so far?**

**Reldor: **Lol, oh my, you always make me laugh dude! 'Oh gawd'..nice . We'll find out what happens! Yes, Hassan is a bastard…literally! Lol. **Are you liking Acacia anymore lol?**

**WheelJack9795: **Welcome to the story love! Seems like you are enjoying it ! Lol, Hassan will definitely get his, but when 0.o? Virgo! So is my mom! Awesome! **Do you have a favorite character?**

**FfKitty: **I sure did! It was a good question . Gemini…what is your favorite characteristic? Thank you for loving the story!

**Reish95: **You love Malka don'tcha lol? Gotta have some comedic relief and he just the one to do it .

**TLKLover1212: **Lol, I don't think any of us will feel bad for him. And Kovu, I'm liking him a little more as I'm developing his personality more. In the movie, he and Kiara got on my nerves for some reason. Lol, Vitani, fights for her and Acacia are yet to come huh? Both of them are almost fully grown and they're felines! A Real Cat Fight. I like Kopa and Acacia too , I just think they are better together, but how will Kopa feel about her after she tells him the truth of why they couldn't be friends? I really did not plan for these last two chapters lol, I just kinda started writing and BAM, this is what ya got.

**Wondrous-Serendipity: **Please don't fall lol! The language I'm using, oh gosh, I went to Google lol! I typed in African name and meanings and got like 5 pages and I just pick out the ones I like . And for the name Cire`, I have a friend from church and I just love her name lol, so I used it. Do you think I should tell her 0.o? Another Gemi! **What's your favorite characteristic? **Scorpio my dear! I like hearing 'altime favs!' Yay! Thank you so much!

**Mimoo01: **Oh don't worry lol Hassan will get his lol he. Will. Get. His. Vitani, Vitani, Vitani…lol are you ready for the upcoming Cat Fights? "In this corner…" naw, I won't do that yet lol. What did you mean when you said 'will Acacia and Vitani have their little girl?'? Did you forget a word or were you asking 'will they have their little girl fights' lol? Let me know. I think you as well as I will like Kovu here, he has some hidden emotions in there…somewhere. A Cancer! Hey, you and I are compatible lol. Oh yes, do NOT make us mad lol, we may be pretty, but can turn ugly real quick ! And yes I will read your story and leave reviews! I'll be able to do it now that I have internet in my home !

**Jonny2b: **Nala has to have some kind of power even in the most worst circumstances huh . She's my favorite as well! And of course she will get out of it lol. Thanks for loving the story!

Alright guys, like I said, thanks again and to those who are following and added me to their favorites! Means so much!

Disclaimer: If Only…

**Chapter 18: Abiding Time**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Noises, huh? I'll give you noises alright." After my statement, I took my right leg and tried to trip him and knock him off his feet, but silly me, I forgot how good his reflexes were and he caught my leg in his paw and squeezed it with pure force and I winced. Then, he pinned me. All four of his paws were on mine and I couldn't move.**

"**Nice try, hun." I turned my head around to face him and as I'm looking into Hassan's eyes, I can see a number of things: Greed, defeat, lust, want, and mostly…lost? I'm not comfortable. I don't feel stable. I need my family. I need my children. I need My Simba. He is the only one I want this close to me. He was always there for me when we were younger, before he was chased out of course, and he was always the one who could comfort me, make me laugh, make me feel better. My protector. My love. My life.**

" **So what were you going to try next, huh?"**

"**Oh I'd try just about anything to get away from you." His head came closer to mine and I could feel his breath on the back of my ears like the sun beats down on the land.**

"**But as you can see, you are in no position of doing anything on your own unless I allow it." I can admit that I am scared, but I refuse to let it show. "So what is it going to be?" This is stupid. Either way I say, he'll do it to me anyways because I'm right here. Maybe I can talk my way out of this. I turned my head towards him to look him in the eyes.**

"**Tell me why you want me so bad? Why and how do you think you are better than anyone else, especially Simba?" Before he spoke, he pressed himself closer to me and I stiffened, mentally winced, wondering if he will actually do what he wants.**

"**I've always wanted you…"**

"**But why? You have to have a reason."**

"**You're beautiful, strong, and feisty, need I go on?"**

"**What makes you think you're better than Simba?"**

"**Oh, I don't think, I know. He's weak. Scar killed his father and yet he was going to let the guy go. Not me, eye for an eye I always say. Scar would have died had I'd been in Simba's place." I thought for a moment and yes he was right. Hassan has always been one for tag backs, Simba use to be that way, well, when he was a cub, but he has never been heartless.**

"**You do know that you are only alive because he allowed you to live?" A hearty laugh erupted from the blue eyed lion's throat and I felt the vibration on my back.**

"**He allowed me? Come on, Nala. Be honest, who do you think would win in a fight. Me or him?"**

"**I think I just answered that." My smart comment made a new thought pop into my head, maybe I can make him mad and I'll have an extra day to think of a way to get out of here. He hates it when his ego is tampered with and we all know how I like to tamper.**

"**I'm not sure what makes you think that seeing as I'm stronger than him, more conniving, skillful, better looking too." **

"**Better looking?" I scoffed and tried not to laugh. "Better looking? Just because your name means 'handsome'? I wouldn't go that far. Skills: maybe because you've had training and have been in more fights. Stronger, I wouldn't say that either." I didn't appreciate him trying to tear down others while trying to build himself up, including those closest to me. To me, Hassan was nothing and will be nothing unless he changed and quite frankly, I just don't see that happening.**

"**If you can beat him, then he would be a piece of cake for me. Now STOP trying to distract me. I'm up to your games." Damn it! How well does this guy know me?**

"**Why me?" I pleaded. I hated sounding desperate, but at this point, what choice did I have? I'm in a very compromising position, literally. Hassan has never seen me cower before and I'm not too sure if I can trick him.**

"**I've answered that already, now, stay very still and I promise it won't hurt but a minute."**

"**Shame that's all it takes you." Ah! Confidence back! I knew I was trailing on thin ice as it is, but I'd egg him on as much as I could. "Simba can go much longer." A sinister chuckle escaped his mouth and I almost regretted what I just said.**

"**Oh can he? Well, we're about to find out." Seeing as I had nothing else to dish out, with faux weeping, I brought my head down as if to seem submissive and then quickly jerked it back up, making my skull connect with his jaw and he hollered and stumbled away from me and I was immediately on my feet. But kings above, who did it hurt more? Me or him? My head is throbbing!**

"**You bitch!" As he called me out of my name, he held his mouth with one paw as blood was spewing from it and I felt no remorse.**

"**Proud of it!"**

"**Are you trying to break my jaw?"**

"**I can do a lot more, trust me." He dropped his massive paw to the ground and started towards me menacingly.**

"**Nala. You are in a den alone with me. I've already shown you how superior I am to you. You can't fight me and win. You can fight to die or you can fight to succumb to me." Was he serious? I lowered myself to the ground getting ready to lunge if he were to attack.**

"**I'll never subject myself to you willingly! Why can't you get that through your head? The only one I'll subject myself to is my husband and we both know who that is, which certainly isn't you!" Guessing I had triggered something, a roar reverberated off the walls and there we were fighting. My teeth sunk into his arm and his claws made deep contact with my flesh. I was in pain, but I saw an opening to smack him across the face, but somehow he read my thoughts and grabbed my arm quickly then used pure force to knock me away from him and skid across the floor. I literally saw stars, but I was aware of my surroundings and I was able to make how out that Hassan was advancing upon me. Trying to reconnect my spine with my skull and keep up with Hassan is so much right now.**

"**Knocked down again. When are you going to learn that you cannot beat me?"**

"**Probably around the same time you learn that I will fight until I can't anymore." When he was in contact range with me, he pressed his paw into one of mine that he had bit into and I roared out in pain, but this time I was full alert.**

"**I've never taken you for a fool, Nala, but now I'm starting to think otherwise." I glared up into his eyes filled with full hatred.**

"**You're the fool. Thinking that just because you can so called 'defeat' me is going to make me come to you. If Scar couldn't have me then what makes you think you can?"**

"**Because my blood is far more great than the blood that comes from Simba and Scar's family. My family has reigned for more generations than theirs. You need a history lesson, Nefertiti." He has always called me that: Nefertiti 'the beautiful one has arrived. His face was only centimeters from mine and discomfort made its ugly way to my face and I shunned away while Hassan smiled. "Finally realizing you have no other choice?" I nodded numbly with tears in my eyes. He bumped his head against mine surprisingly softly and then took his position over me and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what was to come.**

_**I'm so sorry, Simba.**_

"**DAD!" Both of us looked up to find his son, Kovu at the entrance of this termite mound. Thank the kings, but how long will my liberation last?**

"**KOVU! I'm a little busy right now. Come back later!" The brown colored adolescent lion's face didn't changed when he got the gritted tooth response, but remained in a state of shock.**

"**Dad, please…"**

"**Leave, Kovu!" I saw the boy's eyes start to shift as if he were trying to come up with an excuse.**

"**M-mom needs you!" What is he doing? He should know that his father let's everyone know that time runs when he wants it to.**

"**She can wait!"**

"**She said it was urgent."**

"**I have an urgency of my own." Kovu started to look fallen, but he wasn't giving up for some reason. **

"**Just come for a moment. If you don't, you know she'll just come in here herself and you'll never get to do what you want to do." Ah, now I see, but how and why is he on our side? Well, maybe not totally on 'our side', but helping. I heard Hassan over me sigh heavily and he reluctantly removed himself from my husband's spot and made his way to the opening of the den.**

"**Fine, but it had better be good or she'll regret it." He stopped and turned back to me and smiled sarcastically, "I won't be long." I repulsed at him and my attitude came back swiftly.**

"**You keep saying that like it's a good thing." He rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Kovu and I alone, but stopped suddenly, "Where is she?"**

"**West." Kovu answered. When I felt that no one was around, my thoughts turned to the young lion in front of me.**

"**What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?"He hung his, but spoke clearly.**

"**I don't agree with what my parents are doing. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want any of this." I stood up, despite my pain and made my way over to him. He didn't seem like either one of his guardians and I wonder where he got his compassion from.**

"**I'm glad to hear that, Kovu, but what about yourself?" His eyes finally met mine and then I remembered, Sabini was his aunt and she saw the good in everyone. His green eyes reflected hers.**

"**I don't know what I'm going to do, but I want do the right thing, even if it kills me. I'll have died for what I believed in." I nodded my head understanding this highly intelligent boy.**

"**Where's my daughter?" His ears flattened as I stated my question and he looked away from me.**

"**She's in the next enclosure, untouched." I smiled weakly at him because I could sense something that I hope was there.**

"**Can I see her?" Kovu's head diverted to the back of the den and my eyes followed and I was able to make out that it was a hole in the wall.**

"**If you go through there, you'll find her. All these walls connect."**

"**Because it's a termite mound. I get it." I began walking towards the black hole, but stopped. My concern for him grew. "What are you going to tell your father when he comes back in here and I'm gone?" A sneaky smile appeared on his face and for a minute I felt homesick because it reminded me of Simba.**

"**I'm a master of disguise." I arched my eyebrows and his pearly white teeth became visible. "Go quickly. He'll be gone for a good minute and it'll give you plenty of time to hit the next pride. Kiara knows where they are." Now, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. How much had they talked about since she's been here? What was going on? But I decided not to ask any more questions and I trotted into the abyss and after a short time, I found my daughter pacing. What a sight to see her.**

"**Psst. Kiara." Her perfect combination of mine and her father's stopped and her face lit up.**

"**Mom!"**

"**Shh!"I hushed her good naturedly and we embraced for a little. I didn't want to let go of her. I couldn't let go of her. I felt like a new mother again and all I wanted to do was hold her. She was my cub, even if she was over two years of age.**

"**Mom. You're okay. I was getting worried. I saw you come in with Hassan and I just knew he was going to-" I put my paw over running mouth and nuzzled her and then backed away to look into her amber eyes. She had been just as nervous and worried as I was. **

"**He almost did, very close." Her orbs grew big, but I put a paw up to calm her, "But you know your mother is a fighter." A giant grin came to face and it bounced over to me.**

"**And I'm proud to call you my mom. I knew something happened when we heard him roar and…" She stopped speaking and her face took in a concerned tone as she scanned my body that was visible to her, "How much pain are you in?" I knew she was referring to the cuts and scratches on me, but I've already ignored and forgotten about them.**

"**Not in too much, but we need to go. Where is this pride Kovu you about?" She was hesitant at first and her eyes just would not stop scanning my cut up body.**

"**Dad is going to kill him." Gods I hope not.**

"**I know, but hopefully I'll heal before he does. Now where is this pride Kovu talked about?" A smile replaced her frown instantly and I could tell she had fallen already for the outlander prince. Oh boy, Simba is not going to like this either.**

"**Can you believe he wants to help us? I mean I sure didn't. He tries to put up this macho façade and"**

"**Kiara, please." Realizing she was rambling, her ears dropped and she motioned for me to follow her into another tunnel and I did. It looked long and tedious, but if we left now we'd put more than enough time and distance between us and the Outlanders.**

"**Sorry." I grinned at her smally and knocked my head against hers softly.**

"**It's ok. I know all too well what it's like to be in love."**

"**I'm not in love." She scoffed and I rolled my eyes, "I barely know him."**

"**Evidently you have enough charm in that personality of yours and convinced him to help us."**

"**He already wanted to help. I was just another point that he needed in order to make the right decision." Her nonchalant answer made me chuckle and we kept our eyes forward, but then she looked back, "I just hope he will be ok and that I get to see him again."**

"**I'm sure you will." Silence took over for a little and then a question popped into my head, "What pride are we going to?" My daughter's focus was back and she answered,**

"**Green Mountain."**

**Acacia P.O.V.(the next day)**

"**Everybody get up!" Day one in Hell's Pride. My pride didn't hesitate to show that they were not happy about this **_**lovely **_**wakeup call and they hardly moved.**

"**The sun is barely up." A voice I knew all too well rang out beside me and I leaned into him. **

"**You should have been the first one up, little prince. Get Up!" Kopa scoffed and put his head back down on his paws. Oy, this may not be the time for defiance. A low growl erupted from across the den and my eyes shot to the source. Vitani. She got up and was making our way over to him and I immediately got irritated.**

"**She said…GET UP!"**

"**He heard her, Vitani!" She rolled her icy blue eyes at me and glared. Ha! So scary. I stood up and gave it right back to her.**

"**I don't believe any of us were talking to you, Acacia!"**

"**Well she was talking to you." Kopa had gotten to his feet and he and Vitani were in a face off. Our quarrel had caught the attention or every member in the den, but only a few knew what the **_**real **_**problem was, and that included our friends.**

"**Ah look, you're up." At Vitani's victory, my boyfriend and I just glowered at her. This stay for her and her family is not going to be a pleasant one. I'm predicting war every day. **

"**Because I had a reason to." The prince retorted to her and then looked to Minus. "What are we doing anyways?"**

"**Well, Little Prince, you and my niece have royal lessons to do and the rest have hunting lessons."**

**Kiara is missing. It wouldn't be fair for Kopa to learn something without his sister being here, now would it?" The red eyed lioness whipped around to come face to face with the prince and princess's grandfather, Beeli.**

"**Ah, good morning, love. I trust you slept well." We all knew Minus was being fake and the male ignored her, but his true mate came up beside him and spoke up.**

"**Don't get comfortable here, Minus." Minus sneered at Sarafina, but walked out into the opening and began to dictate where everyone was to go, and when she got to us teens, let's just say that I was just so **_**overjoyed **_**that Kopa and I would be separated until dinner time in which case we had to bring something back. After a minute, everyone started to get in their assigned groups and part their different ways, my prince turned to me,**

"**I'll see you at dinner, ok?" I nodded solemnly and bumped my head against his and a purr escaped his throat. I cracked an eye to see where Vitani was because I wanted her to see this. I wanted her to know that because she threw him away, he found comfort, in me. And thankfully the kings were on my side today because her eyes met mine and I could tell she was pissed. Good. My job is done. I said my goodbyes to him and made my way over by Cire' and our friends and watched Kopa, Vitani, Minus, Simba, and a couple others go.**

"**Don't worry, Acacia. I'm sure he won't forget about you." My eyes grew big at my cousin's remark and I really wanted to run after her and show her who's boss.**

"**Yeah, like that'll happen!" Cire' spoke up for me and a smile made its way to my face. I noticed that Sarafina had made her way to go with her son-in-law and grandson, but Minus stopped her.**

"**And just where do you think you're going?" The queen's mother turned around to face the opposing lioness for the second time this morning and narrowed her eyes.**

"**I'm going with my family." Minus jerked her head back as if in a state of mock shock.**

"**Uh, not you're not. Beeli and Simba can come, of course, but you dear, you are going to stay with the hunting groups." The older aqua eyed lioness took several steps forward to her antagonist until they were exactly an inch away from one another.**

"**If you think for one second that I'm going to let you be by yourself with my mate, my son, and my grandson, you are sadly mistaken."**

"**You're the on-"**

"**No. I'm going whether you like it or not. I promise I won't say anything." With that, Sarafina made her way back over to her family, but she called over her shoulder, "that is, as long as you don't **_**make **_**me say anything." I looked at Minus's face and it was all contorted. She didn't like Sarafina a bit, kind of like my situation with Vitani and Kopa. When she looked around, she composed herself quickly and walked away with her head held high.**

"**Dang, I guess she told you!"**

"**Enough! It's time for hunting. We have three to four kills to be made and it will take all day."**

"**All day for you maybe, Leopard Lady, because you are use to not finding anything. We Pridelanders eat good every day. Food is plenty here." Our group giggled at Malka and Tama's strong headed daughter. She doesn't back down from anyone, but I have a feeling she is going to need to get her act together. The older lioness got in her face and roared.**

"**The name is Dotty! Dot-Ty! Dotty! Can't you or your stupid parents get that through your heads?"**

"**First off, I can't breathe with your dragon breath. Do you always go up in everyone's face like that? I need you to get a tic tac and get a bang out of life! Can you do that?" That was it. We all lost it right there and fell out with laughter.**

"**My sister and I are very different you little brat!"**

"**Well excuse me for not knowing the difference from one spot to the other. We can't all be as skilled as you in that area." Cire' replied quickly so she could catch her breath. I feel kind of bad for this lioness because she is stuck with us teens and we are not going to make it easy for her.**

"**Get on your feet and let's get going!" A new voice struck into our ears and we did abruptly stop laughing and saw that a burly lion accompanied by two other lionesses came into our area. When had they gotten here? I don't remember them from yesterday. Maybe they came overnight when we were asleep. He reminded me of Hassan a little when I saw him when we were cubs, but a tad darker. For some reason though, I think he really did scare us for a minute because soon enough we were all on our feet at attention. Dotty rubbed her head up against the male and he returned the gesture. I grimaced, but why, I don't know. I don't do that when any of my pride members do that.**

"**Thank you, Ahmed." Dotty stated and we followed her into the grasslands. But before we could even get off the platform, my father's voice rang out and he was not all too happy.**

"**They had all better come back in one piece, you four. If any so fraction of a hair is missing from any of them, the deal is off." The group I was in now faced my father who was joined by Libya's parents, my parents, and Cire' and Ali's parents, and they all nodded in agreement with angered faces. We were going to be gone from them all day.**

"**Is that a threat I sense there, Tojo?" Ahmed advanced upon my father and he himself met him half way, even with my mother trying to stop him.**

"**You can take it for whatever you want, but just know it won't turn out good for you if my daughter or any of her friends are not the same when they get back here."**

"**Let's go. It's not worth it." When Ahmed's 'wife' called out to him he turned around with an indignant look on his face.**

"**What? You think I can't take him?"**

"**I know you can't. Now let's go. We have a lot to do today." After Dotty's simple answer and her mate's extremely appalled expression, we walked out into the grasslands and began looking for a spot to hunt.**

"**Which one of you is, Acacia?" We all stopped but said nothing. Why did he want to know which of us was me? What had they had planned?**

"**Well?" Even when one of the other lionesses spoke up we still didn't answer.**

"**Seems as if they all have their tongues tied."**

"**I think so, Tatu. Let's see if we can untie them." Right then, the lioness that just spoke grabbed Libya and we froze even more. The older lioness had pinned her to the ground with a paw and extended claws on her throat. Libya's purple eyes grew to the size of melons and I swear they were going to pop out of her head. Ali ran to try to tackle the lioness, but Ahmed intercepted him and tackled him instead. Two friends down. Cire' was about to be the third, but I held out a paw to stop her.**

"**Catalina, no." Ahmed said lowly. Libya put her paws on Catalina's trying her best to push her paws off of her throat, but it was to no avail and Catalina applied more body weight which triggers more pressure.**

"**Don't! Please!" I shouted and the lionesses and lion looked at me.**

"**Then talk! Who is Acacia?"**

"**Let her go!"**

"**Be quiet!"**

"**I am! It's me!" As soon as I said revealed who I was, Catalina let our friend up and she ran over to my side. Libya is still the youngest of us, but is still a little insecure, a little.**

"**Thank you. Now was that so hard?"**

"**Why did you want to know who I was?" Hassan's brother came up to me and I raised an eyebrow.**

"**You're cousin just asked that we take **_**special **_**care of you." I didn't like this. Why did she single me out? Oh, silly me, I know why. If she thinks that I'll crack under pressure, she's dead wrong. If she thinks she can make a fool out of me, she is seriously deluded.**

"**Special care? Like what?"**

"**You'll find out." I can already tell that this is going to be a long day.**

**Vitani P.O.V.**

"**As you can see, the territory is split into different sections so everyone can get along peacefully in this area." Oh my God this is BORING! Kopa and Kiara enjoy this crap? Well, I suppose they have to because it's their 'duty'. It'll be my duty as well if all goes according to plan. Right now, I'm sitting beside Kopa, but he hasn't looked at me once since we started and it's really starting to get to me. But I know why and I really want some time alone with him to tell him what and why I had to stop being friends with him, and then after that if he'll believe me or not. He is so focused right now and I admire that. That means that he is wanting and ready to be king and hopefully it'll be me by his side. His Queen. His Equal. His Other Half.**

"**Alright. That's enough for now." My aunt's dry statement made the royal family that was present look to her in loathness, but my focus was mainly on Kopa, " We'll take a few minutes for lunch and then continue. I need a nap." Perfect. Now that we're on a break, maybe I can actually talk to him. He rose from his spot beside me and was going towards his father, grandfather, and grandmother.**

"**Kopa." He didn't stop.**

"**KOPA!" He came to a hesitant halt, but didn't turn around to look at me. This is going all so well.**

"**What?" I didn't appreciate his rash tone, but I'd push it aside for now.**

"**Can we talk?" Finally, he decided to face me, but as he did, I kind of wished he didn't because a conniving smile was set on his face.**

"**Talk? You want to talk?"**

"**Yes."**

"_**Now **_**you want to talk? Well you know what Vitani, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no, I don't feel like talking. That was in the past, let it stay there."**

"**But I'm part of your past and now your future. You **_**have **_**to talk to me." Gods, he is never going to get over that. Two can play this game, but I will never stop trying to get through to him until I tell him what why what really happened that day.**

"**No you won't and no I don't. You won't be a part of my future if I have anything to do with it. I've chosen Acacia and that's how it's going to stay." I stepped up to him in a pleading matter and he didn't back down.**

"**But don't you want to know why things went the way they di-"**

"**No I don't. I don't care anymore, Vitani. You made your choice and I've made mine. We both got what we wanted." At that the golden prince walked away from me to join his golden father under the shelter of a tree. This saddened me, yet made me angry. He won't even give me a chance to explain! It wasn't my fault! Why can't he see that.**

"**You don't know the whole story!" I called out to him. I had to somehow make him see and understand.**

"**Still don't care." He replied back over his shoulder. Ugh man. Now if I was a complete bitch, I'd just go over there where his family is and make him listen, but I'm not at that stage yet.**

"**Leave him be, Vitani. He's male."**

"**And?"**

"**It means he is stubborn and time runs when he wants it. That's why we are here: to show these Pridelanders that females can be just as superior as males." I didn't like my aunt's tone. It sounded like she had another plan of her own and I don't think I'm going to like it and highly doubt she'll tell me. I eyed her though and asked anyway.**

"**Aunt Minus?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Um, do you by chance have something else planned than what we have already discussed?" She looked at me out the corner of her eye and a sly smile came to her face.**

"**You'll thank me in the end." Her statement sent a chill up my spine and my mind went immediately to Kopa. I watched her walk away with my head spinning, but it kept repeating what she said: **_**females can be just as superior as males. **_**I knew what it meant, I mean duh, but what was her meaning and plan for it?**

"**How long are we on break?" I shouted.**

"**An hour." When Beeli's ex answered my question, Kopa rose to his feet and started trotting to the east. Great. Acacia and the gang are to the east. Jeez, how much time does he spend with her? Well, I am just going to have to go and see for myself.**

"**Where are you going, Little Prince?" Minus wasn't looking at him, matter of fact, she had her eyes closed and head down on her paws.**

"**Don't worry, **_**mother, **_**I'll be back in time." His snide comment made her crack her eye a bit and give him look as if to say 'you better be'. I let him get a few feet before I started to follow him. Hopefully Minus's sisters didn't take the guys too far from Pride Rock and hopefully they've already made a kill and are almost done. One of the plans was to fill up on as much as they could with as much as they could. I never got to see too much of the Pridelands from the spot Kopa and I use to meet up at, but now I have a full view and I admit that it is a sight to see. Khayakazi: The Great Home.**

"**Hey guys!" What? Found them already? Maybe they were closer than we thought. I hid behind a tree as I saw Simba's son race up to his friends, but I wasn't out of ear shot.**

"**Kopa!" Ugh, my cousin. I can pick out her annoying voice in any crowd. I watched with envy and jealousy as I saw them nuzzle one another and I wanted to vomit. That should be me, not her.**

"**How is today's lesson going for ya?" I saw that it was Ali that had asked him the question and Kopa hung his head. He has grown quite attractive, but Kopa is way more handsome. **

"**I'm trying my best to concentrate, but it's hard wh-"**

"**Um, we know you're here." Shit! How did Cire` know I was here? The group all turned their heads in my direction so I decided to make my presence known.**

"**Oh, are you serious?"**

"**Yes, I'm here Acacia. So what? I'm going to be here." I didn't like how all their faces were contorted into snares, all except one. I remember a glimpse of her from last night, but nothing before then. She had innocent purple eyes and dark brown, but fair fur.**

"**You followed me?" I stared at Kopa nonchalantly and raised an eyebrow and said indignantly,**

"**Yes."**

"**Why?"**

" **I need to talk to you."**

"**And I already told you I have nothing to say to you."**

"**Why don't you just say what you have to in front of everyone, Vitani? We all know what happened." I shot my gaze to my God forsaken cousin and then to each of the faces before me.**

"**This is Vitani?"**

"**Yes, Libya, this is the girl who broke our prince's heart." Tama and Malka's daughter said with venom and I rolled my irritated icy blue eyes at her. I never really liked her or my cousin. I can't say anything about Libya because I don't know her yet. Kopa turned his back to me but spoke loud enough for me to hear.**

"**She didn't break my heart, but even if she did, it's mended now thanks to Acacia." Oh really? I walked around to where I was able to see his golden face again,**

"**That's funny because that same day you couldn't decide who to follow: me or her and the way things were going, you were going to stay with me and play."**

"**Well look where he is now." Was anybody even talking to her?**

"**I didn't ask for your two cents, Acacia."**

"**That's fine because I gave you a lot more." My cousin and I glared at one another. I: wanting to smack her so bad and she probably the same for me. Everyone else just seemed to dart their heads back and forth as Acacia and I argued and I mentally smacked myself. How was I going to be able to be on good terms with Kopa if I'm already causing problems? But what did that really have to do with my cousin?**

"**You're such a bitch." I seethed.**

"**Takes one to know one." She said as she got in my face and we were just centimeters away.**

"**Ok you two, come on." We closed our mouths when Libya spoke and came between us, but didn't dare look away from each other. "Look, we are all living here now so we may as well find a compromise."**

"**Perfect! I have one!" We all glanced at Cire, but we all knew that she was going to say something smart.**

"**What is it, sis?"**

"**We all stay here and Vitani can leave. How about that? I like that. I like that a lot."**

"**I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted. She always has something to say. She was the one who had gotten Acacia and I to stop fighting the last time…but then again we kind of turned on one another as well. I can't win for losing.**

"**Who do you **_**Outlanders**_** think you are, huh? You think you can just come here and say we have to follow your orders? No. We listen to you, but that doesn't mean we have to put up with you." This really seems impossible. With Acacia and Cire on the opposing side, how can I win him over? I'm not use to backing down from anyone and I sure as hell am not going to start now, especially to lions who are my age? Get outta here!**

"**We Outlanders, as you so blatantly put it, have you guys already in a compromise that everyone else seems to get, so why don't you?"**

"**Because our parents are use to being like that! They had to go through hell when Scar was king alongside your father and now having to do it a second time, piece of cake!" Cire` made a valid point here. I'm sure they've heard just as many stories as I have about my…me…I don't even know what to really call him. Rumor is that Nuka is his son, so what does that make him to me? Hassan is my father. "I wish you guys would just leave us alone." Cire walked away liked someone had stolen her dinner, but is there a deeper meaning to her emotions?**

"**Well I haven't done anything. Why should I be blamed for my family's past? I'm a new generation."**

"**And you're the same as the last."**

"**Tell me Acacia, how am I the same?"**

"**You guys always want things you can't have! Scar wanted the throne. Your father wants our queen. Your aunt wants Kopa's grandfather, and you want my position."**

"**You can't jus-" She wouldn't even let me talk. I'm tired of hearing her voice already.**

"**Wait, wait, I'm not done. Now, Simba, the rightful king, has the throne, Beeli married Sarafina, and Kopa and I are together. If I'm not mistaken, all of you Outlanders, when you guys want something and then try to get it, it fails. You should just stop."**

"**I won't fail."**

"**Oh, I think you will because I don't want to be with you." I tore my vision away from my detached family member and looked at Kopa, **

"**Kopa, you won't even give me a chance to explain-"**

"**Then tell me!" He whipped around to face me with fury in his eyes," Tell me huh? Tell me why?" My voice got caught in my throat with my tongue at the roof of my mouth. What could I say? I know I could state the truth, but would he believe me? That was always my biggest fear for when I would be able to tell me what happened.**

"**We're waiting." I looked at Acacia irritated and jus said to hell with it. If he didn't believe me, that would be on him.**

"**I was forced to. My mother said that if I didn't break it off with you then she would kill you."**

"**Seems that that was what she was going to do anyway the last day we saw each other."**

"**Kopa, think about it, if your mom or dad told you to do something at that age, wouldn't you be obligated to listen to them?"**

"**Maybe. But you could have sent me a message or something, don't ya think? Letting me know that we were actually cool?"**

"**I couldn't! I was watched and most of my time was taken up with training."**

"**I thought you were the master at being sneaky as you've told me once before. And what training?" At that, I shut my mouth. I had been trained to fight and to hunt. Fight: for winning over the Pridelands and my cousins if it came down to it and hunting: well, no further explanation there.**

"**Just regular training." I said quietly, but he eyed me suspiciously, he knew I was hiding something.**

"**Since you won't admit the truth, I'm going to do what I came here to do. I'm wasting my time with you or this anymore. Come on, Acacia." I hung my head slightly as Kopa, Acacia, and Ali walked away. What am I going to do? Things seem so much easier when you're a kid, growing up is hard.**

"**Don't worry, Vitani." I looked up to see that Libya was still here. Why? "Just give them some time, they'll come around." I sighed and glanced away to the west.**

"**You sound so sure."**

"**If anything, I am sure that they want to be friends again. They just want you to feel that pain that they felt, well Kopa anyway. Acacia told him that she hoped you two would meet up again and remain friends." I jerked my head back to the brown colored lioness and gave her a skeptical look. She couldn't be serious.**

"_**My cousin **_**said that?" She nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Why would Acacia say that? That doesn't seem like her."**

"**She'd always have stronger feelings when it came to Kopa and she felt really bad for him."**

"**Then why is she acting like this now? She has two personalities!" Libya laughed at my outburst and but she did answer my question.**

"**You're a threat now, Vitani. They have been together for over a year now and now you pop back up. She doesn't mind you guys being friends, but anything more…not so much." She wasn't making fun of me, but laying down the cold hard facts and they were understandable. I nodded my head in understanding and she put a paw on my shoulder.**

"**Everything will work out. It just takes time." I met her eyes and I saw how pure and honest she was, but she is female which means she could get nasty if she wanted to.**

"**Thanks, Libya. I'll try to keep that in mind." Her smile grew and it made its way over to me.**

"**No problem! Glad I could help. I can show you around for a bit if you'd like." I wouldn't mind seeing the land a little more, but I also didn't want her friends turning their backs on her because she was hanging out with me."**

"**No. No it's ok. You can go. I'll be fine. I'm going to head back to where my aunt is."**

"**You sure? I don't mind. We're on a break ourselves. You Outlanders sure do work a lot." I chuckled a little. She had no idea.**

"**Eh, just to eat, but I guess with all things considered."**

"**Libya!" We both turned to look in the direction of Cire` who were with my pride and the prince and Ali were making their way back in our direction, "Come on! Leave Vitani alone. We gotta get started again."**

"**I can talk to whoever I want Cire` and I'm coming!" Libya shouted back because of the distance we were, but I was surprised that the girl had spoke back.**

"**Wow."**

"**What?"**

"**You aren't a pushover as I thought." A grin approached her muzzle.**

"**Good cover huh?" Ali and Kopa finally made it to us, but Kopa kept walking.**

"**Ready to go?"Were these two together? That would be cute. She looked to him,**

"**Yes, I'm ready." Now her eyes were planted back to me, "Well, Vitani, I'll probably see you during dinner." They started to walk away and I smiled to myself. At least she isn't like her friends.**

"**Ok. You guys be careful."**

"**We will." This time a masculine voice answered me, but also nice so I knew it was Ali.**

**Let's see how the rest of the day goes.**

_A/N: Ok guys, so a filler chapter, but the next will be better! I promise! But we did get to see some confrontations here and we see that Acacia's attitude is back huh? But can you blame her? And who will Kopa choose?_

_What will happen to Kovu when his dad finds out he helped Nala and Kiara escape?_

_We got to see some of Libya with her cute self….and what do you guys think of she and Ali being together? Let me know!_

**Question for this chapter: ****What is your favorite season? Summer, Spring, Fall, or Winter!**

**~Nala-Nay~**


	19. Chapter 19

So like I said I was updating two chapters today! Here we go

Also: Did you guys know that **'Nala'** means **'Queen'**? Go Figure!

**Chapter 19: There Is Hope Afterall**

**Kiara P.O.V.**

**S****o mom and I followed the tunnel for a good hour or two and now have been walking in somebody's grassland home since night and now it's day again, but hopefully it's the Green Mountain Prides home. When I had mentioned it to mom earlier, she didn't look to happy and even now she's quiet, but I assume it's for way more than just that and I can't blame her.**

"**You alright?" Her look was distant and I thought for a minute that she didn't hear me.**

"**No." Her answer was silent and I glanced at her body once more. Cuts and bruises marked her every which way and my heart clenched. It clenched for her and Hassan. Dad would surely end him when he finds out. Her face wasn't messed up though, thank the kings. I could see why Hassan would want my mother, I mean, duh. She's gorgeous, strong, compassionate towards anyone who needs help…I suppose that's where I get it from.**

"**Everything's going to be ok, mom."**

"**I'm just tired, Kiara. Just some peace for once would be nice. All my life and most of our pride had to struggle. Can't we just rest for once?" I knew what she was referring to and understood. She didn't have an easy life and had to grow up fast.**

"**Hopefully the Green Mountain Pride will lend us some help and we can have peace." I tried to brighten our situation, but mother's look never faded, if anything, it looked worse.**

"**We can try. When Scar became king, they had turned their backs on us and vowed to never help us again. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with Scar. It was always has something to do with Scar. He brought hell upon everyone."**

"**He burned a lot of his bridges huh?" **

"**If he didn't break the treaty and get with Zira." I stopped and so did mom.**

"**Wait, you mean, Kovu sent us to his mother's pride who is our enemy?"**

"**Looks like." Why would he-? I can't believe I fell for this! Fell for him!**

"**He lied to me! He's sending us to our deaths!"**

"**Whoa! Hold on Kiara…"**

"**Mom, come on. Why would he send us there if he knew that we wouldn't be welcomed? He is in on it with them! I thought he was so different." My blood was boiling now and my heartbeat was rapid.**

"**Kiara, calm down. Do you really think that? He helped me get away from his father."**

"**All in his master plan, mom. What if he wants to take credit for killing us? That's what Zira wants and why not it be Kovu to make her happy? Gods he's slick!"**

"**Mmm, I don't think that's the case."**

"**But wh-"**

"**Who goes there?" I froze, but mom was alert and looking around to find the source of this gruff voice and when we finally saw him, it was a lion with light brown eyes, a dark brown mane, and an even toned brown colored pelt. He could pass for a Pridelander if anything. He's beautiful, but his facade was mean. "Who are you?" At first I thought mom was scared as well as he made his way to us, but she fixed herself quickly and spoke up strongly,**

"**I'm Queen Nala of the Pridelands." Once he was near us, his eyes were narrow.**

"**Who and where?" I could tell this irritated her very much because we are very sure that he heard her the first time.**

"**I am Queen Nala of the Pridelands."**

"**The Pridelands huh? I'm Roro and if you are from the Pridelands, then you should know that you are not welcomed here and are trespassing." His name meant fierce and I kind of believe that. Ha ha, Ro Ro. I have a couple of jokes for him.**

"**Look, we are under new rule and have been for a while. We came in need of help." Mom could be persistent when need be and I knew she wasn't going to give up or back down so easily .**

"**Are you deaf, Lioness? Get out of here!" I didn't like the way this lion was yelling at my mother and when I was just about to stand between them, mom had another trick up her sleeve.**

"**Are you deaf! I don't care whose land I'm on and it doesn't matter where I go. I am a queen and will always be a queen and should be treated as such! Now take me to your king!" The lion looked taken aback, but covered himself quickly and got in my mother's face. I'm so about to hit him myself.**

"**That may be how you do it back home, but you won't do it here. Get lost or you'll regret running into me."**

"**You'll regret running into me if you do not fulfill my request." Right then, the masculine lion raised his paw and swiped at my mother, but she dodged it skillfully and smacked him instead and he slid a tad from us. Damn. I did not know she had **_**that much power.**_** The brown colored lion got to his feet and felt the area where he had just been hit and then glared at my mom.**

"**You did not. Just. Hit me."**

"**I'll do it again too." Mom was beyond mad and she had a slight edge in her voice. First she had to fight off Hassan a day ago and now this guy. The two felines never took their eyes off one another and I just had a feeling that the male wasn't done and mom must have noticed too because she told me to back away.**

"**Mom, no." I whispered desperately. She had to be crazy. If she got hurt because I didn't help her, I don't know what I'd do. Kopa wouldn't have left her.**

"**I'll be fine. He's the same size as your father, if not a little smaller and I can beat him."**

"**Dad's a big guy!" A sly smile showed up at the corner of her mouth.**

"**Size doesn't matter, Uki. Skill does." I knew that was true, but still… "Don't worry. I can tell he isn't much, at least not for me."**

"**If you can beat me, which I highly doubt, I'll take you to **_**my**_** king." I watched helplessly as my queen got into a crouched position and the opposing lion ran towards her. I can't watch, but I must. What would Kopa do? Knowing my ogbo, he'd jump right in. And without a second thought, I did.**

"**KIARA!" I hurled myself into the guy just before he could get to my mother and now he and I were rolling on the ground. I don't even think he knew who he was fighting. I scratched. I bit. I clawed. I got bit. I got scratched. I got clawed. Suddenly we came to a stop and I was on back with the guy above me and his large paw on my throat.**

"**Hmm, I thought I was going to fight your mother, but you'll do."**

"**Let her go! Your fight is with me!"**

"**She jumped in and took your pla-" I planted my back paws on his stomach and push up as hard as I could and before either of us knew it, I was now on top with my paws and claws on his throat. I looked over at mom and she had an astounding, yet proud look on her face, beaming with joy. I had finally learned her trick. Nobody else has! Not even Daddy! Now, time to test out my authoritive voice.**

"**How in th-"**

"**Don't ask questions! You lose! Now take us to your king! We're not going to tell you again!" The Roro looked into my eyes and I could tell that he was speechless, then he looked to my mother as if trying to get her say anything on his behalf.**

"**Neat trick isn't it?" Was all she said to him. "Let him up, Kiara." I did as I was told and the lion slowly got to his feet.**

"**You Pridelanders are somethin' else." Mom made her way over to us, but walked a full circle around me. She did what I had done after Hassan had attacked her. She was looking for cuts and bruises. **_**Gods don't let there be any. **_

"**Yes we are." She said to him without even looking at him, but a second later, she faced him, then smacked him again, but this time his jaw popped. He howled out in pain. I hope it's not broken.**

"**I made a deal with you! I'm taking you to see that king! Jeez! Did you have to hit me again? It's not that serious!"**

"**It is that serious. If you touch my daughter again I will kill you." Her answer was short and simple. Easy to remember.**

"**She came after me!" Ha ha, it was fun being Kopa for once.**

"**Do you always fight with your eyes closed? Or are you blind or just incompetent? You should have stopped because you knew that it wasn't me you were fighting."**

"**My apologies, Mis-**

"**Queen!"**

"**Queen Nala." His gaze left my mom and met me, "Princess Kiara. I'll take you to our king. Follow me please." Wow! What a change in attitude. Mom made a cub out of him. He turned his back to us and started walking in the direction I assume was where his king was. Still hyped up on my win, I decided to tease the new a lion a bit.**

"**Um, excuse me, what did you say your name was again."**

"**Roro."**

"**Kiara…"Mom whispered, but I playfully ignored her.**

"**RoRo Ro your boat gently down the str-"**

"**STOP!" He had whipped around to us and I'm trying my best not to burst with laughter and from the looks of it, so is mom.**

"**Kiara, stop it. He can't help it if he was named after a nursery rhyme."**

"**Must have been his favorite one." I giggled.**

"**Ok, seriously, is this how it's going to be for the length of time you're going to be here?" Mom shook her head trying to calm down.**

"**No, no it won't be. But you did ask for it."**

"**Whatever." He turned back around and picked up his pace much more. Probably trying to get us to his king as fast as he could.**

"**You are just like your father." I nodded playfully, "But good job, Kiara! You actually learned my trick!" I grinned widely at my mother as she complimented me.**

"**I've watched you use it on dad enough times, I was bound to learn."**

"**Wish your dad could learn. Oy…"**

"**I think he likes when you beat him." A sneaky smile etched on her face,**

"**Ya know, I think so too." We shared a small laugh and took in the land that we were treading through. It's nice, not as nice as our home, no, but it's livable, better than the Outlands.**

"**Do you mind if we stop at a waterhole? I'd really like to clean up before I meet with him." A heavy sigh came out from Roro's**

**throat.**

"**Sure. We're about to come upon one in a minute. We can stop there."**

"**Thank you much."**

"**No problem." Within a short time, we came to a beautiful waterhole. While mom washed, I drank slowly, taking the clear liquid into my mouth and letting it run down my throat. I can't really remember the last time I had water, probably when I was with Cire` before I got kid napped by Hassan. Neither mom nor I had anything to drink or eat when we were captive.**

"**And then over here is our main waterhole, near where you'd live among your cheetah relatives." Mom and I both jerked our heads up to see a nearby lion and a small cheetah family of six, walking in our direction. The new lion spotted mother and I and then looked to Roro. He was a fair tanned lion with a milk chocolate colored mane and dark green eyes, which looked strangely familiar.**

"**Sir, I have to talk to you."**

"**I see that you do." He must be the king and he looked kind of pleased, but unsure. He turned back to the family, "If you all have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."**

"**Thank you, King Nama." Interesting, his name means the same as my father's: Lion. As the family left, Nama made his way to us and stopped in front of my mother, only thing bad for her, she just finished bathing and now the man hasn't blinked. Gods I want my daddy.**

"**What brings you two lovely ladies here?" Humph, I'm surprised he even knew I was here. Mom smiled as best she could without grimacing.**

"**We came from the Pridelands and are in desperate need of help." When she had said our home's name, he frowned a little.**

"**The Pridelands? We do-"**

"**Sir, I tried to tell them that they were trespassing and tha-"**

"**Did you just interrupt me?" The males were in a stare off, but only one was superior and the other backed down.**

"**Sorry, Sir." The king made a curt nod and then was back to us.**

"**I'm sorry if he gave you any trouble."**

"**Nothing I or my daughter couldn't handle." Mom replied nicely.**

"**But like I was about to say, you two must be new members because we broke our treaty with your land years ago."**

"**We are under new rule, King Nama." He raised his eyebrows as if to be surprised by this information and here I thought everyone knew that my father had taken over a long time ago.**

"**Oh really? Who is king then?"**

"**My husband, King Simba. Mufasa's son." I smiled as well as mom had stated our family proudly.**

"**I heard he was dead my dear. You are queen…" Ok, so he knew about the stampede, but didn't know that my dad had returned? Strange to me.**

"**Nala. Queen Nala, sir, and I swear I am not lying to you."**

"**Nala? As in the little cub who use to play with Simba?" Um…**

"**Y-yes. You know me?" A giant smile slid across King Nama's face and mom and I wore twin expressions: huh?**

"**Mufasa is an old friend of mine, love. I use to watch with him as you two played. Goodness you were so little." Just how old was this guy? He looked very young to me. His eyes caught mine, "And you say this is your daughter?" I walked up beside my mom slowly so that he and I could look at each other better and now that I'm closer, he did look to be around Grandpa Beeli's age.**

"**Yes. Princess Kiara." I bowed a second to show respect and he lifted my chin with his paw and smiled at me.**

"**No need for that. We both have the same status." I showed him my pearly whites kindly. "Now, you said that you needed help?" Mom and I both sighed. We didn't like telling this story, for it was getting really old, really quick, but we told it with no details left out. When we had finished, Nama was quiet for a little, my guess is that he was taking it all in.**

"**Wow. That's some story."**

"**It would be great if we could be allies again, Nama. I know Scar destroyed everything and th-"**

"**He took my two daughters as well." The king looked sad as he said this and I wonder if mom knew who they were.**

"**Who is that? Who are your daughters? How many do you have?"**

"**I'm sure you know them, Zira and Sabini. Sudi was born after they were gone and then my wife died giving birth to her." Ah ha! I knew his eyes were familiar! They belonged to Kovu and Sabini! Sabini is Kovu's aunt who is Zira's sister! This is an even sadder story.**

"**I'm so sorry about your loss, King Nama. But, what? Zira and Sabini?" Nama got to his feet and walked a couple of steps. He seemed really sad and heartbroken.**

"**Yes, those two are my daughters. Scar came here on a 'retreat' one summer and Zira fell in love with him and left. Sabini was hesitant to leave, but didn't want her sister going into a territory she knew nothing about alone. It killed Zuri when they left. And it kills me even more because I don't know whether they are dead or alive, well Sabini anyway."**

"**Sabini is at my pride, Nama." He turned around to face my mother again with another surprised look in his face. This day just keeps getting better and better for him.**

"**She is?" The light colored lioness smiled and nodded her head.**

"**She's doing very well. Married and with a cub of her own, well, she really isn't a cub anymore. She's Kiara's age." His face brightened,**

"**A girl?"**

"**Yes, a beautiful girl named Acacia. But she's more like her father than her mother, but only to a certain extent."**

"**Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Who is her mate?" That defensive father mentality came about and I laughed a little and so did mom.**

"**Not to worry, Nama, Tojo is wonderful to her. They hate being apart." A satisfied expression came to his face, but mom had more to say, "Zira has three children herself." This time, King Nama's eyebrows went up along with his ears.**

"**Three?"**

"**Yes three, two boys and a girl: Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani."**

"**Kovu. Damn. She even named one of her kids after that deranged lion. She certainly has been busy."**

"**But you should be happy that Kovu is not Scar's son. He belongs to Hassan."**

"**Eh, I guess that's a little good news."**

"**You should have more good news then just that Nama. You're the grandfather of four very head strong adolescents." He and mom chuckled after she spoke because as adults say 'kids are hard to raise'. Only some!**

"**Suppose you're right." He finally sat down, but then jumped right back up.**

"**Alright then. We will help you. My family is involved and I really want to see my girls." It feels like a weight has just been lifted and my heart jumped for joy. Yes! We have help!**

"**Oh thank you, Nama! Thank you!"**

"**Not a problem. Come, let's meet the pride and see what we can do." We made our way to a clearing and then a den I could spot was a few feet away from it. We saw lions and lionesses lounging about and I grew homesick. This place reminded me too much of the Pridelands.**

"**We will be home soon, Uki." Mom rubbed up against me. She must have seen my fallen face and I knew she felt what I felt. I also feel uneasy as well. This usually happens when Kopa is not in the best of moods. I wonder what he is doing right now, or better yet, **_**how **_**he is doing. He, Acacia and Vitani are all in one place where they can reach each other's necks…not good.**

"**Grandpa! Grandpa! Uje pushed me into the waterhole." A cub that reminded me of Libya greatly had run up to the king and we saw not too far behind her was another cub was coming as well. She was tan colored, but I couldn't see her eyes just yet. They were so cute!**

"**No I didn't, Crybaby! Yola pushed me first, Grandpa! And it's called payback! Eye for an eye, Firefly!" Now I see that her eyes are blue. As soon as Uje finished her sentence, Firefly (Yola) jumped on her and the two were in a little tussle. This reminded me of Kopa and I and my heart ached for my brother's presence.**

"**Your name means happiness, but you're always bringing trouble!" **

"**That's my happiness! Duh! Get off!" We watched them roll around on the ground for a minute. I glanced to mom and her face was glowing. I guess it reminded her as well of her two children who were now separated.**

"**That's enough you two. We have visitors." When the word visitor went into their ears, they stopped abruptly and looked at my mom and I and straightened up quickly.**

"**Sorry. I'm Yola and this is my sister Uje." Uje rolled her eyes.**

"**They already heard our names."**

"**There's nothing wrong with repeating it." I could tell that they were about to rumble again, but a voice rang out.**

"**Leave my father alone and come tell me what's wrong. I'm the one watching you today. I am your mother." A lioness with chocolate brown fur and red eyes made her way into the scene. She saw my mom and I and her face turned sour. "Who is this?" Ok, she doesn't like us already.**

"**Calm down, Sudi. They're friends. Queen Nala and Princess Kiara." A skeptically look came about and now I was starting to get irritated. What was her issue?**

"**Queen Nala huh? And just where did you find her and her daughter, father? I'm surprised you brought home a queen this time."**

"**It's not like that." Her father snapped back, "They came from the Pridelands in search for help."**

"**And I thought you weren't going to ever help the Pridelands again." Her face met mine and my mom's, "I'm sorry, but we can't help you. Royalty or not." She turned to walk away, but she grabbed Yola and Uje.**

"**It involves your sisters." Sudi stopped and put one of her daughters down and turned back around slowly.**

"**My sisters? Zira and Sabini?"**

"**Yes." Sudi was quiet for a moment and then shook her head in a 'no' fashion.**

"**I don't care. They shouldn't have left. They left you and mom with broken hearts and I tried my best to mend yours by being the best daughter I could because I killed my mother, but my tactics were effortless. If you want to help them, you go. The pride will not go."**

"**Watch your tongue, Sudi. I am still the king here! They will respect my wishes."**

"**Well count me out. Come, Uje and Yola."**

"**But I wanted to say hi, mommy."**

"**It's time for lunch." None of us said anything, probably too shocked.**

"**I'm sorry for her behavior. It's just that sh-"**

"**Let me talk to her." My mother and Nama both looked at me with questionable faces. "All I can do is try."**

"**If you think you can, Kiara." I nodded and followed Sudi to where she was watching her cubs from a distance. But before I could even get to her, she opened her mouth,**

"**Save your breath. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."**

"**Please, Queen Sudi. Just let me say something. To see my perspective." She looked at me sideways.**

"**You're almost three aren't you?" I nodded.**

"**Yes, maam." She sighed audibly and patted a spot beside her. I sat slowly.**

"**Alright, Princess Kiara. What's your story?" I didn't understand her question. Was it, why was I here, or was it what did I want to say to her? I'll choose the later.**

"**Well, what were going through is-"**

"**No, what is **_**your **_**story? Why did you choose to come and talk to me yourself with you being so young." Oh, now I get it.**

"**For starters, I don't think I'm so young compared to you."**

"**Oh? What is my age then?"**

"**Well, your sister Sabini is almost seven just like my mother and your father told us you were born a year later after they left. So I'm guessing, mmm, five going on six." She looked impressed, but then made a gesture for me to continue. "Like you already know, our prides use to be allies and then Scar messed that up by taking your sisters away from you, I can understand that."**

"**How?"**

"**I'm in the same predicament with my brother. The Outlanders did an exchange: my mother and I for your niece and her aunt, well, play aunt."**

"**A queen for a queen and a princess for a princess. Correct?"**

"**Yes. I got taken away from my home and my family."**

"**So I see."**

"**I love my brother, my family, and my home. I don't know what I would do without either of them. Wouldn't you like to know at least Sabini? She's the nicer one of the two."**

"**Is she now?"**

"**Yes. She's the compromiser. She gets along with everyone, well at least she tried. Zira didn't want anything to do with her."**

"**So Zira's the bitch of the family?" I laughed a little.**

"**You could say that, but I think you'd like Sabini, I really do. Don't you want to get to know your family? Your nephews and your neice?" My question didn't get a reply for some time, but when it did, it wasn't the one I expected.**

"**How are your fighting skills, Kiara?"**

"**Um…good I guess."**

"**You guess? Doesn't your mother and father teach you?"**

"**Yes of course."**

"**There's going to be war and you need to know how to protect yourself. I'll be right back. Watch them for me?" I put my eyes in the direction of her cubs who were now playing a friendly game of tag.**

"**S-sure." The brown colored lioness walked back towards to where our parents were, spoke for a minute, and then all three of them were coming to me.**

"**Kiara, I don't know what you said to Sudi, but she's agreed to help." My eyes lit up and I got to my feet.**

"**Really Sudi?" I looked to mom and surprisingly, she didn't look too happy. "What's wrong mom?"**

"**Sudi will be training you." Nama's powerful sentence shot to my ears and now I knew why mom was unhappy.**

"**And I am not going to be easy. We'll start tomorrow." She left us there speechless.**

"**What is she going to do to me?" I asked with a tremble in my voice. Sudi looked powerful as it was, and now she's going to train me?**

"**She's going to train you. See how much pain you can take." Nama was chuckling a little, but mother and I were frozen. Mom didn't like for any pain to be evoked upon her children if it especially came from someone else. "As an Outsider, they don't fight fair, Kiara. They won't care if you're a prince or princess. Child or adult. They will kill you." This is understandable because they day we met the other side of the family, Zira and Hassan were an instant to kill us, why should now be any different? I took a deep breath and straightened my back and stated with confidence,**

"**I'll be ready." Mom looked slightly happy and Nama smiled gratefully.**

"**Listen, Nama. I need to send some sort of message to Simba to tell him that we are ok."**

"**Sure thing. We'll send one of our birds."**

"**No please. It has to be an animal that can sneak around. Minus and her friends are no fools."**

"**Mmm, groundhog?"**

"**Perfect."**

"**We'll send one right away."**

**Sabini P.O.V.**

**My legs are killing me. For two days straight we have been hunting nonstop. I know that this is payback because we sent my sister and her friends to the Outlands where there is hardly any food. Worst off, I'm separated from my daughter for most of the day and when we do get to talk, all of us are too tired to talk. I do get to be with Tojo at least and he is always by my side.**

"**That's it for today, let's head back."**

"**Oh gee thank you, Cruella Devil."Oh my, I think Malka will forever remain a cub.**

"**Don't start with me! You were doing fine all day."**

"**And? I was concentrating."**

"**Everyone be quiet and let's just head home. We need to check on our children." I was with Chumvi here. We all hated it. It's like they were taken from us, but not fully. It took us about twenty minutes to get to Pride Rock, but I noticed to my left that Simba and Kopa were talking to, a gopher?**

"**I'll catch up to you." Tojo gave me a look and then saw what direction I was going in and started to follow me. I couldn't let him.**

"**Please don't. I'll tell you later if it's true. I don't want to raise suspicion." He understood well and went to find Acacia while I went to talk to the king and prince, but before I could get anything out, the gopher spoke to me.**

"**Princess Sabini. Long time no see." I didn't mind the weird looks Simba and his son were giving me. **

"**Tindo! How are you?" This little guy use to tell us stories when were cubs about all of his journeys he had to take.**

"**I'm fine thank you. I was just telling your king and prince here that the queen and princess are at your father's pride." Daddy? My stomach clenched and my heart was in my throat. I missed him greatly and had been dying to see him and mother, but I really thought they were dead.**

"**My father? How is he? And my mother?"**

"**He's doing fine, but your mother…" He trailed off and my assumption had been correct about one of them, "I'm sorry, love. She died giving birth to your sister." I didn't have time to cry because I just heard some new news.**

"**My sister? I have another sister?"**

"**Yes, dear. Her name is Sudi. She has a personality like Zira's, but is willing to help others like you." I couldn't talk. I'm happy yet sad.**

"**Jeez, Sab, how big is your family?" Simba teased me and I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't know just how **_**big **_**it was.**

"**So what is going on?"**

"**Your dad agreed to help us win back the Pridelands. There's going to be war." I didn't like violence one bit, but I will have to this time if I believe in it. I'll get to see my father again and a new sister.**

"**That's great, Tindo. Thank you."**

"**Yes, Tindo thank you and please tell King Nama thank you and tell our family that we love and miss them."**

"**Not a problem. Have a good night." The old gopher started digging his tunnel and within a blink, he was gone.**

"**I'm glad they're safe."**

"**Me too." I knew all too well how Simba and Kopa felt.**

"**Let's go eat. Minus will get irritated if we aren't there."**

"**She can bite me."**

"**I swear you are just like your mother." The king smiled at him son and we walked up to the flat top of our home.**

"**That's funny, because she said that I'm like you."**

"**Ha, in her dreams." Eating was the only time the Outlanders weren't barking at us because they had food stuffed in their mouths and this is when we were all reunited with our families. Just then, footsteps approached our ears and we looked up to see Beeli with a satisfied grin on his face. He must have been successful in finding help with the pride he went to. I'm sure he'll tell Simba the news when no one is listening.**

"**Move Vitani! That's Acacia's spot."**

"**She can find a new spot Kopa. We ar-"**

"**Not together. Go sit by your aunt."**

"**No." My niece is just as stubborn as her mother and so is Acacia like her father.**

"**It's fine, Kopa. I can sit on your other side." I had heard that the first day, Acacia was not so nice, but now has a sudden change of heart? Maybe this is where I come in.**

"**See? Problem solved."**

"**You're not going to win me over by being a bi-"**

"**Son." The golden prince stopped his sentence, but rolled his eyes.**

"**Sorry, dad." **

"**I guess you're right, Kopa. Maybe some of us are like our parents. Treat the kids the same as you treat their parents. Oh yea, they're the same." I understood her meaning and I'm sure everyone else did. The second generation shouldn't be blamed for their parents actions. When is this going to end?**

**Kovu P.O.V.**

_**SMACK!**_

**I was sent flying into the wall, same way as when I was a cub, but this time, it was my father's physical abuse.**

"**How dare you! You betrayed me to help them! What kind of son are you?" I got to my feet slowly and glared at my father through hateful eyes.**

"**I'm a son who will stand up for what's right, dad. What you guys are doing is wrong."**

"**Who are you to tell me that I'm doing wrong? I am your father."**

"**Come on, dad! Taking two lionesses from their home for your own gain? Where does that get you?"**

"**It gets me what I want! And I could have had more if you hadn't let them get away!" He went to strike me again, but rose up on my back legs and held his arm with my paw.**

"**Think about this. Everything the Outlanders have done to try to gain something that isn't theirs, turns out bad." I trained as I said this because of our two force were pushing against one another.**

"**It was that girl."**

"**What?"**

"**That girl got to your head. She's playing mind tricks on you." I managed to use all my force to push him away from me.**

"**No she did not get to me head. This is my brain that I'm thinking with. You know that I'm not easily influence."**

"**Then why did you help them?"**

"**Because it felt right! I had to! They didn't deserve this!"**

"**Kovu if you wanted Kiara so bad, you could have had her when we got the Pridelands back." Was he not hearing me? I feel like I'm talking to Nuka right now.**

"**Will you please get off the subject of Kiara? Besides, how would that work if I was with Kiara, you with Nala and Vitani with Kopa? That's nasty and it doesn't work. We'd be marrying each other."**

"**You need to prove your loyalty to me."**

"**And how's that?" I asked defiantly.**

"**When the war happens, which I know it will, you are to take out one of the royal family members, all except Nala. She's mine."**

"**And if I don't?" I decided to push my luck and my dad walked up to me with a sinister grin planted on his face and he squeezed my shoulder.**

"**Then I'll take you out."**

"**But I'm your son."**

"**And?"**

"**Bu-"**

"**So you had better think long and hard about what the 'right' decision is." Well, I did say that I'd die for something I believe in.**

_A/N: Soooooo, a lot happened in the last two chapters here. We heard from Vitani, Acacia, Kovu, Sabini, and Kiara! Some action, no action, but we do know that there is going to be WAR! Wonder how that will turn out ;)._

_**Let me know what ya liked and what ya didn't like…**_

_**Question for this chapter: **__**What is your favorite smell? **__**It can be food, flowers, perfume/cologne, anything! Tell me Tell me!**_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_


	20. Chapter 20

Hello My Loves! Back again with another update! I see you guys really enjoyed the last chapter . I gotta say that I do like Kiara in here despite the fact that I couldn't stand her in the movie itself lol and I see you guys do too, so that makes me happy! I'm going to say thanks for **Chapter 18 & 19! Yes I gave you guys two!**

**QUESTION 1: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE LION KING BLU-RAY BLOOPERS? (if you've seen it)**

**Machungwa63: ****Nala is a special character as we all know and in this chapter, she's…well, you'll just have to read ;). Bread huh? Sweetness! I have to say that my favorite bread is the one from Olive Garden or Fazoli's! I will definitely start another story after this one is finished…I have so many started on paper and I can't wait to post them! He did didn't he? But like you said, he hasn't been able to defeat Nala and I don't think no one will. Kiara, I'm trying to make others like her more (including myself) because I don't think her movie character was fully developed, so I'm trying to bring her out more…How do you think I'm doing?**

**Jonny2b: ****Winter is pretty. I did give you guys a lot because I was gone for so long ****…I thought you deserved it ****! I haven't seen SW in a minute, but Hassan is one of those 'forceful' type of egos lol. I love Italian myself! Wonderful! A war is definitely coming!**

**Wondrous-Serendipity: ****Lol Christmas?! Awesome! Now I know what to get you lol. Thank you so much! I was skeptical about doing so many POVs because I thought it would be messy, but I was trying to get points across from different angles, guess it worked ****. Lol yes it was random lol, I have my moments, but don't we all? I like Fall and Spring! And I also agree with your 'new' type of smells as well.**

**FfKitty: ****Thanks hun! And yes we all do rock! Orchid passion fruit and mango! That's new to me and different ****. I'll still use your suggestion, but in a diff chapter because I already had one picked out for this one ****, but I'll remember! **

**Mimoo01: ****I had totally got what you meant ****. Lol Kovu, I gotta work on him some more lol, I need him to do something really bizarre in upcoming chapters! Hassan is an asshole, but he will get his, don't worry. And Kopa, we will see in the end, but just know that there will be a Part 2 for this story ;). Lol I liked when Kiara made fun of him too lol. I had to bring Kiara out more instead of having her as a secondary character, ya know? I couldn't have her have a mother like Nala and a father like Simba and have her be weak. Not uh! LMAO I love the water refs…to funny! Yes, war will be here shortly! Zira and Sabini, how will they take the news of them having a sister they didn't know about? Be looking for something in your inbox soon dear, I haven't forgotten you ****!**

**Wheeljack9795: ****BOOYAH! I like that lol. (Ron Stoppable). Things were getting bad, but hey, it's Nala lol. She can't be down for long, and Kovu is trying to think for himself, but how will it turn out for him in the end? Aww, I love Libya! Being the youngest, but also the one with the most common sense lol, it happens. I also enjoy writing for Kopa and Kiara. Thanks so much WJ! War is on the horizon. Nama, when he introduces his new daughter, let's say that only one will be happy and inviting lol.**

**Guest1: ****Lol Nala and Simba will meet up again soon ****.They have training to go through first so they can claim their lands back. Nala is my altime fav character. Lol, I won't leave ya in the dark for too long ;).**

**Reldor: ****Oh so now ya like Acacia lol? I do like her better than Vit to be honest, but I'm not going to reveal who will Kopa's mate ;). How do you like Sudi, so far? Do you think she is more Zira or more Sabini?**

**LionKingFan: ****I'm glad you are still reading and enjoying dearie! Who are you more towards: Vitani or Acacia?**

**Tulsa: ****Welcome to the story and I'm glad you're liking it! **

**Tikatakasacalala: ****Welcome as well and I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**Lululemon48947: ****Lol oh my yes, he is going to find of some kind of way lol.**

**Guest2: ****Thank you so much! And here's the next chapter!**

**Shadow x0: ****Hey, I am just glad that you are back! Thank you so much! We all love Nala and I think that's how most of see her ****: Tough as nails! Like I said in other reviews, I don't see how Disney made her the way she way if she has feisty parents that we remember from the original Lion King! What were they thinking? Sudi has kind of a Zira/Sabini personality huh? Kopa could possibly make Vit a better lioness, but what or how will Acacia respond to that if she lost her best friend to an Outsider 0_0? Kovu still has some thinking to do doesn't he lol? Flowerbomb…I will have to look that up!**

**Guest3: ****Lol I had to make Simba protective! He was a brave little cub striking Shenzi across the face for Nala ****.**

**Reish95: ****There ya are ****. Yes, Hassan I think will forever be that way lol. Cire is a clown just like her father huh? **

**Lovelylulemon: ****Welcome to the story and thank you! Nala has to be bad ass lol I can't see her any other way! I know this update wasn't soon -_-, but I hope you enjoy as well!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are the best and you guys make my day everytime! Thanks also to those who haven't reviewed, but are following and favoring!**

**Chapter 20:**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**POW!**

**I sat helplessly across the room as I watched Sudi 'training' Kiara, and she just smacked her into the wall. I really do not enjoy sitting here and watching my daughter get beat up. But the thing is, it's to show her how an Outlander will fight compared to a Pridelander, someone not from your pride. It makes sense, but at the same time, I should train Kiara myself. It's not like I haven't taught her anything, but I don't know. As a mom, it seems like she's being…tortured?**

"**Come on, Kiara! Stand up and fight me!" My daughter staggered to her four paws and lifted her head slowly. I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now.**

"**I'm-I'm trying, Sudi." Kiara's voice was low and strained. They'd been going at this for over an hour. My little princess has places on her body, that I can see, are already starting to swell up.**

"**Let's go! Get in your stance! The Outlanders will not wait for you to get up! Once you are down, they will keep you down!" This is painful for me as well. Does she have to be that harsh? Kiara is not all use to this.**

"**Remember, it's all in training, Nala." Nama must have been observing me, well he's been doing that since I got here. His tone was light though and informing, but still. This was **_**my **_**daughter and I did not appreciate her getting beat up. One of her eye shadowed, amber colored eyes was already starting to swell. **

"**I understand that, Nama, but does Sudi have to be so hard? Kiara isn't use to this kind of training."**

"**And that's why Sudi is doing it, giving her a different perspective." His words were in my ears, but my focus was on my offspring. **

"**I still don't like it."**

"**Ya know, I've heard that you are one tough lioness, Nala." I turned slowly to Nama because there was a tone of want in his voice and it irritated me slightly.**

"**Oh, have you?"**

"**Why don't you come take a walk with me? Probably be better if you can't see Kiara during this time." I wasn't sure if the guy was flirting with me or actually trying to help me. Either way, I didn't want to take any chances. I also didn't know if Sudi was taking her harvested anger for her parents out on my Kiara. I'm staying put. I faced the fight once more.**

"**Not right now. I want to watch this."**

"**It may be better for you not to." Anger approached my face and I didn't care if it showed.**

"**How do you know that Sudi isn't taking her harbored anger out on Kiara as payback?" Nama scrunched his eye brows together and answer in an appalled tone,**

"**She wouldn't, Nala. This is her fighting, almost. If anything, she's taking it easy on Kiara." A baffled expression replaced itself with my angered one. Was he serious?**

"**You're kidding right?" I pointed to our daughters, "You call this 'going easy'? Not where I come from."**

"**You are from the Pridelands! Of course you don't agree! Everything is pampered for you!" I got in his face. I was sick of everyone thinking we Pridelanders are stuck up.**

"**You know very little of our lifestyle, Nama! We have had to go through hell and high water to be where we are now! Do not judge us before you know us! That once little cub you use to watch is not here anymore! She's a Queen, a Wife, and a Mother! I was not feed with a silver spoon, Nama!" He seemed taken aback by my outburst and also to my surprise, Sudi had not stopped her assault on my daughter and I have just about had it! Between Scar and his rein, then Hassan and his pride, and now this? No.**

"**AAHH!" I darted my vision to the young lions and saw that Nama's daughter was standing over Kiara with her paw closing her windpipe. That was the cliff and I went over, but before I did, I heard Nama try to stop me, he even went so far as to grab my leg and stop me from moving, but I would not stop.**

"**ENOUGH!" I wriggled away from him and used all my force to push Sudi away from my princess, hurting her no more. **

"**HEY! SHE'S IN TR-"**

"**Not anymore! This is not training! This is cruel and unusual punishment! It's over!" I cradled Kiara's head in my arms, but I saw the young lioness get to her feet as fast as lightening, causing me to have to let Kiara's head go and take on my attacker.**

"**Sudi, no!" Neither of us heard him, but had a head on collision and with me being bigger and having more muscle, I was able to push her back and have the upper paw. We fought for a minute with various calls coming from Nama and Kiara. Something told me though that Sudi has a lot of restored anger and any advantage she had to take it out on something or someone, she would.**

"**Mom, please stop!" My golden orange daughter's pleas went through one ear and out the other as the brown colored lionesses father's did as well.**

"**Let go of me, Nala!"**

"**As you wish." I took my right paw and made it connect with Sudi's face and she rolled away from me. The king ran to her and I went to my daughter and held her again. I'd protect her from anyone!**

"**How dare you!" I glanced over and the young lioness was on her feet again and I started to prepare to let Kiara go for the second time.**

"**No, Sudi. She's right, that's enough." I can't even tell you the look she gave her father.**

"**Are you really taking her side? I'm your daughter!" Before Nama could speak, Kiara spoke up,**

"**Mom, I can do this and I'm not hurt that bad." I look at and I was shocked at her take charge action. "I can do this." As stubborn as I am, I hesitantly went back to my spot where Nama and I was before and say down. I do have to let Kiara grown up and make her own decisions, but was this the actual time for it? Nama joined me seconds later and Sudi started back in on my daughter. I couldn't take it.**

"**No, Sudi! That's enough!" Sudi left her arm dangling in air again ready to hit Kiara, but her eyes were on me. "You're done."**

"**Nala, it's training!"**

"**I don't care! She's worn out already and can barely move as it is. No, we're done. This is too much."**

"**Then how is she going to learn? She has to lear-"**

"**You haven't taught her anything! You haven't taught her how to block, duck, anything! You are showing her by using it on her and how is that going to help if you haven't shown her how?" Sudi got an indignant look on her face and faced me completely.**

"**Well, if you had done your job as a mother and taught her how to fight, she'd be able to take this." Whoa!**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Sudi…" The younger lioness ignored her father's pleas and started towards me. Oh please, this girl does not want to start with me. **

"**You heard me," she said low and I raised my head a little, "if you had done your job, I wouldn't be cleaning up."**

"**Cleaning up? I have taught her some things."**

"**Oh, have you? Ok, then." Sudi walked into the open space between where her father and I were standing to where she and Kiara were, "Let's see what you've taught her." She couldn't be serious.**

"**Pardon…"**

"**You and me, Nala. Let's go." A small and playful smile approached me lips and I turned to her father to see if he would say anything. He didn't. I shook my head side to side slowly, still with the grin on my face.**

"**Um…no, no I can't."**

"**Why not? You said you showed her how to fight, which evidently wasn't enough, let's see what you did show her. Come on." I had a feeling she was going to keep trying to egg me on until I snapped, but I'm too good at this game. I've had too many contenders for it and I've won every time.**

"**I said no." She inched closer to me and I started to slightly get irritated.**

"**I'm waiting. Come on, show me Pridelander. What can you do? Queen to queen."**

"**That's enough, my child." Again she blocked out his call and got three inches from me.**

"**Don't get in my face, Sudi. You know nothing about me."**

"**I'll get in your face and I know plenty."**

"**Enough, Sudi."**

"**Really?" I laughed a little, "I've got to hear this." The girl dared to make another step closer to me and I raised one of my dark brown eyebrows. "You really don't want to be this close." I warned her, but her stubbornness made its way through. We were nose to nose, almost.**

"**Ya know, I don't even know if this is worth it. You're just a Pampered Pridelander. Everything has been handed to you. You don't even know what a real threat it. You-"**

"**HA! I don't know what a real threat is? YOU don't know what a real threat is!" I'm surprised she didn't interrupt me when I cut her off, but I'm about to let her have it. "A threat? Sudi, let me ask you something, uh, have you ever been without food?" She look at me and I swore she sucked her teeth. Whatever.**

"**Answer her."**

"**No."**

"**Have you ever been a predicament where you have had to choose who lives or dies because there isn't enough food?" She shook her head stiffly. "That's what I thought. You have not walked in my paw prints and you don't know what I've gone through. You don't want to fight me. I've fought lions and hyenas bigger than you and some were two at a time. I think it's funny that you told my daughter that once the Outlanders knock you down they'll keep you down. Sweetheart, I'm a Pridelander, and if I get a hold of you, I will knock you down and keep you down." I didn't know if my words were sinking in or not, but her angered face was slowly subsiding, so I continued,**

" **You see, I've been through hell and back. I've watched my home go from great, to bad, to worse, to dead, and back to living again, full cycle. When Mufasa was alive, yes, we were pampered, but when his brother killed him and took over, it was like dancing with the devil because we didn't know who he was going to take out next, like playing Russian Roulette. I had to grow up fast, as well did my husband even if he was in another area at the time. I've watched some of my pride members go mad because there was no water, no food, and forced labor. You don't know how it's like not knowing if you are going to live the next day or if one of your friends will pass overnight. I've been picked and singled out and have had to choose either myself or my pride. THAT! Is a tough decision, but because of the love I had for them, I forfeited. The situation we are in now, has to deal with your family as well. I can't say that you are totally like Zira, but your negative attitude tells me you can be. So, I'd suggest you fix it before I fix it for you. You don't want to fight me, you'll lose miserably. I may be a pretty face, but I can turn ugly real quick. Now, if you don't want to help, that's fine by me, you don't have to, but your father has agreed and even if he backs out, my daughter and I will find help and we will get our kingdom back. So before you judge anyone, know them first." The whole time I was talking, Sudi's eyes never left me. My guess is that she was out of respect. She hadn't moved or said anything and I was a little shocked to actually still see her breathing. She was like stone. I had only one more question for her,**

"**Do you still want to fight me?" Her eyes dropped to the floor for a second and then looked out of the den.**

"**We're going on lunch, Kiara." With that being said, she left, leaving the three of us alone. Nama stepped halfway in front of me and I looked him in his eyes.**

"**What?"**

"**You."**

"**What about me?"**

"**I see why Simba chose you as his queen. He's lucky." I tore my vision to the outside world. The view I had reminded me of Pride Rock and I wanted to cry. I've been snatched away from my home again. "I don't think anyone has ever put Sudi in her place before." I turned to him.**

"**Why?"**

"**Probably because she's my daughter and she has my temper and manipulative ways."**

"**Mmm, well, I'm going to let someone, especially if they're younger than me, walk all over me, queen or not." The king nodded his massive head fully understanding me. I saw a glint in his eyes however and my thoughts went immediately to my daughter who was surprisingly standing.**

"**Mom…" I walked over to her and supported her with my side.**

"**Sit. You need to rest."**

"**Mom, I can handle it. I-"**

"**No, uki, you need to rest." No more argument was brought out of her and she was asleep in no time. I noticed that Nama hadn't left and I had a few words to say to him as well.**

"**Nama?"**

"**Yes, kwini?" Gods above, quit trying to be sweet.**

"**May I state something to you?"**

"**Of course."**

"**It seems to me that she does have a lot of harbored anger."**

"**That she does." He looked outside.  
>"Is it because of you and her mother?" He whipped his back to me like lightening and I thought for sure he'd hit me.<strong>

"**What!"**

"**I'm just going off on what she said yesterday. That she has tried to be the best daughter to you and her mother, but did you really pay attention to her?" Now with bared teeth, he stepped closer to me. Round two?**

"**You are treading on thin ice here, Nala. Who do think you are?" I slowly and carefully nudged Kiara off of me and stood up so that Nama wasn't literally looking down on me.**

"**Look, I am not pointing a paw at anyone, Nama, but when a child is neglected, they hold in feelings because they know they can't talk to the source of the problem. Now be truthful, have you really spent time with her?" He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it and seemed to be thinking. My tone wasn't harsh with at all and I think he took note of that. He's seen my attitude.**

"**To be honest, I don't think I have." He faced me again and I saw guilt written across his features. "Do you know how someone can be there, but not really be there?" I smiled sweetly.**

"**Yes, I do and I understand."**

"**What do you think I should do? It's like especially when her mother died, I tuned everything out. I didn't know I was hurting her."**

"**Just talk to her." I put one of my creamy colored paws on his shoulder, offering comfort, "I bet if you talk to her and you two find common ground and start over, things will be better. You don't want to miss out on her life even if you are here physically. I've been separated from my son and I miss him like crazy and I've been there."**

"**Ok," a grin came to his face now and my heart jumped for joy, "I'll have a heart to heart with her. Now." I watched him walk out of the den, some pep in his step, but before he completely left my sight he said over his shoulder, "Simba's lucky he isn't here and that we didn't know each other before, I'd give him competition." I laughed audibly and replied with,**

"**He'd kill you."**

"**Maybe!" I sat back down beside the only family member I had right now, thinking about my mate and my son and how they're doing. My mother and father. And to add that Acacia and Vitani are in one place at the same time, I know hell is breaking loose. When will I get back home?**

**Vitani P.O.V.**

**So, another day at Pride Rock, but my mission today was to actually talk to Kopa and get him to understand even if I had to pin him down.**

"**Finally, a lunch break." My aunts dry humor made both of us roll our eyes, but Kopa smarted off.**

"**If you hate going through this so much, then why are you here? You wanted this." Minus quickly got in his face, but my golden colored prince wasn't fazed and I was glad.**

"**You keep stepping out of line, you won't see your mother or sister again! Keep being a smartass!"**

"**Oh, I plan to, because you see, you kill them, and your life ends. Plain and simple. You know deep down you can't beat us, let alone my father and your ex." The red eyed lioness looked irritated and I laughed mentally.**

"**Go to find your little friends and go to lunch!"**

"**Oh, gee, thank you!" Minus growled in his face and huffed away and he started in the opposite direction. Here's my chance.**

"**Kopa, wait." He kept walking.**

"**Nope."**

"**Please! Don't you want to hear what I have to say? If you just hear what I have to say, then you can go. I really need to get this out." The prince stopped suddenly and turned to face me, a subtle look on his features.**

"**Alright, alright, fine. What happened? What's up?" I took in a breath, shocked that he had even given me a chance, maybe he's forgiven me?**

"**That day that I had to stop seeing you is because of my mother. She had been following me for some time, I didn't even know until she brought it to my attention and told me that if I didn't break it off with you that she'd kill you. I didn't want that to happen. She had told me days before, but I kept giving her excuses like you hadn't shown up that day or something, but she caught on and then you were just as surprised as I was that she came that day. I didn't want you to get killed." He looked at a loss of words for a minute. He had opened and shut his mouth several times, but then he finally found his voice.  
>"I heard your last comment to her when you two walked away," ah great, "Are you happy now mother? Vitani, you couldn't have like, sent me a message or something letting me know what was up?" Concern, hurt, and sadness washed his face. If I didn't feel bad before, kings above I did now.<strong>

"**I couldn't, Kopa! She watched me like hawk! I would have, I really would have." Neither of us said anything to each other, we just stared. I hope he can see that I'm really sincere about this.**

"**I guess I see how complicated things got. It just hurt." My heart gave a squeeze and I really wanted to cry.**

"**I wanted to run to you and tell you everyday what happened." The facade on his face was the one I was use to: compassion. He still did understand me and I still understood him. Does this mean we are meant for each other? "Do you believe me?" His aqua eyes poured into mine.**

"**Yeah, Vit, I believe you." Vit. There goes my nickname. I was literally on the verge of tears when I heard it. I missed it so much.**

"**Thank you. I-"**

"**Kopa?" We both turned and saw Acacia. Boy does this bitch have perfect timing! Her dark aqua orbs darted from Kopa to me several times, probably wondering what was going on. Well I'll tell you. COMPETITION!**

"**Hey, Cacia." She eyed me the whole time she walked to his side and nuzzled him. She makes me sick, she did that intentionally!**

"**So, you have to do that in front of me?" I asked indignantly and they both looked at me. One with raised eyebrows and the other with a nonchalant look. I'm sure you can guess which is which.**

"**Is it a problem?"**

"**Really, Acacia?" I said irritated. Chick, don't play that card with me, I'm not stupid.**

"**He's my boyfriend, Vitani. If you don't like it, you can leave. You have all this open space."**

"**We were talking!"**

"**Key word was 'were', which means is in the past now. I want to spend some time with him since this is the only real chance we have since your aunt and father took over!" I growled. Why isn't Kopa saying anything? He's just sitting there!**

"**You Pridelanders need structure." An appalled look came to her face and she took just one step away from Kopa, but closer to me.**

"**You Outlanders are in no position to tell us what we do and do not need. You guys are so savage." Savage! I hated that word. I'm sick of being nice.**

"**Savage?"I got in her and to my surprise she didn't back up. Runs in the family I guess.**

"**That was the statement."**

"**We are not savage, Acacia!"**

"**Well you sure as hell act like it! Look at what happened and how it happened and the way you are acting now. DUH!" That's it. I dove for Acacia and there we were, for another time, scuffling. She was a pretty good fighter even if I have to admit. She had flipped me off of her and I flew, but as soon as I hit the ground, she was on me. She tried to claw my face, so I blocked her with one arm and with the other I pushed her off me. Both of us now on our hind legs, but trying to get at one another's throats.**

"**Guys, stop!" We both heard him and we both chose to ignore him. If she wasn't going to stop, then neither was I. How she got her skills, I don't know, but they were almost a match to mine.**

"**Stop, Vitani!"**

"**No! When you stop, I will!" We had our paws locked in one another's and was trying to knock the other one down. Mother always told me that when you knock someone down, you keep them down. Don't give them any kind of chance of opportunity to let them back up. She was pushing me and I was pushing her.**

"**Why is it that all of a sudden you care about him?"**

"**I've always cared!"**

"**I was hoping that he got to see you again, but now, I'm eating my words!"**

"**Hey, guys come on before Minus sees and we're all in trouble. We don't need anymore." I recognized that voice from the other day to be known as Libya. We looked at her and the gang and then back at each other and pushed off. We staggered for a minute and then just out of gut instinct, we both slapped each other as hard as we could and we both hit the ground. We are too closely RELATED! **

"**Ah damn! That was nice!"**

"**Oh, shut up, Cire`!" Acacia and I watched one another get up, daring the other to make another attack.**

"**Can we eat please?"**

"**Yea, Ali, we can," Kopa's eyes met mine and I half wondered if he was going to tell me to stay, "Vitani's coming too." When I saw my cousin's mouth drop, my insides jumped. Just one more step closer.**

"**Wha-no! She can't come." Kopa eyed her as in a plea, but she wasn't having it. "Kopa, no. Come on, all that she did to you? No."**

"**Let me talk to you for a minute." I thought she'd put up a fight, but when we watched her walk ahead of him and he followed, she was willing to negotiate. **

"**Come on, Vitani." I glanced at Libya and then to Ali and his sister. I didn't know how they felt about me, so I was hesitant, but Cire caught me.**

"**It's ok, Vitani. You're welcome to come eat with us. We already tore our share of what we caught today." When she smiled at me, I was positive and felt ok about going to mingle with them. Just so you guys know, Kopa and Acacia did not rejoin us until lunch was over. I have to get him back.**

Alright guys, another chapter done!

How was it? Not too big of a fight between Acacia and Vitani, but not to worry, they'll have another chance ;)

Kopa and Vitani are finally on speaking terms again, but is his heart still in the same place now?

Who was surprised at Nala and Sudi?

Leave detailed reviews please! Ya two questions !

**Question for this chapter: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE ACTOR?**

**HELP! **

**Hey guys, Shadowland (Fight or Flight author) has ReWRITTEN KINGDOM OF ASHBURN on FICTIONPRESS! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! IT'S JUST GOT A LOT MORE DETAIL AND DRAKE (Simba) IS WAY MORE SMART-ASSED lol! You can google: ipotterx and the story should be the first selection! Please read! It's awesome!**

**~Nala-Nay~**


	21. Chapter 21

Hellur People! Here is another chapter you've all been waiting for . Life is so hectic and I hope you guys will bare with me !

Thank You ALL SO MUCH for all the reviews and compliments!

**Jonny2b: ****Kiara is just mainly finding herself and also just trying to help out as much as she can, trying to make things easier if she can. Kopa and Vitani, eh, we will see what happens ****.**

**Wondrous-Serendipity: ****Thank you for the compliments. I just want the story to have depth because each character has their own story, ya know ****. Sudi never got to meet Sabini and Zira, but she knows what happened with them and their parents. Lol the love triangle, we will see a bit more here ****. I love Nala in the first movie! I'm not going to keep harping on how much I dislike LK2…I mean I like it, but it's nothing compared to the first! I had to kind of think of the movie and the play and combined all of that and try to incorporate and think about what all she had to go through. If you've seen or heard of parts of the play, Scar and she had an interaction that also helped in her decision to go find help. Oy, the bloopers, go to youtube and see for yourself because everyone has different opinions lol, some are funny while others are just -_-. I have a lot of favorite actors and actresses myself and yes it is totally too hard to choose ****!**

**Shadow x0: ****Look, I think laziness runs through friends ;). Sudi is a very sweet character, but she also hides a lot because of what she had to go through while growing up, so she hides her true feelings. Sometimes we need to listen to other in order for us to see clear. Lol, that'd be funny if he picked Cire or Libya huh? Lol naw, I can't do that lol. Both girls have their reasons for not liking the other and wanting to be with Kopa, but in the end of course it's up to him and hopefully he will make the right choice. Leo Dicaprio..well alrighty ****. Freakin yea! Drake is awesome!**

**Reldor: ****LMAO! What dance did you end up doing?! Lol, they both want to be with him, but he does have more history with Acacia, but I guess we'll have to see ****.**

**Mimoo01: ****Lol, Nala is best huh. Kiara is trying to show us that she is not a ditz or just another pretty face, I mean come on, her mother is indeed NALA ****! Lol, yes dear, the love triangle continues. Cire is her father's daughter, kinda like me! We'll have to see as time goes on with our teens here ;).**

**Wheeljack9795: ****That they did, but how will things go from there? Sometimes when we break off with friends and then make back up, there is still that uncertainty for a little bit, but you slowly go back to the way things were. I like that 'oh so appropriate ferocity'! Nice word play there ****! Nala had to grow up fast (as well did her mate, Simba), and having to go through hard times, makes your mind and the way you carry yourself, makes you think and act much older. I got this from watching the movie and seeing the play that made me look deeper into Nala's being, even if she is just a cartoon character, but aren't most characters derived from actual people ;)? You like Libya, don'tcha ****? But I can't blame you, she's a very sweet character, she likes peace! But just because she's sweet, doesn't mean she can't turn ugly if the time calls for it ****. Aww, thank you and you're welcome! I'm familiar with all except Tom Hardy…this is probably a fail on me lol. **

**SNOWYleopardess A.K.A. Ffkitty: ****My goodness lol, can I ask, will you have a new name every time I post a new chapter ;)? I like them both, but I'm interested to see what you'll come up with next ****.**

**LionKingFan: ****Lol very true saying right there my dear ;). I love Taylor ****! Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? Lol, sorry, but I had to. Thank you for the compliment! We have jumped two months ahead in this chapter!**

**Titikakasakalaka: ****Is there a meaning behind your name here? I love it ****. A Jake fan huh? My favorite is The Day After Tomorrow. (yes not a major major roll). Lol thank you ****. Nala is mine as well. Nama, he is a companion lonely lion, but he has most of his priorities straightened…now lol.**

**Guest1: ****Another Leo fan, you have made Shadow very happy lol ****. They are getting close to seeing each other again ****, probably the next chapter or chapter after that!**

**Reish05: ****Lol, Cire is a handful! I can't see Nala any other way ****!**

**Lovelylulemon: ****I have not seen that movie, but I need to and want to! Lol, Simba will definitely get his revenge ;)! Aww, another AKL (Acacia and Kopa Love), we'll have to see ****. You are another one who wants Nala to fight in the end battle and I don't think you'll be disappointed! I've already got planned out who will fight who.**

**TRay: ****Welcome to the story and I'm glad you are enjoying it! I always ask new viewers if you are a: Kopa/Acacia Fan or Kopa/Vitani Fan, and I see that you like Acacia! Cire is a card, yes, just like her father Malka****. **

**Machungwa63: ****Thank you ****. I have to have Kiara strong, give her a better rep than what Disney did lol, no brag intended. LMAO! Yea, like why would a 2-3 year old lion be in a bush just big enough for his paw? I'll have to look her up! It wasn't really a rant, but it did hit home for a lot of points! Don't even feel bad because I do kinda play psychologist for a lot of friends (not they listen to me and then they find out I was right later…fail on them) lol but, I totally got what you meant. I wouldn't really say that you have be pampered, unless you mean like rich, but some things just happen and it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from. Yes we all know someone that has had something tragic happen to them and then we look back at ourselves and say "that could have been me" or "that could have been my family" etc. We do take a lot of things for granted when we shouldn't. That faithful saying "You won't miss it until it's gone." Like I said in past reviews just before yours, I looked at the movie and the play and kind of went off that ****.**

**Alright guys! Your long awaited chapter! Kinda long, but we're reaching the end here.**

**Chapter 21 A Little Closer**

**Simba P.O.V.**

_(Flashback)_

"_Remember."_

_I looked up into the grey and rainy clouds as my father's words tore through the Pridelands and I took in what its meaning for a brief second. Remember who I am. Remember who my father was. Remember who my family was and is. Remember where I came from. Remember what I've been taught. Remember who I am! When I finally grasped what he meant, with all my might, I reminded everyone WHO I WAS. I was the son of a beloved king: The rightful heir to the throne. This was my destiny! My pride echoed my authority and I roared once again. After making my presence known to my land, I made my way back down to my pride. Everyone was socializing about the new life that they can start and my heart jumped for joy. I could tell that I had total support. Glancing around, I saw a few familiar faces and I was happy that some of them had made it through Scar's terrible rein. As I walked past Zazu, I regretted the days that I had picked on him and finally knew that he was of great importance._

"_Welcome back, Your Majesty."_

"_Thank you, Zazu. It's good to see you and I'm glad to be back." _

"_My son." I looked to my left and saw my mother again, whose eyes were filled with joy, pain, sorrow, and just a mixture of emotions, but one that was clear was happiness. I rubbed heads with her again once more and felt tears coming to my eyes as well. I missed her so much! I missed the way use to cradle me when I was younger and how she use to whisper words of wisdom in my ear that I paid no heed to, but now I remember them. And who could forget bath time._

"_I've missed you so much, mom." My voiced cracked a little._

"_And I you." She locked eyes with me as she spoke her last sentence and I could see she was overjoyed and fond of me that I was finally home. The son she thought to be dead at the paws of her brother-in-law._

"_So the rambunctious cub has returned." A smile approached my face because I knew that voice from anywhere. Nala's mother, Sarafina. I tore my vision to her as she came to where my mother and I were followed by her beautiful daughter and my soon-to-be._

"_Mom, he is not a cub anymore." Sarafina turned towards her daughter with a raised eyebrow._

"_And you know this __**how**__?" All four of us knew what her indication was, but Nala and I would never tell…at least not right now. Nala's eyes gave her away though as they grew to the size of melons and she opened her mouth to seem appalled._

"_Mo-"_

"_Don't say anything. You're both adults now and I, eh, we have no say." I don't even want to look at my mother right now. If I can see the older creamy colored lioness's eyes, I can only imagine that my mother's is a mirror. Nala swung her head in the opposite direction of her mother and I looked down, but my head was up._

"_The prodigal son has returned." TEZI! Whipping to my right, I saw her. She use to cub-sit Nala and I when we were younger and always had the best stories. We collided softly and I wrapped an arm around her. She was like a grandmother/aunt to us. We pulled away and her face was just beaming._

"_How are you?" I asked and I got to see her white teeth._

"_Much better now that you have returned." A few more members of my pride gathered around us and I took in all of their faces: some new and some old. "Now we know why Nala was so happy when she came to rally us." Heat rose to my face and I had never been so grateful to be a fur covered animal._

"_And not to mention the extra scent she had on her." I said nothing after that. I couldn't because I'm pretty sure anything that I say can and will use used against me. A pride full of females and one male? Yeah, you do the math._

"_Oh, Gods…" I heard Nala whisper, but I couldn't look at her, that would just raise suspi-wait. She's going to be queen anyway. I'll play along. But boy is going to get me later!_

"_Well," all eyes went to me, "She didn't complain." Lots of 'oooo's' and laughter filled the air we occupied and Nala's aqua green orbs went to straight to me and they said a number of things that I will not repeat. Eyes from the pride darted back and forth between us, but then all of a sudden, Nala fixed her face to be nonchalant. Here is where I pay for my comment._

"_Yes, well," she cleared her throat,"Of course not. It's not every day you come across a male lion living with two other males and he somehow turns out to be straight."_ _ I'm shot! My mouth dropped further than I expected and I again I was speechless, total opposite of the crowd._

"_Oh!"_

"_Dang, Nala. He hasn't been back a day and you already verbally pinned him." I saw two lionesses to be about the same age as Nala and I recognized them all too well. Tama and Kula and the one with the hair tuft was the one who spoke._

"_Kula and Tama." They both walked up to me and gave me a quick nuzzle. My childhood is slowly coming back into play._

"_Yeah that's funny, um, how did you know it was him, Nala?" Now we have to tell our story and we all looked at Nala and she had a sweet smile was set on her face._

"_Actually Tezi, he recognized me first. I didn't know it was him. He interrupted my hunt and we fought."_

"_Yeah! She almost ate my buddy here." Crap! I forgot about those two._

"_What th-" I walked towards Timon and Pumbaa who were standing beside Nala._

"_Let me explain. These two are not to be eaten at all." Various looks went around the group. "They saved and raised me when I was cast out. I owe them my life." Lots of heads went up in understanding and they gladly welcomed my adopted parents._

"_What's rest of the story?" Kula's enthusiasm made us all laugh and therefore we had to continue._

"_I knew it was her first because she flipped me trying to get to, Pumbaa." They all nodded because they knew how famous Nala was for her trick and didn't hesitate anytime she got to use it. _

"_But he didn't complain this time." I looked at her indignantly, but I smiled,_

"_We still guna keep at this?" _

"_You started it."_

"_No, your mother started it."_

"_Don't bring her into this."_

"_She-"_

"_Shh." She held up a paw and I really shut up. Why? I have no clue. Maybe love? Who knows._

"_Look, let's all head inside for some much needed rest." It didn't take long for my new fellow pride members to agree and follow my mother's orders. Walking inside, I felt a heavy sense of déjà vu and wanting. Déjà vu because I remember yet I forgot the inside of my den and the wanting, the last time I was in here, so was my father. I watched as everyone made it into their spots and started to settle down for the evening. They too were finally back home in a literal sense._

"_Nala?" I heard from my left my mother speaking to my best friend._

"_Yes, Sarabi?"_

"_Is there a reason you are about to sleep beside by your mother?" Both creamy colored lionesses looked at my mother, but the older one knew where my mom was getting at and she made eye contact with me. I nodded slightly and went to the little appraised rock and laid down, but I watched and I could hear the rest of the conversation._

"_I-I always sleep besi-"_

"_But don't you have a new duty now? Not that it's really any different from what you've done before." Nala's eyes went from my mother to me in a slow motion and all I did was look back at her, offering her no kind of help. "Your spot is up there." Her unsure eyes then went down to her mother and her mother's to hers, still no help for my friend. Why is she all of a sudden shy now? She had absolutely no problem in the jungle. Jungle fever perhaps?_

"_Ok…" Nala's uncertain answer gave a little squeeze to my stomach. Would she really be nervous now? Or maybe it's just because our parents are in our presence. She slowly made her way over to me and I could tell that various eyes were watching, but I don't think they all heard the conversation between the families. After she laid herself beside me, her eyes were straight forward, probably trying to block out everyone, but I nudged her and she finally looked me._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You ok?" I smiled._

"_Yea, yea, I'm fine." I stared at her. I knew she was lying and she knew that I knew. "Ok! Ok. No. So I'm a little nervous. Sue me." We shared a laugh and we heard our guardians giggle from the side._

"_Everything will be fine." I placed a paw on hers and she looked down and I copied. We had changed and grown so much. Last time, we were the exact same size and now we are a lot bigger, me being almost twice her size._

"_When did you become so wise? I thought that was my job." I chuckled and knocked my head against hers._

"_Thought I'd give you a break."_

"_A break huh?" She pulled away to where she was upright, " Now you want to give me a break, but you couldn't give me one earlier when I really needed it?" She was referring to the insult I had stabbed at her._

"_Hey, why not? Besides you got me back with your 'Of course not. It's not every day you come across a male lion living with two other males and he somehow turns out to be straight'." I imitated her a little and she rolled her eyes._

"_Serves you right. You started it and I finished it."_

"_Oh did you? Well how about this," A challenging façade entered her face and I accepted it, "The sounds you made showed that you didn't mind it at all."_

"_Performance wasn't an issue. It was just strange how you knew so much after being raised by two male bachelors." I wonder how many bullet wounds she'd put into me before the night was over with and we finally went to sleep.  
>"Ouch. Hurt much?"<em>

"_Hey, you started back. You want to say something else?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I do."_

"_Let's hear it then." Her smile was bright as if she already knew that she'd get me._

"_Seeing the looks you kept giving me, seemed like you were desperate." A scoff rolled off her tongue and I beamed with joy. She can't get me._

"_Well I think we both surprised one another because I assumed you were gay, but you were so eager to with me, I let it."_

_Nala: 1 Simba: 0 _

_(End of Flashback)_

**This is killing me not to be able to see her, and not to mention Kiara. It's been two months and enough is enough. The Outlanders are not going to run me and my lands. I've fought too hard to let go now.**

"**You alright Simba?" I recognized that as Tojo's voice and I heard other footsteps behind him letting me know that the gang was behind him and they planted themselves around me.**

"**No. Having withdrawals."**

"**What, like, sexual withdrawals?" I glared up at him.**

"**What?"**

"**Shut up, Malka." Tojo exclaimed tiredly. I heard the brothers, Nafini and Ni snickering, and I saw Chumvi hang his head but was shaking it.**

"**Well, that is one of the problems." I mumbled, but I don't think any of them heard me. "But, no, Malka. I need to know that my family is safe and is ok. I got ripped away from Nala once and I lose her again? I hate this. It's her not being here. I can't go through this again.**

"**Your father-in-law is working on it too. Now that we have two pride allies coming, if the Outlanders are smart, they'll surrender."**

"**But that's just it, Ni, they're savage and won't back down and will hit us with the lowest blows."**

"**Chumvi's right. We just have to show them how this game is played."**

"**Easier said than done, Nafini." I said to him, "Both of Kopa and Kiara are getting older everyday and Nala and I are missing it. This has to end now." They nodded in silent agreement while I looked off into the distance. What if Hassan found my queen and princess and there is a war going on there? No, we would have gotten a message. I hate this 'not knowing' thing. I've lost my father and mother, I will be damned if I lose anyone else.**

**Vitani P.O.V.**

**Two months and all we've done is talked. Just talked. No kind of relationship speaking, unless it's them. No kind of hanging out with one another, unless it's them. Just nothing! And it makes me sick! Yes we're on talking terms, but things are still uneasy between us. Will it ever go back to the way it used to be? I miss Kopa and now that he is older, he is much more interesting.**

"**Hey, Vit." Speak of the devil and he shall appear.**

"**Hey, Kopa." **

"**You alright?" His skeptical question made me ask myself 'does he really care and where is Acacia'? It's whatever though.**

"**No. I guess I wish things were back to the way they use to be."**

"**Mmm, they kinda are." I turned to him.**

"**Not really and Acacia is always around. I'm shocked not to see her right now. She follows you like a puppy."**

"**She is not the bad, Vit."**

"**You're right."**

"**Thank you."**

"**She's worse." An appalled look came to his face and I laughed a little. He thought I actually agreed with him about her. He really did forget who I was. I'll never like Acacia.**

"**You are so mean, Vit."**

"**No, I'm not." We were both laughing and it made me think of our short childhood together." Why can't things go back to the way it use to? Just me and you." The golden prince faced fully.**

"**Acacia is my girlfriend, Vit, and I am in love with her." I rolled my eyes. Please. What does he or anyone else know about love?**

"**So I've heard and seen."**

"**Jealousy doesn't become you."**

"**I'm not jealous, Kopa. I just think that I deserve happiness as well as the next female."**

"**I'm sure your guy will come. Sometimes it just takes time. "**

"**I had you picked out." He seemed at a loss for words when I gave him hint that I still liked him, but I have so much more to tell.**

"**Vi-"**

"**I wish she wasn't here." As he looked in my eyes, I could tell that he knew a plan was forming in my head.**

"**Vit…" His warning didn't move me at all.**

"**What?"**

"**Come on, it's really not that serious."**

"**It is serious. Don't you think that you and I could be together if she wasn't a part of the problem?"**

"**Acacia and I have too much history."**

"**We do too! What about our history?" I was getting pissed that he kept making up excuses as to why he belongs with her and not me.**

"**Yes, you and I do have a few cub-day memories, but that doesn't compare to her and I. We actually grew up together. We know each other too well."**

"**I think you can hardly call over a year a 'few', Kopa, and I know you as well."**

"**I can't let her go, Vit. I love her too much." **

"**Can you stop saying that?!"**

"**No. Not until you get it." He didn't say this last sentence mean or anything, it was just a statement that I would never see through.**

"**Gods, you're both pains. But if she wasn't here, would I've had a chance?"**

"**I can't answer that. I'd have to get to know you a lot better."**

"**So if something were to happen to her…"**

"**Vitani…" Another warning that I did not care about came from his mouth.**

"**Answer me, Kopa."**

"**You're not thinking of hurting her are you?" Ha. Hurting her, no, but killing, now that's another thought. I can't hurt her if I kill her. Duh. "Vitani?"**

"**I won't hurt your precious, Acacia." I sighed irritably.**

"**Thank you."**

"**But I can't say so much for my pride members. They want you guys wiped out."**

"**That won't happen."**

**Yeah right. These Pridelanders don't know how powerful we are . Did they not see how easily we overtook them when we got Nala and Kiara? Too easy.**

"**You never know, Kopa." He eyed me cautiously as if I would do something drastic to him. **

"**Ya know, Vitani, how is th-"**

"**So how much do you know, Kopa?" WHO INVITED HER?**

"**What do you want, Acacia?" I said tiredly, really not wanting to put up with her snooty attitude.**

"**I had just seen Kopa come this way and was going to sneak up on him, but then I heard your voice, so I let you two talk." I whipped around to her with a fury.**

"**So you're trying to tell me that you were doing me a favor?"**

"**Oh, it wasn't for you. It was for Kopa. I want you two to be friends again, but now you are trying to get him back? You keep on trying and all you'll do is push him away. You'd know that if you really **_**knew **_**him." I darted my eyes from her to him and he said nothing. Maybe she was right, but I'd put him in a position that way he would have to choose me.**

"**Whatever, Acacia."**

"**Wow. What a small comment to come from such a big mouth." I opened my mouth to say something, but Kopa cut me off.**

"**We'll see you later, Vitani." And with that, they walked away and I watched them go. Sides touching and in step with each other. This boils me to my breaking point. Have you ever wanted something so badly that you'd do almost anything to get it? Well, I just may be there.**

**Kovu P.O.V.**

"**Are you ready?" I turned around to face my father who was dead set on letting this plan go through. I don't know if I can do this. I can't kill my own brother, regardless of what our relation is to one another through our fathers. My dad's plan for me is to take out Nuka while he hold back my mother. This is, this just can't happen. **

"**Dad, are you sure about thi-"**

"**It's done." I dropped my head. He won't back down. I'm a lot stronger than Nuka and we all know it. Nuka is scared of me, even if he does cover it up by calling me termite all the time. He is the termite compared to me. I followed dad outside and we quickly tracked where Nuka was and our mother, on total opposite sides of the area. I looked at my father once again and he gave me the 'you're on' look. "Show me your war face." I quickly got into dark and deep thoughts as I made my way to Nuka. He didn't see me until I was right up on him.**

"**What's up, Termite?" He asked as my dark shadow covered him. I didn't speak though. My father taught me that silence is golden and usually one can figure they've done something wrong if you don't change your face, and also if you take one bad thing that they've done to you and let it really bother you…well…"Termite?"**

**POW!**

**I smacked Nuka across the face as hard as I could and walked menacingly to where I had knocked him.**

"**Termite. Termite. TERMITE! My name is not termite! It's Kovu! I'm sick and tired of you calling me that! Why don't you put your paw where your mouth is and fight me!" My half brother looked up at me terrified, but filled with shock.**

"**I was only pl-playin', Kovu."**

"**Well I wasn't! I was tired you calling me names!"**

"**I'm sor-"**

"**No! This ends today! Get up and fight me!"**

"**No."**

"**Get up or I'll end you right now!" His brown eyes grew wide and then they started to search for our mother who weirdly enough was just…watching?**

"**Mother?"**

"**Get up, Nuka. Show him what you can do. You've wanted to prove yourself, here's your chance." Both of us couldn't believe that she tossing him to the hounds. Did she really hate Nuka that much? My brother stood up and in the next second he took off. He was running away.**

"**Go after him, Kovu!" My father's words pounded into me again and I took off after my brother. I could tell what directions we took due to the shifted dirt on the ground. I called out to him. I wanted him to know that we could somehow make this up and act like I beat him.**

"**Nuka! Nuka wait!" He was going towards the clogged up dam the Pridelands is known for. Why would he run there?**

"**Nuka! Stop! Let me talk to you!"**

"**You're going to kill me! Why would I stop? I'm not that dumb!"**

"**Nuka!" Just then, while running along the edge of the rocky mountain cliffside, he slipped. "NUKA!" I ran as fast as I could to where he fell and looked over. He as hanging by his front claws and was slipping fast. "Hold on!" I scaled down the wall quickly but carefully.**

"**Hurry, Kovu!" I turned back as panic was written all over his face and in his eyes. I looked down to see where my next step would be. I really would be a killer if he were to slip-**

"**KOVU!" I looked up to see that of all days, the dam was unclogged and the water was ripping through all the once piled up logs. Could things get any worse? I finally reached a small flat part of this wall and was able to bend just enough to where I could reach out to him and grab him. **

"**Here, Nuka! Grab my paw!" I had to yell because of the raging waters sounds that deafened us. He tried to reach, but just couldn't quite get it. **

"**A little further, Kovu!"**

"**I can't or I'll fall in with you! You've got to try!" We were both panicking and were unsure of how we were going to get out of this.**

"**Finish him, Kovu!" Did he really follow us here? I glanced up to see my father standing tall overhead at the cliff's edge and I immediately wished I hadn't been born. I won't listen. Nuka is my brother no matter what. I turned back around and this time, Nuka's and mines paws made contacted and I started to pull him up.**

"**Almost there!"**

"**NO!" I ignored my father's pleas. He can kill me if he wants to. I don't care anymore.**

"**Don't let me fall, Kovu!"**

"**I won't! Just have to pull yourself up!" I could feel my grip being lighter as Nuka's end was coming up, but I felt a jerk suddenly my paw was free of weight.**

"**KOVUUUU!"**

"**NO!" Nuka had had lost his footing which caused his paw to jerk out of mine and he fell into the watery abyss. I failed and now I really would look like a killer.**

_A/N: Wow! Alright! So Nuka is dead! (or is he?) That part made me kind of sad. Can any of you guess what scene from LK2 I tool this from-where were Kovu and Nuka?_

_Saw some interaction between Kopa and Vitani as well, but who is in the wrong here?_

_I had to say that I really enjoyed the flashback for Nala and Simba. He misses her so much! Shadow helped me with the insults lol. Thanks chica!_

_I apologize for any mistakes that I've made here, I repel electronics and my comp is a little glitch…so bare with me __!_

**Question For This Chapter: **_**What is your favorite sport?**_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_


	22. Chapter 22 Reunited And It Feels So Good

Aloha Guys! Here is another installment for DIEE! (Wow…look at the initials for that title…KILL!)

WOW 14 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MAKE CRY :')! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

And thank you to all the new favs as well! Leave a review to let me know what ya like please !

**Jonny2b: ****So I take you are a 49ers Football fan! Go ahead! Hmmm, you could be onto something Jonny ;)!**

**Machungwa63: ****Oh yes **** I remember you telling me about NASCAR! How is racing going for you as well? I keep up with you a little bit lol. And where is Siku Choka at lol? Yes they definitely could have added more and I was even more mad when Nala only had like ONE! (Sighs) they just don't do her justice anymore. I agree that Nala and Simba would have gone down to save their daughter, I mean, DUH! Kovu is ok, but what about Nuka? Lol Shadow helped me with the humor for Nala's comebacks lol and I just died laughing. Some may have thought it a bit 'grown', but hey, who doesn't have an adult joke or two ;)?**

**Wondrous-Serendipity: ****I'm glad you noticed that my dear ****. I wanted to do something a little different, like, what was Simba really thinking before he let everyone know that he was back—just within that short time after he heard his father. Lol I have to have Nala and Simba joke around because if I don't, it's not them lol, I mean, we saw how they were as cubs, going back and forth…had to bring it back lol. I probably definitely will! Thanks for the idea! I've seen a lot of stories and pictures on DeviantArt that shows that the boys came back after Simba's return, I'll probably ask them if I can bounce off of them a little or just make something up. I didn't really do a background for them did I? Lol my famous drama, got you going on plenty of roller coasters I presume? You could be riiiiiight. Table tennis…like Ping Pong maybe? I've never really watched Rugby…I prob should check it out! My favorite(s) sport would have to be Tennis and Soccer ****. I've got powerful legs and a mean swing lol.**

**Reldor: ****Lmao! Dude! You gotta stop lol! Seems like you and Kopa are in the same boat huh, Reldor? Well, hopefully in the next few chapters when the story is done, you'll both find out ;). Oooo, I always wanted to try fencing! Have you done any tournaments?**

**SnowyLeopardess: **** I love swimming….are you on a team at all? Yes, poor Nuka. How will Kovu explain this?**

**Mimoo01: ****Lol, I had to have them banter and even for now, for them as parents, they are still young, I can't write for them all old and everything. I still them as we did when they reunited ****. Acacia and Vitani will have a another fight, probably when the big battle is going on. I'm a KopaXAcacia Fan myself, I really can't see him with Vitani. Kovu will have his revenge! Never fear! I love tennis as well and soccer! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!**

**T5Tango: ****Welcome T5Tango! And thank you so much ****! I don't know why they would, that's where the new story begins and where (a lot of people think and say Kopa's time) came into place…ya gotta pick up where they left off lol. I had wanted to do that scene before, but forgot, but just decided to make it a flashback. It was kind of hard to think of because it has a lot of emotion in just that small of a scene (like I said in a previous review). Thank you so much for the compliments! It means a lot. Lol I'm glad you caught onto what I was trying to do with the funny awkward moments ****. Vitani, if you've read the previous chapters (which I'm sure you have ****) Vitani wanted to tell Kopa a long time ago why she couldn't be friends with him, but of course her mother, had to interfere, she's always liked him but never got to tell him. Acacia, yes, she is possessive, but who can blame her. Kopa is her best friend, boyfriend now, and her comes an old family rival trying to get him back. Both girls have a history with him, but Acacia and Kopa have spent more time together. Acacia doesn't mind them being friends, but he is hers lol. What's hers, stays hers lol including friends! Lol! I agree with you about Kiara. That's why I had her be able to do Nala's trick and kind of 'grow a pair' if you catch my drift. Nala and Simba are dominate characters, um, why was Kiara so opposite? Kovu is another character I had to change a little and I'm glad you guys enjoy him here ****. I felt bad for him myself, always having to deal with good and bad…let's see what he chooses!**

**Reish95: ****Lol you liked that huh? I almost didn't put that in there lol glad I did. Simba's got a lot on his plate doesn't he? No worries, he'll get his revenge!**

**Shadowx0: ****A good man loves his family ****. Hey lol you were a big help with it! Thanks again! Hmm, never thought of Simba and Kovu having a 'real' connection…you made me think. Lmao! "Go chuck himself off a cliff". Hassan will get his. Vitani…mmm, she's kinda, she's indecisive right now…she's talking a lot of talk. She'll think Acacia is no match for her, but she has to remember that she and Acacia are RELATED.**

**Titikakasakalaka: ****Oh my goodness lol don't we all just LOVE our friends lol? You remind me of my friend.."Fo Show!" She always says that to me ****. Good thing Kovu is nothing like his dad. Lol Nala and Simba for the win!**

**Guest1: ****Lol thank you so much! Things are getting intense!**

**TRay: ****It's no problem! I just thank you for even leaving what you did ****! Shows that you care and wanted to! Thanks a bunch! Had to add some comedy!**

**Wheeljack 9795: ****A lot of you are liking soccer, like me lol! I had to bring that playful banter back lol they have a few years to make up! I agree, I mean, how can we stay mad at the past for so long, ya know, but will all turn out well?**

**Guest2: ****Lol I'm sorry, bare with me. Here it is lol!**

Whew! Lol. I love giving you guys feedback! Here is Chapter 22! Kind Long, but we're getting to the end !

**Chapter 22: Reunited And It Feels So Good**

**Kovu P.O.V.**

**I just killed my brother. I just ki- NO! I didn't kill him! I didn't kill anyone! I tried to help him back up! He-he slipped! But I did run him here because he thought I was going to kill him. He fell to the side of the cliff and fell into the water. Does that make me a killer? What am I gonna do? What will everyone think? What will Kiara think? I'm nothing like my father or mother. They're killers. Savage sometimes. How will I-"**

"**Well done, Kovu." My father walked up beside me and looked down into the raging abyss where Nuka disappered. I hate my father. How dare he think I could kill my own brother, no matter what relation. I hated him. If there was anybody that I wanted to end, he'd be on my list first.**

"**What is everyone going to think? I didn't kill him." His massive head whipped around to me.**

"**But you did." What!**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Kovu! You chased him here! Which made him fall from land and into the water. This is your fault! Don't deny it!" But I didn't! How is this my fault? He made me.**

"**Dad, I-"**

"**Oh, what will you tell your mother?" How dare he! Immediately I got pissed off. I'm so sick of everyone thinking that they can run me and make me do what they want. I got in his face.**

"**I'm gonna tell her **_**exactly**_** what happened." I turned away from him and next thing I knew, up became down and my father was standing over me.**

"**If you mention one word to her," now we were face to face, but I showed no emotion, "I'll end you myself, son or not." I said nothing after that. Too shocked, but yet I expected it. He will take out anyone who gets in his way and it's a damn shame that I'm included. I let him walk ahead of me back home where I could quickly tell mom had been waiting.**

"**Where's Nuka?"**

"**He went over." My father's short reply was stated as he walked past her. Her red eyes darted back and forth from me to him, but she knew he was up to something.**

"**What do you mean **_**went over**_**?" I could tell that she knew something was off and her physical features never left his direction.**

"**Ask Kovu." Like lightening, she was on me and had me backed into a corner.**

"**Where. Is. Nuka?" I did however, see my father turn to watch my mother, making sure she didn't hit me like she use to when my siblings and I were cubs. He has always protected us from her. She just took it too far sometimes.**

"**I'm sorry, Mother."**

"**Sorry?"**

"**He's gone." My words didn't seem to sink in because if you normally tell someone somebody is dead, they break down, I don't think it hit her because she got extremely mad.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!" Eyes lit up with fury and her bared teeth so wide, she'd kill anyone just looking at them.**

"**Lay off the boy, Zira. He did what needed to be done a long time ago. Nuka was a waste of valuable space." For over a minute, all my mother did was stare at me, wide eyed and seething. I knew for a fact that she wanted to strike me, but then, her paw went in the air.**

"**NO!" **

"**Don't touch him, Zira! I warned you a long time ago about hitting my children! Kovu did what needed to be done." She put her paw down, but she burned me with her eyes. I can't take this! I don't what he does he to me. I'm not like you.**

"**Mother, please, let me exp-" She turned away from me. "Please let me tell you what happened."**

"**Kovu…"**

"**I-i-i-t wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to. I-"**

"**Kovu!" I looked at my father with the most hateful daggers I could muster, but it didn't affect him.**

"**SHUT UP, HASSAN AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Yes I just called my father by his first name. I followed my mother a few steps. "I did nothing! Please believe me! He made me!" Finally, she stopped. "Mother?"**

"**We will talk later." And with that, she walked into the den, not to be seen for the rest of the night. I know that my father was just as confused as I was that she didn't retaliate on either of us. Maybe she knows that he was the one that put me up to it. I think she knows me better than anyone in our dysfunctional family.**

**POW!**

**I was sent rolling head over heels and then my back hit the root of a dead tree.  
><strong> 

"**I told you not to say anything!"**

**SMACK!**

**I back handed my father and he stumbled away from me. Now, let me say this, my father is a really big lion. Almost doubled my size and I'm almost an adult. One hit like what I just did is not going to affect him.**

"**Have you lost your mind boy?"**

"**No! Matter of fact, I think I found it!" At that, I tackled him. No one is going to take advantage of me anymore. No one is going to tell me what I can and cannot do. I stand on my own from now on and do what I want. When this fight with the Pridelanders goes down, I'm with them…if they'll have me.**

**I'm not going to say who won the fight, but what I will say is, my father knows how good I really can fight and I didn't wake up until the next day.**

**Simba P.O.V. (3 weeks later)**

"**I don't care anymore! You can have the kingdom! I'm tired of fighting!" I can't believe how fast she believed me. She must think that we are that tired of being bullied and pushed over that we would just hand over the kingdom. "All that we ask is that you just let us go and we won't come back." Minus's grin was a mile wide and another mile high. She can't believe her luck. Shoot, I wouldn't either.**

"**Quick! Send for Hassan and Zira! Tell them to COME HOME!" She had spoken this to Dotty, or it could have been Spotty, I don't know, I never could tell them apart. She turned back to me, "Get out! You have five minutes to gather everyone and get the hell out! Ah! Today is a good day!" She was so elated. I really wanted to laugh hysterically and yell PSYCH! **

"**We have everything we need, Minus. We'll be going."**

"**Just shut up and get out!" She had this really goofy looking smile set on her face and all of us Pridelanders knew something she didn't know. Sarafina, Beeli, Nafini, and Ni left yesterday to go meet up with the pride that's going to help us. To say she was furious was in the least.**

"**Come on, let's get outta here." My pride followed me and we made our way to the Sunrise Hill Pride. They agreed to help us as well and it will take us at least half a day to get there and because we are starting out now, we'll make it there by evening.**

"**I can't believe Minus fell for that! Outlanders are dumb." I had to chuckle at Cire`'s comment. She is so much like her parents it's scary. These thoughts take me to my daughter. How is Kiara? I know it's been close to nearly three full months and I know she's grown within that time because Kopa has. Nala is going to go crazy when she sees him. His mane is mostly all the way in, he's taller definitely, and his build is almost to where mine is. I can't even imagine how I'm going to react when I see my princess.**

"**Hey, Simba?"**

"**Yes, Ali?"**

"**How long will it take us to reach the pride?" I really like Ali. He is an awesome friend to my Kopa and I know for sure he'll have his back like his father had mine.**

"**Just half a day." I said simply.**

"**Half a day!" Oh, Cire`, so eccentric.**

"**It's not the bad, Uki." I could tell that Tama was trying her best not to laugh at her daughter. It's really funny how we all grow and change. Playing with these guys: Tojo, Malka, Chumvi, Tama, and Kula, and now we all have our own kids and would do anything to make sure that they were safe. It's what a parent does. Being a parent makes you lose fears you always had yet makes room for fears you didn't know you had. Funny enough, I actually like being a parent. It's a whole other sense of responsibility. Something you get to teach and grow with and it's a plus when you have the right spouse, like mine for example. Nala and I are doing our best with raising Kopa and Kiara and we seem to be doing a pretty good job. I don't see any negativity between either one. No resentment whatsoever. We love both our children equally and I really hope that they know that.**

_(Hours later when reached the Sunrise Hill Pride…and yes they took breaks)_

"**Mozambi!"**

"**Jambo Rafiki! It's good to see you friend." Mozambi is the king of the Sunrise Hill Pride and was a pretty good friend of my fathers. This guy looks way young though, but to hear him speak, you'd know otherwise.**

"**I can't thank you enough, Mozambi. We are really in a bind."**

"**Well that's why treaties and allies are made, my friend. Please come. You all must be tired. Come and rest." I'm loving the hospitality already. It seems very warm and friendly. No wonder my father made friends with them, and not to mention that look really strong. As we're walking to the main area, I take in the land. It's almost similar to the Pridelands as well. Ok, let me rephrase that, the African plains that surrounds my pride and many others are called The Pridelands, we're just split up into many groups. The Pridelands make up a lot of northwest and west Africa. In some parts, we are blessed not to be messed with humans, others, not so much. I can't tell you how many times news has came to me that a king has fallen due to poaching. It's sad, but it's life.**

"**Welcome, Pride Rockers." See what I mean?**

"**Hello Sashae." She's good looking as well. Back in her day, I bet Mozambi had to keep the other guys off of her.**

"**Simba. Wow." Her honey eyes took in every feature of my face. "You look so much like your father. Almost a spitting imagine." I couldn't help but smile. Being compared anything to my father was a major compliment and ego boost for me. I try so hard to live up to his expectations, but then Nala always reminds that each king rules differently and that he'd probably just want me to do what I thought was best. My voice of reason.**

"**Thank you. I appreciate it." After we greeted and everyone got to meet everyone, Mozambi's pride went out for a hunt and I felt bad that they'd have to hunt twice this time just to feed their guests.**

"**I'm sorry they have to over hunt."**

"**Oh no no," he put a large paw on my shoulder, "It's no problem. We don't mind doing it. Mufasa and Sarabi were very good friends of ours. We do not mind at all." I could tell he was being sincere and I really did appreciate his help.**

"**We'll pay you guys back as soon as we can."**

"**Simba, let me tell you something, the same thing I told your father. Just because someone does something for you, they don't always expect something in return. We are doing it because we are good friends. All we ask is that you help us when we need it." I couldn't anything but smile gladly at him. I have a really good feeling that we will win the fight to get my home back. I'm just so sick of shit coming up. It's aggravating! **

"**Thank you, Mozambi. Not a problem. We'll let it be at that."**

"**So tell us more about what is going on." The kids went to go mingle with the other teens which left us adults to prepare a plan of attack. Explaining the story just like reliving it over and over again. I lost my mother, my daughter, my wife, and my home. Just looking at their faces, the king and queen could tell we had been through hell.**

"**Oh my goodness. Well we need to get you guys back on your feet. This is not good. Pride Rock has reigned for many generations with your family Simba." I looked up to her in admiration, "We will help you get your family back and things back on track."**

"**I know Scar messed up a lot of things for you in the past."**

"**Yes he did."**

"**But you also have to look at how he was raised." I didn't really get what Mozambi was saying and I gave him a bewildered look.**

"**Moz, don't."**

"**Sash-"**

"**No no please. I'd like to hear." What did she not want him telling me? I was curious to know about my family's past and my mother never really got to sit down with me and discuss any of it. I mean, I know Nala's past with her mother and how Scar wanted her and everyone thought Nala was my uncle's daughter. If that were the case, um, wouldn't that make Nala and I cousins? I couldn't have married her if that were the true case.**

"**Simba, dear are you sure? Sometimes what we hear, we don't want to believe it." She looked at me with sympathy and right then I knew the information wasn't going to be what I was hoping for.**

"**I can take it." A sigh escaped her mouth and Mozambi started talking to me.**

"**Son, your grandfather was a mighty and good lion. He was a wonderful king and mentor of mine and your father's as well. But, because Mufasa was born first, Scar was put on the back burner and had to act as if he didn't exist." Hmm, I always wondered why he was so anti-social. "Scar tried his best to stay on your grandfather's good side, but it was like, not matter what he did, he could never please him. Scar was the first out the two to make his first kill. Ahadi told him that he should have waited for your father to get his first or at least not show anyone until Mufasa had shown his prize." This can't be real. My grandfather sounds…unfair. "I had noticed many things, but it was the way your grandfather treated your uncle. I didn't like it. I told myself that I would never pick favorites over my children because as we grew older, Scar grew more dark."**

"**I-I can't believe this." My voice was distant and my head to sky, possibly trying to see one of the Great Kings of the past to verify if this tale was true. I had a feeling it was.**

"**You see Simba, sometimes others or situations make us who we are. Being second all the time and being talked down to all the time…nothing ever can come good of it. You will either go into a shell of your own and stay there, or, you can go into a shell and come out later looking for revenge. Your uncle was the second. He let hate consume him and he acted out what it did to him. Now, I'm sorry your father had to pay the cost, kings rest his soul, but your grandfather started it. You can't play favorites when it comes to favorites." This put me in deep thought and yeah, he was right. Resentment and hatred, it can eat at one's soul.**

"**Th-thank you for sharing that with me. I guess I never really understood my uncle. Wish I had."**

"**Then make it up now, Simba. Really **_**know **_**the ones you love and really know your pride members. A pride is as only as strong as its king. Remember that."**

**ROAR!**

**That was the sound for dinner. Things are definitely looking up.**

**Nala P.O.V.(the next morning)**

**My insides are literally jumping for joy right now. We are leaving in a few minutes to go see Simba and my pride at the Sunrise Hill pride. I'm too excited. I feel like a cub right now. I really can't believe we are getting so much closer to getting back home. It's been three months and I want to go home. I know that in just these three months that Kopa has grown so much because his sister certainly has. They're both a that adolescent stage where they are just maturing rapidly.**

"**Nala, will you please tell your daughter to let my daughters go so we can go?" Sudi's tone wasn't a harsh one. Matter of fact, she was smiling. Kiara has grown so close with Sudi's two cubs: Uje and Yola. I hated to take her from them. She would cub-sit for Sudi while she and her husband went to spend time together, and even I helped her sometimes. Sudi has changed a lot since we met her the first time and her relationship with her father has grown. I'm glad to see them getting along now, there's hardly any tension. Only half of Nama's pride is going. There is a kingdom and cubs to look after, everyone can't go.**

"**Kiki, come on Uki. We're going home." My daughters ears perked up and just by looking at her eyes I could tell she was happy. We had been waiting to leave for three months and it's finally happening. I can't stop saying it. I watched her get up with the two sisters on her tail. When they came into earshot,**

"**You'll come back and visit us won't you, Princess Kiara?" Kiara bent down to nuzzle the two cubs and my heart gave a squeeze. One: it reminded me of my kids and Two: If Kovu is going to come and stay with us, Simba is never going let her out of his site.**

"**Yes of course I'll come back and visit and you can visit Pride Rock sometime too."**

"**Yay!" They both shouted and us three females laughed. Cubs were adorable.**

"**Alright you two. Say goodbye and go find your father."  
>"Bye Queen Nala. Bye Princess Kiara." We watched them dart away.<strong>

"**We all ready to go? We'll get there at a decent hour if we leave now." Sudi took a look around at the surrounding pride members, counting to make sure , we were all accounted for.**

"**Yep, Dad, we're ready." Nama gave a smile and a nod towards Kiara and I.**

"**Let's get you to your family." Giant grins spread across my daughter and mine's faces.**

_(A little in the afternoon they arrive at the Sunrise Hill Pride)_

**I haven't seen anything dead, like dead land or animals since we left the Green Mountain pride, which means everyone is prospering.**

"**Wow there's a lot of lions here!" Sudi exclaimed. I laughed lightly.**

"**Well don't forget that my pride is mixed in here as well."**

"**Oh yes, right, right." There were a ton of lions here, but the one that stuck out to me the most was my king. The big golden colored red maned lion I called Simba stood out perfectly among the crowd. He was talking with another lion, Mozambi I'm guessing, and their backs we towards us due to us coming form behind.**

"**Why don't you let them know you're here." I looked at Nama with a happy expression set on my face and he returned it. Somehow I think he knew how I felt and then I glanced to me daughter whose eyes were jumping around. It feels like forever that we had to wait for this moment.**

"**Together?" I asked her and she knew immediately what I meant.**

"**Together."**

"**Three…"**

"**Two…"**

"**One…"and at the same time e both roared to sound the alarm that we had arrived. My eyes had stayed focused on the area that my husband was in and I watched as he and the king quickly got to their feet and turned in our direction. I could have sworn Simba almost fell. Next thing I knew, we were both running towards each other with full speed. Even this distance seemed like it took forever, but when we finally got close enough, we collided. Oh my gosh, I can't believe how much I'd missed him! I mean I can, but you get what I mean. He pulled me into one of the tightest embraces I've ever felt from him and tears of joy spilled from my eyes. His scent is so familiar to me and it's like a drug to me. The feel of his body against mine reminded me of when we first met back up in the jungle. I never wanted to let him go for fear of losing him again. It took us a good minute to pull apart, but when we did, all we could do was stare. No words were spoken, no words could be spoken. Our eyes said it all. For that precious moment, we were the only two living animals in the world. He hadn't changed a bit. His eyes danced and his face gave off a gleaming glow. This was my Simba. He belonged to me. The love of my life and the one who made me his wife. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by,**

"**DADDY!" His ears moved before his head did and when he was turned fully towards Kiara, she tackled him with all her strength, knocking him down with all her force. I got to catch his face before it ended being part of the ground. He couldn't believe how much she'd grown.**

"**Kiara, let him up." I chide lightly. I was still crying to say that least, but they were slowly drying. I watched Simba sit up slowly with this look of awe on his handsome features and she just smiled back as brightly as she could. She's always been a daddy's girl. Kiara had changed a lot since he last saw her. She is now my height and her muscles are way more toned than they use to be, but not where she's lost her feminine side.**

"**Kiara…" All she could do was smile and beam at her father. She has some features of his mother, Sarabi, in her. Her eye lids definitely and her mouth and nose belong to her. Yes our little girl has grown up.**

"**Mom?" I turned around to actually have to look up at this teen I thought I use to call my son. A smile split his face in half, "Mom!" And I got pulled in for a second hug. Bring on the water works! I pulled away after a minute and took a good look at my son…well, at least I tried to.**

"**KOPA!" Kiara was becoming a pro at football. The brother and sister duo tumbled away a little away from us and then landed with a fit of laughter and then Kopa pulled her in for a bear hug and then they made their way back to us.**

"**Mom, I can't believe we actually see you guys."**

"**You've changed so much." My voice was vacant. I feel like I've missed so much with him in this short time. Now he **_**really **_**looks like Simba. They could almost be twins had it be not for the mane and eye colors. My little boy is no longer my little boy…well, he is, but, it's hard to explain. This situation has made him grow up a lot and I can't say that I didn't see it coming because it did the same to Kiara.**

"**Wow." My king said audibly and all I could do was nod. We were both in such a state of shock.**

"**I know." I added.**

"**Not just Kopa, Kiara too. Three months and it seems like I've missed you for a lifetime." I don't think either of us blinked. Now we both know how Sarabi felt when she saw her son for the first time when he returned. **

"**Your mane has mostly come in. Does that mean you're ready to run the kingdom now?" I joked with my son and a sly 'Simba' smirk went from the left of his face to the right.**

"**When we get it back I will. I'm sick of these outlanders." I saw a change in my prince that I hadn't seen before and I was happy yet afraid. I didn't want him to grow up. I didn't want either one of them to grow up.**

"**KIARA!" The four of us looked in the direction that my daughter's name was shouted and this group of teens made their way to us. Cire`, Ali, Acacia, and Libya, all surrounded my daughter and son. I can't even tell you what kind of sight this is.**

"**You guys are ok. Oh my gosh we have so much to tell you!" Little Libya. Even she with these three months had grown, but she had started to show her independence when she was little after telling Simba and I where our cubs were. The Elephant Graveyard. So many things had happened in that place, it's ridiculous. After greeting Kiara, they and their parents made their way over to me and more rejoicing went on. Introductions were made as well as all the prides came together, but I was anxious for a certain family to really meet.**

"**Sabini, Tojo, and Acacia?" They looked at me with wide eyes, "Would you come with me for a second?" Nama and Sudi already knew what I was doing and the family followed a little distance away from the crowd. Kiara, Kopa, and Simba tagged along as well. When I had everyone's attention, I noticed that Sabini was already reunited with her father and was nuzzling him affectionately. They had been separated for a while as well, but she doesn't know Sudi.**

**Sabini P.O.V.**

**I hadn't even waited for Nala to do the introductions. I knew who my father was! When he took me into his massive embrace, I cried. I was only two and half when I last saw him and now my own child is about to be three. You do the math. He looked at me with admiration and fondness. I missed seeing him smile. I missed his laugh, but wait…where is my mother? He must have seen the question written across my face because he looked down and then looked to a light brown lioness beside him who reminded me of my sister Zira. She walked up to me and had kind of an 'ok' face.**

"**Hi, Sabini. I'm Sudi." I smiled gently back at her.**

"**It's nice to meet you, Sudi. Do you know where my mother is?" She dropped her head for a second, but brought it back up quickly.**

"**I'm sorry, Sis, but our mother passed years ago." She pass-…no! Wait…she just called me 'sis'. What is going on here? I sat down on the grass and looked off into the distance.**

"**Sab?" I heard my husband's voice, but I couldn't respond back to him. I was too lost.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Nama, this is **_**Tojo**_**." Thank the kings for Nala. I knew she'd fill everyone in.**

"**Oh. Oh ok."**

"**Tojo, this is your father and sister-in-law." I heard them greet one another and I was slowly coming back into reality. I never really got to say goodbye to my father or my mother and now I've lost a parent for years and hadn't even known about it. DAMN THE SCAR! He split my family up! This is so…I'm so pissed! My mother is gone and I have a sister I never even knew about because I didn't want Zira to be alone in a new pride. I hate this! **

"**Mom, are you ok?" **

"**No." I answered her, but I didn't look at her. Everyone around me was silent. I suppose this is new to them because I can usually keep my emotions in tack, but not this time. When we have this war, I'm going after my sister or Hassan. Hassan will have to suffice since Scar is battling Satan in Hell.**

"**Breathe, Sabini." Tojo and my father said at the same time. They're family already.**

"**I'm breathing just fine. I'm just upset is all." They all understood me. I'm allowed to let off a little steam. I can't be pleasant all the time. I'm like Nala. I'm fine until you give me a reason to go off on you. I've always put myself before others and look where it's gotten me, good and bad. But me putting Zira before myself, I missed my mother and now we have a new sister…but, I also wouldn't have met Tojo or any of these wonderful Pridelanders. See how indecisive I am?**

"**Everything will work out, Mom. Hey, at least now I have a grandpa and an aunt who is actually sane!" All of us couldn't help but laugh and I hugged my daughter. She was right. There is usually is some good throughout the bad, you just have to find it.**

"**You're right, my love, absolutely right." Tojo came and wrapped an around me as well, "Everything will be fine, but that sister of ours is going to get it." I was looking at Sudi when I said that and a smile appeared.**

"**I can't wait to meet this 'ever so lovely' individual." We laughed at her sarcastic attitude. Looking at Sudi, she does remind me of myself, but she also looks like she could have Zira's tendencies. **

"**Come, we families have a lot to discuss." Nodding our heads, we each went with our families. Simba, Nala and their children and then mine went our separate ways. **

"**See you in a little, Acacia." I watched the two of them bump heads.**

"**Oh, so my granddaughter and them prince huh?" All the adults stopped to look at the best friends and they themselves looked bashful. "Alright then, treat her right and I won't have to kill you." We all knew he was joking, and so did Kopa, but my father has no clue that the king's son is jokester himself. A challenging look set itself to Kopa's face,**

"**Already making threats at me, old man?"**

"**Kopa…" Nala was laughing when she called to him.**

"**Oh, most definitely. If you can't take it, keep walking."**

"**Oh, I can take it, I just don't think you should be making idol threats when I still live with both of my parents. My mom will get to you before my dad does." My father and Nala made eye contact and Sudi laughed out loud.**

"**Well, you may be right about that one…" Did they fight already?**

**Kopa P.O.V.**

**Ahh! Gods it feels good to have my mom and sister back. Being able to see them. Hold them. Smell them. Life is good for now. Mom and dad are side by side and I loved seeing them like this. I think this is how everyone sees Acacia and I.**

"**You look so much like your father." Mom was looking at me, but Kiara was also beside me and I decided to mess with her.**

"**Who? Me or Kiara?" The queen rolled her eyes at me and we laughed.**

"**Kiara is looking a lot like my mother."**

"**Then grandma must have been beautiful." Kiara and I never got to meet our grandmother. She had died the day we were born, but funny thing, sometimes when I'm asleep, I feel her arms around me, as if she's holding me. Mom and dad told me that she did get to hold us before she passed. I don't know, maybe I'm weird. And sometimes I feel like I can hear her in the wind, singing to me and telling me that everything will work itself out.**

"**She was beautiful."**

"**Speaking of grandmothers, where is my mom? I thought she'd be here."**

"**She was going to, but she decided to go with grandpa to the other pride to get them ready. We'll see them in a couple of days."**

"**Oh ok." See, the plan was this, poor Tindo, we ran him like crazy. The Outlanders had started getting suspicious of my grandfather's whereabouts as to leaving every now and then, so when Tindo would give us progress on the Green Mountain pride where mom and Kiki were, we sent him there as well. The Outlanders are smart, yet dense. They really thought we'd give up the Pridelands…for them? Get real! We had just been working out a plan. So now, when we go to war, two ally pride will be coming in from the sides, surrounding the Outlanders and if they're smart, they'll surrender. There is just no way that they'd be dumb enough to try and fight FOUR prides. That's just…a suicide mission for them. The Pridelanders, Green Mountain Pride, Sunrise Hill Pride, and The Mala Mala Pride. They don't stand a chance! I feel bad for Vitani however, I won't ever be with her, but she's still kind of my friend in a way. I want to be friends with her, but she wants to be more. I ju-**

"**Kopa? You ok?" I looked at my little sister and then to my dad and mom. They knew me like a book.**

"**Yeah, I'm good. Just can't wait to get back home and whoop these Outlanders tails is all."**

"**I hear you." Kiara sounded like she was all for it and just by the looks of her, she's had a lot of training.**

"**Um, you two are not fighting." Say what! We all looked to dad in shock, "None of you kids are."**

"**Simba…"**

"**Nala, no. I'm losing them again!"**

"**But Daddy, I've been training for this!" My sisters pleas were goin unheard. Dad was really putting his foot down. But why hadn't he told me this before.**

"**Then save your training for a fight when you're older."**

"**I'm older now."**

"**You guys are too young. I'm not putting you in a fight to where you can die. I'm not doing it."**

"**But dad,"**

"**No buts Kopa. The answer is no." I wanted to argue some more, but Kiara would beat me to it.**

"**What if you're busy fighting someone else and mom is left to deal with Hassan? He'll hurt again! I've already taken out one adult lion and-" A thump set itself inside all of us and all eyes went to mom, but hers were in a tired and irritated state. I think she wanted to keep that a secret.**

"**What!"**

"**Kiara…" My mother threatened my sister.**

"**oops." Was the lowly reply. Dad and I anxiously awaited to hear what Hassan had done to my mother. To say we were pissed would be to put it lightly.**

"**Nala…" She looked at him with a cautious expression, "Talk." She took a deep breath. She really didn't want tell us, we knew that much, but someone had put their paws in a place where only dad's go, shit is going to hit the fan.**

"**I wasn't hurt that bad."**

"**What did he do to you?"**

"**We-we just fought a little." She wasn't looking at any of us and dad was getting angry, as was I.**

"**What. Happened." Now, she jerked her head to him in a fury and my sister and I winced for what was to come.**

"**Don't talk to me like a cub, Simba! There are no cubs here."**

"**Then stop acting like one and tell me what happened!" Why are they acting like this? We just got back together and they're in an argument.**

"**Forget it! It's in the past!"**

"**I want to know!"**

"**No!"**

"**Fine! I'll ask Kiara."**

"**HEY!" The three of us looked at Kiara as she stood up and she had tears in her eyes. This situation had taken its toll on her I could tell. None of us were taught how to deal with being ripped away from your family, having to go through hard training to take back what's yours. "Stop it! We see one another for the first time in months and you two are yelling at each other! We have an even bigger fight to get over with and you two are at each other's throats. Are you kidding me?" Mom and dad were silent, as was I, but the problem didn't lie with me. "Grow up!" And with that, our princess walked away from us in a huff.**

"**I'm gonna go check on her." They nodded silently, "But she's right. You two should helping each other. Ya know, do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight." Both sets of eyes looked me like they wanted to kill me in a friendly way. "What?" I chuckled.**

"**Boy, go check on your sister and come back in a little bit." I laughed aloud as I went to go catch up with my sister and when I did, Libya was already there.  
>"Hey Zozo." I called her 'the meek and calm one'. Watch what she calls me.<strong>

"**Hey, Mcheshi. What did you do to your sister?" Clown? I gave her an appalled looked and she started laughing. Did I mention that I had two sisters? Yeah. Kiara and Libya. Both pains in my neck.**

"**I don't know whatcha talking about." She was rubbing my real sisters back, trying to calm her down.**

"**It's going to be ok, Ogbo."**

"**I know. I just can't believe that they are fighting, after all we have been through and are still going through. It makes me angry."**

"**They're adults, Kiki." She took in a breath and rested her head on my shoulder. I truly missed spending time with my sister. She was my real other half. Yes I know that when you get married, your spouse is your other half, but to have a sibling who knows you inside and out, that is your true other half. They'll always be there for you and you can't divorce them.**

"**I missed you, Kopa."**

"**I missed you too."**

"**So many times I had to think to myself, 'what would Kopa do?', but along the way, I think I found myself as well." My two dadas and I talked a little more, that is until Ali called out for Libya.**

"**Just a second." She yelled over her shoulder and then looked back to us, "I'll see you guys later." I wouldn't let go just yet.**

"**So um, Libya?" She stop to turn to me.**

"**Yes, Kopa?"**

"**What's going on between you and Ali? You haven't told me anything." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled shyly. Mmm hmm, she can't fool me.**

"**I don't know whatcha talking about." Then she ran.**

"**Oh! How can you use my own line against me? That's not cool! Get Your own!" I heard her laugh in the distance. I will keep prying until one of them tells me what's going on. I'm so my father.**

"**So how did Acacia and Vitani take living together?" I sat down in front of my sister.**

"**Like fire and ice." She knew all too well how these two would act.**

"**I would love to see them interact. Bet they constantly fight over you." She glanced up at me and smiled.**

"**Well you know how I do." I pawed at my mane a little to make it seem like I'm all that and she shoved me.**

"**You really are a Mcheshi."**

"**I know I'm a clown."**

"**How are you handling that situation?"**

"**One day at a time. It's getting really hard. I don't want to lose either one of them.**

"**You're not thinking about letting Acacia go are you?" A face of concern was what I got.**

"**No, of course not. I meant, was that, it's hard to try to be just friends with her when she wants to be more than friends."**

"**Oh I see."**

"**Yea. I mean, I don't mind starting over with her as friends, but it's like she only wants it her way." I knew my sister understood me completely and she's always been the compassionate type. But I never asked her how her stay was in the Outlands. "So tell me, am I to kill Kovu and Nuka when we get back?" She laughed a little.**

"**No, Kopa. You don't have to kill anyone. Kovu was the one that helped us escape." Really?**

"**You don't say."**

"**Yeah, he really helped us out. He's different from his parents." As she spoke, I heard love and thankfulness come from her and I wondered…**

"**You like Kovu huh?" Her head swung around to me.**

"**No!" All I did was smile because she knew that I knew she was lying.**

"**You can't hide from me sis, even if we were apart for a little."**

"**Oh fine! Yes, maybe I do like him. He was very sweet is all." Sweet huh?**

"**How sweet? Like 'I like you too' sweet or 'sugary fruity pebble sweet'?"**

"**He's not gay, Kopa!" I bursted with laughter and my sister pushed me over. I'm sorry, but I had to.**

"**I kid, Kiara, I kid." She wasn't mad or anything, just embarrassed that I had figured her out. "Then I guess it all works out. I really can't be with Vitani now because it would ruin chances for you and Kovu."**

"**Oh thank you dear brother." I have to admit that I missed her smartass comments sometimes. Better enjoy these moments now because in a couple days, one of us may not be here.**

**Zira P.O.V.**

"**Our plan is in motion…GO!" I just sent Spotty and Dotty away. These Pridelanders are dumb as hell. This kingdom is ours!**

Alright guys! Yes a very long chapter but everyone met back up again and I had to show the different emotions that were going on between each lion or their families. Yes it was a filler chapter, but NALA AND SIMBA ARE BACK TOGETHER! YAY! So happy they are.

We know: There are 3 ally prides to help our Pride Rockers. Kopa has made his decision about which girl is going to be with. Sudi, Nama, Tojo, Acacia, and Sabini met all together.

We found out some history lessons as well.

**Question for this chapter: WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY GO BACK HOME?**

**~Nala-Nay~**


	23. Chapter 23

Buenos Dias Amigos! OMG! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much to the new reviewers and of course my Dedicated ones!

**Reldor: ****Lol thought you'd like that ****! Yes, all will end in probably about 2-3 chapters!**

**Shadowx0: ****Lol Kopa is a playful character isn't he ;)? We fight for the ones we love right? A reviewer brought up a very valid point and I have to grant the wish…more bonding to be had. Hassan is going to get his, just you wait. Sometimes others do sacrifice for family and it ends up blowing up in their faces but somehow things work out in our favor. I'm a witness for the one myself.**

**SnowyLeopardess: ****Oh ok I see ****. I'll be updating more since we are nearing the end!**

**Titikakasakalaka: ****Lol I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. He does love her and boy are they going to get revenge. I love Kopa! No you're not weird my dear ****I think that everyone has a favorite Disney crush…mine was Simba and Naveen! I'm glad I made your day! (squeeeeee)**

**Jonny2b: ****Hmm, which one is V? They only fight because they love each other ****. Lol, hmm…experience….eh, maybe a little of both ;).**

**TRay: ****Lol oh, did it really?! You know they can't stay mad at each other too long. Lol I see you have your favs huh? Well, not much longer you'll have the questions answered ****.**

**Mimoo01: ****Lol he kinda did huh? Just wait until the battle! Kovu will get another moment. You are all types of pumped up for this battle eh, Mimoo ;)?**

**Guest1: ****Lol thank you! I'll have a surprise for you guys when the big battle comes ;).**

**Guest2:**** Thank you ****!I've always been team Nala and Simba!**

**Guest3: ****I won't have them stay mad at one another long lol…they can't because together they're stronger ;). You think Nala should be the main fighter huh? We will have to see. Lol uh oh, making threats to Kopa huh?**

**Machungwa63: ****Lol I go from different extremes huh Mach ;)? I will review for Siku Choka! I do read and keep up! I think you'll be pleased about the end. Lol oh yes! I actually enjoyed Rated M for Nala…that was funny and then I think, does that make me a little pervy lmao? Idk and Idc! LOL**

**WheelJack9795: ****Yes I agree, but if you've read chapters 1-4, she hadn't told him about Scar's antics towards her and he found out from their guy friends one day on patrol, so it's kind of the same scenario **** and I think Simba has enough built up rage for any enemy. I had to bring the families back together!**

**PrincessPunk: ****Welcome to the story and thank you! Lol we all love when Simba gets all protective of her don't we ;)? And another Acacia fan!**

**LossyGlossy: ****Welcome to you as well and I thank you! You may get one of your wishes here my dear, it hadn't even crossed my mind about doing that****, probably because I hadn't even noticed lol, see why authors love reviews!**

**Ninajimbo: ****Welcome dear! And thank you for the compliments! Yes more Nala and Simba to come!**

**Wondrous)Serendipity: ****Gotta have that banter huh? I really just make up the story as I go along **** and yes yay for Acacia! It's alright if the review is short, at least you actually took time out to review and that means a lot! Yes lol my typing lol, curse my fingers lol. A battle most definitely. Ha ha Simba!**

**Reish95: ****Mmm, you could VERY well be onto something there ;). We will have to wait and see who will come out in the end.**

**Whew! Alright guys! Here's chapter 23!**

**Chapter 23:The Battle Is Another Chapter Away**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" I rolled my eyes at my mate and looked away from him. I hadn't said anything to him since our children had left us alone and that was a long while ago, his patience with me had run out. He was never going to let this go all thanks to my lovely daughter.**

"**Simba, I'm fine. Isn't that all that should matter? I'm fine. I'm in one piece." A low growl erupted from his throat and I actually did get scared. I can't blame him for being this way. He cares deeply for his pride and family, he cares deeply for me. But at the same time he should know that I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since he was cast out. This is nothing new."Simba…" I said tiredly as I got up and walked a tad bit away from him, "I can take care of myself. I had Hassan handled."**

"**Not according to Kiara." He snapped and then I snapped. I whipped back around to face him and he stood up.**

"**Look! Just because I'm female doesn't make me weak! If anything it makes me stronger! Don't treat me like a cub because those days are long gone!" He walked closer to me and tried to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by a far away adolescent voice.**

"_**Hey! Thought I told you guys to talk it out! That's not talking!"**_** I'm going to strangle my son.**

"**Mind your business son!" Simba yelled back.**

"_**My parents are my business! Don't make me come over there!" **_**Now, I couldn't help but giggle this time because Kopa is SO Simba's son. He always has something to say whether it involves him or not.**__**I looked at Simba and found his eyes on me already and a small smirk was on his face.**

"**What?" I closed my eyes and laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.**

"**He's just like you were when you were young." My golden king rested his head on top of mine.**

"**Ah yes, the glory days." It's amazing to me how much this once rolly polly, bouncing, obnoxious cub is this mighty and smart king with a family of four. It is weird how onc grows and changes.**

"**The glory days, " I laughed a little, "sometimes I do miss those days, sometimes and some days."**

"**The days when I was here huh?" I heard the humor in his voice and I grinned.**

"**Yes, my dear Simba, nothing can top the days that you were with me, which is why I see the concern you have for me now." He turned so he could fully wrap an arm around me and I fell into his embrace. I shouldn't have snapped. He's only worried because he cares and I have no right to be mad about that. I just still have that independent mentality and that I don't need anyone to take care of me, but truth of the matter is, I do. I need him. I need my family. I need my pride.**

"**Of course I'm concerned. Nobody is to touch my lioness but me…duh!" I pulled back to look at him and he just started laughing.**

"**You're unbelievable!" I chided.**

"**What?" He couldn't catch his breath and he ended up falling to the ground in hysterics. This is the lion I decided to marry.**

"**I was trying to be sentimental and you go and change it. So wrong!"**

"**Im…I'm sorry. Couldn't help it. I saw an opportunity and took it while you left the door wide open."I pretended to be mad at him, so I glared down at him and he stopped abruptly.**

"**Nal-I…"**

"**Save it! Just forget it. See, I was actually going to tell you, but I think I'll keep it to myself." A serious look overtook his features, he sat up and advanced upon me, I almost regretted my playfulness.**

"**If you don't tell me, I'll find Kiara and ask her myself and dare her to not tell me." Knowing Kiara, she'd sing like a canary because she's scared of her father and because she knew this was something that couldn't and shouldn't be kept a secret.**

"**Relax would you?" I smiled sweetly at him but his face didn't change, "I'll tell you." He eyed me for a minute to make sure I didn't do a 180 on him and change my mind, but we sat and after explaining to him what had happened, he was furious to say beyond belief.**

"**I'll kill him." His statement was low and death was written in his aura. At this moment, for now, I feel bad for Hassan because I know that this time Simba won't hesitate to kill his enemy like he did the last time, my love almost lost his life. I put a small creamy colored paw on his brownish gold one with creamy tips and rubbed it softly.**

"**You really want to **_**kill **_**him, Simba?" My tone was soothing as it could be and Simba looked at me with fury written in his eyes.**

"**What happened the last time I was compassionate and let my enemy escape? He turned on me, Nala. I'm not letting that same thing go down again. I've got way too much now to jeopardize that." I understood him completely, really I did, I just, we've seen enough death is all, at least I have. I've watched Msala, Scar, Sarabi, and others pass on.**

"**I understand that, Sim-"**

"**No, I don't think you do." I watched him intently as he got up, "I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm a pushover king. I'm not doing that anymore." Pushover? Who said that? I'll ring their neck.**

"**Who said that, Simba?"**

"**It doesn't matter. What does matter is that Hassan dies along with anyone who is like him. He went too far. First my mother, then he took you and Kiara away from me, the pride, and she's grown so much! And most of all, he TOUCHED YOU! He's. Dead." The look in his eyes did remind me of when Sarabi had passed and he went into this psycho path mode and it creeped me out and it seems to be coming back now.**

"**Simba, please don't go all crazy me again." My voice was pleading and he looked at me strange.**

"**Crazy?" I stood up and faced him.**

"**Yes, crazy. Like last time?" He looked into my eyes and then looked away.**

"**Oh, yea, that. Naw, I'm, I'm good. I'm pissed, but I'm good." I stared for a minute in case this just a front, but the more I looked at him, I realized that he was telling the truth. I rubbed my head under his chin.**

"**Just don't get yourself killed. I don't know what I'd do without you." A purr emanated from his throat.**

"**And I don't know what I'd do without you." I let myself be taken in by him, well at least I tried.**

"**Finally. Jeez, I thought I'd have to call on Cupid and have him shoot both of you in the tail with his love arrows." Simba turned to his son with a twin smirk and kinda got in his face.**

"**Don't you have some girl to go serenade?"**

"**That **_**girl's **_**name is Acacia and for your information, dude, I was on my way." My mate and I watched my son side step slowly away from us. I could tell that Simba wanted to comment back to his son, but decided against it but then decided against that.**

"**So what song are you planning on singing, hmm? Can you feel the love tonight or love will find a way?" My golden son smiled wickedly and I feared the answer.**

"**Naw, nothing **_**original**_**, but maybe along the lines of," and here it comes, "He's got jungle fever, she's got jungle fe-" Kopa was swaying side to side singing and a giant grin slapped itself across Simba's face. Uh, no! Not my son! He shouldn't even be thinking along those lines! He's still a cub!**

"**AH NO! Stop!" I yelled yet smiling and this caused my mate and son to paw-five in the air and burst out in fits of laughter. "Simba! This is your fault!" Holding his stomach whiling rolling on the ground beside his son, Simba gasped for air.**

"**How, ha ha, is this…my fault?" I just looked at him with all knowing eyes. He knew exactly what I was talking about. **

"**You know already." Why my family ceases to torture me is beyond me, but I love them to death.**

"**Oh yeah, dad taught me everything I know." Simba stopped laughing immediately and sat up and stared at Kopa with an incredulous expression. Now it's my turn to laugh.**

"**What!"**

"**Oh come on, dad."**

"**I taught you nothing." Kopa turned away from his father.**

"**Yea, that's what they all say when they don't want to get caught or admit the truth." Simba started to advance upon our little prince and he jumped away quickly and ran off to find Acacia.**

"**Yeah, you better run!" I walked up beside Simba and we both watched Kopa get further and further away.**

"**Couldn't catch me if you wanted to, Old man!"**

"**He is definitely your son. I had nothing to do with it except give him my eyes."**

"**Not just that, he's more cautious like you, now Kiara on the other paw…" I giggled a little because yes, unlike Kopa, Kiara had a more, mischievous side than Kopa and normally acted without thinking.**

"**You could be right." We sat in silence for a little longer until,**

"**Hey, why don't we go for a walk, ya know, disappear for a little bit. We've a battle tomorrow and we don't know who will make it out alive." I didn't like when he talked like this, but it was true, one of us may not make it. We need as much time together as possible.**

"**Sure, you can show me around."**

"**Well, we haven't exactly gotten a tour yet, so we can just explore." I rolled my eyes and smiled.**

"**Explore. Your favorite word and favorite thing to do as a cub." He nodded his head bashfully and I nudged him, "but we did have some fun."**

"**Fun huh? Can we relive those days for a minute?" I nodded my head yes and his eyes met a nearby lake and a scheming smile went to his face, "Let's get a drink first." I wondered what was going on in that head of his, but I brushed it aside as we padded to the water. "Still want to relive the 'glory' days?"**

"**Mmm hmm." I answered not paying attention when I should have and without any warning...**

_**SPLASH!**_

**My oh so wonderful mate just push me into the waterhole and I'm thanking the kings over and over again that I had learned how to swim. Once I reached the surface and my vision back at its norm, I noticed that Simba was not in his same spot and yet was running off in the distance.**

"**I am so going to get you!"**

"**Gotta be quick, La La! Ya snooze ya lose!" Instantly I felt like a cub again and chased my best friend into our allies land. It feels good to feel free for once and not have a care in the world. I knew that our carefree time would be short lived and we'd have to go back into parent and royalty mode again. Pushing my legs as fast as I could, I mostly caught up to him, but not completely. He glanced back at me.**

"**Slow poke as always! Come on and get me! I know you want me!" He loved to make fun of me, but I'd find a way to get him back.**

"**Well excuse me, Show off, but I weigh a lot more because I'm containing water." OH BOY DID HE COME TO A HALT! His face is priceless!**

"**WHAT!" Now I fell to the ground in fits of laughter and then he shook his head at me, totally getting what I meant but didn't really mean. He thought Hassan had 'got to me'.**

"**That's not funny, Nala." His voice was one of warning, but I ignored him, laughing and pointed a paw at him.**

"**You should have seen your face!" I kept my eyes closed in pure joy. This was too funny. He should known that I was only kidding, I just told him the story. I can't breathe and my stomach is killing me, but I can't hold in my laughter.**

"**I'm really glad you think this is funny." I kept the smile on my face, but opened my eyes. My happy face left instantly. He was dead serious.**

"**Simba…" I was at a loss for words and all he did was look at me with an all around emotion of concern. His scarlet red eyes told me everything he was thinking without him even having to say anything. I hadn't realized just how much he went through himself. Yes times were hard on Kiara and I as well, but we made it through. Simba on the other paw, he had lost so much before, gained it back, and then lost again. Even though it was me was in the one-on-one predicament, he was still pained by the revelation of it. "Come here." I reached my arms out to him and fell onto me in less than a second and we wrapped our arms around each other. You know, every time we hold one another, it feels like the first time. Every time is different and nothing is repeated. I buried my head in his thick red mane and a soft and loving purr erupted from deep within him and my body followed suit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset, was just trying to turn the situation positive."**

"**The only thing positive about that is that you got out unharmed. I hated being away from you and Kiara." I agreed with him wholeheartedly and squeezed him tighter. Something within me longed for his touch that I hadn't felt in a while and he must have had the same thoughts, for I felt his paws going up and down my back and he nipped at my ear closest to him. I smiled wickedly.**

"**Missed me that much, huh?" He moved so he could face me and my aqua green eyes poured into his fiery scarlet red ones.**

"**More than you know." I licked his muzzle and he repeated the gesture back and soon no more words were said, but shown through actions.**

**Cire` P.O.V.(the next day)**

**Things get crazier and crazier by the day! I wouldn't even know where to start if someone were to ask me what happened. Jeez, is life really this complicated and hard? It shouldn't be. All we should be able to do is: hunt, eat, play, and sleep. But no, we gotta have grudge holders and jackasses with no life come in and ruin everything. This bites. I'm ready to go home! I'm by myself right now, just reflecting on the war that is to come. I hope everyone from our side makes it, can't be too positive about the Outlanders. They deserve to get beat, but I'm not so sure about Vitani and Kovu. None of us know what Kovu is like except Kiara and she said that he has good to him, so he's ok with me. Vitani, she'd be ok if she would just stop trying to be more than friends with Kopa who is already taken. Kopa told us that his father doesn't want any of us fighting, but because we are the 'spawns' of our rebellious parents, Kopa has another trick up his arm and we can't wait. Yes, our parents might kill us, but we may be their only saviors if things are not looking so good for them.**

"**Hey, what are you doing way out here by yourself?" I turned around to come face to face with a lion about the same age as me, if not a little older. He was stunning!**

"**I-uh…" Oh yes, this would be the perfect time for me to go into 'dumb' mode. His eyes are a dark, deep, ocean blue, and his pelt is a medium chocolate brown like Acacia's, his mane is dark brown to almost black, and his smile is brighter than the sun and not to forget his nicely toned mus- The HELL is wrong with me!**

"**You alright?" He looked at me skeptically and stared at my face. Keep it together girl!**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I shook my head and when my eyes reached back to his face, he was grinning. Crap, he saw through all of that.**

"**Uh huh, if you say so." I rolled my eyes away from him. He's just like Kopa. "You never did answer my question." I whipped back to him with a cocked eyebrow.**

"**Yes I did." His grin spread.**

"**Well, technically you did, but I had asked you two." My eyes darted back and forth and when they landed back on him, I gave him a 'I have no idea' look and he laughed a little. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" Oh ho, that.**

"**I, um, I was just, looking around, that's all." I answered nonchalantly but decided to be slick, "Is that ok?" I got to see more of his pearly white teeth.**

"**Sure you can." He winked and my heart melted for a second, "I mean if you don't mind getting attacked by a bunch of jackals." My eyes grew big because the stories I've heard about jackals were not something to mess with and they didn't leave any scraps.**

"**Oh, well in that case, I guess I'll head back to the 'safe ground'." I turned to leave, but he jumped in front of me.**

"**Or I can show you around, possibly to all the safe spots, maybe for a future visit?" I looked in his eyes and tried to read him. He seemed nice and everything, but sometimes someone is not all what they seem. He must have seen my hesitation, "Come on, what can it hurt?" I smiled slyly.**

"**Well you can get hurt if you try anything." A laugh came from him and I couldn't help but smile more.**

"**Oh no, I always treat a lady with respect."**

"**Talk is cheap, and who says I'm a lady, lady?" He nodded his brown head.**

"**True, very true. Actions do speak louder than words."**

"**Mmm hmm."**

"**Well how about this, if you are getting bored with me, I'll walk you back to your family and I'll leave you alone forever." Something inside me told me to go and have some fun, but then another side, my cautious one, was telling me to tell this guy to buzz off and now another thought just accrued to me,**

"**Ya know, you're already slacking with a start." His eyebrows rose, "You haven't even told me your name." He laughed.**

"**Sorry, my bad my bad. I'm Misuli." He held out a paw and I took it slowly. Muscle huh? I secretly glanced over his body. Yeah, yeah I'd have to agree to that.**

"**Nice to meet you, Misuli. I'm-"**

"**Cire`, I know." Another wink came from his face and my breath caught in my throat. I wish he'd stop that. I wish I'd stop this! "Shall we?"**

"**Lead the way." Let's see how this tour is going to go. I'm not one to jump into anything anymore, not after the graveyard fiasco and when Kiara and I were ambushed by Hassan and his demons.**

**We walked for a little while and I came to see that the Sunrise Hill Pride was a wonderful place, much like the Pridelands.**

"**It's beautiful here." I had said distantly.**

"**That's the first word you've said the whole time and we've been walking for about a half hour." I glanced at him uneasily. "Something on your mind?" Funnily, my mind had been occupied, but that doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention.**

"**I'm sorry. Yes, there's a lot on my mind." I had stopped, not wanting to say too much. I'm not one to give out all my emotions on the flat. You'd either have to figure it out or I'll spill my guts later when everything is said and done. The only one that can really really tell how I feel is Ali.**

"**Feel like sharing?" I closed my eyes, shielding away my brown eyes from him and hung my head. Is there a reason why I'm so emotional right now? I'm usually tough and badass, but now…**

"**It's just this battle that's to come. I want everyone I know and love to make it out alive. The Outlanders are ruthless." A weighted but gentle paw hit my back, rubbing it softly and I turned my head slowly to face him.**

"**Everything will work out, Cire`. Just have faith." I stared at him, "What?"**

"**If you don't take your paw off my back," my voice was low and threatening and he jerked it back and his eyes grew, "You'll lose it."**

"**I'm sorry, was just trying to provide some comfort."**

"**Did I ask to be comforted!"**

"**Well, one really shouldn't ask for comf-" I stood up quickly and got in his face.**

"**Where were you trying to get at anyways?" He rose slowly and eyed me carefully.**

"**Cire`, I-"**

"**And how is it that you know my name and why pick me out of all my other friends?" His eyebrows scrunched together and a small face of anger was shown.**

"**Kopa. Kopa told me all your names and I noticed that you were gone because we wanted to make sure none of you were missing." I looked from left to right. I didn't see anyone around. All I saw was land. We were alone. I got into a crouch and bared my teeth a little.**

"**Boy, are you slick. You got me out here alone, even farther than where I was. If you are looking for something, you picked the wrong girl! Take me back to my parents or things are going to get really ugly!" A hurt but angry expression set itself across his face.**

"**Are you kidding me?"**

"**TAKE ME BACK TO MY PARENTS!"**

"**I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WALK 10 FEET!" What? "TURN AROUND!" I turned sideways a little bit and saw that all the prides were behind me and yes, literally 10 feet. Kings above did I feel bad. I wanted to apologize, but when I went to face him again, he was gone. **

**Great. I've managed to make an enemy in an ally pride.**

**Kopa P.O.V.**

**I had saw Cire` and Misuli from a distance and had kept a watchful eye on them the whole time. Things had seemed to be going well until now. I probably should go che-"**

"**King to be." To my left was my beautiful mother and I smiled at her. I missed her like crazy, and of course Kiara too. Mom and I met and I nuzzled my head on hers, seeing as I'm taller than her now. She stepped back and looked at me in awe. Now I feel like a cub again.**

"**Gods, I can't believe how big you got since we left." I gave her an irritated look.**

"**Uh, you didn't leave. You were snatched away." She smiled.**

"**Right, right. You sound like your father."**

"**Well, father like son." I smarted and she slapped my face playfully.**

"**Just remember who is in charge." I decided to mess with her.**

"**Um, dad." An incredulous look is what she gave me.**

"**You would think huh?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Just remember this, behind every great male is a great female. She makes him who he is or at least helps him become who he is."**

"**So you're saying that females are superior to males?" I enquired with a raised brow.**

"**No, Kopa. I'm saying that we are your equals."**

"**Ah, ok. I get you. But I knew that already, Mom."**

"**I know, but you just remember that when it comes to Vitani or Acacia." Um, where has she been?**

"**Wh-why would you bring up, Vitani, Mom?"**

"**Well, would you like to fill me on your experience with them?" I'm not sure how much dad 'got' to tell her.**

"**So, Dad didn't tell you anything?" I asked slowly and her eyes went away from mine and I smiled sneakily.**

"**There, wasn't much talking…"**

"**Mmm hmm…" She turned to me quickly and rolled her eyes. She should have known I was playing.**

"**Just tell me your story." Mom and I sat down facing each other and I told her everything that I could remember happened with me and my friends. She wasn't happy about Minus getting in my face and slapping me whenever she wanted to…I hadn't even told Dad that that had happened. He probably would have killed her on the spot. I had explained from day one up until the day that we left.**

"**I'm going to let my mother handle her. I'm sure she has enough rage left to get rid of her. My target is Zira or Hassan, but how dare she! And you never told your father?"**

"**Mom, I couldn't. Where do you think any of us would be right now if I did?" She knew I had a point, for her head nodded in understanding.**

"**Now, I'm acting like him, acting before I think."I decided to change the subject.**

"**But now you understand that I can't and won't be with Vitani and that I will always stay with Acacia."**

"**I know how much Acacia means to you. I see love there." I dropped my head a little in embarrassment. Even being gone so long she still knew me.**

"**Yeah, I do love, Acacia. She makes me happy. She challenges me to think and she's supportive."**

"**As a good queen should. I can't wait to see you take the throne, Kopa."**

"**Dang, tryna kick dad off already huh?" We shared a laugh and she placed a same sized paw on mine. She can't believe how big I've gotten? I can't believe I'm her actual size!**

"**I just think that you are so ready for this. I see it in your eyes, by the way you talk, and the way you've dealt with the problems back home without anyone telling you how to solve them. You know how to think for yourself." I saw the fondness written all over her face and I knew she was proud. I feel though, that I haven't done much. I just coped with what was thrown at me until a change was made. It's great that my parents have so much faith in me, I just hope I don't disappoint them.**

"**You sound so sure, Mom."**

"**I am sure. You don't think you're ready?"**

"**Well, I haven't really done much, Mom. I mean, I had to deal with them being there until dad came up with a plan to get us out. I didn't do anything."**

"**You kept a positive attitude, son. You didn't let this experience change you and you didn't give up. You took whatever it was that was dished out to you, That's determination, drive, and courage, Obi. That comes from someone who is strong mentally and physically." I loved when mom called me by my name meaning: heart aka Obi aka Kopa. My mom always knew what to say, how to say, and when to say things to make a dark situation bright.**

"**Dad says I get it from you."**

"**Eh, you probably do." Another laugh was shared and another thought popped into my head.**

"**So, my sister…"**

"**What about her?"**

"**What about her? She's changed! Kings above she so different, but in a good way. I recognize her, but I don't recognize her. And she's got a thing for Kovu." The creamy colored lioness known as my mother loving laughed.**

"**She has changed and has a crush on Kovu, don't tell your father, but she told me that you were her inspiration." I leaned back to get a good look at her and she continued, "She always told me "mom, I just had to think 'what would Kopa do' and since I know him so well, I think I'd know"." So this whole time Kiara thought of me and how I'd solve things? This is interesting to know about my sister seeing as how I hadn't seen her take anything seriously. I guess drastic changes, changes one.**

"**I didn't know I had that much of an impact on her. She's really grown too in these last months."**

"**That she has, and an extreme fighter too thanks to Sudi and I."**

"**I think everyone knows what kind of fighter you are, mom." She laughed at me because she knows that everyone knows how she is. Mom doesn't play.**

"**So tell me, what do you have going on in that brain of yours after your father said that you kids wouldn't be fighting." Our eyes met and she already knew that I had something planned, but I'd try to play it off.**

"**What are you talking about? I have nothing planned."**

"**Kopa, you really think I'm gonna fall for that? You are your father's son. I know something rebellious is going through that brain of yours." I curse the day I lose her. I don't know what I'd do without my parents. They've taught me everything I need to know. But when I'm king and they're not here to help me, what do I do? I haven't told either of them about any of this for fear they'd doubt me, but I don't see that.**

"**Eh, you'll find out when the time comes, but you are not to tell dad."**

"**My paws are crossed. I hate the thought that you'd want to join, but you can't stay a kid forever and we just may need your help." Someone from my family may not make it out and we'd have to just make due and get through it. This battle is nothing to play with. The Outlanders will have no mercy on any of us and we have to be ready. I have to be ready.**

**Libya P.O.V.**

"**Ali, wait up! What is that you wanted to show me?" I trotted up to my friend and while he waited on the outside of a grove of trees.**

"**I'm waiting, Maua." Ha ha, flower. I loved the little nicknames my friends gave me, but Ali's is the ones I like the most. He and I have spent a lot of time together, but he hasn't asked me out yet or anything. I don't mind taking things slow and he has given me some indications that he likes me. I finally caught up to him and he greeted me with a smile. "Ready?" **

"**Yes." I giggled and he pushed aside some hanging leaves and it opened up a passageway. I looked at him curiously and he nodded my go ahead. I walked a few feet and when I did, I saw a huge meadow full of the most beautiful flowers! This was a wonderful surprise! I noticed his presence beside, but my purple eyes were scanning this new found area in awe.**

"**Do you like it?"**

"**Oh, Ali…" I was speechless. In the distance was a small waterfall, trees surrounded the area and the meadow in the middle. I can even describe the rest. It was just fantastic! "It's beautiful!" I turned to him and a sideways smile was on his face. "Why did you show me this? Does anyone else know."**

"**Nope. Just you and me, well, the lions from this pride know about it, but no one from our pride. I knew you'd enjoy it the most. You see the beauty in everything and love that about you." An embarrassed smile etched across my face and I looked away. Ali is very sweet and it's funny because his sister is total opposite, kinda.**

"**Can we look around some more?"**

"**Of course. Follow me." We walked in no kind of organized path and just enjoyed the scenery.**

"**I wish our home had this."**

"**It does, but I didn't want to take you there since everyone from the Pridelands knows about it." My eyes met his and I was lost. I took in every word he said as poetry. "I wanted to show or give you something that none of them could have."**

"**So, you did this for me?" He nodded his head and got so close to me to where our foreheads touched, "Just for you." I closed my eyes shyly, but I didn't move. I felt protected and secure whenever I'm with him. I feel loved.**

"**Thank you, Ali. It means a lot to me."**

"**And you mean a lot to me." I opened my eyes again and they poured into his, "Will you be my girl, Libya?" I smiled brightly and without hesitation,**

"**Yes!" He wrapped an arm around me and I hugged him back tightly. As a cub, you never know who you'll end up with and I never thought that it would be Ali. My parents saw it and his parents saw it, but neither of us did. I'm glad they were right.**

**Kiara P.O.V.**

"**Hi, Daddy." My massive father looked up at me brightly and a giant grin split itself across my face.**

"**Mmm, how's my little princess?" He hugged me close and I clung to him with all my strength.**

"**I'm doing fine. How are you?"**

"**Better now that you and your mother are back in my grasp." I missed my father so much and during our absence, I realized how much I needed him and had taken his teaching for granted. When I get back home, I'm going to be taking things a lot more seriously. No more slacking off and thinking running a kingdom is a waste of time.**

"**I missed you so much! It was hard not being able to see you every day. I'm for taking you for granted." I hung my head in shame with tears in my eyes, but my father's paw brought it back up.**

"**Don't worry about it, Kiara. All that matters now is that we taken advantage of the time we have together now, ok?" His eyes poured into mine and I nodded my head in understanding. He wiped the tears that rolled from my eyes and pulled me close.**

"**I wish you could have been there when mom and Sudi were teaching me to fight. I've gotten so good!"**

"**Oh, have you?"A bright smile was on his face and I was eager to show and tell him everything.**

"**Yes! I even learned mom's flip trick!" My father's ears perked and he looked at me incredulously.**

"**No way. Really?"**

"**Really! I used it on this lion that wanted to fight mom when we had entered the Green Mountain Pride!"**

"**Wait, who as trying to fight her?" Ah great. I told on her again! I gotta stop doing that, even if it is an accident.**

"**It was nothing big, Daddy. I handled it and then we teased him on the way to meet his king." Our king shook his head from side to side and brought a paw up to his face.**

"**Only you and your mother." He looked back up at me, "What am I going to do with you two?"**

"**Continue to let us be ourselves." We shared a laugh and I sat down beside him.**

"**Ya know, Dad, um, Kovu was the one that got us out of the Outlands. We wouldn't be here had it not been for him." Scarlet eyes looked at me doubtfully and I knew right then that it would take a lot of convincing to get Daddy to let Kovu stay with us.**

"**He did, did he?"**

"**Yes. He risked his life for mom and I. It was sweet of him." I looked away and my mind drifted to Kovu even more. How was he doing? Is he hurt? Dead?**

"**Sweet huh? Like** **'I like you too' sweet or 'sugary fruity pebble' sweet?" OH MY GOD! My amber eyes grew big and I stared at my father widely. "What?"**

"**You and my brother!"**

"**What?" He was smiling, but I'm not sure if he knew why I was acting like this.**

"**He said the same exact thing! Gods, you two are one and the same!" By now both of us were laughing, but my father held me close.**

"**My Kiara. Already liking boys huh?" His tone was gentle and I didn't really expect this, but I'll see how far I can go.**

"**I do like, Kovu, Daddy. He's different from his parents."**

"**Just from that day of you being there with him you know and feel all this?"**

"**Yes. There's just something inside him that is different. I mean, he started off mean, but that was just a front. He has to pretend who he is for his parents. I hate that he has to go through that." I didn't want to spill all my feelings for that lion, but for some reason, Daddy understood this and he didn't…Ah I don't know.**

"**Hmm, maybe there could be some good in Kovu, but I will have to find out personally. No lion is going to be with my daughter unless I say so." And there it is.**

"**Well, mom said he was ok and that she approves."**

"**And that's your mother. I'm your father."**

"**But-"**

"**Let me say it like this, let's say that your mom didn't approve of Acacia, but I did. There has to be the 'right' girl for him. This is the same situation." I thought about his words and did kind of understand.**

"**But I'm almost an adult. You guys can't make decisions for me." He scoffed, but laughed.**

"**If you want to live to see another day, we will." By now I was getting irritated, but I didn't want to leave my father's side because I was away from him for so long. **

"**We'll talk about that later."**

"**That we will."**

"**Hey! You wanna see what I learned?"**

"**Why not." We both got up quickly and I showed my father all the moves Sudi had taught me and he was impressed. I showed my blocks, tackles, and other maneuvers I had learned. Training had gotten better as I kept learning on how my body can work. But all is fun and games until you approached with the real deal and you have to remember everything. I hope I don't freeze up when the time comes.**

"**You have learned a lot, sweetheart. I'm proud of you."**

"**Thank you! It was hard at first, but I got through it."**

"**I'm just still amazed that you learned your mother's trick and I haven't." I giggled a little.**

"**That's funny you say that."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because she said the same thing."**

Author Note: Alrighty guys! Just a filler chapter but we got some more insight on Kopa. Simba and Nala are back in harmony lol, we saw a very CAUTIOUS Cire`, some Simba and Kiara interaction, and we found out about Libya and Ali. **WHO SAW THAT ONE?**

I enjoyed writing this one and I'd like to thank LossyGlossy for the idea for having more interaction for Nala and Kopa…I hope you were satisfied!

**Question For This Chapter: Team Pridelander, Team Outlander, or SWITZERLAND? **(lol yes pun intended ;))

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BATTLE!**

**~Nala-Nay~**

**P.S. Here is the link to Shadow's story: The Kingdom of Ashburn/Lion King! It's awesome you guys!**

** s/2940378/1/Kingdom-of-Ashburn**

**Just copy and paste to Google or Yahoo or whateve brower ya use!**


	24. Chapter 24 Battle Cries

Jambo Rafikis! Welly well well. Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. The battle scene. Thank you for all the reviews and follows!

**SnowyLeopardess: ****Lol maybe your profile likes your first name ;). I had to throw that 'twilight' thing in there. I'm glad you are enjoying the story dear. Lol I know pico espanol…I didn't pay attention much in school and it's biting me in my butt now.**

**Guest1: ****Lol I'm glad you like Kopa…he's a favorite in my story as well and at first I hadn't even planned for him or Kiara to be in the story lol. Yes, Cire` did mess up, but like you said, hopefully it'll turn out good in the end. I just really kinda threw Ali and Libya together, but I'm glad ya liked it. I guess the guys I write for in my story is the kind of guy I want in my life…hmm. Kiara and Simba, all I can say is that I took that from real life experience, but as Kiara, I love my dad. Are you ready for the battle scene ****?**

**Jonny2b: ****Hmm, I should find a song for the battle, thanks for the idea and I'll def look that up.**

**Machungwa63: ****Lol, you say, no Switzerland huh because of motor racing…well alrighty then, we'll stay Team Pridelander…or we can go Belgium. Lol and yes I know you were just kidding, I was actually laughing the whole time I started reading it ****. Let's see who makes it.**

**Mimoo01: ****Lol ya know I had to throw that in there about her being preg, but he should have known, she just told him what happened lol. Aww, I like that 'candy lion' ****…maybe I'll have Kopa or his sister tease him and call him that lol and yes that would have been cute to add that super hero thing ****. Had to put some comic relief during that serious moment with Kopa. Uh oh, I have a feeling you're gonna jump in this fight through the screen.**

**LossyGlossy: ****Not a problem! Thank you for the suggestion and I'm glad you liked it ****! Oh, Simba will definitely have something to say to Hassan, but I doubt he'll be talking lol.**

**Guest2: ****Thank you much ****! Isn't she cute…kinda had to have another kinda version on Nala…she's another 'voice of reason'.**

**TRay: ****Lol, thank you dear. Love Nala and Simba action huh? Well, let's see what kind of action we'll get here in this chapter. And yes, kings help whatever lion wants to be Cire`'s mate ;).**

**Reish95: ****Lol gotta love Kopa huh? He's that sweet teenage boy.**

**Titikakasakalaka: ****Lol thank you. Simba is just b.a. , but we have to love him. Yes dear, Go Pridelanders!**

**Lovelylululemon: ****I imagine Simba as a guy that I want in my life, most girls want lol. Kopa: Like father like son! Things will definitely go to the extreme here.**

**Trishasista: ****Thank you so much and welcome to the story! I hope this battle pleases you as well!**

**Guest3: ****Thank you and yes lol Kopa is a mess, but he's his father's son.**

**Falkner4824: ****Thank you much! And let's do this battle scene!**

**Abywillis17: ****Aww thank you and welcome to the story! I'm glad you are enjoying it ****!**

**BirdyFan674: ****Thank you so much and welcome as well! I'm glad you are liking the story ****!**

**TomMaier: ****Thank you lots and welcome to it! Glad you are enjoying it as well!**

**Ok guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! If I told you "welcome to the story" and you reviewed before, please forgive me lol. I save the names on my comp and when the underling red shows up, I think of it as a new reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Lion King**

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AND SOME CURSINF! MANY POINTS OF VIEW FOR THE DIFFERENT FIGHTS THAT WILL GO ON. BARE WITH ME! I apologize for any misspellings and missing words. This chapter took forever and I was up in the early morning hours writing this!**

**Chapter 24: Battle Cry**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**The battle moments grow nearer and nearer as we keep walking, but we're hitting a half way mark and only us adults know why we are stopping short and let's just say that the kids will not be happy.**

"**Ready for this?" Simba had walked closer to me and whispered in my ear and I leaned in a little more to him**

"**For what part: saying goodbye or the battle?" He sighed out a heavy breath.**

"**Both." I dropped and shook my head a little.**

"**Of course not. I just got Kopa back and now I have to say goodbye to him and Kiara.**

"**Same here." This walk seemed to be dragging itself and it prolonged to where I almost regretted this decision. It's hard to have to say goodbye to loved ones, especially those who actually came from you. Yes, I've had a hard life and so has Simba, but we share two children and to have to be apart from them again…I hate to do this.**

"**You know Kopa is not going to like this the most. He's just like you." My golden king nodded his head agreeing.**

"**That he is." He threw his head to the sky, "Kings above what am I going to do?"**

"**You ok, Dad?" For some reason, I think Simba and I felt that that was the cue for all of us to stop and depart from our offspring.**

"**Ok, everyone," We stopped and faced Simba while King Nama and King Mozambi made their way to both sides of Simba, giving him total support. Here we go, "We're only minutes away from Pride Rock to win back our home from the Outlanders. None of us know what the outcome will be, so we are going to hope for the best. Remember all of your training. Keep a sharp eye out for the blows that will come to you. Yes, the Outlanders are savage and will hit you with the lowest blows which means we need to think and act like them, but blend in your own skills as well. I don't want to lose anyone, so please, please look out for one another." As I'm watching Simba make his speech in front of these lions willing to help him, I could be crazy, but, it's like I'm hearing Mufasa himself speak through Simba and I myself couldn't be more proud. This guy has come such a long way from when he was that small little obnoxious cub who got cast out and had everything snatched from him. He's wiser. Stronger. Confident. I couldn't ask for more in a king. He's a wonderful father and a powerful leader, everything his father was. So, every time he says to me, 'I want to be like my father,' I pat him on his paw and tell him that he is, but yet is himself. "We have to win." I catch and follow his eyes and they land on the youth that are up front and ready to go. This is going to be hard to break to them. "Kids…" I can tell that he doesn't know how to break this to them and his words get caught in his throat, "I know how prepared and ready you guys are for this," He looks every one of them in their eyes, "But, we can't let you guys fight." Shock and disappointment is written all over their faces and I only know too well who will blow first.**

"**DAD!"**

"**Son, I'm sorry."**

"**Daddy, this is not fair!"**

"**What isn't fair is feeding you guys to the wolves."**

"**Why can't we fight, King Simba?" I know it was extremely hard for Cire` to show respect right now, but she's doing a good job.**

"**Cire`, I'm sorry. You guys are so young and our future. If we lost any of you, where would Pride Rock be?" The young lioness seemed to understand, but at the same time, wanted to challenge him more, but as I catch Kopa, I know he'd fill that spot.**

"**Dad, say you guys don't make it out, huh, we're the ones who are going to have to fight to take it back anyway. So why not just do it now?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Kopa is wise for his age and I can't help but be proud and he's right. They will have to eventually fight and take Pride Rock back. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Tama make her way to the front and make a space between King Nama and Simba.**

"**Yes, Kopa, you're right, but at the same time, if worse does come to worse, you guys can stay here, train more, and then when the time is right, you can take Pride Rock back full force because you're youth will be stronger than their old age."**

"**Aunt Tam-"**

"**Just listen, Kopa." I said. I had to say something. Yes, he's right, but he also needs to know his place."Both of you are right, but for now, just know that we know what's best. Please don't fight us on this." His mouth closed tightly and he jerked his head away from us. I hated seeing him like this because all he wants to do is help, so I can't be too mad at him. I saw Simba take another heavy breath.**

"**Please take this time to…" He's was struggling for the right words to say. I could tell he didn't want to say 'goodbye', but what could he really use as a substitute? "Spend with your loved ones. We'll leave in a few." I guess he could use that. Tama and Malka huddled with their children, Kula and Chumvi with their daughter, and Sabini and Tojo with their daughter, leaving us to be with ours. I studied my children's faces. Kiara was one of sadness and disappointment, while Kopa's was just pissed off and angry.**

"**Kopa…" He didn't respond to his father's call and we all looked at him. I leaned into my husband and whispered, **

"**Try again."**

"**Obi…" The golden prince turned his head slightly, but his eyes did not even look in our direction.**

"**Kopa, Daddy's talking to you."**

"**I hear him, Kiara." My son's voice was like ice and you could cut the tension with a claw. His ears were pinned and his black claws were sheathing and unsheathing. Oy, he has my anger.**

"**Kopa…" His head turned slowly in our direction with fury set in his eyes and now I **_**really **_**see how much he looks like his father.**

"**Yes…"**

"**We know how much you want to help, son, we do. We just can't risk losing you." Kopa didn't respond to Simba's explanation and instead just stared at him. "Kopa?"**

"**I heard you." The answer was short and quick and I actually growled a little.**

"**Kopa!" My family looked at me wide eyed at my outburst and I saw Kopa's exceptionally wide. I'd had it and I think he knew I was fed up with his attitude.**

"**Y-yes, mom?"**

"**That's enough." I intensified my gaze at him and he took in a slow breath and dropped his head.**

"**I'm sorry. It's not that we don't hear where you're coming from, but we don't want to lose you guys either. We're not cubs anymore who can't take care of themselves. We're ready for this because of you." His eyes poured into ours and I almost cried. This very well could be the last time we saw him and Kiara and we'd be leaving them almost ready to take over the kingdom. A few more lessons and they'd have it together. I eased myself though, and pushed all negative thoughts of losing this battle. We won't be defeated.**

"**I admire your courage and responsibility to take this on, Kopa, that's why we need you to stay here and wait until you get news." The golden prince looked down for a brief moment then his eyes met fathers and a smile approached his face.**

"**Ok, Dad. I understand and we'll stay here." What was he concocting? I mean, we discussed a little of it yesterday, but he didn't go into detail and I'm glad because I probably would have tried to stop him. I know he's hatching a plan.**

"**Thank you." Simba's sighed a relieved breath and hugged his son, but over his shoulders, Kopa's eyes met mine and I gave him a knowing look and his eyes grew again. He knew that I knew he was up to something. Next thing I knew, Kiara had thrown herself into me, but was able to wrap an arm around her father. I'm about to lose it.**

"**Please promise us you guys will be ok!" She was crying into my chest and it took everything within me not to break down. This is so much to take in. I wrapped my arms around my creamy gold daughter and she hugged me tight. I know that my princess and I have been together ever since we were taken from Pride Rock, but maybe that's just it. She knows what we went through and knows that this is just another level of extremes. She knew what the Outlanders themselves were capable of and she probably thought the odds weren't in our favor.**

"**We'll be fine, Uki, I promise. We'll make it out. Keep your head up." Simba now huddled us all together and it was one big family hug and uh….this is where…this is where I lost it. This was my family and no one knew who would make it and who wouldn't. I don't know what I'd do without any of them. My children are grown now and Simba and I are stronger than ever. What am I going to do? Tears slid from eyes and down my face and my husband's embrace tightened around us.**

"**Everything is going to be alright." If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was holding back tears, for his voice was shaky. I say that it's ok for any male to cry. I think it shows a sign of strength, not weakness. It's ok to show emotion.**

"**You guys better come back for us…both of you." Kopa's voice was muffled, but understood, firm and my heart clenched. If we didn't come back, I knew that he'd take care of his sister and the kingdom.**

"**We promise, son." Simba knew he was taking a risk at promising this and I'm sure they knew. **

**Departing from your children is like death itself is coming for you and you have no way out. The expressions on all their faces was like, oh kings, like they were actually being sentenced to death without being sentenced to death, if that makes any sense. Once all of the families, the allies included, said their goodbyes, we headed towards home again and this time without our offspring. Tama, Kula, Sabini, and I walked together, and strangely enough, we had our heads down. We had all been through so much together, and now we feel even more connected. We all are married and have families of our own, and now it's like…déjà vu all over again, having to fight for our lives. Fight for the kingdom. I looked up and saw that our mates were walking ahead of us with all their heads up and looking straight ahead. They seemed so…confident and ready to do this, especially Simba, and I see where Kopa gets it from. Doing what they have to do in order to protect their family, they'd fight until the death.**

"**It's just up ahead." My heart jumped and I saw out the corner of my eyes that the girls heads popped up as well looking ahead. We all looked to each other and our faces told us everything we had to say. This had to be done. I walked up and took my place beside Simba while the guys went and found their mates.**

**Simba and I stood on the hill that let us look out at the Pridelands where Pride Rock stood tall in the distance. I heard him heave out a sigh and my aqua green eyes landed on him. I could tell that he was hesitant about this whole ordeal, but we HAD to do this.**

"**We can do this." I reassured him softly.**

"**Can we?" He was starting to have doubts and that would ruin anyone's confidence. He has to keep his head up.**

"**We'll do just fine. Simba," His scarlet eyes met mine and for a second they gave off little light and no hope. I was scared for him, but he needs encouragement. "Simba, look how far we've come. We have to and can win. We've come too far to quit now." He nodded his head and laid it on top of mine and I leaned into him. The battle was just moments away.**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**As we inched closer to Pride Rock, my heartbeat sped up and my breathing became quicker…it was too late to turn back now. We had everything to live for and everything riding on this. Our children, the kingdom, and our ancestors. My mother and father. I have so many things driving me to want to, to have to win this fight. Hassan would be my main target as I already know I'm going to be his. Nala, she'll either have to deal with Minus or Zira, most likely Zira. That lioness has wanted my queen dead for years. She claims Nala took two of her mates away from her. Pssh! Please. Nala didn't want some old pervert and she didn't want some womanizer. Nala has way more class than that, I mean duh, look who she married.**

"**Ok," I whispered as we were close enough to home and able to split up without being seen. "Sunrise, you take south. Green Mountain, you're to take the west. Pridelanders, we will take the east, and Beeli should be coming in the north with his help and Sarafina." I looked at all the faces around me and they all had different expressions, but most I got was determination, which was great.**

"**Wait," Sudi pushed her way through the crowd, "I want to stay with you. I want to meet this other lovely sister of ours before she gets killed." The prides laughed at her quip and it eased a tad bit of the tension that I'm sure was rising in all of us.**

"**Sure, Sudi. Of course you can." I said to her kindly and she showed a pearly white smile. **

**We were ready. **

**Nala and I stayed exceptionally close to one another with our friends behind us. I took in her scent, her features, and remembered her personality and how she had a paw in helping me come back home. I remember how she and I had agreements in raising our children and what a great mother and mate she has been. I needed to remember everything about her in case something did not turn out the way I planned.**

"**You ok?" She caught me looking at her and I shook my head. She and my friends could read me like a book, but I think only Nala could be the second author.**

"**I'm fine, just making memories. Cherishing these last moments." She nodded her head and nuzzled me a little.**

"**Everything will be fine just like you said, but don't underestimate, Hassan, he may surprise you."**

"**Don't worry about me, I'm worried about you." Her eyes poured into mine.**

"**We'll make it out." Us and the pride made it to the top part of Pride Rock and weirdly enough, Minus was already waiting for us.**

"**Well hello. I see you guys have come back. I have to say that this is a most…**_**wonderful **_**surprise." Her sarcasticness was killing me and I rolled my eyes. "And, oh! I see you did get Nala back. Congratulations." As she chuckled, Nala let a low growl erupt and I put an arm out in front of her. "Ya know, Nala, you've got a great guy on your paws here. I mean, he's very compromising, compassiona-"**

"**Step off, Minus!" My mate was slowly losing her composure, but I couldn't let her, not just yet. Don't get me wrong, it's one of the things that draws me to her, but my father has always told me, well, did tell me, to try and negotiate first, and then if that didn't work, you had to fight.**

"**Ooo hoo, mmm, feisty one aren't we?" The red eyed lioness titled her head towards the den and sang, "Oh, Hassan." At that, Nala and I both tensed and no sooner had Minus called his name, he and Zira were in our view and now it took all within me not to strike him dead right there and I'm sure Nala wanted to do the same to Zira.**

"**What is it?" The lioness nodded her head in our direction and he turned to see our faces, but of course his eyes, along with Zira's, landed right on Nala and she tensed even more. Father, help me!**

"**Wow. They actually came back." His eyes fell on me, "I told you I wouldn't hurt h-"**

"**From what I heard, you sure as hell tried." I didn't want to hear anything he had to say, for he could not make an excuse for himself. I knew he wanted her, but I didn't think he'd go as far as ra-mmm, can't think about that. She's unharmed and only I've touched her.**

"**Calm down, she's a fighter and my son is an idiot."**

"**Kovu, is not an idiot, he's just confused." Zira tried to take up for her favorite son, but Hassan would have a comeback as he looked at her from the side.**

"**So, we have two Nukas?" Zira eyed him evilly and I spoke up. The boy had helped my family and I hope I can repay him.**

"**Your son is smart." Hassan growled at me and I mimicked him. I would not let this guy intimidate me.**

"**So why are you here, Simba, hmm? Don't tell me it's to take your **_**precious **_**kingdom back and with such," she glanced at my pride, "little reinforcements." Minus sneered at me.**

"**Fine then, I won't tell you." I could tell Minus didn't like my intended pun, but then a smile etched across her face.**

"**Simba, do you really think we just **_**let **_**you go and not know what you were up to?" I raised a black eyebrow and watched her walk inside the den and five seconds later, lions came pouring out from the den and I lost track after counting 50.**

"**You see, Simba, while you were letting that little ground hog, Tindo, 'help' you, we sent out our own messengers and got our own allies." As Minus kept talking, more and more lions came out and faced us. I swallowed hard. I was starting to get a really deep sinking feeling that we were outnumbered even with our help. "So, it seems as if you have two choices, Simba. One: you can forfeit and accept defeat, or two: you can fight where you will be defeated." It was weird because she sounded so sure and up front.**

"**We're not giving up anything." My ears tuned into my wife's voice and it instantly gave me confidence.**

"**Oh, and the queen speaks."**

"**Shut up, Zira." It's my turn to talk now, "But she's right-"**

"**This is Zira? I thought you said she was a lioness." When Sudi spoke, Zira gave her a skeptical and angry look while Sabini came up beside her while the rest of us Pridelanders laughed.**

"**Yes, this is Zira. **_**Our **_**dear sister." It's not like Sabini to be irritated, but I know she just like the rest of us, are fed up. She had her own sister turn her back on her and I can only imagine that that was what my father's last thought was when Scar pushed him off that cliff.**

"**Sister?" Hassan and Zira said at the same time, for both of them did not know of the third sister.**

"**Yes, Zira. This is our sister Sudi." The red eyed lioness put on a nonchalant façade.**

"**The hell did she come from and where are our dear old parents?"**

"**Evidently mom and dad, I mean, how else does one get life? And dad is on our side, mom is gone." I tried my best to keep my composure and not snicker, but Sudi had more to her than meets the eye. I saw a flicker of sadness in Zira when she heard about her mother, but quickly covered.**

"**Sarcastic ass." Zira said lowly, "She's no sister of mine if she sided with you." Sudi then scoffed and stepped forward a bit.**

"**Trust me, I wouldn't claim you either." **

"**The Pridelands will continue to rein in my family's bloods name. We will fight for what rightfully belongs to us." I stated proudly.**

"**Suit yourselves." Hassan said slickly and we all got into crouched positions and I let out a mighty roar as to signal the other prides that the battle has begun.**

**Hassan P.O.V.**

**A signal roar huh? Please. We knew exactly what he and his pride were up to and we got prepared ourselves. I wanted to go after Nala, but I knew that to get to her, I'd have to get passed Simba and his eyes were telling me that I was his target. I saw them give one another a nuzzle and a knot formed in my gut and I knew I had to get rid of him. Nala was mine. I approached the 'king' slowly and bared my teeth at him. Both of their eyes hit me, but both gave off two different expressions. Nala's told me to 'eff' off, while Simba's told me 'you want this, don't you?'. Oh, how I want to kill him.**

"**Let's go, Nala!" I looked at Zira as she was dead set in already trying to kill my future queen. I leaned into her ear, **

"**If she dies and it's because of you, you're dead yourself, but I know she can beat you." Her red eye met mine and all I could see was bloodlust.**

"**Then you had better hurry and finish him off." I growled low at her and she ignored me and faced forward, "Let's get this over with."**

"**Waiting on you." Was the creamy colored lioness's response and Zira lunged at her and the two rolled away from us. We watched for a second, but then at the same time, Simba and I faced one another.**

"**If you're coming, you better come at me right, boy." He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.**

"**Boy? How old are you again? I hope your age doesn't show in your fighting." I smiled wickedly,**

"**Oh, it won't." At that, I went against all rules of fighting and charged at him first, and to my surprise, he side stepped me and I whipped my body back around to face him and in return, he had a deadpan look on his face.**

"**Are. You. Kidding. Me?"**

"**What?" I spat and he shook his head and put a paw up to where it covered his face.**

"**Going for the obvious." A slick smile approached my lips,**

"**Obvious huh?" Simba didn't say a word and I lifted my head and just when my brother had come up from behind to knock him out,**

"**SIMBA! BEHIND YOU!" He quickly turned around with his paw in the air and used all his force to knock my brother away from him. I whipped my head in her direction and saw her take a mean swing at Zira. I'm proud, but damn you, Nala! I'm done playing games though. I ran straight for Simba and he crouched, readying himself for me. I ran towards him and he towards me, but what surprised me is that he bulldozed right into me, his head hit my chest and it caused me to fall onto my back and his claws trying to get at my throat, but I wouldn't let him. I would not be taken down so easily and since only his upper body was over me, I was able to bend and bring my back legs up and claw him right by his eyes and he roared and backed away in pain. I grinned and took this advantage and ran into him full speed, sweeping him right off his feet. He had no idea who he was messing with. The golden king now on his back forgot about the cut under his eye and was now trying to claw my face as I was aiming for his throat. As he saw that he couldn't get to me, he resulted to biting me on my paw closest to him and I roared out in pain, but I wouldn't let up off of him and I used all my upper body strength to press down on him, my paw on his throat.**

"**You could make this a lot easier, Simba, if you just give up."**

"**If you really think I'm going to let someone like you take over my kingdom," he gasped for air, "you're even more deluded than I thought. Besides," He glanced up at me and smiled, "You hit like a girl, but then again, Nala's a girl and she hits harder than you." I found it annoying that this little punk could talk shit when I could easily kill him right now.**

"**Smart mouth, coming from someone who has to fight for his kingdom a second time. Some leader." I could kick my own self for not paying attention, for this bastard turned his body to where he was directly under me, planted his back paws against my stomach, and sent me flying head over heels for him and I landed on my feet, but my ass slide right into the side of Pride Rock and my hip almost gave out. I looked up and saw Simba advancing towards me, but at a pace as if he was giving me a chance to back down. Huh, as if.**

"**I told Nala I wasn't going to hesitate when it came to this, but now that it's here, I feel as if I have to because I feel sorry for you." Sorry for me!? Forgetting about the excruciating pain in my backside, I stood tall.**

"**Wanna run that by me again?"**

"**I knew you were hard headed, but hard of hearing too?" I took a swing at him and he swiveled his head and I missed, but he managed to uppercut me, making a cracking sound in throat. No, my neck wasn't broken, but pain was goin through it as if it could be. Another blow from the side hit me and I staggered. Wake up, Hassan!**

"**It's not really called a battle if it's one-sided." I looked the idiot in his eyes and his red head was tilted to the side. He was really laying it on thick.**

"**Didn't your father ever teach you not to gloat?"  
>"He probably would have if jealousy didn't exist." I rolled my eyes and nodded my head away from him.<strong>

"**Right, right…well, if your grandfather didn't play favorites, maybe they both wo-"**

**POW!**

**Another blow to my head and I swear saw stars.**

"**Don't not say a word against my grandfather!" This time, I had had it. He had pushed me and now I would not stop until I had his head planted on the top to his own home, letting his kingdom know what kind of king they had: a weak one. I jumped at him and he went to stand on his back legs and our claws met. I tried to push him back and he pushed me. Both of us had equal strength, that is until he quickly removed one of his paws and slashed me on my side and I fell to where I was on all fours, but I swiftly swiped at his leg nearest to me and cut him deep. A golden paw aimed for my head, but this time I was prepared and stepped back, but caught his paw in mine and pushed it into the ground, holding him in place and I made multiple shots to his hard head.**

"**Do you give up now!? You're not going to win!"**

"**I'll never give up!" His head was under mine as I was able to keep him in place, but then all of a sudden I felt a grip on the bottom of my mane and I soon kissed the ground and Simba jumped onto my back and started clawing at it. I roared out and bolted upright and threw him off my back. I swung around, but at the same time he did too and we ended up clawing one another in the face.**

**This was going to be a long fight.**

**Kiara P.O.V.**

"**This sucks!" Cire` voiced what all of us I'm sure were thinking as she tore a chunk of grass out of the earth. The girls and I were sitting in a circle as were the boys in their own huddle. I hadn't a clue what they were talking about, I just know that we were having our own pity party, but yet we were angry. I glanced at Cire` and she was just fuming.**

"**Even I wanted to fight and you guys know how I am."**

"**Yea, Libya, we know. The shy one wanted to come all the way out of her shell." We giggled a little at Acacia's comment. Yes, Libya is not one for confrontations, but she'd stand up for what was right. This really does bite though. Why wouldn't daddy let us go and help? All the training I did…WHOOSH! Right down the drain. Why didn't mom speak up for us? Me especially! She knew all the training I did…she even taught me some moves herself and this would have been the perfect time to test them out. I took a look at all my friends around me. We have all changed so much, even in the short period that mom and I were gone. Acacia and my brother grew closer and just found out that Libya and Ali like each other. Who would have thought! Neither of them had said anything. I glanced at my soon to be queen and her eyes were dead set on my brother.**

"**Cacia?"**

"**Hmm…"**

"**You alright?" She hadn't faced me the whole time I was talking to her, but at least she answered me. She and Kopa had grown way closer, I know, since the Outlanders took over our home. They were ready to be together. I wish Kovu was here with us right now too. I still wonder what his father did to him after he helped up escape or if he's even still alive.**

"**Yeah, I'm good, just thinking of what your brother has planned." I followed her eyes to where the boys were and I heard Aunt Tama and Uncle Malka's daughter get up to head that direction.**

"**Hey, Kopa! What's your dad's issue?!" All the guys wide eyes landed on Cire`.**

"**I got it under control." My brother answered her, then dropped his head down and continued talking to his friends. I raised an eyebrow. What did he mean he has it under control? I stood up and walked over as well.**

"**Uh, Kopa?"**

"**What's up, Sis?" He hadn't looked at me either.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Ok, the way my dad did it, he had all four sides of Pride Rock covered. So we should probably go in groups of two and one of three." I came closer to take a look at the ground and my amber eyes came upon a small dirt diagram of our home. Lines were drawn into the circle in the middle I assumed was our home. My brother was planning a cavalry to help our parents. I'm for it, yet against it.**

"**That sounds perfect."**

"**Hey, Kopa?" He looked up at me wide eyed.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Are you serious about doing this?"**

"**As a heart attack." The answer that came was quick and simple. We stared at one another for a while until an exclamation was made by Cire`.**

"**Hell yea! Let's go!" My brother smiled at her.**

"**All ready to go huh, Cire`?" She nodded her head excitedly and her eyes shown like sparkles of joy and for a strange reason it passed on through to the rest of us. "Great, I'm teaming you with Misuli."**

**My brother just dropped 'the boom'. My friends eyes grew wide and her smile dropped to the ground.**

"**Wh-why would you…I'm always with my brother though." I watched Kopa and Misuli take knowing glances at one another along with matching smiles. They had planned this.**

"**Well, your brother wants to be teamed with Libya, Acacia and Kiara are with each other..."**

"**Then what about you?" She interrupted.**

"**I'm by myself." Her mouth opened, then closed, opened, then closed again, but I knew sooner or later she'd find words to fulfill the empty space.**

"**What is this? We all are with who we're **_**supposed**_** to be with?" We could tell she was irritated, but it was funny to us. She had just told Libya, Acacia, and I about what happened between her and the new lion from our ally pride. **

"**You'll be fine, Cire`. He's an experienced fighter." The prince shook his head and continued talking out the plan to the rest of us. Misuli glanced at her, but she kept her eyes straight and he chuckled a little and looked back at my brother.**

"**But…"**

"**Ok, so Ali, you and Libya come from the left. Kiara and Acacia, you guys from the back entrance to Pride Rock, Misuli and Cire` can come from the right and I'll cover you from there."**

"**I really hope this works, man."**

"**Not to worry. We have our parent's genes. We can do this. As future king, I have to make decisions even if it is against my father's wishes. Yeah, he'll be mad, but grateful." My golden brother stopped talking and really let his head down, "I can't lose my parents you guys. They mean too much to me. It seems that I've taken the time we did get to spend together for granted." I knew what he was talking about. It didn't matter how long and how much time we did spend as a family, it just seemed to never be enough. "Then mom and Kiara got snatched away from us. I'm not losing them again to those lions. I refuse." I came to my brother's side and laid my head on his shoulder and he planted his head on top of mine. He and I would always be close. These events have made us both wiser and more confident and made us see what really matters in life.**

"**We'll do just fine, Kopa. All of us will make it out alive."**

"**I know we will. Let's head out." In our alleged groups, we started towards home where I'm sure the battle has already begun.**

**Zira P.O.V.**

"**Can't be all you've got, Nala!" As of right now, I'm actually trying my best to keep up appearances, because right now, yes, this girl does have the upper paw here. We had been fighting for a good minute and I know time has flown. Both of us had gotten in numerous blows and cuts were visibly shown, but I'm determined to end this lioness's life seeing as ended mine. Two lions. Two lions that were mine, both went after her because of how **_**agile **_**she is or how**_** beautiful **_**she is. Beauty isn't everything! I may not be your average built lioness, but I'm damn sure not unaverage.**

"**Is that all you got?" I watched Nala as she and I circled one another, "I hate to tell you this, but your age is showing." When I heard her laugh, I lunged for her, but she stepped back just enough so I would land right in front of her and she swung an open clawed paw at me, releasing a giant gash from my forehead to my nose and I reeled back in pain. Shaking the pain away, my mind went back to the days when Scar ruled and I remembered how that snot nose of a prince came back and took it all away. I was at the top, well mostly, and I got to do whatever I wanted. **

"**I have a lot more, trust me. I have enough rage built up for you, your mother, and Simba. I'd add Sarabi to the list, but she's already expired." My slick eyes met the young lioness and her orbs got big and her teeth showed even more. I knew I'd get to her.**

"**Take it back!"**

"**No." I'd break this so called queen down as far as I could. This girl had taken the chunk out of my ear for absolutely no reason. I'd make her pay now. Take her away from her children and then take her children. I won't mention Simba or anyone else because I know Hassan will take care of them just like Minus will take care of Sarafina.**

"**Take it back or so help me God I'll kill you!"**

"**Do you think she'd be proud if you killed me out of revenge, hmm? I think not."**

"**Luckily she knew me enough to know that I follow my own rules." And without warning, Nala ran into me with such impact, we were sent rolling into other lions, bad for me, it was two of her friends who had just killed two of my members.**

"**Need some help, Nala?" Tama and Malka. I hated her attitude from the moment I met her, just like Nala. The young queen stood to her full height as did I.**

"**I think I got it, T. Too much rage and revenge clouds one's minds and they can't concentrate or focus." Yes I see why she and Simba are a perfect pair: both sarcastic assholes.**

"**My mind is not clouded. I know what I want and I want you dead."**

"**Zira, you wanted me dead for years and I'm still here. Why don't you tell me what it was that I did to you."**

"**You took everything away from me!"**

"**What did I take? Scar? Hassan? I didn't take anything! They came after me!" I knew she was right, but I wouldn't dare let her get the last word or let her know that I knew.**

"**Whatever! This needs to end now!"**

"**Fine." She took a swing at me and I swiftly dodged it, but another paw came from that side and smacked the hell out of me. Once I regained my steps again, I looked up to see who did it. **

"**You hit my mother again and you'll deal with me!" Where in the HELL did she come from? And my…oh yes, my spawn of a niece.**

"**Kiara?!" That's interesting. It's seems as if Nala didn't know she was coming.**

"**You dare to take on a grown lioness, **_**Little **_**Princess?"**

"**I've already taken out someone bigger than you already." I could help, but to burst with laughter. Surely she was lying. This puny little adolescent!? I think not.**

"**Don't let her face fool you, **_**Aunt Zira.**_**" I rolled my eyes.**

"**Ha! Someone bigger than me? Let's not get ahead of ourselves, little Kiara. You may can take down prey, but not me. Your own grandmother couldn't defeat me and look where she is now. You're just like h-"Nala had used nothing but pure force to collide with me and we slid inside of Pride Rock.**

"**Do not talk to my daughter like that! Her grandmother is gone because of you!" The queen of the Pride Lands stood on my body with her back paws and took continuous slashes and swipes at my shoulders and back. I really think she is trying to kill me. I tried to turn to take a swing at her, but someone would stop me before I could even try.**

"**I wouldn't do that. It's three against one and I know you aren't that stupid." Insolent little spawn! My blood red eyes poured into my niece's and she glared down at me.**

"**How about four against one?" I KNOW that is not my SON! I turned my head slowly towards the entrance of **_**my home **_**and saw my brown furred son standing tall in the opening of the den.**

"**Kovu!" The princess ran over to my little prince and I all of a sudden my rage came back full force, catching Nala off guard, she got flung off me and I went after Kiara. I would have done so much physical damage, but Kovu wanted to play 'hero' and pushed her out of the way.**

"**Move, Kovu!"**

"**Not a chance!"**

"**You dare side against your own mother?!"**

"**I'm siding with what's right." All four of them: Nala, Kiara, Acacia, and Kovu, stood in front of me.**

"**We're giving you a chance, Zira." I heard Nala speak and I hated being a coward.**

**Misuli P.O.V.**

**As soon as we hit Pride Rock, we got right into the action. Cire` and I didn't really say a word to one another and that was alright with me…for now. I didn't want to tell her just yet that I had forgiven her for the little spout we had. I didn't want her to lose focus in this fight. I did tell her however that I had her back and she told me that she'd have mine. We knew what lions to go after and we jumped right into the fray. I went after a male, but when I looked around for Cire`, I couldn't find her and I prayed to the kings that she'd be fine. I took a giant swing at the lion in front of me, but I had aimed for his eyes as to blind him so he wouldn't know where I'd be coming from next. After he let out an excruciating roar of pain and shook his head, I jumped on his back and began to claw at him mercilessly. When he tried to throw me off, I dug my claws in him deeper and then he decided to roll onto his back to try to crush me, but I rolled away myself quickly, jumped back on him and bit down as hard as I could into his stomach. He was gone in five seconds. My eyes then begun to search around for any friend that needed help and from what I could see, no one did.**

"**Ahh!" My right ear twitched and I turned to see two grown lions attacking my girl and I immediately got angry. How dare they go after someone twice as small than them and they're both male. Running to her seemed to take forever and she wasn't even that far from me. I saw as one lion bit down on her tail and the other on her throat. No! I jumped in as quick as I could and boagaurded into him with all my might and knocked him away and the other tried to come after me as well, but I spun around and dove under him, making sure I was able to slice him right where it hurts. He grabbed a hold of his stomach, looked at me, and then fell. I leant out a paw to Cire` and she grabbed it hesitantly.**

"**You…you saved me."**

"**Of course."**

"**Even after our dispute the other day?" **

"**I forgave you for that already." She gave me a curious look and I smiled.**

"**So why the silent treatment."**

"**I didn't want you to lose focus here. I mean, I know you have the hots for me." Her mouth opened appalled and I laughed. Got her!**

"**You, you're horrible!" She was smiling and I was glad because now maybe we can start over.**

"**I told you I'd have your back and I'll have it for longer if you let me." Another curious look is what I got and I took my advantage to give her a quick kiss on her cheek and jumped back into the fight. I wanted to leave her speechless.**

**Vitani P.O.V.**

**This fight was intense and I wanted to make it even more by finding my cousin, ending her life, and showing Kopa that he and I were meant to be. I glanced around, looking at anyone and everyone, and it seemed that we had underestimated these Pridelanders. They were skilled in so many different areas and even fought like we did. They knew. They knew and I'm sure we as Outlanders knew.**

"**Kopa?!" Oh the fates were on my side after all. I watched as my cousin appeared out of Pride Rock looking for her **_**beloved. **_**When she saw him, I saw him, and I'd do everything in my power to prevent her from getting to him. I jumped in front of her.**

"**My dearest cousin."**

"**Get the hell away from me." **

"**Ooo, somebody's mad."**

"**Mad? Mad!? You haven't even begun to see me mad. I'm beyond pissed, Vitani, and you need to leave me alone." She tried to get past me, thinking that her little speech affected me, ha ha, not! Where she walked, I stepped and blocked her and we danced a dance for a minute. "Move Vitani!"**

"**You gonna make me, Acacia?" She hung her head for a minute and sighed.**

"**If I have to." I didn't give her a chance to act anymore and I knocked her off her feet, but she managed to flip me and now she was on top. I tried to slash her across her face, but she caught me in the dent of my arm and held it down with one paw at my throat. The hell. "I'm giving you a warning, Vitani." Mercy? On me? I don't need it. Bringing my back paws up to where her back legs were, I sliced her thighs and she got up off me painfully. I charged her full speed and we tumbled until she let her claws hit the ground and stop her from rolling and I rolled a few feet from her. She quickly got up and I mimicked her and we went head to head. She slashed my head right through my bangs, but I did get a gash from my forehead to my nose, but that wouldn't stop me. I was like my mother, determination always got me what I wanted. I swung my arm with an open clawed paw and swiped across her face, leaving four giant gashes on her right cheek, but funnily enough, she didn't stop. Instead, she took her arm and knocked me off my front paws and bit me hard on my side. I batted her hard in her head and she got a good return swing in by having her paw connect with my chin. My teeth clamped together and I winced in pain. My cousin has a lot of strength. Acacia knew how to fight and I wonder how far she'd go to defeat me, but of course I won't let her know.**

"**So glad I have a worthy opponent." I smiled at her and she growled back.**

"**Why do you want me dead, Vitani? I've done nothing to you!" Seriously!?**

"**Done nothing to me?! You took Kopa away! We were just fine until you came along!" An appalled look approached her face.**

"**I didn't take anything! He was born in my pride! We knew each other before you two even met and we all met at the same time! Grow up!" I had heard enough. I won't admit that she's right.**

"**I don't care!" At that I lunged for her and she side stepped me, but left an arm out and my neck ran right into it. I hate myself. How did I not see that coming? Was I that blinded by jealousy that it's affecting my thinking? I hit the ground hard and my head made contact with the rock surface. I closed and rolled my eyes to try to regain conscience again and when I opened them again, Acacia was standing over me. "What?" I snapped.**

"**Do you really need me to say it?"**

"**No. Don't say anything." It was now that I realized that I had one choice and one choice only. I took one last blow to my cousins arm, sprang to my feet and ran.**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**This fight is taking forever. My body is sore and aching, but I have to go on. Hassan isn't backing down any even though I can tell he is getting tired. Both of us are trying to catch our breaths, but also still trying to get rid of one another. **

"**Damn it! Just give up, Simba!"**

"**I already told you, I'm ending this." I didn't yell back for it would just take up too much of my already deceasing strength. I went for his neck, but he knocked a paw into my head with all his might and I fell back away from him. The massive lion jumped at me and I to him, and we each had different tagging points. He went for my shoulder and I went for his ear. I held on for dear life and he sunk his teeth into me harder and I felt blood trickling down my arm. If I don't let go, I'm done for. But before I could, he took is claws and dragged them down my arm and then proceeded to pound into the bend in my arm and I fell and he hit me hard on the side of my head and for a second I saw black. As of right now, I'm immobilized and I watched Hassan advance upon me and out all his weight on my injured arm while the other was pinned.**

"**Well, well, well, the **_**king**_**, has fallen again. I gave you a chance to leave and you didn't accept, just like your uncle." I glared at him through hateful eyes as I saw his paw raised in the air. "Say hello to him for me, won't you?" I closed my eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came, however, I heard a very familiar growl and I opened my eyes. Kopa. My son had attacked our enemy from the side and my eyes widened. No! Why would he d-I really can't even say anything because I would have had done the same thing. I watched helplessly as Kopa took on this full grown lion. He jumped on his back, but his paws covered the lion's eyes while his teeth gorged into his ears. He's not letting up.**

"**Stay away from my father!" My son has his mother's temper, but both our determination. Hassan shook and thrashed as much as he could, but he couldn't shake the adolescent prince and I couldn't help but be proud. Kopa would always do what he thought was right and I admired him for that. Whichever Hassan turn, Kopa would jump to the other and vice versa. Where he had natural skills from, I have no clue. I never really taught him much nor Nala either…maybe he picked it up and just knows. All of a sudden, I saw Hassan start to back up and he was headed towards a rocky side of Pride Rock and I grew scared. He was going to impale my son into the rock.**

"**KOPA!" I yelled as loud as I could for I couldn't move and as soon as my son's hazel eyes met mine, it was too late. Hassan had crushed Kopa's body, mostly his head into Pride Rock and he went limp. "NO!" I thought I was the only one that yelled, but it was blended with,**

"**Hassan! You bastard!" Nala. She flew at Hassan with fury and kill set in her eyes. The only time I'd seen her really fight was with me and during the last battle for our home. She attached herself to his mane as he tried to shake her off from left to right. She didn't let go. She let her claws cut open the tender flesh behind his arm and chomped down on his ear, whipped her head back, and I watched with amazement as blood flowed profusely from it and I remembered her telling me how Zira got that chunk missing out of her ear. I think my wife has an ear fetish.**

"**If my son is dead, your great grandchildren with still feel my wrath!" She didn't even give him a chance to respond, but continued to fight him, but her victory would soon end as he grabbed hold of her throat and slammed her into the ground and closed off her air pipe. Come on, body! I need to help her! He stood over her a little TOO close for my comfort.**

"**Nala, I still want you, but you need to learn your place! Your king and prince are down. I could take you right now if I wanted." My mate's anger increased and Hassan should have known what was coming next. Yep, you guessed it. Her back paws came up under to his stomach, pushed up, and then she was on top.**

"**I don't know how many times I have to say this…I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Right then, both of her open clawed paws came down his face, making eight long marks from his forehead to his chin and started to chew on his paws so he couldn't get up. You'd think he'd give up by now having been gotten by-KIARA! She came from out of nowhere and held Hassan's arms down and he roared out in pain.**

"**Mom, are you going to kill him?!" Her voice sounded pleading and her mother and I looked at her both like she has lost her mind.**

"**Kiara, I…"**

"**It's Kovu's father. We ca-"**

"**He's dead to me, Kiara." The three of us looked to see Kovu with such a, a nonchalant look. Had he given up on his father?**

"**But, Kovu…"**

"**Get rid of him. I get nothing but grief from him. End Queen Nala." Then he left to help our side fight some more. We watched Kovu's vacant spot for a minute, then**

"**OW!" He hit my daughter! She reeled back in pain and put a paw up to head and I'm sure this is when Nala had decided that it's now or never. She slashed him across his face once more, then went to his stomach and ripped out two huge chunks. I swear, if my eyes could pop out of my head, they would have. I've never known her to be this savage, well, I did say to think like an Outlander. She walked slowly back to where his head was and his eyes were as wide as the sun.**

"**I-I've always loved you, Nala." He coughed out.**

"**You thought you did." She replied coldly and a single small tear rolled down the side of his face. Right now, at this very moment, I felt bad for him and realized what he wanted all this time: to be loved.**

**Nala's eyes met mine and I nodded and we both roared to let everyone know that the Outlander King was gone. **

"**Make your choices now or be executed if you choose the later. I'm sick and tired of you Outlanders trying to our home. Either you join us, leave us, choose to keep fighting us and in turn you'll die." After my short speech, I saw some lions take their leave while others chose to stay. So some of them are smart. My queen walked over to me and helped me up and we both staggered over to Kopa. The prince was lifeless and I knew Nala had the same sinking feeling I did, but I couldn't think like that.**

"**Send for, Rafiki!"**

"**Right away, Sire." Zazu flew off while Nala tried to nuzzle Kopa awake.**

"**Kopa, please, please wake up." Her voice was quavering and tears slowly fell.**

"**Come on, Ogbo. Get up." His 'twin' was feeling these emotions the most. I can't fall apart now. **

"**Get up, Hasani." Acacia would be at a true loss as well. **

"**Come on, man. We need you to get up." Ali was his best friend.**

"**Oh, Ndugu." Libya was like another sister to him and it makes sense for her to call him brother.**

"**Come on, Jinaki. You've got a kingdom to run." Cire` is usually one for jokes like her father, but even she knows now is not the time and she just called him 'confident and proud'. All of his friends were shedding sad tears, but I know Kopa will pull through. He has to. He's strong like grandfather, both grandfathers. Soon my pride themselves gathered around our fallen prince, immediate family closest to him, and Nala's head went into my shoulder.**

"**Simba, I can't take this." Anguish was pouring out of her and my heart gave a tight squeeze and I put an arm around her.**

"**Just hold on, Nala."**

"**He's not breathing! Hold onto what!?"**

"**Nala, you need to breathe." Her mother had came to her other side as well did her father. Thank the kings above they made it out. I glanced around my pride and saw that everyone was safe.**

"**Let me see im." The old shaman pushed his way through the crowd. I watched as he felt around Kopa's body. He didn't move or show any sign that he was alive and my heart was dropping further and further into my stomach. I took in his features carefully. I saw myself and Nala and I was proud at the parents we had become. Not overbearing and not too strict, but our children had boundaries. He will make a great ruler one day. I looked at Kiara and she could be easily been named Nofoto—child born in the image of her grandmother.**

**We all watched as Rafiki hovered his staff over our prince's head, with the gourds rattling while chanting,**

"**Amar amar. Yahya yahya. Jama jama. Amar amar. Yahya yahya. Jama jama." His chant: Amar- Long life, Yahya- Grant someone long life, and Jama- One who brings others together. Come on, Son.**

Author Note: WHOO! That was CRAZY long, but please please PLEASE I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to keep the counterparts together and tried to think of how they'd fight.

**Long chapter guys….PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! I WANT TO HEAR (SEE) YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**KOPA 0_0!**

**~Nala-Nay~**

**R.I.P. To all the victims in the CT elementary school shooting. You guys, cherish the moments you have with your families!**


	25. Chapter 25 Does It Ever End

Hey Guys! Well here is the final installment of Does It Ever End ! Can't believe it's been over a year . I had a lot of fun writing this story and reading all your feedbacks on how much guys enjoyed it and connected with the characters.

I had actually written a lot of this chapter, but then my special ass lost my thumb drive and now I had to redo all that I did -_-.

**HERE'S MY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! THERE'S GOING TO BE AN UPDATE FOR ROYAL PAINS AS WELL LATER TONIGHT!**

**Jonny2b: **We won't who died until this chapter now will we ;)? I should have listened to some music, but I didn't lol…I'll try your advice though, may work out better.

**Abywillis17: **I guess there is and I think you'll be surprised in the end ;).

**Shadowx0: **(Laughs evily) Oh Shadow, but I thought it added depth to the story ;)? And I have surveillance around my house, so go ahead and come. I had to make Kiara have some kind of characteristics from her mother lol I mean, it all can't be about Simba. I'm glad you liked the fighting, but I wasn't sure if I had enough…eh, just enough lol. Acopa! Lol that just may be a teasing name for them huh?

**Machungwa63: **Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it . Let's hope our dear prince is alright. Lol and thank you! You know I had to give Nala lines instead of just standing there..like where's your fire girl? I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**Reldor: **LMAO! Every comment you make, I end up holding my stomach for a while from laughing ! Let's see what happens!

**Reish95: **I'm so glad you liked it . I wanted to add more and then I wasn't sure what to write lol. Another Acacia fan in the house! I think you'll like the ending.

**ChristopherC:** Lol would you really?

**Guest1: **Lol she fought him in the end …a little lol. We will find out what happened .

**Mimoo01: **It's no problem my dear! I'm happy you liked the battles! What the fluff…I like that. We will see more of him ;). Oh we all know that Zira just needs to end huh? Your reviews like Reldors KILL ME! Lol. Pobre Kopa.

**TomMaier: **Thank you for the compliments! I hope you stay tuned!

**Alright guys. Just want to say THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO MADE THIS STORY WHAT IT IS! YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORED…I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT AND THANKS FOR STICKING BY ME AND SEEING THE STORY TO AN….END? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Lion King, It Belongs To Disney**

**LET'S GO! LONG CHAPTER!**

**Kate: I think you'll like the ending **

**Chapter 24: Does It Ever End**

**Sarafina P.O.V.(6 months)**

_(Flashback)_

_I noticed that Minus was literally moving through the crowd to get to Beeli and I and when she finally reached us, she smiled wickedly._

"_Well, there is only going to be one outcome of this battle and let's just say, I always get what I want." I narrowed my eyes at her and my mate came closer to my side."_

"_Evidently not if he is still not with you." She brought her head up in mock._

"_Oh, you think so? So what will you do Beeli when I end Sarafina here, hmm? You'll have no one to cry to." My eyes met his face and he smiled sneakily._

"_Minus, do you not see how many lionesses are here in this pride? Too many to pick from." A smile etched across my face and I looked back at her, "Besides, if you want to fight Sarafina, you'll have to get through me first and we both know you've tried that once before." We heard Minus growl in anger,_

"_But I didn't have backup last time." And within that moment, I don't know how, Tatu and Catalina, Minus's sister both collided into Beeli and were out of the way for Minus and I to take each other on. "See?" I watched her smile increase and that was when I knew that this battle had to be the end once and for all._

"_Fine. Let's do this." I say irritated and she inched closer and closer to me._

"_So here we are again, fighting. Do you remembered what happened the last time we did and __**why **__we did?" I had a feeling that she was going to try to bring up my past and try to distract me. "The last time this happened, Sarafina, you," she took a dramatic breath, "you made Beeli lose his brother…oh for God's sake what was his name?" She put her head down and I wanted to make it a permanent part of where she stood. How dare she mock him!_

"_Modya!"_

"_Oh! Right, of course," she scoffed now, "how could I forget. Catalina and Tatu were so fond of him."_

"_How can you stand there and act like it was nothing?!"_

"_Why should I?! He's no kin to me thanks to you!"_

"_I had nothing to do with Beeli falling in love with me." I say lowly and by this time, Minus and I are face to face, so close that I can see her right eye twitch by so much rage she held. I never got her __**real **__story and as to why she turned out the way she did even before I had met her and everyone else at the time. She always had so much anger and I could only conclude that it came from childhood._

"_Oh that I know, Sarafina, that I know. But once you're gone, he'll see that I'm all that 's left that he can relate to." Did she not just here what he said? _

"_Quit playing games, Minus! If you're going to fight me, fight me!" I must have gotten to her, for she head butted me and I stumbled backwards, so wanting to hold my head, but I had to focus. I crouched low and she mimicked my move. I lurched forward, knocking her off her feet, but I swung my body so as to not have any of it on her and I caught her head in the bend in my arm, chocking her._

"_If you think I'll go down this easy," she strained as she growled, "you have another thing coming!" I felt her open clawed paw hit my head and her claws made long cuts from my temple to bottom of my jaw bone. Boy, what pain I was in and I roared loudly._

"_SARAFINA!" I heard my name, but I couldn't see Beeli anywhere. He knew everything about me and he knew I was hurt._

"_Give up, Sarafina!"_

"_Not in a million years. If holding onto you means I have to endure several hits, then I'll do it just so you can't get up." I should have been looking around my area instead of just Minus under my pressure._

"_Oh look, Sis. Now you know we can't let this happen." Out the corner of each of my eyes, I saw Spotty and Dotty looking at me and smiling menacingly. Great._

"_Let her go and we'll let you live." Dotty came to my side so close that I could smell her Outsider breath in my ear._

"_You know you have so much to live for." Spotty added. I can't stand these two, they're just like Zira. After I hadn't responded to either of them, they gave one another a look, each one of them swept a paw into my two front ones and my chin connected with Minus's head, which she immediately wriggled out of my grasp and took the opportunity to smash my head into the rocky ground. Then all of a sudden, my head was released and the pressure was gone and I looked ahead of me to see Minus laying there and the spotted sisters one each side of her. I did however noticed a presence over me._

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDMOTHER!" My grandson…but what was he doing here!? And how did her get all three of them away from me? I finally looked up and saw Tojo and Chumvi on each side of my daughter's offspring and I smiled. They would now have to fight the three of us. They got up slowly._

_"Damn you Pridelanders and your timing." Spotty said as she rubbed her arm._

"_And damn you Outsiders with your bad timing." Chumvi said tiredly while Tojo and Kopa helped me to my feet._

"_You ok, Grandma?" I nuzzled him and he returned the gesture._

"_Just fine, thanks to you." I answered as I winked at him._

"_Oh, would someone kill me now?" We all looked at Minus as she made her dry statement. She hated public displays of affection when it didn't involve her._

"_That can be arranged, old lady!" My grandson is so much like his father._

"_Sure can." And at that, Tojo and Chumvi each took a sister and to my, what shouldn't have been a surprise, Kopa took on Minus._

"_Kopa, no!" I watched in horror at slow motion, how the older lioness stepped back and timed her attack perfectly and the 'little' prince hadn't seen it coming. Her paw came down on his head, but as he went down, he swiped one of his front legs under hers and she went down with him. How did he learn this? She managed though, to swing her body to where his back was to her and she jammed her paw claws into his back. This pissed me off extremely and I rushed over and took the advantage I had and pummeled right into Minus and she and I were in a roll. Once she noticed it was me now, she took no time in planting blow after blow to any part of my body that she could and I in return gave it right back to her. I would not be defeated by her again, not this time._

"_Grandma!" I heard Kopa's voice a little ways away from me, but I had to ignore it. He had to realize that he can't protect everyone. I flipped the older lioness over to where I was on top. I felt numerous pains all over my body and both of us were breathing heavily. I let my paw press in on her throat and she wrapped her paws around my arm trying to release my grip. It won't happen._

"_I think you're the one who should give up. I won't let you beat me like you thought you did last time." She chuckled and coughed at the same time._

"_Yea *cough cough* right. Which is why you were still out of the picture." My eyebrows increased._

"_Evidently not if he still thought about me this whole time." Next thing I knew, she had brought one of her back paws up, with open claws, and jabbed them right into my stomach. I roared out in pain and took a few steps back away from her._

"_You're still weak!" I looked dead into her eyes, but then quickly widened them, for I saw Beeli come from behind her and she took notice._

"_Hello, Love." She said abruptly, but my mate didn't answer her with words, instead, he raised his left paw and she crouched getting ready for his attack, but I had a clue that that was my cue to attack her while she wasn't looking and I went for it. Beeli had her back and I was at her front. She didn't have a chance._

_(End Flashback)_

**That was six months ago and the Pridelands are finally in peace again. I just hope it stays that way for a long time. My children deserve some happiness. It seems that they've had to fight all their lives and it's not fair. I don't want my grandchildren and their children to have to suffer the way we and their parents did. All of the children and their parents got out safely and only a couple of casualties from our allies, which all left a month later. We did pretty good. Sudi got to know the rest of her family and totally fell in love with her niece Acacia as did her grandfather. They're a wonderful family and will so be a part of mi-**

"**Come on, Mchumba." My mate and I saw Kopa and Acacia coming out of den smiling and giggling with their friends behind them. Kopa looks so much like Simba now, oh kings above they could be twins. The only differences now are the color of their manes and the color of their eyes. Acacia, even more beautiful than ever, I mean, not saying she wasn't before, but I'm sure you get me. Her coat is of this creamy-milk chocolate and her eyes are a dark verdant. **

"**You're going to ride that word into the ground aren't you?" All the young lioness did was laugh lightly and nuzzled her head under his as they walked. She had been this, crazy-happy since a few months ago.**

"**She may as well, I mean, you did **_**propose**_** to her. Hey! I just thought of the cutest nickname for you two! Acopa!" The rest of the friends, including Kovu who Simba welcomed in the pride, giggled at Cire`'s statement and yes, Kopa did ask Acacia to marry him a month after the fight. If you hadn't guessed it, 'mchumba' means fiancé. Kopa turned around and gave the Tama and Malka's daughter an indignant happy face.**

"**Seriously, Cire`?" She nodded eagerly, "And how long did it take you to come up with that one?" My grandson wasn't mad, in fact, he was laughing.**

"**Oh, it just popped into my head…" She answered waving her paw as if it were nothing, but Kopa knew better and he raised a brow at her.**

"**You've been thinking on it haven't you?"**

"**Damn straight!" Kings above help these kids.**

"**And where are you guys headed?" I ask as I smile sweetly at them.**

"**Nowhere, just around. It's a nice day." I'm glad to see Kopa up and on his feet again. He was put into a mild concussion when Hassan ran him into Pride Rock. That bastard. I'm so glad he's gone. **

"**Well, still be careful. Never know what's lurking." They all nod their heads in reassurance as they walk away, but before they could, they ran into the King and Queen.**

"**Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Both parents raised their eyebrows because neither Kopa nor Acacia had pulled away from each other.**

"**Hello everybody." My daughter said coyly.**

"**Where are you guys headed?" My son-in-law asked suspiciously.**

"**We're all just going for a walk. Jeez, I didn't realize we needed to ask the warden." I watched Nala elbow Simba in his arm and he rolled his scarlet eyes. My Kopa, such a smart alec like his father and Simba can't really say anything. **

"**You're free to go." Acacia, her soon-to-be-king, and the rest of their friends walked past his parents while Kiara went to nuzzled them good morning after she gave Kovu a quick kiss.**

"**Where were you two this morning? Usually you guys wake us up." Nala and Simba engulfed her on each side and kissed her face. Every time I look at Kiara, I see Sarabi. She has her spirit and drive and gift of wisdom. Her eyes give away so much of my old friend, sometimes my heart clenches when I look at her, especially when we're face to face. From the color and eye-shadow of her eyes to her caring prospect to help others, is a constant reminder of our old queen and in a way, it's like Sarabi never left.**

"**We thought we'd let you guys sleep since you're brother coronation was yesterday."**

"**Ah ok." Kiara smiled genuinely, but her parents seemed to have taken it another way.**

"**Kiara, are you sure you're ok will Kopa being king?" Her father asked and her eyes widened in surprise.**

"**Of course, Daddy. Why wouldn't I be?" I could tell she was serious, but it will always raise suspicious in our hearts because it is a major roll for our family and we don't want another Mufasa and Scar scenario.**

"**It's just that, well…" Nala didn't want to come out and say it and my granddaughter knew this, for she smiled brightly.**

"**I know I won't be queen and I'm fine with that. Plus I really don't think I'd fit the role." She kind of laughed at her last statement, but she felt it true, "Besides, Kopa and Acacia both said that they'd include me in any major decisions. So, I kinda am, kind of not." Her parents looked at one another curiously and their daughter caught on, "Don't worry," she laughed, "Everything will be fine. I never wanted to be queen, but I've always wanted to be there for my brother and now I can." I sensed that they were somewhat satisfied with her statement and Nala hugged her tight.**

"**Our, Little Sarabi." A giant smile hit Simba's muzzle and I looked back at my mate who in turn licked my head. "Go ahead. I'm sure Kovu's waiting for you." Kiara pulled away from her mother and looked at her father.**

"**Thank you for giving him a chance, Daddy."**

"**Don't get me wrong, Uki, I'll still be wary about him, but I had to pay him back for keeping my girls safe." Kiara rolled her eyes and sprinted away, but not before yelling,**

"**You'll grow to like him!" Simba hung his head as Nala laughed and then they joined us.**

"**Can you believe how big they are now?" We were sitting on the edge of Pride Rock and from where we are, we can see everything, which included the retreating 'young adults'.**

"**No, Nala I can't. You grew fast as well." She laid her head down on her mate and I watched on in love. These two had been through so much and they have done just, a wonderful job at everything. I couldn't be a more proud mom.**

**Misuli P.O.V.**

_(Flashback-a day after the fight)_

"_Hey, Cire`," she caught my eyes and immediately pinned her ears I hadn't made my tone nice for a reason, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Ab-about what?" She seemed timid and this really made me want to laugh. We hadn't really spoken after the fight and I made it that way for a reason. Her brother came up beside me and gave me a 'knowing' look, for he and I had spoken briefly earlier this morning. I made it a point to avoid the girl all day._

"_Just go with him Cire`. I'm sure he won't bite." I laughed in my head as Ali winked at his sister and she gave him a skeptical look. "Just goooooo." My girl sighed deeply, but hesitantly walked over to me and I led her away just a short distance, invoking a little déjà vu from the last time we were alone in my pride and she flipped out on me._

"_Kept us in view I see." She said lowly and I smiled small. She was smart and it only made me want her more. "So what do you want? You kiss me yesterday, ignore me from that point on, and now you want to talk?"_

"_Do guys usually shy away or get angry when you're mad at them?"_

"_No, they usually just leave me alone." Her smart answer made me show my pearly whites in a smile and she raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_It's a shame when you don't know when someone likes you." Her façade became surprised and I got face to face with her, "That was all a part of my plan. I wanted to see what you'd do." She gave me an incredulous look and I laughed and then she turned her head. "Aww, come on, Cire`. Don't be mad."_

"_You're unbelievable." I got closer to her to where I was able to nip at her ear, I heard her gasp and then she turned around to look at me with big eyes._

"_Are you crazy?!" She whispered and I raised my brows, "You can't just go around biting anyone on their ears."_

"_Mmm, I don't see you as just __**anyone**__, Cire`." My voice was smooth as velvet and she let her eyes pour into mine._

"_Wh-what do you-you mean? What do you see me as?" I grabbed her paw and held it in mine._

"_I see you as someone worthy to reside with me in my pride." I watched in awe as her eyes grew and she stammered._

"_You w-want me to g-go back w-with y-you?"_

"_Yes." My answer was short, simple, to the point, and truthful. Weird that I fell in love with girl from the first time I saw her, even when she got mad at me for no reason."_

"_Misuli, I…I can't. I have my, my family here, my ho-home, and my fr-friends. I couldn't leave." I didn't let her statement hurt me any, for I knew she'd freak out._

"_Upendi," I looked deep into her eyes, "you are like unlike any girl I've ever met and everything about you, from you stubbornness to your drive to help others, it draws me to you. Even when you yelled at me a few days ago, I strangely liked it." A small smile crept to her face._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah, I am." She looked to the ground._

"_Misuli, I'm, I'm flattered, but my family is here. I-I." I put my paw to her mouth to stop her from making any more excuses as to why she should stay. I'd make excuses as to why she should go._

"_Cire`, you wouldn't be that far from them. And even you said so yourself that The Green Mountain Pride was like here, ya know, just without… the uh… skyscraper." We shared a laugh and she still didn't look at me, so I pulled her face up to meet mine, "And everyone else here has someone they'd like to be with. Where does that leave you?" I watched her eyes shift from side to side as if trying to figure out what I just said._

"_It leaves me without." If I hadn't been a lion, I would have heard her, but I did and I smiled genuinely at her._

"_Exactly. So, what do you say?"_

"_When would I leave?" My heart jumped for joy and I tried my best not to let it show too much on my face._

"_Whenever you'd like, just don't keep me waiting too long." I finally got a full fledged smile from her and pulled me in for a hug and I embraced her tightly. I felt an eruption coming from her throat and eventually mine joined in like intertwining tunes._

"_You know I'm nervous, right?"_

"_Yes, I know." I laughed because even the toughest animals have weak points._

"_I'm scared, but I'm always up for an adventure and willing to try something new." I pulled her away from me, but held her eyes._

"_I promise I won't disappoint you."_

"_I know you won't. You talked to my brother earlier didn't you?" I couldn't help but grin._

"_I had to get the ok from somebody first, and mommy and daddy was not my first choice. I talked to Kopa as well." All she did was shake her head at me. We stayed together for the rest of the time until dinner was called and we walked back up to her home where everyone was gathering. I looked at Cire`, and everyone noticed that she was just a little too happy._

"_What's with you, Cire`?" When Libya voiced her question, a few faces looked our way, but the two that caught the most of our attention was her parents and with that she leaned into me to whisper in my ear,_

"_You know you have to ask my parent's permission, right?" I sucked in air through my teeth and now it was my turn to be nervous._

"_Yes of course." We approached them slowly and the two older lions: one had a look of surprise, her father, and the other had a look of, oh jeez, like she wanted to kill me already and I hadn't even done anything. I wonder how this conversation is going to go._

_(End Flashback)_

"**You about ready, Son?" I turned around to face my parents, and even though I had a smile on my face, there was a giant knot in my stomach. We were going back to Pride Rock to get Cire` and bring her back here, where we'd marry here in a little. I'm excited yet nervous.**

"**Um, yes…yes I'm ready. Let's go."**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Hey you," I saw Simba laying down by himself under an old baobab tree near one of our favorite watering hole and his eyes met mine, "any reason as to why you're out here by yourself and you didn't invite me?"**

"**I'm sorry, I saw that you were dealing with something and I didn't want to bother you." I laid beside him and rested my head on his powerful shoulder.**

"**You know you can bother me any time. I will always have time for you." I felt his arm move and it pulled me into him fully to where I was on my back and able to look up at him.**

"**Even now?" I grinned at him and started playing the ends of his mane.**

"**Of course." He then leaned down to kiss me on my muzzled and a purr escaped my mouth.**

"**Did I mention how badass you were when you fought Hassan?" A laugh came from my throat and I wrapped my arms around my king.**

"**Hey, what can I say? It comes with the territory. Besides, you had done some damage to him as well, I'm just sad that I couldn't see it." He nuzzled my neck and an immense sensation went through my body and I could only wait out until it was completely satisfied.**

"**He got good hits on me too and I was knocked down. You weren't kidding when you said not to underestimate him." Even though his voice was muffled from talking through my fur, I was still able to understand him. He was right though. He and Kopa had been taken out by that lion and I was afraid that neither of them was going to be ok. I won't say dead because Simba was at least able to stand, but Kopa, my little prince, was out cold and it took everything within me not to think about a negative outcome. **

"**I'm just glad that you and Kopa are both still here. I don't know what Kiara and I would have done without you." He brought his head back up to mine and I got lost in his eyes.**

"**You two would just have to do what you females naturally do, by doing what you have to do in order to go on." Even now I can't believe that this is the same cub I went on so many adventures with who didn't care about anything but to boss everyone around and now, now he's this wise king with so many attributes to him, it's just amazing to me how life makes you change and look at things differently.**

"**Yo-you're right. We would have to." My aqua eyes started to shift, but they never left his.**

"**What?" He asked as he smiled fondly at me and I shook my head.**

"**N-nothing."**

"**Sure about that?" Before I could answer however, he bit down on my neck gently and I gasped lightly and for a minute I couldn't talk.**

"**S-Simba? I wanted t-to ask you something." Once again his scarlet head came to mine and I had to steady my vision.**

"**About what?"**

"**About um, about Kopa and Acacia."**

"**What about them?"**

"**Do you think they're ready for this?"**

"**Maybe just a few minor things need to be taught, but other than that, I think they have it. Besides, we haven't fully stepped down yet." I nodded my head in agreement. Acacia is perfect for queen, I knew she had it in her especially when I saw how she handled her cousin, Vitani.**

"**They grew up so fast." My mate laughed a little.**

"**Nala, you're making it sound like we're old or something." I joined in with his quip.**

"**Well, I know that, but I'm saying, it was like yesterday that they were just tiny cubs, and now," I took a deep breath, "They're ready to rule and getting ready to start lives of their own." I heard a sigh come from Simba's mouth and I regarded him a little, "What's wrong?"**

"**I'm fine with Kopa and Acacia…"**

"**But?"**

"**But Kovu. He is his father's son and not to mention Zira." I pulled him in tighter and I nipped at him ear and felt him body grow stiff.**

"**You worry too much." I said in the best sultry and seductive voice I could. Now it was my turn to not talk about other things and just enjoy the presence of my mate.**

"**Oh now you want to talk?" My smile matched his and I answered,**

"**Well, not with words." And of course he got my meaning clearly and started to lick me all over and I grew aroused with every kiss he planted and I held him closer. Like I've said before, he is the only one I want this closer to me. Only he can touch me. Only he can take all my cares away. Only he can make me feel good. Night was nearing, so no need to worry about being seen, and besides, these are our lands, if they don't like it, they can leave.**

**Asia P.O.V.**

**I drug the kill into the area where we resided as our home, and I was greeted by my mother.**

"**Wonderful job, my dear. He's huge." I dropped my prey and nuzzled my mother.**

"**Thank you, Mom." I pulled back to look her in her eyes, ones that were mine which were a medium blue and asked, "How is he doing today?" Her face dropped a little.**

"**He's still not happy about his mother and sister being here, even though it's been a while that they have been, and he really only wants to talk to you." I sighed deeply. When was this guy going to learn that we are here to help him. I then saw a little distance away from her, he was standing under our favorite tree.**

"**I'll talk to him again. I guess he's still dealing with his past. They treated him so bad, Mom."**

"**I understand, Honey. Go, go and talk to him." I love how supportive my mother is towards our new pride member. We found him washed up on the shore to our pride six months ago. Poor thing was drenched, had a few broken ribs, and scary thin. Living here for the past half year, he's gained a lot of weight and muscle and he really looks a lot better. As I approached the medium brown lion, he smiled at me and I could feel myself blushing. I don't know why I fell for him. Maybe it was because he was sweet and shy kinda.**

"**Hey, Asia, how are you today?" I went up to him and placed my head under his neck, purrs escaping both us.**

"**I was doing just fine," I pulled away, "until my mother told me you still aren't talking to anyone." I watched in irritation as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.**

"**I'm sorry, A, but I've learned that the less I say, the more I'll be left alone."**

"**But we **_**want **_**to get to know you better." I tried to plead with him, but he just stood there shaking his head. "Then how come you'll only talk to me?"**

"**You're the one who found me, fixed me up, and your kindness never left when I was able to be myself again." I thought about his words and let them seep into my head.**

"**Your mother and sister are still treating bad?" He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, another voice rang in and it made my blood boil.**

"**I don't treat him **_**bad**_**." I turned around and came face to face with his mother.**

"**Well, maybe not now, but you did!"**

"**Who are you to tell me what I did and didn't do with my son!? You insolent litt-"**

"**If you hit her, you will deal with me!" The brown lion stepped in front of me and I tried my best to be stay exactly by his side. The older lioness with the birth-marked stripe on her head glared deeply at her son. "I'm not the puny little weakling anymore. I'm taking anymore crap from anyone! And that includes you and or my sister!"**

"**You don't have to justify yourself, Hatari. Come on." He let me hesitantly pull him away from his mother, his eyes never leaving her. We came to another clearing, but then he started to walk away from me. "Wait! Where are you going?!"**

"**Just on a walk. I'll be back." I ran up to him and he stopped abruptly.**

"**Can't we talk?" My voice sounded desperate. I hated when he wanted to be alone just because he was so use to it. I wanted to show him that I was here for him.**

"**We can talk later, Asia, I promise. Right now, I need to go see your father." I grew angry for he had been seeing my dad a lot and they thought mother and I didn't know what they were up to.**

"**Just what exactly are you training for?" His brown eyes grew a little bigger because he knew he had been caught, but he quickly covered.**

"**Just know that there's going to be a war." Now my eyes grew.'**

"**A war!? Haven't you guys had enough of that?!" He shook his head again frustrated and walked away from me once more. I knew his story and of course throughout the lands, we all had heard about what happened at Pride Rock and the Pridelanders had won. "Why won't you talk to me?!"**

"**We'll talk later!" **

"**Nuka!" I watched him get further and further out of my sight. When does this madness ever end? Does It Ever End?**

_Alright my loves! That was the LAST CHAPTER! I can't thank you guys enough for all that you have done to make this story possible! Thanks again to all who REVIEWED! FAVORED! And FOLLOWED! It means a great deal! _

_For those of you who have only favored and followed, can you leave a review as a closing mark just telling what you liked or didn't like?_

_**How did you guys like the story over all and what did you think about this last chapter?!**_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_

_**P.S. What do you think the TITLE of PART 2 will be? ;)**_

_**C YA!**_


End file.
